


Dancing in the Storm

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec A to Z [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU Shadowhunters, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bigotry & Prejudice, Domestic Violence, F/M, False Accusations, Gen, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Musician Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 101,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: No-one is surprised by the headline Lightwood Scandal splashed across the front page of a newspaper but to see a photo of Alec Lightwood, drunk, draped over a young woman was definitely one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This is the first fic in my Malec A to Z series. Letter A - Accused.
> 
> This is a little different to what I usually write, it's not as sweet and fluffy but the idea popped into my head on my drive to work one day and I decided I really wanted to write it. It will be angsty and a little heavy but anyone who knows my writing will know, I love a happy ending and Malec is always my end game!
> 
> This fic deals with unpleasant topics, mainly sexual assault and domestic violence. I didn't want to tag the fic with sexual assault as no actual assault took place. This fic is about our main character being falsely accused. As this is a bit of a law drama where maybe be some description of events in later chapters but I will try to warn everyone ahead of time as I do not want to make anyone feel uncomfortable or trigger any unhappy feelings. There will not be any graphic descriptions of any sorts of violence in this fic!
> 
> Please, if at any time I post a chapter that leaves you feeling uncomfortable, please let me know. That is not the aim of this fiction and as a writer, I would never want to do that.
> 
> As mentioned above this is a little bit of a law drama and I've had to do a lot of reading about the law and the court process in the USA. (I'm Australian and our system is different!) I hope I've gotten it right but I have to admit its really confusing as things are different from State to State and I've tried to follow what I could find on the system in New York.
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter fiction, I'm not sure how long it will be yet, I had thought about 6 chapters but my outline grew and grew so it might be closer to 10 now.

**Dancing in the Storm  
**

**Chapter 1**

Alec knew coming to Pandemonium was a bad idea, but he couldn’t say no to his siblings, especially not after all the hard work they’d put in over the last 3 months.

They’d finished recording their new album today, and it was in Alec’s opinion their best yet. It was the first time they’d had complete control over the creative process, since breaking away from Morgenstern Records and signing with Jade Wolf Records. The owner of Jade Wolf, Maia Roberts had faith in Alec’s abilities not only as a singer but as a songwriter. She’d allowed Alec to include only their original works and to choose his own producer. Alec finally got his wish to work with his good friend Simon Lewis. Together they were a brilliant team.

With the album done and in the can, Alec couldn’t come up with a good reason for them not to celebrate. At the moment, Alec sat alone in the VIP area bored out of his mind. The moment they had arrived, Jace had taken off with Clary, and they were no doubt hiding in a dark corner, glued together by the lips. Izzy had dragged Simon and Maia onto the dance floor. That left Alec on his own as per usual.

Alec made his way to the bar and took a seat as far away from everyone else as possible. He wasn’t in the mood to be social, and he definitely didn’t want to be recognised. He ordered a coke and pulled out his phone, checking his personal emails and then going over some notes he’d written for some new song ideas.

The club was getting more and more crowded, and after an hour Alec had pretty much had enough. He’d lost sight of the others but decided he could always text them he was leaving. He was about to get up when a very distraught looking girl sat down beside him. She was shaking and crying, and Alec couldn’t help but feel concerned for her.

“Are you OK?” Alec asked startling the girl.

“Sorry,” She said turning to him slowly. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” Alec said concerned, she was obviously lying.

“My boyfriend said he was working late tonight,” she said tears running down her face. “But I just caught him with another girl.”

“Oh,” Alec said, “I’m so sorry.”

“Not as sorry as I am,” she said. “He’s a cheating bastard, and I keep taking him back, but I’m done.”

“Good on you,” Alec said smiling. “You deserve better.”

“I do,” she said. “I guess I was always scared of being on my own, but I can’t live like this.”

The bartender came around, and Alec ordered another coke for himself and a bottle of water for the girl. They chatted for a little while, and Alec found himself relaxing. It wasn’t until he was halfway into his drink that he noticed something wasn’t right. His head was feeling light, and the room was starting to spin. If he didn’t know better, he would have assumed he was drunk.

“Was this just coke?” Alec asked the bartender, and the guy nodded.

“Are you OK?” the girl asked eyeing Alec.

“I feel weird,” Alec said unsurely. “Everything’s getting fuzzy.”

The girl gave him a creepy smile. “Don’t fight it,” She laughed. “Enjoy the ride.”

Alec tried to stand, but a pair of strong hands pushed him back down into his seat. He pulled out his phone, and someone snatched it from his grasp. He tried to talk, but his words were slurred and made no sense.

“Let’s go,” A male voice said behind him, and the girl stood giggling.

“Easy money babe,” She laughed, and Alec felt himself being dragged to his feet.

The last thing Alec heard before everything went black was their laughter.

The next time Alec opened his eyes, he was outside, being pushed roughly up against a brick wall by club security. People were yelling around him.

Alec shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness, but it didn’t help.

“I told you not to move,” the bouncer yelled at Alec.

“What’s going on?” Alec asked. “I have no idea what’s going on.” He said honestly.

Someone walked up to Alec and shined a light into his eyes, Alec moved his hand to shield them.

“He looks high,” A voice said.

“Fucking pop stars,” said another voice.

“What’s your name?” the first voice asked.

“What?” Alec asked confused.

“Your name, can you state your name?”

“Alec,” he said. “Alec Lightwood.”

“Told you,” the other voice said.

“Officers, I’ll take it from here,” A familiar voice said, and Alec tried to focus on the persons face.

“Luke?” Alec asked relieved. He was sure the newcomer was Luke Garroway, an old family friend.

“It’s OK kid,” Luke said. “I’ve called your parents.”

Everything after that was a daze. Alec was dragged into an ambulance where they took 4 vials of his blood. A forensics tech swabbed his hands and scraped under his nails, before collecting his clothes.

Alec sat on the bumper of a police car wearing a very thin cotton jumpsuit, shivering from the cold. “Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Alec yelled finally losing his patience.

Luke walked up and smiled at him sadly. “What do you remember?”

“Everything’s fuzzy, I was inside talking to some girl who was having boyfriend trouble, then everything started to go fuzzy, and I can’t remember anything else,” Alec explained.

“Alec, that’s enough,” He heard a voice snap, and he looked up to find his mother looking at him concern on her face.

“Luke, he’s not making a statement until we consult a lawyer,” Marys said.

“Why would I need a lawyer?” Alec asked confused. “Can you please tell me what’s happening?”

“Alec the girl you were talking to is accusing you of attempted rape.”

“What?” Alec exclaimed. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m sorry,” Luke said sadly.

“Can I take him home?” Maryse asked.

“Yes, for now, I don’t need to tell you not to leave the city. I need Alec and his lawyer to come into the precinct tomorrow morning.” Luke explained.

“We’ll be there by midday, I need to talk to Fell and Associates,” Maryse said.

“Fine, if it’s going to be any later, call me,” Luke said. He handed Maryse two vials of Alec’s blood.

“I suggest you get these analysed independently straight away, and get them to check for everything from prescriptions tranquilisers to illegals, especially date rape drugs.”

“Thank you, Luke,” Maryse said taking the vials.

“Come on Alec,” Maryse said holding her hand out to her son.

Alec didn’t say a word all the way back to his parents’ house. He didn’t know what to say, what to think, suddenly his whole life was in turmoil.

“I didn’t do this,” Alec said quietly as he followed his mother inside.

“I know you didn’t Alec, don’t worry,” She said pulling him in for a brief hug.

Once they were inside, Alec could hear his dad on the phone, he was yelling. Great, Alec thought, just what I need.

“Go lay down,” Maryse said, and Alec nodded, making his way to his old room.

Alec sat on his old bed and looked around the room, it had been years since he’s slept here and the room didn’t hold too many fond memories for him. Getting up, he made his way into the bathroom and stripped off, stepping into a scalding hot shower, he just felt dirty all over. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin was red and raw. Dressing in a pair of old sweats, he laid down and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come. Alec tried to relax but his mind was racing, his skin crawled just thinking of what the media was saying about him, he didn’t have the strength to actually look.

Sitting up he reached for his phone, ignored all the social media notifications and opened up his messages. He had numerous messages from Jace and Izzy, the content getting more and more frantic as he read through them. Alec opened up a group message and sent them both a reply.

 _‘I’m fine, at Mums. No idea what’s going on but mum said not to worry, so that goes for the both of you too.’_ Alec sent hoping it would calm his siblings down.

He got a reply almost instantly from Izzy.

_‘I love you big brother, everything will be ok.’_

Alec smiled, Izzy always had his back in everything, he didn’t know what he’d do without her, he was sure he’d never have survived his teen years if it weren’t for her love and support.

Leaning back against his pillows, Alec closed his eyes and was assaulted with flashes of memory, everything was muddled up and confused. What the hell happened to him? Alec shifted his thoughts to his music and started running lyrics through his head, it seemed to calm his mind, and eventually, he was able to drift off.

Alec heard his name being called and he opened his eyes to find his mother standing over him. The memory of the events of the night before came rushing back. He groaned as he sat up. He looked at his mother and was surprised by her appearance. He almost didn’t recognise her. She wasn’t wearing any makeup, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was in jeans and a sweater, very un-Maryse like.

“We have an appointment at Fell and Associates, you’ll need to get up.” She told him, handing him some clean clothes. “Izzy got you some things from your place.”

Alec nodded, not trusting his voice, taking the clothes from her and moving off to the shower. 15 minutes later he was downstairs ready to go, his father was nowhere in sight.

“Hey,” Izzy said moving in to give him a big hug. “How are you holding up?”

“It all seems surreal at the moment,” Alec admitted. “I really have no idea what happened last night.”

“This is our fault,” Jace said moving up behind them. “We should never have left you alone.”

“I’m a grown man Jace,” Alec said a little annoyed. “This is not your fault.”

“You’ll have time to discuss blame later,” Maryse said. “We need to get to go.”

“We want to come with you,” Izzy said.

“It’s best you don’t, we don’t want to get noticed, the media is having a field day as it is.”

“How bad is it?” Alec asked.

Jace and Izzy couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Forget I asked, I don’t think I want to know.” He said dejectedly.

“Alec, everyone who knows you knows you would never do this,” Izzy said.

“Let’s discuss damage control later, Hodge will be here in the afternoon,” Maryse said.

Hodge Starkweather was the Lightwoods manager, and he was also a family friend. He’d been away visiting family, Alec hated to be the one to spoil his well-earned vacation.

It was odd to be in a car with his mother driving, she hardly ever drove herself. It was even stranger seeing her like this, dressed down, concern and worry on her face.

“Alec,” Maryse said as she parked the car. “I know you didn’t do this, that you could never do anything like this.”

“Thanks, mum,” Alec replied, he didn’t have the best relationship with his parents but knowing that his mother was on his side made things better.

Alec looked around the law offices as they entered, this didn’t seem like the type of firm his mother would deal with, but he trusted her choices, and if she said the best lawyer to defend Alec worked here, he believed her.

Maryse made herself known to the receptionist, and a few moments later they were lead into a large office.

“Thank you for seeing us on such short notice Mr Fell,” Maryse said moving to shake the hand of the man standing behind the desk.

“Of course Mrs Lightwood,” the man said his face serious. “We understand the time constraints.”

Mr Fell motioned for them to sit, Maryse took a seat beside his desk, and Alec took a seat near the door, feeling very uncomfortable.

“Magnus is on his way, I haven’t explained the situation to him as yet, but as discussed, I’ll leave it up to him as to whether or not he takes the case.”

“I understand,” Maryse said her face grim.

Magnus finished off his coffee and grabbed his jacket. Ragnor had called him and asked him to join him in his office. They had a high profile client coming in, and they had requested Magnus. It wasn’t the first time someone had requested him for their case, but he was curious as to why Ragnor wouldn’t tell him who over the phone.

“Thank you for joining us Magnus,” Ragnor said as Magnus entered the room.

Magnus looked at the person seated near Ragnor’s desk to see precisely who ‘us’ was and was taken entirely by surprise. Sitting in the visitor's chair was a very unpolished Maryse Lightwood. She was in jeans and a plain sweater, her hair in a messy ponytail and her eyes were rimmed with red.

Despite her ragged appearance, Magnus’ first instinct was to turn around and leave.

Magnus had started his career working for Lightwood and Lightwood, and at first, it had been great, that was until Robert and Maryse had noticed him and Maryse had gone out of her way to make his life a living hell. He knew why, the woman was a racist and a bigot. Not only did she disapprove of his mixed race but she disapproved of his flamboyant and loud nature, his sense of style and most of all his sexual orientation. Of course, she couldn’t just go ahead and fire him, so instead, she’d made things so difficult that he had quit and walked away. Thankfully he’d joined Fell and Associates and never looked back. Now he was one of the best lawyers in New York, and he took on every case that came their way that pitted him against Lightwood and Lightwood, winning every single one!

“Magnus I know what you’re thinking, but please hear her out,” Ragnor said pointing towards the other visitor chair.

Magnus made a show of moving the chair as far from Maryse as possible before sitting. It was only then that he noticed there was someone else in the room. A young man sitting at the back, head down, eyes closed.

“Magnus . .” Maryse started.

“It’s Mr Bane to you.” He snarled.

“Mr Bane, you have every right to not want to hear me out, and I understand why, my treatment of you was beyond reprehensible, and nothing I can say or do will ever make up for that, but I’m coming to you, not as Maryse Lightwood, lawyer, but Maryse Lightwood, mother. My son needs your help, he didn’t do what they are accusing him of, not my Alec, he would never do such a thing. He needs the best lawyer in New York for him to get a fair trial and we both know that’s you.”

Magnus listened to her talk out of respect for Ragnor, it wasn’t her words that caught him but the look he never imagined he’d ever see on her face, fear, deep, paralysing fear.

Magnus turned to look at the young man seated behind them, he looked up and their eyes locked. He was definitely a Lightwood, and he was also the most beautiful man Magnus had ever laid eyes on. This had to be Alec Lightwood, Popstar, Maryse Lightwood’s firstborn son.

“What exactly has he been accused of?” Magnus asked.

“He hasn’t been officially charged, but they are throwing around assault and attempted sexual assault,” Maryse said her voice sounded pained.

Magnus looked at her in surprise and then at Alec who had his head in his hands, tears staining his cheeks. Magnus knew of the Lightwoods, everyone did, they had sold millions of records, Magnus didn’t even mind some of their stuff. There was always gossip about Jace and Isabelle, Alec’s siblings, they both liked to party hard, but Alec always seemed to be the good boy.

Alec looked up at Magnus and Magnus felt his breath hitch, the man had the most incredible hazel eyes, but the sadness in them almost broke his heart, someone so beautiful should never look so sad.

“I would like to talk to Alec before I decide whether or not to defend him,” Magnus said surprisingly even himself. As much as he hated Maryse, there was something about her son that Magnus couldn’t put his finger on and he had this overwhelming desire to protect the man.

“Of course,” Maryse said.

“Alone,” Magnus added.

Maryse was about to protest when Ragnor stood.

“We’ll give you the room,” He said.

Maryse looked at her son, and Alec looked up and nodded. “I’ll just be outside Alec.”

Magnus watched the door close and then stood grabbing his chair, moving closer to Alec.

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said holding out his hand.

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec said shaking his hand firmly.

“Can you tell me what happened Alec?” Magnus asked.

“I went to Pandemonium with my siblings after wrapping our latest album, I was sitting at the bar when some girl sat next to me, she was upset. We got to talking, and I started feeling really weird, my head felt fuzzy. Everything went black after that and the next thing I remember I’m in the alley behind the club, security guards are yelling, and the police showed up.”

“Did she say why she was upset?” Magnus asked.

“Her boyfriend was cheating on her,” Alec said.

“What were you drinking?” Magnus asked.

“Coke,” Alec said honestly.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, watching Alec’s face intently.

“I don’t drink Alcohol.”

Magnus held Alec’s eyes for an extra moment, he was telling the truth, Magnus had no doubt about that.

“Did you take anything else?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked at him confused, “What do you mean?”

Magnus felt his heart flutter, could this man indeed be so innocent.

“Did anyone see you talking?” Magnus asked.

“The bartender I think,” Alec said. “I ordered us both drinks.”

Magnus took out his phone and made a few notes, Alec sat watching him, feeling very self-conscious.

“Can you remember anything else?” Magnus asked.

“No, not really, everything is just so muddled and fuzzy in my head,” Alec said honestly. “I know you’ve probably heard it a million time, but I didn’t do this. I never touched that girl. I would never touch her.” Alec cried.

“OK, that’s all I needed to know,” Magnus said standing and opening the door. Leaving Alec sitting there looking at him confused.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a lawyer,” Magnus said to Maryse who was standing just outside the door. He turned back to Alec and smiled at him warmly.

“Alec is wanted down at the police station this morning,” Maryse explained.

“Do you have a formal meeting set up?” Magnus asked.

“No, I believe it’s informal for the moment,” Maryse said.

“Who are you dealing with?” Magnus asked.

“Detective Luke Garroway,” Maryse said.

“Hmm, I know Detective Garroway, isn’t he homicide?” Magnus asked confused as to why he would have taken on such a case.

“He’s a friend of the family,” Maryse explained.

“Right,” Magnus said his mind working, he should have realised that Luke had known the Lightwoods for years. “I will call the station, organise a formal meeting, Alec will need to make his statement, and we need to find out if they are arresting him. I’ll push for an immediate arraignment and bail hearing if they do. I should have you both home by the afternoon, and we can get started on your defence.” Magnus said looking at Alec.

“Are you sure you can push Alec through the system that quickly?” Maryse asked.

Magnus raised an eyebrow as he looked from Maryse to Alec. “Positive,” He said his eyes never leaving Alec’s face. “You won’t get stuck there overnight.”

“They took blood from Alec last night, we were given vials for independent testing, I’ve already sent them to the lab my firm uses, but I will inform them to send all results to you immediately,” Maryse said.

“Good,” Magnus said. “Let me go make a call to the station, organise a car and just grab my things from my office.”

“I have my car, I can drive us,” Maryse said.

Magnus wasn’t sure for a moment but then shook his head. “OK, just give me a few minutes.”

Magnus turned to Alec and smiled at him, “I’ll get you through this,” He said trying to reassure the man. Magnus chose to ignore the look Ragnor gave him as he walked passed him.

As Magnus walked to his office, he pulled up Luke’s number and dialled. Luke answered on the second ring.

“Hey Magnus,” Luke said happily.

“Hi Luke, how are things? How’s Jocelyn?”

“Same old same old,” Luke said. “Jocelyn’s well, as busy as ever with her gallery.”

“Good to hear it,” Magnus said.

“What’s up? This isn’t just a social call is it?” Luke said knowing Magnus too well.

“Sadly it is not, I need to organise a formal interview for Alec Lightwood.”

“You’re representing Alec?” Luke asked surprised. He knew there was bad blood between Magnus and the senior Lightwoods but he didn’t know the reason behind it, he never felt it was his place to ask.

“I am,” Magnus said.

“Good, Alec is a good kid,” Luke said honestly.

“Is that why you took the case?” Magnus asked.

“I needed to make sure it was handled right, something like this could ruin his life, and Alec doesn’t deserve that.”

Magnus felt relief flow through him, Luke was a stand-up guy, and if he believed Alec wasn’t capable of such an act, then he just wasn’t. Magnus always felt he was good at reading people but on a rare occasion he had been wrong, but he believed that he wasn’t where Alec was concerned.

“Can we come in now?” Magnus asked.

“I’ll organise a conference room,” Luke said.

“Will he be arrested?” Magnus had to ask.

“I don’t have a choice,” Luke said sadly.

“I understand, the heads up is helpful. See you in 15 minutes.” Magnus said as he packed his things and locked his office.

Magnus turned and was startled to find Ragnor standing behind him.

“You’ve made it quite clear what your thoughts are concerned Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Are you sure you’re OK taking this case?” Ragnor asked concerned.

“I’m sure,” Magnus said. “If it were Maryse or Robert in need of my help, my answer might be different, but my gut tells me Alexander is innocent.”

“Your Gut? It has nothing to do with the fact that he’s exactly your type, tall, dark and handsome?” Ragnor said smirking slightly.

“Is he? I never noticed,” Magnus said cheekily. “I just talked to Luke, he believes Alec is innocent.”

Ragnor thought for a moment, “OK then, they are waiting in reception. I’ll see you Monday.”

“That you will,” Magnus said smiling.

Magnus walked out towards reception to find Maryse sitting patiently and Alec pacing.

“Ready?” Magnus asked.

“No, but I guess I don’t have much of a choice,” Alec said quietly.

They walked out of the building, and Magnus was surprised when they stopped at a very none descript Jeep parked along the curb.

“You take the front,” Alec said politely as he opened the door for Magnus. Magnus looked at him for a moment in surprise and slipped into the passenger seat.

“Mrs Lightwood, can you have someone bring Alec’s passport to the station?” Magnus asked as he made a note on his phone.

“They’re going to arrest him?” She asked.

“Yes,” Magus said. “I’ll be able to expedite his booking through Central Booking and have Alexander placed in isolated holding until the arraignment. We should be able to get an arraignment within an hour of booking, I have a few favours I can cash in.” Magnus explained. “I assume you’ll be able to cover bail if it is set?”

“Of course,” Maryse said.

“Why the passport?” Alec said from the back seat.

“There is always the chance that if we offer to surrender your passport, they will release you on your own recognisance, but with your high profile they may not agree to that,” Magnus explained. “I’ll talk to the Criminal Justice agent.”

“While in holding Alexander, someone from the Criminal Justice Agency will come to talk to you, give them details of your home address etc. and your parents details for verification, also notify them that I am your lawyer, they should not ask questions concerning the case, if they do, do not answer. Do not talk to anyone from the DA’s office or the police without me present. If anyone other than someone from the Criminal Justice Agency asks you questions, your answer will always be, talk to my lawyer Magnus Bane.”

Alec nodded.

“Got it?” Magnus said wanting to be clear.

“Yes, I’ve got it.” Alec snapped.

“Alec everything we are discussing is for your own protection,” Magnus said softly, and Alec’s eyes dropped.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Alec said softly.

“This process won’t be pleasant, but I promise you I will get you through this as fast as I can. You have to trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Alec said his eyes locked with Magnus. “I don’t know why but I do.”

Magnus couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face.

Alec couldn’t help staring at Magnus while the man was busily making notes on his phone in the front seat. He definitely wasn’t what he’d expected when his mother said she knew the best lawyer in New York.

Ignoring the fact that the man was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful person Alec had ever laid eyes on, he was also very flamboyant, a character trait he knew his parents both despised. He was surprised his mother would choose him.

There was obviously some history there, between Magnus and his mother, and he wanted to know what it was, but now wasn’t the time or the place to ask. Not that he thought his mother would actually tell him, maybe if he ever got the chance he’d ask Magnus.

Alec’s head was pounding, and his stomach felt queasy. He wished he had some water and an aspirin. He had no idea why all this was happening to him, that would teach him for trying to be nice. He should have just left the club and ignored her.

It didn’t take them very long to get to the police station, and Alec felt nerves and panic bubble up inside him. He roughly knew the process once he was arrested, you don’t live with two parents who are lawyers without knowing a little about the law and its workings, and it filled him with dread.

“Alec?” Magnus said trying to get his attention, he was lost in thought.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, and Alec finally looked up at Magnus, a blush spreading over his cheeks, and Magnus couldn’t help but think how adorable he looked.

“We’re here, are you ready?” Magnus asked.

Alec took a deep breath steeling himself and nodded, not trusting his voice. Thankfully the media had no idea they were going to be here, so they were able to get into the station without any trouble.

Magnus walked up to the desk sergeant with purpose in his stride and explained why they were there. An officer appeared almost immediately and took them back through the precinct and into a conference room. Magnus motioned for Alec to sit and Magnus took the seat beside him.

“Alexander,” Magnus said smiling. “You’ll get through this, and I’ll be here for you every step of the way.”

“Are you carrying any personal items with you?” Magnus asked.

“Just my phone and wallet,” Alec said.

“I suggest you give them to your mother, they’ll only take them away from you at Central Booking.”

Alec handed his mother his things. He figured it was for the best, one less thing to worry about.

Maryse watched her son smile at Magnus and knew she’s made the right choice, choosing Magnus to defend him. Of course, when she’s told Robert, he hadn’t agreed and had stormed out of the house. Maryse couldn’t help but think it might be better off for everyone concerned if he never came back.

For too long now, Maryse had let her husband run their children’s lives the way he wanted. She’d known it was wrong, but she went along with him blindly because he was her husband, he was the head of their household, she loved him, trusted him, and she feared him. She was blind to the type of man he really was until recently when she’d found out about his betrayal, and it was finally the last straw. Maryse felt the pain in her chest growing, it was almost unbearable. The things she’s done to her family, to Alec, all because of the insane beliefs she’d been brought up to believe. She didn’t deserve the title of mother. She only hoped it wasn’t too late, that she could somehow fix things with her children and show them that she was trying to change. First thing first though, they needed to clear Alec, and she looked at Magnus and felt regret wash over her. He was another mistake she needed to fix, if only she knew how.

When Luke walked into the room, Alec almost jumped out of his seat. He was on edge despite Magnus’ reassurances. Magnus took his hand trying to comfort him, and Alec found himself weaving his fingers through Magnus’ and holding tight as if they had been friends for years.

Another officer entered the room and took his position by the door. Alec looked over at the officer and his stern expression, feeling dread pool in his stomach.

“Thank you for coming in this morning,” Luke said. “Our conversation is currently being recorded,” Luke explained. “For the record, I am Detective Luke Garroway, also present is Officer Alaric Rodriguez, Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood and Magnus Bane.”

Luke shuffled through a file on the desk in front of him and then looked directly at Alec.

“Mr Lightwood,” Luke said sounding so formal it made Alec cringe. “Do you know why you have been asked to come in?”

“Because of an incident that happened at Pandemonium last night,” Alec said as calmly as possible.

“Why were you at Pandemonium last night?” Luke asked.

“We were celebrating,” Alec said.

“Who exactly are ‘we’?”

“My sister Isabelle, my brother Jace and our friends Simon, Clary and Maia.”

“What were you celebrating?”

“We completed recording our latest album.”

“So you were drinking? Partying?” Luke asked.

“I was only drinking coke, I don’t drink alcohol. I can’t say what the others were drinking, I lost track of them when they hit the dance floor.”

“You didn’t join them?”

“I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Where were you?”

“Initially I was sitting in the VIP area, but then I moved to the bar.”

“Why did you move?”

“Quicker service and better light, I was bored, so I spent some of the time working.”

“OK,” Luke said taking notes.

“When did you meet Candice Stone?”

“Who?” Alec asked confused.

“The woman accusing you of assault,” Luke explained.

“Oh,” Alec said. “I was thinking about leaving when she came and sat down beside me at the bar.”

“You struck up a conversation?”

“She was visibly upset, I asked her if she was OK.”

“What was her reply?”

“She said her boyfriend was cheating on her.”

“What happened next?”

“I ordered another coke and a bottle for water for her,” Alec explained. “We talked for a little while.”

“You liked her?”

“She seemed nice enough,” Alec said.

“Continue,” Luke replied.

“I started feeling a little strange, my head felt fuzzy,” Alec explained. “At first I thought that maybe the bartender had accidentally mixed up my drink with someone else’s, but it didn’t taste like alcohol, it tasted normal, though maybe a little overly sweet.”

Alec stopped talking trying to remember more. “I can’t remember much else after that, I think I tried to call someone, but something happened to my phone. Next thing I remember is being outside.”

Luke shuffled the papers in front of him, read through a document before clearing his throat. He hated his job today.

“You don’t remember flirting with Candice?”

“No!” Alec said shocked, even drunk he would have never flirted with her.

“So I assume you don’t remember suggesting you go outside to get some air?”

“No,” Alec said quietly.

“Do you remember asking Candice for a blowjob?”

“What?” Alec all but yelled. “No, never, I didn’t, I wouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

Alec wasn’t sure what to say, he wasn’t about to out himself in front of Luke a long-time family friend and Magnus his newly appointed lawyer. “She’s not my type.” He stammered.

“Why not? She’s attractive, young, and blonde.”

“So?”

“She looks a lot like your ex-girlfriend.”

“I would never take advantage of someone like that, she was upset.”

“So you admit she was vulnerable?”

“He didn’t say any such thing,” Magnus interjected. “He admits nothing.”

“I didn’t do anything to her. I had zero interest in her other than feeling sorry for her and her situation.”

Luke sighed heavily.

“You can’t be seriously contemplating arresting my client over an obvious he said, she said incident,” Magnus said.

“We have a witness,” Luke explained. “One of the bar staff witnessed the assault or part of it.”

Magnus steeled his reaction, that wasn’t good, not good at all.

“I would like to read his statement,” Magnus said coolly.

Luke shifted through the papers in his file and handed a sheet to Magnus.

“He’d gone outside to sneak a smoke. He heard her crying and tried to pull Alec off her. Alec took a swing at him, broke his nose, he called security.”

Magnus’ eyes drifted to Alec’s hands. There wasn’t a mark on them. Punching anyone in the face, let alone the nose always left some sort of mark. The human face was very hard.

“Is there anything else you can remember?” Luke asked Alec.

Alec shook his head. “I remember laughter, but I don’t know if it’s relevant.”

Luke looked down not able to make eye contact with any of them, yep today he really really hated his job.

“Mr Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are under arrest. You will be taken to Central Booking for processing, where you will be held until your arraignment at which time you will be formally charged.”

“Do you understand Mr Lightwood?” Luke asked.

“Yes,” Alec said his voice cracking. Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand tightly and tried hard to control his breathing. Here and now was not the best time or place to have a panic attack.

The officer behind them moved forward, holding cuffs in his hand.

“Is that really necessary?” Maryse protested.

“It’s procedure,’ Luke said, and Magnus nodded sadly.

“Officer Rodriguez will take you to Central Booking for processing,” Luke explained.

“We request that Mr Lightwood is held in isolation,” Magnus said. “His celebrity status makes him vulnerable.”

“Noted,” Luke said already have thought of that. He had made it clear to Alaric and processing that Alec was not to be put into general population.

“Alexander,” Magnus said letting go of his hand as Alaric cuffed him, “We will meet you at Central Booking. We can’t be there for the processing, but we will see you right after and at the arraignment.”

Alec nodded understanding the process.

Maryse gave Alec a hug and held it together long enough for Alec to be taken out of the room before breaking down. Magnus didn’t know what to do, but thankfully Luke jumped in, pulling Maryse into a comforting hug.

“He’ll be OK, he’s stronger than you think.”

“He doesn’t deserve this,” Maryse said.

“You’ve done the best you can for him, no one is better than Magnus.”

Maryse shook her head in agreement and pulled herself together.

“We should get going,” She said to Magnus.

When they arrived at Central booking, Alec was already being processed. One of Maryse’s assistants was waiting for them with Alec’s passport. She said a polite thank you and dismissed her.

Officer Rodriguez led Alec into Central Booking and straight to processing. He’s been ordered by Luke to take him right to Underhill.

Alaric hated that the guy was getting such special treatment, at first he figured it was pressure from above, but it was odd for Luke to bow to pressure like that. Maybe, just maybe this guy wasn’t the asshole the media was making him out to be, Luke was after all the best judge of character Alaric had ever met.

“He’s all yours,” Alaric said handing the paperwork to Underhill.

Underhill motioned for Alec to sit.

“I’m sorry, but the cuffs have to stay on for the moment,” the officer explained.

“That’s ok,’ Alec said softly.

“I need to take some details, and then I’ll have to fingerprint and photograph you,” he explained.

Alec nodded his understanding. The questions were the standard type, full name, date of birth, address, social security number, and next of kin. Alec rattled off the answers one by one. Afterwards, the cuffs were removed, and Alec was fingerprinted and photographed. He almost wanted to joke about getting a copy of his mug shot to post to Instagram, it was undoubtedly something Jace would joke about, but it really wasn’t Alec.

“I don’t have any personal belongings logged in,” Underhill said looking at Alec.

“I gave everything to my mother and lawyer before I was arrested,” Alec explained.

“Your lawyer is Magnus Bane,” Underhill said as more of a statement than a question.

Alec nodded.

Underhill led Alec down a long corridor, past full holding cells. He opened a door at the end and took Alec through to where they had the isolation cells.

“They aren’t very comfortable, but I doubt you’ll be here long enough. I’ll need to take your belt and laces.”

“Why?” Alec asked and then suddenly regretted it as he realised why. “Forget I asked.”

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Underhill asked.

“Just water would be great,” Alec said cringing a little at the bright light overhead.

Underhill locked the cell only to return moments later with 2 bottles of water and a couple of aspirin.

“Thank you,” Alec said almost relieved to see the aspirin.

“You looked like you could use them.”

“Why are you being so nice?” Alec asked.

“Truthfully, my boyfriend and I are big fans, and we don’t believe you’re capable of what they are saying you did,” Underhill said. “And after seeing that Magnus Bane was defending you and the call I got from Detective Garroway, I’m sure you aren’t.”

Alec smiled at Underhill feeling a little more at ease.

“You know Magnus and Luke?”

“Luke is the best Detective I know,” Underhill said smiling. “Magnus helped my boyfriend’s family save their business. He helped them, and the other businesses on their street take on one of those big corporate giants and win.”

Alec smiled widely, Luke was one of the best people he knew, and he was starting to realise that Magnus might just be too.

“Magnus wouldn’t have taken your case if you weren’t one of the good guys. If you need anything press the buzzer near the door.” Underhill said before locking Alec in.

Alec looked around the cell and sat on the edge of the bed, he wasn’t surprised to find it was rock hard. He cracked open one of the bottles of water and downed the whole bottle along with two aspirin.

Alec couldn’t help smiling at the officer’s kind words, he hoped more of his fans believed he was innocent. His words also left him with a yearning that he’d thought he’d worked past long ago.

Alec had resigned himself to always being alone, he knew that he could never have what he wanted, not at the risk of his career and his family.

How he yearned to be able to say ‘My boyfriend and I’ as casually as the officer had done. Those four little words almost felt like a taunt.

If Alec was truthful with himself, he knew that if he came out his siblings would support him. His parents would definitely disown him, but they couldn’t use the threat of him losing his siblings against him anymore, not with Max gone. Gay pop stars were a dime a dozen these days, and he knew that he might lose fans initially, but his career would probably survive.

After years of conditioning, years of torment and re-education, Alec still couldn’t bring himself to believe that he could ever be his true self. Magnus’ smiling face filled his head, and he was stuck with the thought that if he had someone in his life like Magnus, then maybe, just maybe it would all be worth the risk to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True to his word Magnus gets Alec a quick arraignment. Magnus is starting to see Maryse in a different light and Alec goes home with his mother, only to have to deal with Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thank you to you all for the wonderful comments, I know this is different from my usual fics and the complete opposite to the fluffy Drunk Alec fic I posted at the same time, so appreciate all the support. 
> 
> I'm covering some heavy topics in this fic and I've been struggling on how deeply to go into them, how graphic to get, I don't want to have people reading this fic and feeling horrible afterwards, but I also don't want it to come out all superficial because these are serious topics. Fingers crossed I can pull it off. 
> 
> I've only given this chapter a quick read through, so hopefully, I haven't missed any glaringly obvious mistakes. It's a little too hot here to think tonight and I exhausted but I won't get a chance to post over the weekend. 
> 
> Hugs to you All!

Alec sat running lyrics through his head, and he wished he had something to get his ideas down on. He was surprised when the cell door opened and he saw Magnus smiling at him. Alec’s heart fluttered, and his breath hitched, god he really was just too beautiful for words.

“How are you holding up?” Magnus asked walking into the cell and sitting down beside Alec.

Magnus looked down at the bed surprised. “I guess they don’t want people sleeping,” Magnus said slightly amused.

Alec let out a small laugh, and it was music to Magnus’ ears. “I’m OK I guess, wish I had a pen and paper.”

Magnus looked at him curiously. “What for?”

“Song lyrics,” Alec said smiling. “They are always running through my head. Speaking of which, it’s killing me, I took two aspirins, but they didn’t help.”

“How long have you had a headache?” Magnus asked concerned.

“Since yesterday evening, I thought it was lack of sleep, but it was worse when I woke up this morning.”

“My guess a side effect from whatever drug you were slipped yesterday.”

“You think I was drugged?” Alec asked and then cringed at how stupid he sounded.

“It’s really the only thing that can account for what you were feeling and blacking out,” Magnus explained. “You don’t have a history of blackouts do you?”

“No, never before,” Alec said.

“I can’t stay long, in truth I shouldn’t even be here at all,” Magnus said smirking. “You should be arraigned soon, and we’ll get you home.”

Alec nodded, he wasn’t really going to be able to go home, he was no doubt stuck at his parent's place for the time being.

“I don’t think I can go home,” Alec said softly.

Magnus looked at him confused.

“The press will have my building surrounded by now,” Alec explained.

“Oh,” Magnus said. “We could try to organise a diversion if you like.” He said cheekily.

“It’s OK, I don’t want to have to play their games,” Alec said. “I’ll just stay with mum for the time being.”

Not for the first time, Magnus wondered where Robert was. He thought it odd that he hadn’t come to the law firm with them and the station, he was nowhere in sight, and Alec hadn’t mentioned him once, neither had Maryse.

“Do you know how an arraignment works?” Magnus asked.

“I know the basics, I grew up with lawyers for parents,” Alec said his voice tinged with sadness.

“We’ll enter our plea I’ll ask the prosecution for all their reports and evidence. I highly doubt they’ll release you without bail, but you never know.”

“I should be able to make bail, so that’s not an issue,” Alec said matter of factly.

Personally, Alec was worth millions, 17 at last count, not that he was counting, but his father certainly was. Alec never really cared about the money, all he cared about was his music and his siblings.

Magnus stood placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder, and Alec looked up at him with his beautiful hazel eyes, it took a moment for Magnus to remember what he was going to say.

“Umm, has anyone from the Criminal justice agency been in to see you?”

“No,” Alec said.

“That’s odd, but it could be because we’ve gotten your arraignment pushed forward so quickly,” Magnus thought for a moment. “I’ll try to find out why. I’ll see you soon Alexander.”

“Why do you call me that?” Alec asked curiously.

“It’s your name,” Magnus said amused.

“True but everyone calls me Alec,” He said.

“I’m not everyone,” Magnus said smirking as he walked out of the cell.

“No,” Alec said to himself. “You definitely aren’t.”

Magnus had called in a few favours and batted his eyelashes to get let into isolation to see Alec. He was concerned for the man, and he had no reason to hide it, he was his client after all. If it was more than just the lawyer Client relationship no one needed to know.

Maryse had wanted to see Alec too but Magnus had explained he was lucky to have been granted access and he wasn’t going to push it. Maryse nodded knowing that Magnus must have pulled some serious strings to organise it.

Magnus couldn’t help his flirty final comment to Alec. Magnus was a flirt by nature, but he never flirted with clients. Alec was different, and Magnus knew he had to try harder to contain himself while he was defending him.

There was also the glaring fact that as far as Magnus knew, Alec Lightwood was straight. Though if Magnus was candid with himself, the vibe he got from Alec was strange, it certainly wouldn’t surprise him to find out Alec was Ace. It would certainly be a shame from his personal point of view if Alec was asexual, not that he didn’t respect someone’s feelings regarding their sexuality but Magnus was a very sexual being and as shallow as it sounded he didn’t think he could be in a relationship where sex didn’t play a big part.

Magnus shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, either way, he shouldn’t be thinking about Alexander in that way. He was his client, and he needed Magnus to be at his best to clear his name. Magnus had done a quick scan of the media, and it wasn’t good, they had all but convicted Alec all thanks to a photograph of what looked like a very intoxicated Alec draped over a young woman. Magnus had no idea who had taken the picture, but he was undoubtedly going to get his people to find out.

“How is he?” Maryse asked as Magnus approached.

“He’s holding up well,” Magnus said. “He’s in isolation and wishes he had a pen and paper.”

Maryse smiled, “He’s forever writing down music and lyrics, he’s done that since he was a kid.”

“He’s suffering from a headache, my guess after effects from whatever he was slipped. It wouldn’t hurt to get a doctor to look at him.”

“I’ll organise for our private physician to come by this evening,” Maryse said frowning. “Why didn’t he say anything to me?”

Magnus wasn’t sure if she expected him to answer that question but he left it alone.

A young officer approached, and Magnus smiled at him warmly.

“Officer Underhill,” Magnus said holding out his hand.

“Mr Bane, good to see you again,” Underhill said shaking his hand. “I’ll be transferring Mr Lightwood to Court Room 3 in few minutes for his arraignment.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said smiling.

Maryse looked at Magnus surprised. He definitely had some pull at Central Booking.

Magnus and Maryse made their way over to where the courtrooms were situated on the other side of the building, Magnus checked the docket, confirming Courtroom 3 and they waited outside.

“Criminal Justice haven’t spoken to Alec,” Magnus said to Maryse, and she raised her eyebrow at him.

“That’s odd isn’t it?”

“Very, they talk to everyone, it’s their job to consider bail,” Magnus said a little concerned.

“Do you think they’ll deny bail?” Maryse asked worry in her voice.

“They might try, but they can’t justify it, especially if Alec surrenders his passport, his record is spotless, not even a parking ticket and he has ties to the community, all his family are here.”

The moment Maryse saw her son, she moved towards him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

“I’m fine mum, it’s only been an hour or so,” Alec said slightly surprised and embarrassed at his mother’s affection.

“5 minutes is too long in holding,” She said justifying her actions.

“I’ll need to take him in,” Officer Underhill said opening the doors.

“Of course,” Magnus said. They followed Alec and the officer inside and took their position at the front.

Magnus looked across at the Assistant DA and cringed inside. Victor Aldertree was a jerk, and Magnus hated him more than he hated Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Aldertree looked at Magnus and smirked.

Magnus heard Maryse scoff beside him and turned to face her.

“Problem?” Magnus asked.

“There’s your answer as to why the Criminal Justice agency wasn’t in to see Alec,” Maryse explained. “Victor Aldertree hates me.”

Magnus wanted to make a joke, but he held his tongue. “You have history?”

“We do, he wanted to work for us, but I turned him down,” Maryse said. “He doesn’t care about who he represents, he only cares about what it can do for his career, and he has political aspirations. I was surprised at first when he joined the DA’s office, but I guess to him it’s just another stepping stone to the top.”

Magnus thought for a moment, a big win against a famous name would definitely be a feather in his cap, but there was no way he was going to let Aldertree destroy Alec for his own personal agenda.

“I’ve never let Aldertree best me yet, and it’s definitely not happening any time soon,” Magnus said seriously.

“I know,” Maryse said. “I trust you to get my son through this.” She said taking a seat.

Magnus couldn’t help the little flutter in his stomach, he tried to push it away. There was a time when he would have done anything for Maryse Lightwood’s trust and respect. She was an incredible lawyer, but over the last few years, she’d practised law less and less and as far as he knew her role was more administrative now. Such a waste because she was always the one with the talent.

The courtroom was called to order, and the judge entered the room. Magnus smiled to himself as he saw Judge Calwell take his seat. Judge Calwell was strict but fair, and he wouldn’t take any shit from Aldertree. It didn’t hurt that the Judge liked Magnus, they’d grown up in the same neighbourhood.

Aldertree motioned to the clerk and handed him some documents. Giving them a brief glance, the clerk nodded and passed the documents to the judge. Judge Calwell looked over the papers his brow creased as he read through them. He frowned shaking his head looking annoyed.

“Mr Alexander Lightwood, please stand.” Judge Calwell said.

Alec stood up nervously on shaky legs.

“Mr Lightwood, you have been charged with assault and attempted sexual assault. I see you already have an attorney present, do you require a moment to confer before you enter your plea?”

“No sir,” Alec said politely.

“To the charges that have been brought against you, how do you plead?”

“Not Guilty,” Alec said his voice loud and steady and full of conviction. Magnus couldn’t help but feel proud of Alec, he was shaking like a leaf, but he was remaining strong in the face of it all.

The court clerk was busily typing away for a moment, and then the judge looked at Aldertree.

“Why hasn’t a criminal justice agent seen Mr Lightwood?” The judge asked Aldertree.

“Mr Lightwood’s lawyer pushed along proceedings too fast for an agent to see him.”

“He was in holding for over an hour,” The judge said not really accepting Aldertree’s answer.

“They are very busy today.”

“Care to explain this?” the judge asked holding up the document he was given earlier.

“We believe Mr Lightwood is a flight risk and are opposed to bail, he has the money and means to disappear.”

“Mr Bane, do you care to counter?”

“I most certainly do your honour,” Magnus said standing.

“Mr Lightwood is an upstanding member of this community, before yesterday he hadn’t even received a parking ticket. Mr Lightwood has ties to the community, his home is here, his family are all here, and he had no intention of running as he is innocent. If it pleases the court and the prosecution, Mr Lightwood will surrender his passport.” Magnus explained.

“That’s not enough, not for a crime of this magnitude.” Aldertree blurted out. The judge glared at him for not following procedure.

Judge Calwell thought for a moment, before addressing the court. “Bail is set at one hundred thousand dollars, the surrender of Mr Lightwood’s passport to the court and we must ask that he does not leave the state without informing the court.”

Magnus tried to contain his smile, Alec was going home. Beside him, he could feel Alec relax slightly.

“This case will go before a Grand Jury at a date to be confirmed.”

“Your honour?” Magnus said smiling at the judge. “I would like to request copies of all police reports and documents relevant to the case.”

“Mr Aldertree make it happen, immediately. I expect everything to be on Mr Bane’s desk come first thing Monday morning.”

“Thank you, your honour,” Magnus said trying to contain his smirk.

“Mr Lightwood, if you fail to appear at the Grand Jury, your bail will be revoked, and a warrant for your arrest will be issued, do you understand?” the judge asked.

“I do your honour,” Alec said quietly.

“Adjourned.” The judge said, standing quickly and leaving the courtroom.

Aldertree glared at Magnus and huffed as he grabbed his things and left the courtroom.

“How he thought it could go any other way is beyond me,” Maryse said beside Magnus, and Magnus almost jumped having forgotten she was there, she had been very quiet throughout the whole proceedings.

They were about to leave the courtroom when Officer Underhill entered and made a beeline for them.

“The media is outside,” He explained. “I have been instructed to lead you out the back entrance.”

“What about the car?” Maryse said, not sure what to do.

“I could get an officer to bring your car around, I’ll just need the keys and where it’s parked.”

“Thank you,” Maryse said removing the keys from her bag. She explained where they had parked the car and while they were organising payment of the bail, Underhill had another officer bring the car to the back entrance of the building. The press was not allowed behind the building for security reasons.

“I can’t thank you enough for your kindness,” Alec said shaking Underhill’s hand. “If there is ever anything I could do for you.”

“Well actually,” Underhill said shyly, “Could I get a selfie with you?”

Alec smiled, he’d almost forgotten the man was a fan. “Of course!”

Alec posed for a couple of pictures with Underhill, and they all thanked him once again.

“He’s a very nice young man,” Maryse said as they got into the car.

“He and his boyfriend are fans,” Alec said his voice sounded a little off to Magnus.

“Alec,” Maryse started to say, but Alec just held up his hand.

They drove in silence after that and Magnus had no idea what had happened. He decided it was best to keep out of whatever that was between mother and son.

“Mr Bane, would you like to be dropped off at the office?” Maryse asked.

“I would prefer being dropped off at home, if it’s not too far out of your way, it’s only a few blocks from the office.”

“Of course it’s no trouble at all,” Maryse said. Magnus rattled off his address, and his eyes wandered up to the review mirror, and he noticed Alec lost in thought in the back seat.

When the car stopped in front of Magnus’ apartment, Alec jumped out of the back seat and opened the door for him. Magnus’ couldn’t help but think how strange it was for someone to have such manners.

“Mr Bane,” Alec started to say, and Magnus stopped him.

“It’s Magnus,” he said smiling.

“Magnus, I don’t think there is anything I could say to truly convey how grateful I am to you for today. You took one of the most stressful and frightening days of my life and made it so much better.”

“Alexander, it’s my job, it’s what I do, and I am very good at it.”

“I’m sure you called in more than one favour today,” Alec said smiling at him.

“I did,” Magnus smirked. “But it was worth it just to see Aldertree’s face when you were granted bail.”

They stood there for a moment in silence, Alec wasn’t sure what else to say to the man who had done so much for him.

“I’d like to get started on building your defence right away, would you be able to come into my office on Monday?” Magnus asked.

“Of course,’ Alec said. “What time?”

“Maybe just after lunch, say 1 pm, that will give me enough time to go over everything the prosecution has.”

“OK, I’ll see you then.” Alec held out his hand, and Magnus shook it firmly. Alec was struck by how right Magnus’ hand felt in his, and he didn’t want to let go. It was his mother clearing her throat that brought him out of his thoughts.

“See you, Monday Alexander. Please see a doctor about that head of yours and try to not stress too much, though I know you will.”

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.”

Magnus ducked down and looked at Maryse who was waiting patiently in the driver’s seat.

“Will Alec’s manager be releasing a statement?” he asked.

“We haven’t discussed it as yet, but I’m sure he’d want too.”

Magnus handed her his business card. “Please have him email me the details of the statement, I’d like to check over it before you release it to the press.”

“Of course,” Maryse smiled at him. “Thank you, Mr Bane.”

“It’s Magnus for you too, I was being petty this morning,” He said smiling at her. He may hate Maryse Lightwood, the Lawyer but Maryse Lightwood, the mother, was growing on him.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Maryse beamed at him.

Magnus took out another card and pulled out a pen. He turned over the card and wrote his address and his personal number before handing it to Alec.

“If you need anything before Monday, call me, try my personal cell if my work one is turned off.”

“Oh,” Alec said taking the card from him. “Thanks,” he said blushing.

“I mean it, Alexander, even if you just need someone to talk to, someone to listen, call me.”

With that Magnus turned and made his way into his building. He couldn’t help the smile on his face at Alec’s reaction to him giving him his personal number. Magnus didn’t really know why he did it, he never gave that number out but Alec was different, he just didn’t know why yet.

When they arrived at the house, they could hear the yelling from the front door. Alec cringed and wished he could just go to his own place. They walked into the house to find Robert and Hodge Starkweather yelling loudly.

“We can hear you from the front door,” Maryse roared annoyed at both of them.

“I’m trying to get through to the thick-headed husband of yours that we can’t release the statement he’s written up,” Hodge said exasperatedly. “He’s basically accusing the woman that’s accusing Alec of being a slut.”

“What!” Maryse exclaimed looking at her husband in disgust. “Are you mad? That’s just asking for a slander suit.”

“Well she must be if she threw herself at this one,” Robert said not really acknowledging his son at all.

Alec had never thought of himself as a violent person, but at that moment he never wanted to punch anyone as much as he wanted to punch his father.

“Do you have any idea what this sort of statement could do to Alec’s reputation, to his case?” Maryse yelled at him. “Are you trying to get your son thrown into prison?”

“He should have thought about that before trying anything with this woman,” Robert yelled back at her. “If you’re that desperate to get laid next time hire a professional,” Robert said looking at Alec with disdain.

Alec had heard enough, he turned and left the room. It was apparent that his father thought he’d actually done what they were accusing him of, he really had no clue when it came to Alec, and he really couldn’t grasp the fact that despite everything he’d put Alec through, he was still gay. It wasn’t a phase, it wasn’t a disease, it just was, and his father really couldn’t fathom how he could possibly have ended up with a gay son.

“Alec?” Hodge said following Alec out of the room, leaving Maryse and Robert arguing.

Alec turned and saw the pity on Hodge’s face, and it hurt. Here was a man who wasn’t related to him by blood, who wasn’t there while he was growing up and yet he understood him and cared more for him than his own father.

“How are you holding up?” Hodge asked walking closer.

“So far so good, but I haven’t looked at the media at all, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“It’s not pretty, but there is also a lot of support out there too Alec,” Hodge explained.

“Unlike from my own father,” Alec said sadly.

“Your father is a complicated man,” Hodge said.

“It that a polite way of saying he’s an asshole?” Alec smiled.

“Maybe,” Hodge laughed.

“I’m amazed you got through booking and arraignment so quickly.”

“It was all my lawyers doing,” Alec said smiling as he thought about Magnus.

“Robert was raving on and on about your mother hiring ‘some fag’,” Hodge said using hand quotes.

“I have no idea if he is or not, but he’s certainly unique and not someone I would ever imagine my mother knowing. Mum said he was the best and it seems she was right.”

“Good, from the moment I heard I just couldn’t believe it, not for a moment, and it has nothing to do with you being gay, this sort of thing is just not in your nature,” Hodge said, and Alec felt a warmth flow through him.

Hodge had been Alec’s piano tutor, he’d also been in the music industry for years and when the band needed a manager he’d been their first choice. Hodge had jumped at the chance. He was more of a father to the band than Robert ever was. He’d been with them through good times and bad. He had never forced the group into doing anything they didn’t want, and he supported all their decisions. They were lucky to have him.

“Would you like to read the statement I plan on releasing to the press?” Hodge asked.

“Not really but I guess I should. Before you post anything you need to send it to Magnus,” Alec said.

“Magnus? Magnus Bane?” Hodge said surprised.

“Yes, you know him?”

“I know of him, your mum is right, he is the best.” Hodge thought for a moment before adding. “You know he used to work for your parents.”

“He did?” Alec asked shocked.

“Yeah, but your dad didn’t like the idea of someone like him on the payroll, and of course he had your mother do the dirty work and get rid of him.”

“Oh,” Alec said his mind racing that might explain why Magnus disliked his mother so much.

Alec took the tablet from Hodge and read through the statement he’d prepared. It sounded so much better than anything he could ever come up with. He read through it a second time before handing the tablet back to Hodge.

“It seems fine,” Alec said not sure what else to say.

“Are you comfortable with us posting it?” Hodge asked.

“Yes, if Magnus says it’s Ok then go ahead.”

The shouting stopped, and the front door slammed which usually meant that Robert had left the building.

“I’ll go run this past your mother and get it to your lawyer,” Hodge said. “You should get some rest.”

“Thanks, my head is still killing me, I think I need sleep.”

Hodge gave Alec a warm hug and left to join Maryse.

“I assume he’s walked out,” Hodge said smiling weakly at Maryse.

“It’s what he does best,” She said sadly.

Hodge never understood why Maryse stayed with Robert, ignoring the fact that the woman was beyond gorgeous and seems to get better with age, she was smart and funny. Everything he’d ever wanted in a woman and had never been able to find.

“Alec said I need to run the statement by his lawyer first,” Hodge said.

“Yes,” Maryse said a little distracted. She pulled out Magnus’ card and handed it to Hodge.

“Good call hiring Magnus Bane,” he said.

“I know, he’s the best, and that’s what Alec needs.”

“He does,” Hodge said. Hodge wanted to say more but didn’t want to stress the woman out more than she was by bringing up the past. “This is what I’ve prepared.” Hodge passed the tablet to Maryse who read over it.

“Sounds good, did Alec read it?”

“He did, he’s happy for me to release it once Magnus Bane gives me the go ahead.”

“OK, good,” Maryse said distractedly.

“He’ll get through this, there is no way anyone could ever believe Alec is capable of something like this.”

“Have you seen what they are saying about him? They are making him out to be some sort of predatory monster.”

“We will clear his name,” Hodge said firmly. “I promise you.”

Maryse smiled at him weakly. “I can’t help but think that maybe this is partly my fault, all those years of hiding my son’s true sexuality from the world, maybe if it were out there, this would never have happened, he wouldn’t have been targeted.”

Hodge thought for a moment. “Firstly you can’t change the past, but maybe you can work on the future. You’ve brought up a good point though, why would someone target Alec for something like this. He’s not the Lightwood with the party image, you would have thought they’d go after Jace.”

Maryse hadn’t really thought about it until Hodge’s words, but he was right. Alec had such a good boy image, he seemed a very odd choice of mark.

“I’ll mention this to Magnus,” She said eventually. “You’re right it doesn’t make sense.”

Hodge emailed the statement to Magnus and Maryse called him.

“Mr Bane, Maryse Lightwood.” She said into the phone.

“Maryse, its Magnus remember.”

“Sorry,” She said smiling slightly. “Hodge Starkweather had just emailed you the statement we’d like to release, the plan is to release it on Alec’s twitter account, the band's website and Facebook page.”

“OK, give me a moment to look over it,” Magnus said opening his emails on his laptop.

Magnus read of the statement carefully.

_I firmly deny the allegations of sexual assault and assault being issued against me in the strongest terms. Rape is an abominable crime that goes against who I am as a person and everything that I believe in._

_This false claim has been spread via social media and gossip, and as keen, as I may be to clear my name, I refuse to feed the media spectacle created by people seeking to promote themselves at my expense._

_I have done nothing wrong, any suggestions otherwise is false and has been deeply distressing for me, my family and my friends. My clear conscious will thereby allow me to await the results of any and all investigations._

“There are only two changes I’d make, add the word ‘attempted’ in front of sexual assault as per his charges and remove the word rape, and replace it with sexual assault.”

Maryse grabbed the tablet from Hodge and made the changes as suggested by Magnus. Hodge watched as she typed and shook his head understanding exactly why Magnus made those changes.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Maryse said softly.

“Just doing my job,” Magnus said matter of factly.

“There is something else, that hadn’t really crossed my mind until I was discussing matters with Hodge. We both agree that Alec seems like an odd target for these allegations, he’s always been the good boy of the band, our thinking is that it was maybe its personal, wanting to hurt Alec’s reputation.”

“That’s very possible,” Magnus said thinking. “It could also have been an attempt to get some incriminating pictures of Alec to use to extort money, but they were caught out when someone else stepped outside the club.”

“That’s very possible too,’ Maryse said thinking.

“There is a picture of Alec draped over the woman who has made the allegations against him plastered all over social media. I’ve already sent an email off to one of our investigators to find the source of that picture.”

“They were probably paid a pretty penny for it,” Maryse said in disgust.

“We hope that there are more photos, and they show that Alec couldn’t have done anything because he was drugged,” Magnus explained. “I’ll let you know immediately when we find something.”

“Thank you, Magnus, good night.”

“Good night Maryse,” Magnus said hanging up.

“You can post it with those changes,” Maryse said to Hodge.

“Will do,” Hodge said.

“Sorry to have to drag you away from your vacation,” She said sadly.

“It’s fine. Actually, you saved me, sometimes my family can be a little too much, they are great in small doses.” He laughed.

Hodge made the posts and then turned to Maryse who was sitting lost in thought.

“Maryse, Alec mentioned having a headache,” Hodge said remembering Alec’s words.

“Oh, I forgot,” She said distractedly. “Magnus mentioned it to me earlier.”

Maryse pulled out her phone and made a quick call, asking their personal physician if he could make a house call, thankfully he was available.

“Alec never mentioned anything to me,” She said sadly to Hodge.

“He didn’t really tell me either it was just an offhand comment,” Hodge explained.

“I’ve failed as a mother,” Maryse said tears falling. She had been so strong from the moment Luke had called her, but she was having a hard time keeping it together now.

Hodge moved towards Maryse slowly, not wanting to startle her. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “You haven’t failed Maryse,” he said softly. “You have three amazing children.”

“We both know that’s all Alec’s doing, he raised his siblings, not me.” She said, and then the tears flowed more freely as she continued. “It should be four, I should have four children, but my baby is gone, gone.”

Maryse broke down, letting her emotions take over for the first time in years. She hadn’t properly grieved her lost son, her baby, her Max. Robert had never allowed it, he had demanded she be strong and show no weakness.

Hodge let Maryse cry, he pulled her over to the couch and sat, wrapping his arms around her. It felt like heaven having her so close, but he felt like the biggest creep ever because he was thinking about himself and not the fact that the woman he’d been in love with for so many years was grieving so deeply for her children.

They sat there until the intercom at the front door altered them to a visitor.

“Thank you,” Maryse said moving out of Hodge’s arms. She kissed him sweetly on the cheek, wiping her eyes as she made for the door.

It took a moment for Hodge to get this heart and thoughts under control, now was not the time to let his crush rule his head.

Maryse showed the doctor in and explained the situation. She asked him to wait for a moment while she went upstairs to talk to Alec.

Alec changed into sweats and tried to rest, but he couldn’t calm his mind. Grabbing a notebook and his phone he went to work writing out notes and working out melodies to go with the lyrics that he’d written. Every songwriter was different, for Alec the words for a song always came first and the music usually flowed afterwards. Sometimes he found he couldn’t quite get the melody right and that’s when he’d ask Izzy and Jace to help. Being bass and percussion, they were always more invested in the music than the lyrics, together they made an incredible team.

Alec couldn’t help it when his thoughts wandered to Magnus. Alec had never met anyone he’d ever had that sort of instant attraction to before. It was a little unnerving, especially because Alec was going to have to work with him to clear his name over the next few weeks. How was he ever going to get through this without making a complete fool out of himself?

There was a knock at Alec’s door, and Alec knew it was his mother. Jace and Izzy had gone home, and Hodge would never come upstairs.

“Come in,” Alec said putting down his notebook.

“I was hoping you’d be resting,” Maryse said to her son, concern in her voice.

“I tried,” Alec admitted.

“Dr Sheppard is here. Hopefully, he’ll be able to help with your headache,” She said.

“Oh, thanks for calling him.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”

“I . . . I don’t know, I guess you’ve been doing so much for me I didn’t want to burden you with more.” Alec said honestly.

“Alec, I know I haven’t been the best mother, but I am your mother, and it’s my job to take care of you. I haven’t done very well in the past, but I’m trying to make up for it.” She said a little emotional.

Alec didn’t know what to say, he knew his mother was trying harder to be there for them, something changed in her after they lost Max.

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence, “Come on, let’s not keep the doctor waiting,” Maryse said.

As they walked to the stairs Maryse turned to Alec, “And you’ve never been a burden and never will be.” Alec looked at her in surprise and then started to follow her downstairs.

The doctor as efficient as always checked Alec over and couldn’t find anything seriously wrong with him. He explained that if he were drugged the chemicals were most likely almost out of this system, and he should be feeling better soon. His blood pressure was a little high, and his sugar levels were a little low, but that was all to be expected. The doctor left him with a couple of painkillers and a script for more if needed and suggested he eat something and get some rest.

Maryse thanked the doctor and saw him out as Alec made his way back up to his room. Alec saw his clothes laying on the floor, which was so not like him. Picking up his jeans he noticed something flutter to the carpet. Bending down to pick it up he couldn’t help but smile as he saw it was Magnus’ card, his writing on the back was bold yet graceful all swirls and curls.

Picking up his phone, Alec put Magnus’ work number, work cell and personal cell into his contacts, filling in all the other details such as email address and address too. He suddenly realised that Magnus didn’t have his number. What if Magnus had to contact him about the case, he’d have to call Maryse. That just wouldn’t do, or so Alec convinced himself, Alec wasn’t sure which phone to send the text to so he sent it to both.

_‘Just realised I never gave you my number, just in case you needed to contact me about the case or whatever, so here it is.’_ Alec sent then realised he never told Magnus who he was.

_‘Sorry, it’s Alec, by the way, Alec Lightwood.’_ Alec shook his head, way to leave a good impression Lightwood, he chastised himself.

After giving the statement Alec’s manager wanted to release the go-ahead Magnus decided to grab some dinner, there wasn’t much in the kitchen, he’d make a grocery run tomorrow, but there was enough for a quick omelette.

As he chopped up peppers and tomatoes and onions, he hummed to himself and let his mind wander. Beautiful hazel eyes filled his mind and Magnus couldn’t help the little flutter in his tummy. How had he never noticed how attractive Alec Lightwood was before? He thought to himself seriously. Granted he hadn’t paid them all that much attention, more for the fact that they were Maryse’s children than anything. He didn’t mind some of their music. Ragnor and Cat’s daughter was a huge fan, and Magnus had had to sit through hours of Madzie playing their stuff when he babysat his goddaughter.

Magnus filled up Chairman’s bowls before grabbing his own dinner and settling on the couch in the lounge room. His laptop was sitting on the coffee table, YouTube and various other browsing pages open.

Magnus had wanted to get to know Alec a little more, so he’d googled him. He wasn’t quite prepared for the huge number of hits Google returned. Narrowing his search, he decided to concentrate on Alec’s life away from music.

He hadn’t been able to find any sort of scandal, not concerning Alec. There were dozens with his brother and sister in the lead role. The only negative story he’d been able to find before the incident from yesterday was an article about his breakup with his long-term girlfriend, Lydia Branwell. They had dated for 4 years and broke up quite suddenly with Lydia taking up with the co-star of the movie she’d been working on almost immediately.

From what he could find the breakup with a mutual thing, sources quoting they’d grown apart, wanted different things etc. There was no hint of any anger or hate from either party, and it seemed that they were still friends.

The one thing Magnus did notice curiously, was that in every video of Alec and Lydia together, Lydia was always the one that initialled personal contact. And despite Alec smiling, Magnus could tell it wasn’t a genuine smile because it never reached his eyes, the most intimate picture he could find of the two was one of Alec kissing Lydia’s cheek on her birthday.

There was something very curious there, but Magnus couldn’t put his finger on it. It was possible that they were just both very private people but photos of Lydia with John Monteverde whom she started dating after breaking up with Alec were very different, lots of hugs and smiled and public displays of affection.

From what Magnus could find Alec hadn’t dated anyone since Lydia, which was almost 3 years ago. If Alec had been seeing someone, he’d been very discrete and kept it out of the media.

Alexander Lightwood was starting to become something of an enigma to Magnus.

Magnus was surprised when his work and personal phones both beeped alerting him to an incoming text.

Picking up his personal phone first, he didn’t recognise the number but smiled widely when he read the content of the messages. They were from Alexander. Checking his work phone, he noted that Alec had sent the message to both phones. Magnus quickly added Alec to his contact lists on both phones. Naming him Alec Lightwood on his work cell but just Alexander on his personal phone.

Magnus decided to respond from his personal phone, sending Alec a quick text.

_‘Thank you for the number, I forgot to ask.’_ Magnus sent and felt a little weird at how formal it sounded.

_‘How are you feeling Alexander? Have you seen a doctor?’_ Magnus sent next getting a little more personal.

Alec smiled when he got a response from Magnus almost immediately. He was surprised that Magnus was asking about him seeing a doctor.

_‘Just saw the doctor, he says that I’m fine, nothing some food and a good nights sleep won’t fix.’_

_‘Well, then I hope you’ve taken his advice and had something for dinner.’_ Magnus sent back.

_‘Honestly not hungry but I will try to get some rest.’_ Alec replied.

_‘You should eat, I doubt you’ve eaten anything all day.’_

_‘What did you have for dinner?’_

_‘An omelette with peppers, tomatoes and onions.’_

_‘Sounds good, I’m not much of a cook, I tend to live on takeout.’_

_‘Cooking isn’t hard Alexander, you should give it a try. I could teach you.’_ Magnus had no idea why he’d made that offer, but he hoped Alec took him up on it.

Alec hesitated for a moment, smiling to himself, the idea of Magnus in the kitchen teaching him to cook shouldn’t make his body heat up like it just did. _‘I’d like that, maybe when all this is over.’_

_‘It’s a deal. Go eat something Alexander.’_

_‘I’ll make a sandwich, sandwiches I can do.’_

_‘You do that and then get some rest.’_

_‘I’ll try.”_

_‘Please do, good night Alexander.’_

_‘Good night Magnus.’_ Alec sent smiling widely.

Alec made his way to the kitchen and made himself a ham and cheese sandwich. The house was quiet, Hodge must have left, and his mother was most likely in her office working late as per usual. Alec wished he were home, he missed his music room and his recording studio. They were one of the few things he’d ever splurged his money on. Jace and Izzy had both splurged on designer clothes, cars and luxuries but Alec wasn’t into all of that. He’d spent a small fortune on soundproofing his apartment, especially his studio and music room and installing all the best equipment and buying the best instruments.

He was sitting at the kitchen bench lost in thought when his mother entered the room. She was surprised to see Alec there.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to eat something,” She said smiling at him.

“Magnus kind of convinced me I should.”

“You spoke to Magnus?” She asked curiously.

“Just via text message. I sent him my number, he didn’t have it.”

“Oh,” Maryse said looking in the fridge, looking for something for herself to eat.

“Hodge told me Magnus used to work for you,” Alec said matter of factly.

“He did,” Maryse said pulling a tub of yoghurt out of the fridge.

“What happened? There is obviously a story there.”

Maryse looked down for a moment steeling herself. “I hired Magnus because I thought he was brilliant and showed great potential. Your father didn’t feel the same way. Magnus didn’t fit the image your father wanted for Lightwood and Lightwood.”

“Why?” Alec asked already knowing a few reasons.

“I’m sure you can guess.” She said a little annoyed.

“He’s not white, he’s flamboyant, what else?” Alec said fishing.

“Magnus’ sexuality was questionable.”

“He’s gay?”

“I believe he’s bisexual, but I never asked, I just did what I was told.”

“Which was what exactly?”

“Why does it matter Alec?”

“It matters because I need to know, this man has my life in his hands.”

“Magnus would never let his personal feeling for me stop him from doing his job.”

“Maybe not, but I need to know.”

“I made his life difficult, giving him unwinnable cases, difficult clients, basically all the worst jobs possible and eventually he quit,” Maryse said ashamed. “It’s one of the things I regret most in my life.”

“One of the things?” Alec asked. “What else do you regret?”

“If you had asked me this questions 2 years ago, I would have said nothing, but now the list is so long I have no idea where to even begin.” She said honestly. “But what I regret the most, is the way I’ve treat you, following Robert blindly all these years, letting my fear rule over my heart and not being there for my baby when he needed me, my poor Max.” Maryse burst into tears and fled the kitchen.

Alec was a little shocked, he hadn’t expected that from his mother. He was torn between letting her go and chasing after her. Alec checked his mother’s study, and it was empty, so was her bedroom, he was about to give up when he noticed light coming from under Max’s bedroom door.

Alec opened the door slowly and saw his mother sitting on the bed, hugging Max’s pillow to her chest. Not saying a word, he sat beside her.

“His smells almost gone,” She said sadly. Alec looked at her confused.

“His pillow smells like him, but it’s fading away.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing, he just continued to sit there and listen to her talk.

“When I found out I was pregnant with Max I was so excited until I told your father. He was far from happy, he hinted at me to get rid of it, but I chose to ignore him, for maybe the first time in my life. I paid for disobeying, but it was worth it.”

Alec wasn’t shocked by his father’s reaction, the man really wasn’t built to be a father, he was too selfish, too lazy, and too cold-hearted.

“He was the sweetest baby, and thankfully no trouble at all, it helped that I had you, Izzy and Jace, to help.” She smiled remembering happy thoughts.

“Those first 6 months were some of the happiest times in my life. I got to spend time at home with my children until your father decided I was needed more at the office and he hired a stranger to raise my child.”

“Your siblings are lucky they had you, you were more of a mother and father to them than we ever were.”

“That’s not true,” Alec said softly.

“Isn’t it?” Maryse said looking at her son, tears glistening.

“What is past is past,” Alec said.

Maryse let out a strangled laugh. “Hodge practically told me the same thing today.”

They sat for another moment and then Maryse started talking again. “Magnus is a good man, he’s smart, strong and brave. He’s also extremely hot,” She said smiling at him.

Alec blushed. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Alec, you don’t have to keep hiding who you are, I should never have allowed your father to talk me into all those years of therapy and treatments.” She said. “But I was scared and stupid, and I believed everything he said, I had loved him and trusted him.”

Alec let her words sink in and what caught him the most was the way she referred to her love and trust in the past tense.

“You don’t love him or trust him now?”

“No,” She said honestly. “He has broken my heart, my bones and my trust one too many times.”

Alec looked at his mother and the sorrow on her face, and he knew. If he were honest with himself, he’d always suspected it of his father, but he hadn’t cared enough to do anything about it.

“He’s been cheating on you hasn’t he?”

“For decades.”

Alec wrapped his arm around his mother and pulled her close. “You’re just as much a victim in all this as I am mum,” Alec said. He knew his father, he feared him, so he understood why his mother did what she did. “That’s doesn’t mean that I completely forgive you for everything, but I’m willing to work on rebuilding our relationship if you are.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Maryse said before sinking into his hug. “I can’t promise I won’t mess up, but I promise to try, I want my children back.”

Alec yawned, and Maryse shifted beside him. “You should try to rest,” she said. “How’s the head?”

“Actually it’s a little better since eating.”

“So no need for the extra pain medication?”

“Nope, no need.”

“I’ll message Hodge, he was going to pick it up in the morning for you.”

“Hodge is a good man,” Alec said smiling at his mother, who punching him playfully in the arm.

“I think I’ve had my fill of men for a while,” She said smiling.

Alec wanted to say more, it might not have been evident to everyone, but Alec noticed the way Hodge looked at his mother, the way his voice would soften when he talked to her and the barely there blushes that would cover his cheeks when she compliments him. Hodge had been crushing on his mother for years, and honestly, his mother couldn’t find a better man, but it was all too soon so he wouldn’t push it for now.

“I think we could both use a good night’s sleep.”

“I think so,” Maryse and Alec stood. Maryse placed Max’s pillow down gently on the bed, and the left the room closing the door.

It hadn’t escaped Alec’s notice that the room was exactly the same as Max had left it just before his death, even down to the shoes by the door and the comics tossed on the couch in the corner. He’d been gone a year, but the pain still felt so fresh, he missed his little brother so much that it caused him physical pain sometimes. He could only imagine the pain his mother must be feeling having lost her child.

Alec walked his mother to her room and kissed her cheek softly. “Good night mum,” He said.

“Good night Alec,” Maryse said pulling into a hug. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too,” Alec said, and for the first time in a long time, he actually meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is stuck at his parents' place for the weekend. Magnus asks Raphael to help out with some investigation work on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thank you all for the support and kudos I've received for this fic. It is different from my usual fluff and I was worried that it wouldn't be received very well. I'm starting to realise why I don't usually write serious fics, it can be really depressing but I am trying hard to not make things too heavy. Just remember I always strive for happy ever after!
> 
> I find it very hard to stick to a posting schedule but I will try to get a chapter up at least every two weeks. Having said that, this time of year is crazy for me, and I am on vacation with my family from Jan 4th to 19th. I am going to try to get the next chapter done before I leave as I won't be able to post while I'm away. 
> 
> I would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas full of good food, good company and lots of fun and laughs. 
> 
> Big Hugs to you all!

Magnus woke early and groaned, he’d been up late reading and could have done with a few extra hours sleep, especially since it was his day off but he was one of those people that once he was awake, he was awake entirely, and he hated it.

Getting out of bed, Magnus took a long warm shower and got dressing in his comfy clothes. He didn’t have much planned for today except a visit to the grocery store, and they were used to a dressed down Magnus on the weekend. He loved his local grocery, it was family owned, and they stocked all of Magnus’ favourite wines.

Magnus reached for his work phone and did a brief scan of his message, nothing import there. He picked up his personal phone and saw a new message from Cat. He was going to dinner at Cat and Ragnor’s tomorrow night, and she was just confirming the time. Magnus smiled and sent a quick message back, promising to bring dessert.

Before he put his phone down, he opened his message string and read through the messaged he’s shared with Alec the night before. It didn’t really surprise him that Alec couldn’t cook, he’d grown up in a family of privilege, they most likely had a housekeeper for all that, and he doubted he had the time to learn now that his career was in full swing. Magnus tried to tell himself he had no idea why he’d offered to teach him, but deep down he knew why he wanted to get to know the beautiful man. His mind and his heart were in a little battle when it came to Alec, his mind kept reminding him that Alec was a client, but his heart was telling him otherwise, sure there might not be a chance romantically there, but Magnus liked the idea of having Alec as a friend at the very least.

It was still early, and he really didn’t expect a return message, but Magnus sent a quick message off to Alec asking if he was feeling better before heading into the kitchen.

There wasn’t much left in Magnus’ fridge for breakfast, so he decided to grab a coffee and a muffin at one of his favourite cafes near home and then hit the grocery store. He was going through his cupboards and fridge writing out a list of everything he needed when his phone chimed.

At first, he thought it was Cat, but a huge smile spread over his face when he saw it was Alexander.

_‘Feeling much better this morning, got a few hours’ sleep and woke up without a headache. You’re up very early for a weekend aren’t you?’_

Magnus quickly responded smiling the entire time.

_‘Glad you’re feeling better, food and rest do wonders. I’m not really one of those people that like to sleep the day away, it’s such a waste.’_

_‘I know what you mean, my siblings are those sorts of people, when we’re on the road I don’t see them until early afternoon, it's nice though because I enjoy the peace until then!’_

From the research Magnus did on Alec the night before, Magnus was starting to realise that Alec’s siblings were the most important people in Alec’s life. He didn’t seem to have many other friends. Magnus grew up as an only child so he didn’t really know what it was like to have siblings, but he guessed it wasn’t too different from his relationship with Cat, Ragnor and Raphael, he thought of them as family.

_‘Enjoy your weekend Alexander, I’m off to the grocery store because if I run out of treats Chairman will revolt.’_

_‘Chairman?’_

_‘My cat, Chairman Meow.’_

_‘Lol, that’s quite the name, love it, enjoy the grocery store, looks like I’m stuck here for the weekend.’_

_‘Still can’t go home?’_

_‘According to Hodge, there are about a dozen paparazzi around my apartment. At least he was able to get me some clean clothes and my guitar_ _J’_

_‘I’m sorry Alexander.’_

_‘It’s ok, just the price you pay for being in the public eye. Enjoy your weekend Magnus.’_

_‘You to Alexander, or at least try.’_

Alec smiled down at his phone, re-reading Magnus’ messages. Magnus was a cat person, good to know. Alec loved animals, but they were never allowed to have any as children, his dad wouldn’t allow it. He would love to have a cat or dog, but at the moment it wouldn’t be fair to the animal because he was away a lot.

“What’s got him so happy this early in the morning?” Hodge asked as he sipped the coffee Maryse had made for him.

“He’s texting someone, and I suspect that it’s Magnus Bane.”

Hodge looked at her for a moment before asking. “And you’re Ok with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, he’s his lawyer.”

Hodge raised his eyebrow at her and Maryse shook her head. “Alec and I talked last night, I suggested that maybe he shouldn’t hide away. My son deserves to be happy, deserves to find love.”

Hodge beamed at her proudly, she was obviously serious about making amends with her children.

“If anyone does, he certainly does.”

“Thanks for getting my guitar,” Alec said looking up at Hodge.

“Anytime kid, I know you’re stuck here, but at least you’ll be able to work.”

“Izzy is coming over later with Simon, I have a few new ideas I want to run past them.” He explained.

“Already working on the next album?” Hodge said not surprised.

“We have a couple of songs that we didn’t use that I think we’d like to still record and I have about a half dozen new ideas.”

“You know it’s OK to take a break every now and then, take some time to do some fun stuff.”

“This is fun,” Alec said seriously. “Now that I have the chance to record and perform what I want I’m going to make the most of it Hodge.”

“Just promise me you’ll take some time for yourself, away from work.”

“I will don’t worry, Simon’s bringing his Xbox.”

“Of course he is,” Hodge said amused.

Simon Lewis has been almost a permanent fixture in the band's lives since they met him 6 years ago. He was Clary Fairchild’s best friend and went everywhere with her. Alec and Simon had bonded over their love of music. Simon was a very talented musician in his own right, though his style was very different from the Lightwoods. The Lightwoods new material had moved away from pop, and into more of a rock format, Simon’s material would be considered more indie, but Alec and Simon still worked incredibly well together. Alec had been thrilled when Maia Roberts had allowed Alec to choose Simon as their co-producer and engineer.

Hodge was sure that Simon was crushing hard of Izzy and who could blame him, Isabelle was incredibly beautiful, smart and talented, very much like her mother. Izzy was also a very free spirit and bounced from man to man, vowing that she never wanted to settle down and get stuck like her mother. Her latest man was a model who went by the name Meliorn. He was a strange one, and he couldn’t quite understand what Izzy saw in him, but she was a grown woman and could make her own decisions.

Izzy and her mother clashed about everything, from her clothes to her taste in men, Maryse was always so harsh and critical of Isabelle. Hodge had had to call her on it more than once, just because Izzy was female didn’t mean she had to be treated differently. She wasn’t doing anything Jace hadn’t done in the past before Clary, and he reminded Maryse that she of all people, being a woman, shouldn’t shame her daughter for wanting to be herself.

Jace wasn’t a Lightwood by birth, Maryse and Robert had taken him in after his parents had been killed in a car accident. Jace’s parents Stephen and Celine had been good friends of Maryse and Robert and Jace and Alec had grown up together and were best friends.

It was rough at first, Jace had a hard time dealing with the loss of his parents, and he acted out and rebelled against anything and everything. It wasn’t until Alec got Jace interested in music that things started to calm down. Jace went from instrument to instrument until he found his true calling percussion and drums. Hodge was sure it was a sort of therapy for Jace, being able to bash things around and take out the anger he held inside him.

When the Lightwoods hit the spotlight, Jace had become an instant heartthrob, he had the looks, golden hair, golden eyes, and a charm that made women throw themselves at his feet. For a few years, he’d taken advantage of that, sleeping his way across America as he liked to joke until he met Clary.

Clary had been different, she wasn’t taken in by Jace’s charms, and her initial rejection was a wakeup call for Jace. To say Clary changed him was an understatement, she’d calmed the anger and pain inside him, and Hodge had never seen Jace happier.

Clary had been hired by her father Valentine Morgenstern to design the Lightwood’s second album cover. It had been his attempt at mending the rift between himself and his daughter. When Valentine and Jocelyn had divorced they had allowed their children to choose who they wanted to live with, Clary had chosen Jocelyn and Jonathan had decided to stay with his father. Valentine had looked upon Clary’s choice as a betrayal, ignoring the fact that she was only 4 years old.

It wasn’t until Clary hit her late teens that Valentine realised he needed to try to get back into his daughter's life. Clary was happy with her life, her mother had married Luke Garroway when Clary was 6 years old, and Clary thought of Luke as her father. Clary had inherited her mother’s artistic flair and was well on her way to earning quite a reputation as an artist. At first, she’d been thrilled that her father wanted more of a part in her life until she started to realise what sort of man he was. He was driven by money and power, and her brother was very much the same way, and they didn’t care who they hurt to get it.

Clary liked the Lightwoods, and she had been slightly jealous of the bond the siblings had because her brother and herself were never close. While working with them on their second Album cover, Clary had become great friends with Izzy, and she had been amused at Jace’s attempts to woo her. It had been harder getting close to Alec, he wasn’t exactly the warm and fuzzy type, but she soon realised why Alec was the way he was and the pain she felt for him was extreme. It wasn’t until about 6 months after they’d met and Clary had arrived early for a shopping date with Izzy that Clary had had the chance to really talk to Alec. He’d been having a rough day, and Clary had sat and listened and offered him exactly what he needed, someone to vent too. Things changed after that afternoon, and it was, in the end, Alec who had convinced Clary to give Jace a chance.

3 years after first meeting the Lightwood’s Clary agreed to go on a date with Jace, a year later they were seriously dating, and 6 months after that, they had moved in with each other. For Clary, Jace was her end game, she couldn’t see herself with anyone else. 

Magnus was in his kitchen packing away groceries when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Raphael. They had met in foster care when they were both about 8 years old, and they’d become instant friends. They both had an interest in the law growing up, Magnus had chosen to become a lawyer, but Raphael hated school and at first considered the police force, but the one thing he hated more than school was rules and it was clear that the police force wasn’t for him. It was Ragnor’s suggestion that had prompted Raphael to look into becoming a private investigator, he’d still be able to help people, and he could be his own boss.

He’d struggled through his college course, but with the help of his friends he’d come out the other end with honours and after a period of working for a few prestigious firms he’d branched out on his own, and now ran a successful agency which employed over a dozen investigators. They worked in the public sector but also had quite a few corporate clients and also worked for numerous law firms who didn’t want to have a full-time investigator on the payroll. Fell and Associates were one of those firms.

“Hey Raph,” Magnus said happily answering his phone.

“Why are you always so happy?” Raphael grumbled.

“Just my nature, its part of my fabulousness,” Magnus laughed.

Raphael chuckled. “It’s annoying.”

“What are you up to this fine Saturday?” Magnus asked.

“Working, as per usual,” Raphael said.

“You know you’re the boss right, you could take a day off.”

“I know, but I like working.”

“Well I have had a productive morning, I’ve already done groceries, planning on making Laksa tonight if you’re interested.”

“Seafood?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll bring wine.”

Magnus smiled, Raphael could never resist Magnus’ cooking.

“I got your email,” Raphael said. “I should be able to run those names for you this afternoon and email you the reports.”

“Thanks, Raphael.”

“Ragnor told me you’ve taken on Alec Lightwood, is that wise?”

“He needs the best.”

“You think he’s innocent?”

“I know he is,” Magnus said seriously.

Magnus’ opinion was good enough for Raphael. “I’ll see you tonight. 6pm?”

“Sounds good, see you them Raph.”

Magnus finished unpacking his groceries and got started on making some lunch. While his sandwiches were toasting, he made a start on the vegetables for his Laksa, soaked his noodles and put together the spices and coconut milk he’d need for the soup. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading and catching up on some TV.

Alec locked himself away in his room all morning, working on the music to go with some of the lyrics he’d written, so far he’d been able to get down about half a song, but he was stuck. He was grateful for the distraction when Izzy and Simon turned up.

“Hey big bro,” Izzy said pulling him into a huge hug.

“Hey Iz,” Alec said hugging her close. “Si, good to see you.”

“Man, I don’t know what to say, if we’d stayed together . .” Simon started to say.

“Don’t, I’ve already told Jace off. This isn’t anyone’s fault, and I’ll get through this, I just want to concentrate on the album and my music.”

“Speak of which, I’ve had a listen through the album from start to finish, and I got to say, you guys have nailed it. Alec, it’s beyond brilliant.”

Alec beamed at him, that sort of praise from Simon meant a lot to him.

“Thanks, Si, I think so too, I’m really proud of what we’ve achieved.”

“We still need to come up with a name,” Izzy reminded him. “Clary can’t start the artwork without it.”

“I know, did you see the list Jace came up with?” Alec asked amusement in his voice.

“I did, I think he wrote that list while he was drunk because he can’t be serious, can he?”

“It’s Jace,” Alec reminded her.

“True,” She said laughing.

“His suggestions can’t be that bad, can they?” Simon asked.

Izzy pulled up the list on her phone and showed him.

Album Name Ideas

  1. Lightwoods all grown up
  2. F U Morgenstern
  3. We’re back suckers
  4. Bringing sexy back



“OK, wow, I stand corrected.” Simon laughed.

“I didn’t mind the first one,” Izzy said.

“I think he ripped that off from that horrible Rugrats series,” Simon said amused. “And I’m pretty sure the last one is Justin Timberlake.”

“Do you have anything?” Alec asked Izzy.

“Not really, I kind of liked the idea of naming it after one of the songs on that album, maybe ‘Smoke and Mirrors’, or ‘It’s not a dream this time’.”

“Yeah, I like ‘It’s not a dream this time’ as a title, my other idea was ‘Our way’ or just plain ‘Lightwood’,” Alec said

“I like ‘Our way’.” Izzy said smiling at Alec.

“Me too,” Simon said.

“Jace is coming over later, we’ll discuss it then,” Izzy told him. “Clary dragged him to an art gallery this morning, and he’s still sulking.”

“I have no idea how she puts up with him,’ Alec joked.

“Jace is lucky you’re into guys because you and Clary would be perfect for each other,” Izzy laughed. “Speaking of which, I googled your lawyer, holy crap he’s hot.”

“Izzy!” Alec laughed. “Don’t you dare go hitting on my lawyer.”

“Oh I wouldn’t think of it, he’s all yours big brother.”

Alec blushed deeply, and Izzy smirked at him. The moment she’d seen a photo of Magnus she’d known that Alec would find him attractive. They did after all have very similar tastes in men, the only difference was that Izzy acted on her impulses and Alec always kept his in check. Growing up Izzy had been oblivious to what her parents had been doing to her brother, it wasn’t until they were in their late teens that she’s learnt the extent to which her father had gone through to hide Alec’s so-called affliction from the world and all the horrible things he’d subjected him too.

It was something she could never forgive him for no matter what, and she couldn’t forgive her mother for not standing up to him, no one should ever do that to their child. Anyone else would have cracked under the pressure, given up, but not Alec. He was the strongest person she had ever known. She hoped that now that they were with a new label that Alec would take the leap and finally be true to himself. She didn’t want to push him, but she made it very clear that she was there for him, and always would be.

“I could use your help with something I’ve been working on,” Alec said pulling Izzy from her thoughts.

Typical Alec, he was always about the music. So of course at a time like this, he would have thrown himself into his work.

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on a few new songs and decided to reward all their hard work with Pizza for dinner. Jace as per usual arrived just in time for food and had eaten more than his fair share. It didn’t escape Izzy’s notice that Alec hardly ate. She made a mental note to keep an eye on that. After they had lost Max, Alec fell into a deep depression, he’d stopped eating, and in her grief, she hadn’t noticed at first. It wasn’t until Clary mentioned how thin Alec was looking that Izzy realised what was happening. It had taken weeks to get him to eat properly again. Alec was always so good at taking care of everyone else but so quick to neglect himself.

A little after 6 pm, Magnus heard a knock at his door and opened it to find Raphael scowling at him.

“Nice to see you too Raphael,” Magnus said amused as he let Raphael in.

“You need to find a better place to live, it’s too hard to find parking around here.”

“I’m not going to move just because you can’t find a car park,” Magnus laughed taking the bottle of wine Raphael held out to him.

He couldn’t help but notice that Raphael had brought his laptop with him. “Planning on getting some work done are we?” Magnus teased.

“Actually yes, I wanted to go over a few things I found when I ran those names for you.”

“Sounds serious,” Magnus said not liking the look on Raphael’s face.

“Could be, I don’t know yet but let’s wait until after dinner I’m starving.”

While they ate, they chatted about little Madzie’s up and coming birthday. It’s not every day that your goddaughter turned 7 and they planned on throwing her the best birthday yet. Madzie loved the Lightwoods, and Raphael suggested that Magnus ask them about making an appearance, maybe playing a song or two for her. Magnus actually liked the idea and promised to ask Alec if it were possible.

“He’ll owe you one when you clear his name,” Raphael joked.

“It’s not like he isn’t paying me to represent him,” Magnus laughed. “Though I think his mother is footing the bill.”

“Did you charge her double?”

“Haven’t charged her anything yet,” Magnus said smirking. “In fact, she didn’t even ask about my rate.”

“Pretty sure they can afford you,” Raphael laughed.

After dinner, Raphael helped Magnus with the dishes, and they both settled on the couches in the lounge laptops in their laps.

“I’ve emailed you both reports,” Raphael said. “Let’s go through Alec Lightwood first.”

“OK,” Magnus said opening the file Raphael had sent.

“Alec is 24, born and raised in New York. I couldn’t find any work records, but that’s not surprising since The Lightwoods released their first album just before his 18th birthday. Alec Lightwood is very boring for a pop star. I couldn’t find anything on him, no drugs, no groupies, no boozing. The only relationship that I could find was with Lydia Branwell, actress, they dated from age 18 to 21, breaking up on good terms, seems they are still friends. According to his bio, he’s been single ever since.”

Magnus laughed. “No scandal is good as far as his defence goes.”

“The worst thing I could find was a teacher’s report that he daydreamed too much in math class, but who didn’t?”

“So Alexander is squeaky clean?”

“From what I could find yes, and I dug pretty deep. There is something there though when he was younger, there were a lot of trips to emergency.”

“Too many to just be childhood accidents?”

“Definitely.”

“Huh, that’s unexpected, I’ll look into it,” Magnus said an uneasy feeling settling over him.

“They started when he was about 13 and stopped when he was 17. I got all the reports I could. Hospitals really should secure their networks better.”

Magnus smirked at him, Raphael was the best at getting information that couldn’t be obtained. “Thanks.”

“He’s been playing music since he was a child, it seems he was a piano prodigy. He started attending classes at Julliard when he was still in elementary school. He got 2310 on his SAT’s in 2000 and attended Julliard fulltime for a year before dropping out. That’s about the time The Lightwood’s signed their contract with Morgenstern Records.”

“So he never finished his degree?”

“Not that I can find.”

“The band has released 4 albums under the Morgenstern label but didn’t renew their contract earlier this year. They chose to go with a smaller label, Jade Wolf, they have a new album set for release in about a month. The band has toured all over the US, Europe, UK, Japan and even Australia. If Alec has any hobbies outside of music, I couldn’t find any.”

“What about the girl?”

“Now she’s interesting. Candice Stone never existed until 2 years ago, she was born Maryanne Parsons, in Medford, Minnesota. She may look like a teen, but she’s actually 25, a year older than Alec. Her parents are both teachers. Her father is the principal at the local high school, and her mother teaches grade school. She seems clean on the surface, but I did a bit of digging, she had a few brushes with the law when she was younger, shoplifting, busted for weed a few times, that sort of thing. No criminal record though.

She ran away from home when she was 16 and met her boyfriend, Pete Marano, in LA. She changed her name to Candice Parsons and did some modelling work and a few commercials. They both moved to NY two years ago, and that’s when she changed her name to Candice Stone. Seems she’s a budding singer and is trying to break into the music industry.”

“That’s interesting,” Magnus said making some notes. “Most likely she knew exactly who Alec was when she sat beside him.”

“Her boyfriend is a piece of work, a surface look found multiple arrests, want me to do some digging there?” Raphael asked.

“Yes please,” Magnus said. “I also want you to look into the witness, I don’t have his name yet, but I’ll get it to you on Monday.”

“No problems can do.”

“Great,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

“So what’s he like?” Raphael asked curiously.

“Alec?”

“No the pope, of course, Alec.”

“He’s not what I expected for a Lightwood. He’s quietly spoken, shy even, very polite, smart, sweet and a complete gentleman.” Magnus said blushing slightly.

“Oh my god, you’re crushing on him.”

“I am not!”

“Seriously you just blushed Magnus, you never blush.”

“I did not!”

“No one could blame you. He’s exactly your type, tall, dark and handsome.”

“Have you been talking to Ragnor?”

“No, but maybe I should.” Raphael joked.

“Ok I might have a small crush on him, but it can’t amount to anything, he’s my client.”

“So?”

“He’s straight.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Actually no, my gaydar is all confused around him, at first I got an asexual vibe from him, but now I’m not so sure.”

“Look Mags, you’ve been alone for way too long, and if you like this guy, maybe you should consider it after you get him cleared of all charges of course. He won’t be your client forever.”

Magnus thought for a moment, “Maybe, at the very least I think I’d like Alexander as a friend.”

“All the best couples start out as friends.” Raphael teased.

After Raphael left, Magnus crawled into bed with his laptop and opened up the reports Raphael had been able to obtain about Alec’s trips to emergency.

Raphael was right, from age 13 to 17 there were over 22 trips to emergency. He’d been treated for cuts, bruising, strains, broken bones and even a burst eardrum. There was no record of Alec being into extreme sports, and this was way too many trips to just be attributed to a clumsy teenager.

Magnus didn’t want to speculate just yet but something wasn’t quite right, it all screamed abuse to Magnus. He was also stunned that not one doctor that had attended Alec had ordered a follow-up, they would have been privy to his history. He made some notes, not sure how he’d bring the subject up with Alec. Magnus needed to know everything about Alec so that he couldn’t be surprised by the prosecution bringing something up later in court and catching him off guard.

Magnus had a thought and sent a quick text to Raphael.

_‘Can you look into the other Lightwood’s, I specifically want to know if anyone else in that family has made frequent trips to emergency.’_

_‘You’re suspecting domestic abuse?’_

_‘Maybe, I don’t know what to think yet.’_

_‘Will do, I’ll have it for you by Monday.’_

_‘Thanks, Raph, good night.’_

_‘Night Mags.’_

Sunday morning Alec made the mistake of checking his twitter feed. There was some support for him there, but there was also loads of angry and abusive comments. The media was crucifying him, printing ridiculous stories about him and fictionally interviews with people who supposedly knew Alec or were at Pandemonium that night. After 10 minutes of reading, he felt his heart shatter and turned his phone off, not able to take any more.

Alec knew that his father was home because he could hear his parents arguing. He put his headphones in and tried to tune them out. He was lost in his work, writing when the door to his room flew opened, and an obviously drunk Robert stormed in.

“Do you have an idea what people are saying about our family,” He yelled at Alec.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Alec said defending himself.

“You were wrong the moment you took a breath,” Robert screamed. “You’re nothing but a disappointment, you disgust me. You’re a waste of space, Max is gone because of you. I don’t care how many millions you make, and you’ll always be a loser. It should have been you that died that day, not Max, it should have been you.”

Alec stood there shocked as his father screamed at him, he was frozen on the spot, and he couldn’t find his voice. The pain he felt at his father’s words was just too much. When Robert lifted his arm to hit him, Alec didn’t even bother to stop him, he just closed his eyes, giving up. Maybe his dad was right, he was just wrong.

When the blow didn’t come, Alec opened his eyes to see his mother standing over his father who was now on the floor, his lip bleeding.

“You and only you are to blame for the death of my son,” Maryse yelled down at Robert. “Max was your responsibility.”

“Touch my son again, and I will kill you,” Maryse snarled at him. “I’ve stood by for too long and let you hurt my family but not anymore. You’re the waste of space. Get out and don’t come back.”

Robert got to his feet laughing. “You think you can kick me out of my own house?”

“It’s not your house, it’s mine. It’s in my name and mine alone.” She smirked at him.

Robert had thought that by putting assets in Maryse name he’d be able to hide money, he never imagined it would come back and bite him in the ass like this.

“You can’t do this.” He yelled.

“Can’t she?” Alec finally found his voice. “She said get out!”

“You’ll regret this, you need me, and you’ll come crawling back soon enough.”

Robert turned and left, moments later the front door slammed, and Maryse slumped to the floor.

“Mum!” Alec exclaimed moving to her side.

“I’m fine,” she said. “I honestly didn’t think he’d leave so easily.”

“Thank you,” Alec said moving to sit beside her.

“You shouldn’t have to thank me for finally acting like your mother.” She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I would have taken the hit you know.”

“I know, but I just couldn’t let him do it again.”

Maryse rubbed absently at her wrist, and Alec noticed how red the skin was there.

“He hurt you,” Alec said concerned.

“It’s nothing, I’ve had much worse.”

From an early age Alec knew his father hit his mother, he was always so careful about it, making sure the bruises were never visible. After he’d found out about Alec being gay, that rage had moved on to Alec. The first few times Maryse had tried to stop him, he’d beaten her as well. After that Alec took the beatings and never said a word. If Robert’s rage were directed at Alec, he would leave the rest of the family alone.

Izzy walked into the room to see Alec and her mother on the floor.

“What’s going on?” She asked concerned.

“Mum kicked dad out,” Alec explained.

“About time,” Izzy said sitting down beside them.

Maryse burst into tears and Alec wrapped his arm around her. “It’s Ok mum, we’re OK.”

Izzy joined the hug, and soon they were all crying.

“I could really use some fresh air,” Alec said after a few minutes.

“I didn’t see anyone lurking around the house, I think you’d be OK if you keep away from crowds.”

“I was thinking of just taking a walk to the nearest coffee shop, grab a coffee and a muffin, care to join me, ladies?”

“I’m in,” Said Izzy, “Especially if you’re buying.”

Alec laughed, “Mum?”

“I might give it a miss if that’s OK.”

“Of course,” Alec said. “We won’t be gone long.”

Alec put on a hat and glasses and a large oversized hoodie. Izzy had her hair up and under a knit cap and was wearing a large duffle coat. They were both used to dressing to blend in.

The coffee shop was almost empty which made Alec sigh in relief, Izzy got their coffees while Alec grabbed a table at the back. He couldn’t help but glance at the front of the paper on one of the tables and cringed at the picture of himself draped over Candice Stone.

Alec wished he knew why she’d targeted him. She hadn’t asked for money, and surely something like this was an extreme way to get famous.

“Hey, don’t,” Izzy said knowing where his head was at.

“I just want to know why Iz, why would she do this to me?”

“I don’t know, but you have to trust that your lawyer will figure this all out.”

“You know Magnus worked for Lightwood and Lightwood.”

“No way, how did that happen?”

“Mum hired him, but then dad found out and made her get rid of him.”

“Of course he did,” Izzy said in disgust.

“Mum stopped him from hitting me,” Alec blurted out between sips.

Izzy smiled. “I knew she had it in her, she’s finally standing up to him.”

“She really has changed since we lost Max.”

“She has, but I’m still struggling with forgiving her.”

“Izzy I don’t think she expects forgiveness overnight, she knows she needs to work for it. Just remember though, she’s as much a victim in all this as we are.”

“I guess,” Izzy said. If Alec could start to forgive their mother, then she should be able to, too. Alec had much more to hate his mother for than Izzy ever did.

Magnus spent his Sunday morning catching up on sleep and doing laundry. He had almost forgotten that he’d promised Cat he’d bring a dessert, luckily she’d sent a request from Madzie for something with strawberries. Magnus decided to make a strawberry cheesecake just for his beautiful goddaughter. In the afternoon he sat down at his laptop and started putting his notes together. He wanted to get as much done as he could before his meeting with Alec at 1 pm tomorrow. He still had no idea how he was going to broach the topic of all of Alec’s trips to emergency. He really wanted there to be a simple explanation, and not where his mind was taking him.

Magnus was due at Cat, and Ragnor’s around about 6 pm for dinner, but Magnus decided to go a little earlier to spend more time with Madzie.

It was 5 pm when Magnus rang their doorbell, and he couldn’t help but laugh when he heard almost everyone scream there was someone at the door, but not one of them moved to open it. Eventually, Cat answered the door and beamed at Magnus.

“Magnus!” She exclaimed. “Come in, you’re just in time, those two are cheating again.”

“When will you learn Cat,” Magnus laughed.

Ragnor and Cat were very big on spending as much time as they could with their daughter on the weekends, they both had busy demanding jobs, and they never got much time during the week. Madzie had grown up around adults, and she loved reading and jigsaws and board games. This afternoon the family was playing monopoly, and as per usual, Madzie and Ragnor were ganging up on Cat. Madzie was very much a daddy’s girl, and he spoilt her rotten.

Magnus and Raphael had met Cat in foster care. Magnus and Raphael were about 10 years old when they were moved to the same foster care home as Cat. Cat had taken the two under her wing, playing big sister to them. A year later Cat had met Ragnor during her junior year at school, and they had fallen in love. Cat and Ragnor had been together ever since.

When Cat had aged out of the foster system, Ragnor’s parents had been more than happy for her to move in with them, they adored her because she was smart, funny and hard working. Ragnor’s parents supported Cat financially while she went to nursing school.

When Cat and Ragnor turned 18, they became engaged and married soon after. Ragnor’s parents couldn’t have been happier.

Both of Ragnor’s parents were lawyers and Ragnor decided to follow in their footsteps. A year after he passed the bar, his parents had decided to retire and left Ragnor in charge of Fell and Associates. They were currently travelling around America in a camper van and loving it.

“Uncle Magnus, is it true that you’re Alec Lightwood’s lawyer?” Madzie asked.

“I am,” Magnus said smiling at his goddaughter.

“Good, because if anyone can clear his name, you can.” She said relieved. “Alec would never do the horrible things they are saying on the internet.”

“No, I don’t believe he would.”

Madzie smiled widely. “Maybe when this is all done, you could get me an autograph.” She asked shyly.

“When this is all done, why don’t I introduce you and you can get your own autograph.”

“You think that would be OK?” Madzie asked looking at her parents to gauge their reactions.

“Oh I am positive,” Magnus said smiling. “Alec is a really nice guy, and he loves his fans, he’d love to meet you. I’m sure.”

“Oh my god, did you hear that mum?” Madzie yelled excitedly. Cat just nodded her head and smiled.

She turned to Magnus, “Do you think there is any chance I could meet Izzy too?”

“I’m sure we could ask.”

“She’s my favourite, she is so awesome,” she gushed.

“You know, you could have asked me, I met Alec too you know?” Ragnor said a little annoyed.

“Yeah but you’re not defending him, dad,” Madzie teased.

Ragnor rolled his eyes at his daughter, and she giggled.

“Madzie, why don’t you go and get washed up, we’re going to eat soon,” Cat said.

“OK mum,” She said happily taking off towards her room.

“I’ll pack up in here,” Ragnor said looking at the books and board games scattered around the room.

Magnus followed Cat into the kitchen.

“So . . .” She said as she turned to Magnus, leaning against the counter.

“So what?”

“Ragnor tells me that Alec Lightwood is much more attractive in real life.”

“Hmm, I guess so,” Magnus said trying to sound casual.

“I see,” Cat said.

“What is it that you see Cat?”

“You like him.”

“He’s a nice guy.”

“Let me rephrase that, you’re attracted to him.”

“So what if I am, he’s my client and straight.”

“He won’t always be your client.”

“True, but he’s still straight.”

“How do you know?”

“Have you been talking to Raphael?”

“Nope,’ she laughed, “but maybe I should.”

It was Magnus’ turn to roll his eyes.

“Why are you all so interested in my love life all of a sudden?”

“What love life?” She teased.

“So I’ve been single for a while.”

“Magnus it’s been 2 years since your last relationship, and I don’t think you’ve been on a date in over 6 months.”

“I’ve been busy.” Magnus protested. “I’m enjoying the single life.”

“Really?” Cat said knowing it was a lie.

“I admit I like Alec and I have no idea why, we’ve only just met, and we hardly know each other, but I do,” Magnus said honestly. “But he’s my client, and my focus needs to be on his case and clearing his name.”

“OK, I understand,” Cat said. “You know I only push sometimes because I worry about you.”

“I know, and I appreciate it,” Magnus said sincerely.

“While we’re on the topic of Alec Lightwood, I’m expecting some blood work lab results hopefully by Tuesday, I would appreciate a little help as per usually making sense of them,” Magnus told Cat.

“You’re in luck, I have Tuesday and Wednesday off this week, call me when they come in, and I’ll take a look.”

“There is something else I’d like to run by you, but I’ll wait until then, I don’t want to discuss work all night.”

“Neither do I,” She said smiling.

Magnus helped Cat serve up dinner, and they all sat at the dining table, chatting and laughing. Madzie was explaining to Magnus all about her birthday party theme when he got a text message from Raphael.

“No work at the table,” Cat told him a little annoyed.

“Sorry, it’s Raphael, I had him looking into a few things for me.”

“Well text him back and tell him you’ll talk later.” She said. “Oh and tell him I’m still annoyed he’s not here tonight.”

Magnus laughed and sent a message to Raphael quickly. Work was forgotten. It wasn’t until Magnus and Ragnor were sitting in the lounge and Cat was with Madzie getting changed for bed that Raphael responded.

“What’s so funny?” Ragnor asked. Magnus held up his phone.

_‘Tell Cat we can’t all hook rich lawyers for husbands, some of us have to work for a living.’_

“I wouldn’t tell Cat that if I were you.” He laughed.

“I don’t plan to, I like breathing.”

“You have Raphael working the Lightwood case?” Ragnor asked knowing they had at least 10 minutes before Cat and Madzie reappeared.

“Yeah, I got him to check out Alec and Candice Stone, Alec is squeaky clean, Candice, not her real name, not so much. He’s looking into her boyfriend, and I’ll get him to look at the witness tomorrow.” Magnus explained.

“Good that Alec’s clean,” Ragnor said.

“It is but there is something of concern, multiple trips to the ER.”

Ragnor looked at Magnus in shock. “You’re kidding,” he said.

“Wish I were, I’ve got him checking out the rest of the family.”

“Good idea,” Ragnor said.

“What’s a good idea?” Cat said walking in the room.

“Nothing dear,” Ragnor said teasing knowing how much she hated being called dear.

“Sometimes I don’t have a clue why I married you.” She joked.

“You should ask Raphael his theory on that,” Ragnor laughed.

“Did I miss something,” she asked.

“No, Ragnor’s just trying to get Raph in trouble.”

“Raphael never usually needs any help in that department.” Cat joked.

“Uncle Magnus, would you read to me tonight?” Madzie asked walking into the room with a couple of books.

“I’d love too, what are my choices?”

She passed Magnus the books and Magnus smiled when he saw that she’d included one of the Worst Witch books. Magnus had bought the books for her last Christmas, and they both adored Mildred.

“It just has to be The Worst Witch and the wishing star,” Magnus said. “I haven’t read that one yet.”

“I’ve been saving it,” She admitted.

“You won’t be able to get through all of it tonight,” Cat said, “School tomorrow.”

“10 Chapters,” Madzie pleaded.

“5,” Cat Countered.

“8,” Madzie argued.

“6 and final offer.”

“Ok,” Madzie said knowing there really wasn’t any arguing with her mother. Sometimes she wondered if her mother shouldn’t be the lawyer in the family instead of her dad.

Madzie kissed her parent's goodnight and dragged Magnus after her.

“Don’t let her talk you into more than 6 chapters,” Cat yelled as they went.

“If we read a few more, she’d never know,” Magnus giggled.

“This is why you’re my favourite,’ Madzie said happily as she got into bed.

Magnus had just started Chapter 5 when Madzie began to doze off. He carefully bookmarked the page and crept out of the room.

“How far did you get?” Cat asked.

“Start of Chapter 5,” He laughed.

“I figured she would flake early, she was up at the crack of dawn this morning,” Cat said. “Takes after her dad.”

“What? It’s not a crime to wake up early,” Ragnor said defending himself.

“No, but it should be,” Cat laughed.

“I think I’m going to call it a night too, I still have notes I need to write up tonight,” Magnus explained.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ragnor said giving Magnus a hug.

“You will, and I’ll call you Cat once I get those tests back,” Magnus said hugging Cat.

Ragnor looked at him curiously.

“I’ve asked Cat to help out with interpreting the test results of Alec’s blood work etc.,” he explained.

“Good idea,” Ragnor said smiling.

Magnus got home a little after 10, fed Chairman a snack and then took his laptop into his room. He dressed for bed and sat up for another hour or so finishing his notes. He was more than ready for his meeting with Alec tomorrow, having created a series of questions he wanted to run past him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael has uncovered some disturbing information on the Lightwood family. Alec goes into Fell and Associates to meet with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Happy New Year! Hope you all have a wonderful and safe 2019!
> 
> So Jan 1st is not only New Year's but it's also my birthday and I'm in a giving mood so here's the next chapter for you all! (I didn't think I'd have this ready before leaving for our family vacation but I had time finish it today!)
> 
> Thank you to each and every one of you for reading, for your kind comments and kudos. 
> 
> Big hugs to you all,
> 
> Tania :)

As per his usual Monday routine, Magnus was up at 6am, he hit the gym around the corner from his place for an hour and was showered and dressed by 8 am. He filled up Chairman’s bowls and bid his cat goodbye.

It was actually a lovely morning, so he decided to walk to work, in NY traffic it was actually quicker most days. On his way in he stopped at one of his favourite coffee shops grabbing himself a coffee and a muffin. Feeling generous he grabbed two extra muffins, one for Ragnor and another for Raphael who would be in at about 10 am.

Raphael had sent Magnus a text late last night well after he’d gone to bed. He’d found something while digging into the Lightwoods and he wanted to discuss it in person.

Magnus found his desk in disarray, he hadn’t cleared it up on Friday since he’d never returned to the office. He took a few moments to sort documents and put away files. Ragnor had been bugging him to hire an assistant, but Magnus liked to deal with these sorts of things himself, so he knew exactly where everything was.

He checked with reception to see if any documents had been delivered for him to find none had arrived as yet. He asked that they be sent to his office immediately when they came. He’d give the DA’s office until 10 am before he made a call to chase the documents pertaining to Alec’s case.

Alec woke up feeling restless, he’d been cooped up at his parents for days, and he really needed some air. He changed into sweats, put dark glasses on, and pulled a cap down low on his head before making his way outside. Popping his earbuds in he took off down the street at a steady jog. It was only about 6 am, and no one paid him any mind as he ran utterly absorbed in his music.

It was nice to be out and about, and it almost felt like a regular day, except this wasn’t his neighbourhood, and there was a heavy weight hanging over his head. It wasn’t fair Alec thought for the hundredth time, he didn’t deserve this. He wished there was a way for him to just be able to make his music without all the rest that came with it.

He had thought of quitting the band and just becoming a songwriter, working in the background writing for others but he couldn’t do that to his siblings, not quite yet anyway. They loved being in the band, they loved performing and touring, and they enjoyed the fame, attention and adoration that came with it all. Alec always tried to blend into the background, happily giving them the spotlight.

Izzy knew he was writing more and more songs for her in lead vocals and she knew the reason behind it. She’d mentioned it briefly but dropped the subject quickly, she didn’t mind taking the lead. She understood why Alec did it, it just seemed like a shame to her though because Alec’s voice was just so much better than hers could ever be and their fans were losing out.

When they were kids Alec had this cute squeaky little voice that had made Izzy giggle when he sang, but then his voice changed, matured into deep sexy tones and Izzy had been blown away.

Alec didn’t honestly need Izzy and Jace to become a star. With his musical talent, voice and looks he could have made it on his own, but he wouldn’t have been able to handle the spotlight and the pressure of being on his own, so the Lightwoods were born.

After returning home from his run, Alec grabbed a quick shower and changed before going down to grab something for breakfast. Physical exercise always made him hungry. He was surprised to find his mother sitting at the bench reading the news on her iPad.

“Morning,” Alec said, and Maryse looked up at him and smiled.

“Good morning Alec, enjoy your run?”

“It was good to get out in the fresh air and stretch.” He explained.

Alec grabbed himself a mug of coffee and some cereal and took a seat beside his mother.

“No work today?” he asked.

“I quit,” She said calmly.

“What?” Alec looked at his mother in shock, he almost choked on his coffee.

“I quit,” She laughed. “Felt so good.”

“How did dad take it?”

“I wouldn’t know, I never let him get a word in and then hung up, I emailed a formal resignation last night.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely,” She said with conviction. “The last few years I’ve hated my job, all I’ve been doing is administrative work, overseeing cases, and I’ve hated it. I miss practising law, I want to be a lawyer not an administrator.”

“Well good on you,” Alec said smiling. “I’m proud of you mum.”

“Thanks,” She beamed at him.

“I might start my own small practice or join a small one.”

“Something like Fell and Associates?”

“Exactly,” she said. “But for the time being, I want to take some time to myself, get my head on straight, spend some time with my kids.”

Alec smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

The documents from the DA’s office arrived a little after 9.30 am. Magnus made copies of everything, putting the originals into a file and using the copies to write notes on. The documents included statements from Candice Stone, security and bar staff and the witness Jeremy Dean, as well as medical reports taken on the night in question. There was a transcript of Alec’s interview with Luke at the station as well as the arraignment hearing. Test results had not yet come back, but there was a note explaining that they would be sent as soon as they become available. They were still waiting on results from forensics on Alec’s clothes, blood and the scrapings made under his nails.

Alec’s medical report was there, and it stated that Alec showed no signs of any physical trauma, he was incoherent and confused and seemed to be under the influence of an unknown substance.

Just as Magnus had already noted, there wasn’t a scratch on Alec, which completely contradicted parts of Candice’s and Jeremy’s statements. If Candice had indeed tried to fight back, there would have been scratches somewhere on Alec and if Alec had broken Jeremy’s nose there would have been signs of trauma on his hand.

Magnus was highlighting the inconsistencies when Raphael knocked on his door.

“Hey Magnus,” Raphael said taking a seat at his desk.

“Morning Raphael, I got you a muffin.”

“Blueberry?”

“Of course.”

“Best friend ever,” Raphael said beaming.

“Did you want a coffee now to go with it?”

“I actually don’t have all that much time this morning, so I might take it to go if that’s OK.”

“Of course,” Magnus smiled at him. “You know Cat’s right, you work too hard.”

“It’s not work if you enjoy it.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at Raphael. “What have you got for me?”

“So I looked into the other family members. Isabelle Lightwood has only been to the ER twice, once after she jumped out a tree house at a birthday party and another time when she fell off the stage during a gig in Japan.”

“OK good,” Magnus said a little relieved.

“The Jace Lightwood had no visits on record to any ER since he joined their family and the youngest son Max, who is now deceased didn’t have any either.”

“How did his youngest brother die?” Magnus asked. He hadn’t really researched Alec’s family, but he had heard that Maryse and Robert had lost a child a little over a year ago.

“He was hit and killed by a drunk driver while he was waiting outside of his school.”

“Poor kid,” Magnus said sincerely.

“Family took it hard by all accounts.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Magnus said offhand.

“Robert Lightwood has a couple of visits to the ER, about 10 years ago he was admitted with a huge gash to his arm, and the story was that he fell onto a glass table. Other than that I couldn’t find much else on him.”

“OK, so that leaves Maryse,” Magnus said taking notes.

“Maryse Lightwood has been to various ER’s over the last 25 years, all in all, I found over 40 instances.”

“40?”

“Yep, Four Zero.”

“Fuck!” Magnus said knowing his fears had most likely just been realised.

“The first few years there were only a few scattered instances, but then they grew more frequent. Every time she stated it was an accident, she is either the clumsiest woman alive, or she’s covering for her husband. You guess which.”

“Damn it,” Magnus said shaking his head, all the anger he’d been carrying for Maryse Lightwood evaporating as he read through the file Raphael handed him.

“You’ll notice that the visits to the ER stop roughly the same time Alec’s did.”

“That’s got to be more than just a coincidence, something happened?”

“It’s around that time that the family began seeing a Dr Sheppard. He has a small private practice most of his patients are wealth, and he does home visits. Could be they didn’t need the ER with a doctor willing to come to them.”

“You know what this means?” Magnus said.

“Robert Lightwood’s been beating his wife pretty much since they married and he added his son to that list, we just don’t know why.”

“Could be he was defending his mother,” Magnus said, making more notes.

“Either way there is a real issue in that family and the doctors they’ve seen in the past have all turned a blind eye to it. My guess is bought off to keep quiet.”

Magnus was lost in thought, he guessed it didn’t matter if you have money or not when it came to domestic abuse.

“Magnus?” Raphael said after a few moments of silence.

“Sorry, I’m just trying to wrap my head around this. You know Maryse Lightwood was like my idol when I was first starting out, you should have seen her in the courtroom, she was fierce, determined, scary even. I wanted to be like her, I think that’s part of the reason I hated her so much for the way she treated me, it just wasn’t what I expected from a woman like her.” Magnus explained. “And this, this just does my head in, to know that all these years she’s been living in fear.”

“Well we don’t know the truth quite yet, but it sure looks that way,” Raphael said.

“You know something like this would go to helping Alec.”

“How so?”

“Having lived with domestic abuse all his life, most likely witnessing his mother’s abuse, as well as being subjected to it himself, it makes him even more unlikely to attack anyone.”

“Sometimes this sort of upbringing makes people more violent,” Raphael said.

“Sometimes but if that were the case there would have been signs before now, and there hasn’t been anything at all.”

Magnus sighed heavily. “Too bad I can’t use it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t use this, as much as I would love to expose Robert Lightwood for the monster he is, I couldn’t put Maryse and Alec through that sort of pain.”

Raphael thought for a moment. “I guess not.”

“But what I can do is offer to help, offer them support.”

“4 days ago you hated this woman with a passion, now you want to help her?”

“4 days ago I didn’t know the hell this woman’s endured for most her adult life, no one deserves that, no one.”

“Raphael I need you to conduct a few interviews for me, look into a few things at the club Pandemonium.”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Security staff say in their statement that Alec was acting drunk, he was mumbling and incoherent, I need you to talk to them personally. I also need you to talk to the bar staff who served Alec and confirm he was only drinking Coke.” Magnus handed Raphael a list with all their names.

“Also can you see if there is any security footage in and outside the club and get copies of it all?”

“Can do,” Raphael says making notes. “I better get going if you want all this by tomorrow.”

“I’d appreciate it,” Magnus said smiling at his friend.

“You’re just lucky I love my job so much,” Raphael laughed as he left his Office.

Alec arrived at Fell and Associates a little before 1 pm. He’d been nervous the entire ride over, so much so that he hadn’t noticed when they’d arrived and had looked at the driver confused.

“Sorry,” Alec said coming to his senses.

“Its fine Sir, I’m sure you have a lot on your mind.”

Alec smiled at the man, Paul had been his parent’s driver for over 10 years, and his wife was their housekeeper. “It’s Alec,” Alec corrected him.

“Miriam and I both believe you could never have done such a thing if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.”

Alec felt a little choked up, for all intent and purposes Paul and Miriam were the hired help and yet here they were offering his their support, believing in his innocence when his own father couldn’t.

“Thank you, Paul, I appreciate it more than I can say.”

“Anytime Alec, do you need me to pick you up?”

“I’m not sure, I’ll call if I do. Thanks.”

Alec got out of the car and walked into Fell and Associates on shaky legs.

“Mr Lightwood,” the receptionist said smiling. “Mr Bane is expecting you.”

She got up and walked around her desk and motioned for Alec to follow. Alec was led down a bright and airy corridor, and the receptionist opened the last door on the right, and they walked into a small inner office, she led him forward and knocked on the inner doors.

“Come,” Magnus’ distinct voice said, and she opened the door announcing Alec’s arrival.

Magnus had been sitting at his desk, but he got up and was making his way around it when Alec walked in.

“No need to get up on my account.” Alec started to say.

Magnus smiled at him weakly. Alec looked a little thinner in the face than when he saw him last, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He’d said he was sleeping and eating in his text, but Magnus was sure it wasn’t enough at all.

“Its fine, I think I’d rather sit on the couch while we chat, comfier.”

“OK,” Alec said taking a seat on one end of the couch.

“Did you need anything, Mr Bane, before I return to reception?” The receptionist asked.

“All good Joanne, thank you.”

Alec nodded his thanks to her as she left.

Magnus grabbed a file off his desk and took a seat on the other end of the couch. Despite the couch only being a two-seater he felt like he was a world away from Alec who sat up straight, hands nervously fidgeting in his lap.

“You look tired,” Magnus said as he opened his file.

“I haven’t really been sleeping well,” Alec admitted.

“Understandable,” Magnus said. “Have you eaten today?”

“I had cereal at breakfast.”

“I could organise something for you for lunch,” Magnus offered.

“No thanks, it’s still early, I don’t tend to eat lunch until about 2ish.”

“OK, maybe later then,” Magnus said dropping it for the moment. “I have gotten some of the documents pertaining to your case from the DA’s office, the lab results are still pending.”

Magnus shifted, and Alec couldn’t help watching him move, he was just so graceful, and the suit he was wearing did an amazing job at accentuating his broad chest and muscular thighs. Alec blushed when he noticed that Magnus had caught him staring.

Magnus didn’t acknowledge that he’d caught Alec checking him out, he decided it was best not too, but inside his stomach did a little flip-flop at the thought that Alec might find him attractive.

“I’ve read through the statements from Candice stone and the witness Jeremy Dean, and some items don’t quite gel,” Magnus explained.

“Miss Stone insists that she tried to fight you off and that she even slapped you a few times to which you laughed, and yet when you were checked by the medical staff at the scene there wasn’t a mark on you.”

“Because I never touched her obviously,” Alec stated.

“Mr Dean’s statement clearly states that you punched him in the nose breaking it when he tried to pull you off Miss Stone, and yet there isn’t a mark on either of your hands.”

“Because I never touched him either.”

“The medical examination of you doesn’t include photographs, but since the incident was only 3 days ago, any physical trauma would still be visible I would like to get some photos if that’s ok.”

“Of course,” Alec said.

“Great, we’ll organise that last thing,” Magnus said shuffling his papers. “Now I know we’ve gone through this before but we need to go through it again, and with your permission, I would like to record our conversation so that I can transcribe it all later.”

“That’s fine Magnus, you’re the lawyer here, whatever you need I’ll do.”

“Perfect,” Magnus said smiling. He grabbed his tablet and opened up his recording app.

He heard Alec mutter beside him and looked up at him curiously.

“Oh, it’s just that I use that app to record ideas,” Alec smiled at him.

“It’s a great app,” Magnus agreed.

Magnus walked Alec through the night again, starting from his drive over to Pandemonium until him leaving in his mother’s car. He occasionally jotted down a note or two, but mostly he just listened to Alec.

“You said you don’t drink, why is that?”

“I’ve never really liked the taste of alcohol, Jace loves a good beer, but I’d never found one I liked, and Izzy is into spirits, but I hate the burn of it. I used to have the occasional drink but then my brother was killed in a hit and run a little over a year ago, the driver was drunk and never even realised he’d hit him, after that, I just gave up on alcohol completely.”

“I was very sorry to hear about your brother,” Magnus said sadly.

“Thank you, it’s been hard on all of us, Max was the most amazing kid, I miss him.”

Magnus decided to move on and asked his next question. “You didn’t join the others on the dance floor because you don’t like dancing?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s more that I’m just so bad at it,” Alec said slightly embarrassed. “I’m not very graceful.”

“Maybe you need to add dancing on your list of things to learn Alexander,” Magnus said and realised he sounded way too flirty.

“Maybe if I had the right partner,” Alec said eyes shining and Magnus had to drop his eyes for a moment, Alec’s eyes were way too beautiful.

“OK,” Magnus said a moment later trying to get his thoughts under control. “You said you started to feel strange, your head was fuzzy?”

“Yes, at first I thought maybe I’d been given the wrong drink.”

“I have an investigator interviewing bar staff to confirm all that,” Magnus said making a note.

“You tried to stand and you couldn’t?”

“It was more than that, it was more like someone pushed me back down into my seat,” Alec said his memory clearing a little. “Yes, someone put their hands on my shoulders and pushed me down,” Alec said excitedly.

“There was someone else at the bar with the two of you?”

“Not when we were talking, but just after I started to feel weird, yes I think there was.”

“That’s good Alexander, really good.”

“I think they grabbed at my phone too because I remember thinking I should call Izzy, but my phone disappeared.”

“Damn, I assume it’s the same phone you have on you?”

“It is,” Alec said.

“Any fingerprints on it may be long gone by now, you’ve been handling it for days, but it can’t hurt to check, would you mind if we print your phone.”

“Go for it,” Alec said handing Magnus the phone. Magnus didn’t grab for it.

“Maybe just place it on the table, we don’t want to add more prints.”

Magnus stopped recording on his tablet, stood up and made a quick call from his desk phone.

“I work with an investigator, Raphael Santiago, he’s also one of my oldest friends. He can print the phone and take the photos we need.”

“OK, if you trust him, I do.”

“With my life,” Magnus said smiling.

“Alec as part of your defence, we have had to do some digging into your background, because the prosecution will definitely be doing that. Is there anything in your past that you think I should know about?”

Alec thought for a moment, he’s been struggling with himself over whether he should tell Magnus about his sexuality or not, but he didn’t want to use that as part of his defence. When he came out, he wanted it to be on his own terms.

“No nothing,” Alec said not able to meet Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus knew he was lying, but for the moment he let it go, they were still building up a rapport and trust, and he hoped that eventually, Alec would open up to him on his own.

There was a knock at the door, and Ragnor walked in, smiling at Alec.

“Good afternoon Mr Lightwood,” Ragnor said.

“Please, it’s Alec.”

“We’ve just had this come in,” Ragnor said passing Magnus the letter. It looked very formal.

Magnus opened the letter and scowled. “Your Grand Jury date is Monday week.”

“That soon?” Ragnor said surprised.

“Yes, it seems the prosecution want to strike while this is hot.”

Magnus turned to Alec and smiled weakly. “This isn’t necessarily a bad thing, just means we need to work a little harder to get everything we can together and to the prosecution before then.”

“If you need additional manpower just let me know,” Ragnor said.

“I know you, and my mother have history, but she can help too, especially since she’s now unemployed,” Alec said.

“She’s what?” Ragnor asked shocked.

“Unemployed, she quit last night.”

Magnus and Ragnor looked at Alec in confusion.

“My parents haven’t really been a couple in years, they stayed together to keep up appearances, but honestly my father is the worst sort of person, and my mother deserves better,” Alec explained. “She threw him out last night and then quit. She wants to practice law, and my father had her behind a desk for years.”

“So she’s just walking away from everything she’s built?” Magnus asked.

“Yes,” Alec said proudly.

Magnus smiled, maybe Maryse and Alec didn’t need his help after all.

“If she’s willing, we could use her help, especially in compiling and comparing statements and the like.”

“May I?” Alec said pointing towards Magnus’ phone, not wanting to use his until they checked it for prints. Alec called his mother immediately.

“Hi mum,” he said nervously.

“Alec, is something wrong?” Maryse asked confused by the number that came up on her phone.

“No, not really, I know you said you wanted to take some time off but my Grand Jury date is next Monday, and Magnus could really use a hand if you’re free,” Alec asked nervously.

“Did you really think I’d say no?” Maryse said slightly annoyed. “You’re my son, of course, I’ll help, anything Magnus’ needs I’m available.”

“Hold on,” Alec said and handed the phone to a stunned Magnus.

“Mrs Lightwood?” Magnus said.

“Please don’t call me that,” Maryse cringed. “It’s Maryse.”

“Alec’s Grand Jury date is a lot sooner than we expected, I think Victor is trying to push this case through quickly, not giving us enough time to get our case together.”

“Of course he is, he knows he can’t win any other way, taking my son down would do wonders for his approval rating.”

“I have an investigator out in the field taking witness statements and the like . .” Magnus started to say.

“And you’d like me to compile all the statements, compare and look for irregularities?”

“Yes, exactly,” Magnus said. “I know it’s only grunt work but . . .”

“It may be grunt work, but it’s necessary. I’m a little rusty, but I used to love that sort of work.”

“Great, I should have all the reports in by tomorrow morning.”

“Well, then I’ll see you at about 9 am then?”

“That would be perfect, thank you Maryse.”

“No, thank you, Magnus,” She said hanging up.

Ragnor just stood smiling widely at Magnus, how things have changed in the space of a few days.

“So, Maryse will be here tomorrow morning to help out, between her and Raphael I should have everything in hand, but if I need anything else, I’ll be sure to ask,” Magnus said to Ragnor ignoring the smile on his face.

“Right well I will leave you to it, I’m sure you have much more you need to get through today now that you have your date set.”

“We do,” Magnus said.

Alec sat back down on the couch and waited for Magnus to talk. Magnus’ mind was racing, there was so much he needed to do, and he really needed to push the lab for those results.

Magnus looked at Alec who was looking at him expectantly.

“Raphael will be here about 3 pm, why don’t we break for lunch. There is this great little deli around the corner, we could eat in or grab a sandwich to go if you’re more comfortable with that.”

“I’m fine with either, I’ve brought my disguise,” Alec said smiling as he held up his dark glasses and hat.

“And that works?”

“You wouldn’t think so but it does, people don’t expect me to be dressed so casually and just hanging around locally, they tend to forget you’re a real person.”

“I don’t know how you do it,” Magnus said honestly.

“Honestly I hate it, and if it were just me, I'd probably quit.”

“You’d quit music?”

“Not entirely, it’s too much a part of me, but I’d take more of a backseat to it all.”

“Why did you become the front man if you hate the attention so much?” Magnus asked really wanting to know.

“It wasn’t my decision, I was sort of pushed into it by my father and Valentine Morgenstern, originally Izzy was our lead singer, and I just played the guitar,” Alec explained.

“You do have an amazing voice,” Magnus said. “So I can understand their thinking.”

Alec blushed. “Thanks,” He said a little embarrassed.

“My goddaughter is a huge fan, Izzy’s her favourite though.”

“Izzy’s my favourite too,” Alec said smiling. “Just don’t tell Jace.” He laughed.

Magnus couldn’t help but love the sound of Alec laughing, he wished he could hear it more often.

Magnus and Alec left the office and made their way to the deli around the corner, the place was pretty empty since it was after 2 pm, the lunchtime rush has come and gone.

They ordered their sandwiches and a couple of cokes for which Alec insisted paying and took a seat at the back, hidden away in the corner.

“You didn’t have to pay,” Magnus said. “I invited you to lunch.”

“I wanted too,” was all Alec said smiling at him as he bit into his sandwich.

Alec had ordered corned beef on rye, and it was beyond delicious. “Wow, this is so good,” Alec said smiling.

“They make the best sandwiches here, and everything is always so fresh,” Magnus said biting into his own ham and salad sandwich.

Before he knew it, Alec had polished off his sandwich. “Guess I was hungrier than I thought,” He said a little embarrassed.

“You need to eat,” Magnus said smiling.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Alec broke it to ask a question.

“So who taught you to cook?” He asked.

“My mother,” Magnus said. “She loved to cook and would always get me involved when I was a kid, I really cherish the memories of the time we spent together just chatting and cooking,” Magnus said his voice tinged with sadness.

“You lost your mum?” Alec asked sadly.

“She died when I was 8,” Magnus explained. “Cancer.”

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said. He wanted to know more, what about Magnus’ dad etc. but he didn’t want to push Magnus into talking about himself if he didn’t want too.

“It was a long time ago, but I still miss her,” Magnus said softly. “My dad was never in the picture, so it was just the two of us after she died I went into foster care. That’s where I met Raphael and my friend Catarina.”

“That must have been rough,” Alec said his heart clenching for the little boy who lost his mother.

“It was but family isn’t always your blood, they are my family now.”

“Sometimes those families are so much better than blood,” Alec said his voice filled with pain.

“Alexander . . .” Magnus started to say, but they were interrupted by Magnus’ phone. “Sorry, it’s Raphael.”

“Hey,” Magnus said answering.

“I’m in your office, you’re not,” Raphael said annoyed.

“I just stepped out to get some lunch, we’ll be back in 5,” Magnus said hanging up.

“We better get going then,” Alec said gathering up their trash.

“Yes,” said Magnus, the moment lost.

As they walked into Magnus’ office, Raphael stood blushing and smiled nervously at them. For a moment Magnus was a little taken aback because he’d never seen Raphael act nervous around anyone, then it struck him, Raphael was star-struck.

It all just clicked, Raphael had been the one to introduce Madzie to The Lightwoods and their music, and he just happened to have all their albums, and even some of their concerts recorded live. How did he not realise this before? If Alec weren’t in his office, he would be teasing Raphael mercilessly right now, but he had to keep his game face on and act professionally.

“Alec I’d like you to meet Raphael Santiago, our investigator and my oldest friend. Raphael, Alec Lightwood.”

Raphael reached out his hand to Alec which Alec accepted with a smile.

“Thank you for coming in on such short notice Mr Santiago,” Alec said smiling at Raphael.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all, and please it’s Raphael.”

“Well thank you anyway, I know you must be busy.”

Raphael stared at Alec for a moment before turning to Magnus, who smirked at him knowingly. Raphael knew he’d have some explaining to do later, but for the time being, Magnus would keep it professional.

“Right, so you needed some photos?” Raphael asked.

“According to the statements from Candice Stone and the witness Jeremy Dean, they both fought with or were assaulted by Alexander, but the medical report on Alec states there were no marks. We need photos to prove that fact.”

“Of course,” Raphael said turning all business. “We will need photographs of both your arms, hands, neck, face and chest Mr Lightwood.”

“It’s Alec,” Alec corrected him. “Mr Lightwood is my dad, and I’d rather not identify with him.”

Raphael nodded understanding. Taking out his camera equipment, he checked the time and date where correct and adjusted it for close-ups.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to take your top etc. off,” Raphael explained a little embarrassed.

“Oh, of course,” Alec said.

“Umm, I can leave the room if you prefer,” Magnus said.

“It’s fine,” Alec said a little shyly as he pulled his sweater over his head and then removed his t-shirt.

Whoah, Magnus’ mind almost short-circuited as he saw Alec’s chest, his chiselled abs and tattoos, so so many tattoos. Magnus moved to sit behind his desk and tried to calm thoughts as he wrenched his eyes away from Alec standing half-naked in his office. He’d known about the neck tattoo, it was hard to miss it, but he hadn’t realised how many more he had. They were all over his arms, chest and back and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if there were more on his lower body. Magnus’ fingers itched to touch them, run over them and ask what each and every one meant.

Alec felt the blush rising in his cheeks as he took his tops off. When he woke up this morning, being half naked in Magnus’ office wasn’t something he’d expected to be doing today.

“Right,” said Raphael trying to act professionally. “Can I get you to stand just in front of the door, it will give us the most neutral backdrop. Raphael took shoots for Alec’s chest and neck and a few close-ups of his face.

“Since you’re already undressed it can’t hurt to take shots of your back as well,” Raphael said, and Alec turned around slowly.

Magnus let his graze wash over the view of Alec back, and he had to bite back a moan. This man was chiselled by the gods.

Raphael took a few of his back and then the backs of his arms, before asking Alec to turn around and taking a photo of each arm and each hand in turn.

“I think I have everything we need.” He said smiling at Alec. “You can get dressed.”

“Magnus?” Raphael said looking over at his friend. Magnus was staring at Alec and Alec was staring back at Magnus and Raphael couldn’t help but smirk, Magnus was so gone for Alec, and he was sure it was mutual.

“Magnus?” Raphael said again a little louder.

Magnus blinked, breaking eye contact with Alec and looked at Raphael annoyed. “And I’m back.” He mumbled.

“I will send you digital copies of all the shots, do you need prints?”

“Digital copies should be fine,” Magnus said trying to gain his composure. “Please send them by secure email and ensure they are time stamped.”

“Of course,” Raphael said.

Alec had turned and was getting dressed. Raphael took that opportunity to lean over to Magnus and whisper. “You can thank me later.” He said smugly.

Magnus glared at him for a moment before breaking into a smile.

“When Alec recalled what happened that night, he remembered someone taking his phone from him, we know it’s a long shot, but maybe there were prints left.”

“How many people have handled the phone since?” Raphael asked all business.

“Just me,” Alec said. “Oh and my mother. I gave her my phone before my arrest.”

“I’ll need elimination prints,” Raphael said.

“I guess mine are in the system now, but you can retake them if it’s easier. My mums will be in the system too.”

Raphael looked at Alec confused.

“Maryse Lightwood would have submitted her fingerprints when she sat her bar exams,” Magnus explained. “We all have too, it’s part of the moral character application.”

“No need I can get them from the system,” Raphael said. “When you’re cleared, remind Magnus to get them removed and destroyed.”

“You can do that?” Alec asked.

“Yes, if you are found not guilty, and charges are dropped.” Magnus smiled at him.

Alec’s phone was still sitting on Magnus’ desk from earlier, Raphael gloved up, taking out his kit and carefully checked the phone for prints. He was able to pull about 6 prints from the phone, most looked the same, most likely Alec but one print which he lifted from the camera lens on the back looked very different.

“I’ll run these when I get back to the office,” Raphael explained.

“I should have the rest of those reports to you by tomorrow morning too.”

“Great, Maryse Lightwood will be coming in tomorrow to give us a hand with the case. It seems she is no longer with Lightwood and Lightwood.”

“Isn’t that her own company?”

“It was, my mother has decided she needs a change,” Alec explained.

“Oh,” Raphael said looking at Magnus for answers. Magnus shrugged, and Raphael decided to drop the subject and talk to Magnus later that night when he was alone.

“Raphael, you wouldn’t happen to know anyone at the police lab?”

“I do,” He said smirking. Raphael knew a lot of people.

“With the Grand Jury date next Monday we really need those lab results, maybe you could ask when they’ll be available.”

“I’ll make a few calls,” He said making a note in his phone.

Raphael was cleaning off Alec’s phone when it started ringing, he almost dropped it when he noticed it was Isabelle Lightwood calling.

“Your sister,” Raphael said handing the phone to Alec blushing slightly. Magnus rolled his eyes at Raphael, he was such a fanboy, who knew!

“Thanks,” Alec said answering it.

“Hey Izzy,” Alec said happily.

“Are you still at the lawyers?” She asked.

“I am, how come?”

“Well I know you can’t really go out to dinner tonight, but I was thinking of bring dinner to you, your favourites from Taki’s.”

“Izzy, you don’t have too.”

“Alec, you need to eat.”

“I am,” he said defensively.

“What did you eat today?”

“I had cereal for breakfast and a corned beef sandwich for lunch.”

“Hmm,” she huffed. “Not sure I believe you.”

“Well believe my lawyer then,” he said annoyed.

“Can you please tell my overprotective little sister that I ate lunch,” Alec said holding his phone out to an amused Magnus.

Magnus took the phone. “Hello, Miss Lightwood.” He said politely.

“It’s Izzy, and you must be Magnus Bane.”

“I am indeed.”

“So did he really eat?” She asked.

“He did, and it was a huge sandwich from this incredible deli near my office.”

“OK,” she said. “Can you please tell my brother that I’m only protective because I worry about him because he is always so busy taking care of everyone else he never takes care of himself.”

“I will pass along the message.”

“Thank you,” Izzy paused for a moment. “Magnus, he’s the most important person in my life, please don’t let them hurt him.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Good, tell Alec I’ll see him at 7 with dinner.” She said a little emotional and hung up.

“I’m sorry about that, Izzy can be a handful.”

“She’s concerned about her big brother, there is nothing wrong with that,” Magnus said smiling as he handed Alec his phone. “Oh, and she’ll see you at 7 with dinner.”

“I really need to go, I have a heap more on my schedule today,” Raphael said gathering his things.

“Thank you again,” Alec said politely.

“Anytime, it was nice to meet you, even though the circumstances aren’t the best.”

“Nice meeting you too,” Alec smiled.

“I’ll talk to you later Magnus.” Raphael said and left the room leaving Alec and Magnus in an uncomfortable silence.

“Sorry you had to go through all that,” Magnus said eventually.

Alec looked confused for a moment, “Oh the photos, it’s OK, and at least they were taken with my consent.”

“Another downside to fame?”

“Yeah, you have to be careful everywhere you go and even in your own home. I have incredible views of the city from my apartment, but most days I need to keep the shades drawn because of the paparazzi. I’m not even all that interesting, I have no idea why they bother.”

“I guess it’s all money to them,” Magnus said. “How did they find out where you lived anyway?”

“A couple of years ago I caught a cab from a friends place instead of using our regular car service, the cab drivers brother was a journalist, so of course he gave his brother my address, and before I knew it, I had a dozen reporters on my doorstep. Much to the annoyance of my neighbours.”

“Have you considered moving?”

“I have, but I spent a small fortune on my apartment, I have a studio and music room, and the soundproofing alone cost more than most people make in a year. I couldn’t justify that sort of waste just because of a few journalists, plus it took me a year to find the perfect place, not fair that I have to give it up. They aren’t always there, just lately because we’ve been in the news with the change of label and new album etc.”

“Did you want to go through some questions this afternoon or would you prefer to leave it until tomorrow?” Magnus asked Alec.

“I don’t have anything else to do this afternoon, we could make a start now.”

“OK, so some of these questions will rehash things we’ve already discussed, and some will be misleading and maybe even offensive, but I need to prepare you for the prosecution if we decided for you to take the stand at your Grand Jury hearing.”

“OK, I understand,” Alec said nervously.

“Right get comfy, let’s begin,” Magnus said turning on his recorder again and grabbing his notes.

“You were at Pandemonium celebrating?”

“That’s correct.”

“You were not drinking alcohol and had not taken any other form of drug.”

“I don’t drink or do drugs.”

“Alexander you don’t need to add any extra comments, you can just give them basic answers.”

“But isn’t it better to tell them everything?”

“Not always but let’s continue. You went there alone?”

“No, I was with my brother, sister and some friends.”

“Where were your friends and siblings?”

“Jace and Clary wandered off the moment we left the club, possible to get some privacy,” Alec explained. “Izzy dragged Simon and Maia onto the dancefloor.”

“You didn’t join them?”

“No.”

“You made your way to the bar?”

“Not initially but I was bored and wanted better light.”

“Better light?”

“I was making some notes on my phone.”

“Candice Stone came and sat beside you.”

“I didn’t know her name, but yes I believe that was her.”

“What were your intentions towards the woman?”

“I didn’t have any intentions, I was only being nice talking to her because she seemed upset.”

“Did she say why she was upset?”

“She caught her boyfriend cheating.”

“So you had no romantic interest in her?”

“None,” Alec said firmly.

“Do you have a girlfriend? Partner?”

“No, why does that matter?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know why it’s relevant, but I don’t have the time for personal relationships.”

“Because of your career?”

“Yes.”

“Your brother Jace Lightwood, he’s also in The Lightwoods and yet he finds time for a relationship.”

“That’s different.”

“How so?”

“Jace and Clary have known each other for years, and Jace only plays drums in the band, I also write, produce and engineer our music.”

“Candice Stone is a young, attractive woman,” Magnus stated.

“Umm I guess, I can’t say that I noticed.”

“Why is that?”

“I wasn’t there to meet anyone,” Alec said annoyed.

“Why were you there again?”

“We were celebrating.”

“Isn’t it more fun to celebrate with others?”

“I guess, but I was really only there to make my siblings happy.”

“You didn’t want to be there?”

“No, I didn’t, I had better things to do, work to do.”

“So there is no chance that you had too much to drink and lost control?”

“I don’t drink, and I don’t lose control. I was not attracted to the woman.”

“Why not?”

“I . . Umm,” Alec was lost for words for a moment. Not sure what to say to that comment. “She not my type.”

“Who is?”

“Why is that important?” Alec asked annoyed.

“They’ll ask these sorts of questions, Alexander.”

“It’s no one's business who I do and do not find attractive,” Alec growled.

“What aren’t you telling me?

“Nothing,” Alec said, “I’ve told you everything.”

“You’re lying to me, Alexander. I can’t help you if you keep things from me.”

“My private business is my private business, and I don’t care what they ask I won’t answer,” Alec said standing. “I need to go.” Alec stormed out of Magnus’ office leaving him a little stunned.

Alec was hiding something, he was holding back. Magnus couldn’t understand why, what could be so damaging, so shameful that Alec would risk holding it back from his lawyer when it might potentially help clear his name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse spends her first day working at Fell and Associates. Lab results are in and Alec meets Cat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I hope everyone has had a great New Years. I was able to do a heap of writing while I was on vacation, I have the next few chapters of this fic and the entire outline completed, it will be 10 chapters in all. I also have outlines and half of the next two Fics for Letters B and C all down on paper.
> 
> Here's the next chapter, parts were a little hard to write and I've rewritten sections because my initial version was way too depressing and angsty. This was never going to be all light and fluffy but I also don't want it to be so depressing and sad that you hate reading it.
> 
> I have to type up the next few chapters but I hope to have the next chapter posted soon. Thank you all for your support and sticking with me. I really means so much to me.
> 
> Hugs to you all
> 
> PS: One reader Karen, asked how they'd know when I update, my best advice is to make an account in AO3 and subscribe to the fic, AO3 will then email you when I update. You could also subscribe to me as an author or the series i am posting in so that you don't miss any updates and new works!

Alec all but ran out of Fell and Associates, feeling fear, anger, shame bubbling up in him. He knew he was on the verge of a panic attack and quickly called Izzy.

“Izzy, can you come to get me,” he said panicked.

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes,” Izzy said trying to sound calm. “You’re still at Fell and Associates?”

“Yes, I’m just outside the building,” Alec said cringing as people rushed by him.

“I’m not far,” Izzy said and then snapped directions to someone she was with. “Alec I want you to walk back towards the building and wait there.”

“Deep calming breathes, in and out, in and out, concentrate on your breathing.” Izzy continued to talk to him until Simon pulled up in front of the building. Izzy literally jumped out of the car and ran to her brother.

“Alec,” She said making Alec jump. “I’m here, you’re OK.” She took him by the hand and helped him into the back seat before getting into the back with him.

Izzy talked calmly and slowly to Alec, the entire ride to their parents’ home, bringing him back from the edge, thankfully it hadn’t turned into a full blown attack.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to do after Alec walked out, he was concerned so after a few moments he decided to follow. When he got to reception, there was no sign of Alec.

“Have you seen Mr Lightwood?” He asked Joanne at reception.

“He left, he looked very upset, panicked even.”

Magnus walked out the front door of the building just in time to see Isabelle Lightwood help her brother into a car. Knowing Alec would be OK with his sister, he let them go.

As they pulled up at his parent’s house, Alec felt embarrassment wash over him.

“Sorry to interrupt your plans.”

“What plans? Izzy laughed, “We were on our way here anyway.”

Alec looked at Simon and gave him a weak smile. “Thanks, Si.”

“No problems man, just happy we were close by to help.”

They went inside, and Alec excused himself for a few moments, going to his room and taking a quick shower. Showering always calmed his mind, he was sure it was a combination of the warm water and the steam that soothed him. When he came back downstairs, Izzy and Simon were in the kitchen. Simon was writing out a list as Izzy poured juice into a glasses.

“Feeling better?” Izzy asked as he walked towards them.

“Yes, thanks, sorry Iz.”

“Stop apologising, there is nothing to apologise for.”

Alec sat for a moment grabbing one of the glasses and drinking it down in one shot.

“So what happened?”

“Nothing,” Alec said not looking at his sister.

“Alec?”

“Magnus was asking me questions and it just all got a little too personal.” He explained.

“Alec, Magnus wouldn’t ask these questions if he didn’t think they were important.”

“I know that Izzy but I don’t see why my personal life needed to be analysed. I didn’t do anything, I never touched her. I would never have touched her.”

“Maybe you should tell Magnus why.”

Alec was quiet for a long moment, and it was Simon who spoke first.

“Alec we’ve known each other for a long time now, and I know part of what your parents put you through to hide that part of you, to get you to deny that part of you, but maybe it’s time to be yourself.”

“I shouldn’t have to come out to the world just to defend myself. It’s not fair, when I come out it should be on my own terms, hell I shouldn’t have to come out at all, it’s no one's business but my own.”

“I know, it’s not exactly fair is it, straight people don’t have to deal with this crap.”

After Simon had inadvertently found out that Alec was gay, he’d come out to Alec and Izzy as pansexual. At first, Alec hadn’t understood the difference between pansexual and bisexual, but Simon had explained it all to him. It was nice having a friend who understood. Izzy always tried hard to understand, but she didn’t really know what it felt like to struggle with your sexuality.

“We’re going to get food, we won’t be gone long,” Izzy explained.

“Where’s mum?” Alec asked.

“She’s meeting with her divorce lawyer tonight, she wants to get things moving quickly.”

“Oh,” Alec said. His mother was really doing this, first leaving her job and now hiring a lawyer. He felt pride bubble up inside him.

“I’ll be in my room,” Alec said. “Come get me when you’re back.”

“You might want to consider sending Magnus a text message, I’m pretty sure you stormed out of there.”

Alec looked a little ashamed. “Yeah, I better do that.”

Alec sat on the edge of the bed not sure what to say to Magnus, he typed out message after message only to delete them all. He was still trying to think of what to say when he received a message from Magnus.

_‘Alexander I’m sorry I pushed so hard.’_

Alec couldn’t help the smile on his face. Spending time with Magnus today had been so great, he’d learnt more about the man and found himself crushing even harder than he was before. Magnus was the type of man Alec had always dreamed of meeting, of falling in love with some day.

 _‘I’m the one that’s sorry.’_ Alec sent. _‘I know you were only doing what you had to, to prepare me.’_

_‘Are you OK?’_

_‘I’m fine, I’m home.’_

_‘Good, try to enjoy the rest of your evening.’_

_‘I will try. Do I need to come in tomorrow?’_

_‘It would be advisable.’_

_‘I have a meeting in the morning at Jade Wolf, I can be there about 1 pm ish again if that’s OK.’_

_‘I’m there all day Alexander, whenever you can get here is fine.’_

_‘Good night Magnus.’_

_‘Good night Alexander.’_

Magnus felt a little better after exchanging messages with Alec. Even though he knew he was with his sister, he was still concerned about him. There was something there, something more than just an abusive father and he knew now that he needed to let Alec tell him in his own time. It was becoming more and more evident to Magnus that Alec shouldn’t take the stand at his Grand Jury, so now it was up to him and his team to find enough evidence so that the prosecution had no other choice but to have the matter dismissed.

Izzy and Simon weren’t gone too long, and they all sat eating in the kitchen and chatting.

“So tomorrow morning 10am at Jade Wolf?” Izzy confirmed.

“Yep, wrap up of the album, we’ll finalise the name and get Clary started with ideas for the cover,” Alec said.

“Do you need a lift in?” Simon asked. “I’m picking up Izzy, I don’t mind swinging by.”

“That would be great,” Alec said smiling at Simon.

When Simon excused himself a little while later to use the bathroom, Alec had his chance to talk to Izzy in private.

“So you’ve been spending a lot of time with Simon lately,” Alec said casually.

“Have I?” Izzy said innocently.

“Izzy?”

“OK fine, I like Simon, he’s smart and funny and sweet and so different from every other guy I’ve ever dated.” She said. “I just don’t know if he’s into me though.”

“You’re kidding right?” Alec laughed. “He’s been crushing on you for years.”

“Well, then why won’t he ask me out?” Izzy said sadly.

“Maybe because you’re always hooked up with some guy,” Alec said. “What happened to Meliorn?”

“He’s off in Europe somewhere, and he admitted he didn’t think he could be faithful while travelling, so we split up.”

“I’m sorry Iz.”

“It’s fine it was never serious, just a little fun, but I’m sort of getting bored of all that, I want something more.”

“Well about time,” Alec said smiling.

“What’s about time?” Simon asked walking back into the room

“Izzy . .” Alec started to say, and his sister glared at him. “Izzy wants me to write a couple of songs with her singing lead,” Alec said covering.

“Well that is about time,” Simon chirped. “You have an amazing voice, you should sing more.”

“Thank you Si,” Izzy said sweetly, and Simon blushed.

Alec couldn’t sleep, he tossed and turned, but sleep wouldn’t come. At 2 am he gave up and went for a run, it was so peaceful, so early in the morning. He got back to this mothers a little after 3, showered and dressed and spent the next few hours working. He had the melody of a song stuck in his head, and it was haunting him.

It was almost 7 am so he decided to make his way downstairs and sit at the piano. His mother was always an early riser, and since she was going in to help Magnus today, she’d be no doubt in the shower at this very moment.

Alec sat at the piano and did a few warm-up exercises, he realised it had been quite a few months since he last played the piano. He’s used his keyboard at home, but it wasn’t the same. After all, this was done and dusted, he vowed he’d buy himself a full-sized piano for his place.

He started playing the melody that had been running through his head and slowly words formed, he was so lost in his work that he never heard his mother enter the room.

“That was beautiful,” She said smiling at her son.

Alec smiled back at her. “It’s new, it’s been rattling around in my head the last day or so.”

“Sometimes I wonder where you and Izzy get all your talent from, your father and I are both far from musically talented.”

“Maybe it skips a generation,” he joked.

“Maybe, my mother used to play the piano so beautifully, but my dad never let her do anything more than play at home.” She sighed sadly.

Alec felt sorrow bubble up inside of him. Sadly it wasn’t only his father that had little or no respect for women, both his grandfathers had been the same. It was a cycle he was determined to break in his generation. He would rid his family tree of the sexism, bigotry and racism.

“I need to get to work,” Maryse said excitedly, and Alec couldn’t remember the last time he saw his mother that enthusiastic to be going to work.

“I’ll see you there later, we have some final Album things to wrap up this morning.”

“See you there,” Maryse said leaning forward to give her son a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Alec.”

“Love you to mum,” Alec said beaming at her.

When Izzy and Simon arrived to pick up Alec, he was still sitting at the piano working away.

“Do you ever take a break?” Simon joked.

“Nope,” Alec laughed. “I just need to grab my things.” Alec ran upstairs grabbing his keys, wallet, tablet and phone and tossed them into his backpack. He scooped up his notebooks and returned to the piano to grab the sheet music he’d been working on.

“Something new?” Izzy said curiously.

“Yes,” Alec said putting it away.

“I can’t see it?”

“Not yet,” Alec said blushing.

Izzy looked at him even more curiously, Alec never refused to show her new ideas. Obviously, this was something special, different.

Magnus was nervously pacing up and down his office, waiting for the arrival of Maryse Lightwood. He’d almost forgotten she was coming until Ragnor suggested she take the desk at Magnus’ office reception and it all came back to him. How did he end up here he had no idea, over a week ago he wouldn’t be caught dead in the same room with the woman, and here he was asking her to work with him. Sure it was to clear her son, but still, it was a huge thing.

Magnus had received the lab results from the Independent lab as well as from the police lab. There was a lot there, and Magnus was having trouble focusing. Both labs had found large amounts of the same drug in Alec’s system. He sent off a text message to Cat, hoping she'd be able to come in and take a look.

Maryse smiled at Magnus as Joanne from Reception escorted her to his office.

“Good morning Mrs Lightwood,” Magnus said smiling.

“I thought we’d moved past that to a first name basis,” she said teasing.

“Sorry, Maryse.”

“Much better, good morning Magnus.” She eyed him suspiciously.

“You look tired,” she said.

“I didn’t sleep well, a lot on my mind.”

“Sorry to hear it, I don’t think Alec slept at all last night.” She said sadly.

“Oh,” Magnus looked concerned. “I hope that’s not my doing.”

“Your doing?” She asked confused.

“Alec didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what exactly?”

“We were going through some questions etc. yesterday, and I was pushing him pretty hard for answers, he got upset and walked out.”

“Oh,’ Maryse said concerned. “He never said anything this morning, I didn’t see him last night.”

“His sister picked him up.”

“Good, Izzy knows how to take care of Alec when he gets that way,” Maryse said. “I’m sorry for his behaviour Magnus, I know you’re only doing your job.”

“Its fine, I am doing my job and Alec isn’t being 100 % truthful with me, and I just don’t know why,” He said fishing.

“It’s not my place to comment,” Maryse said shaking her head. “Alec is a complicated soul, it takes him a while to warm to people, to trust them, and he’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

“Let’s just hope it’s not too late by then.”

“It won’t be,” She said smiling weakly, not sure she believed her own words.

“I know it’s not much, but you can use the desk just outside my office,’ Magnus explained.

“It’s perfect,” Maryse smiled. “Won’t your assistant need it though?”

“I actually don’t have one.”

“Oh,” Maryse smiled, of course, he didn’t. Magnus was such an independent worker, he usually did everything himself and did it well.

“These are the reports I have so far, there are a few more to come,” Magnus said handing her a pile.

“Well, I better get to work.” Maryse smiled at him and left the room. Magnus looked at the small pile on his desk, he had purposely withheld the reports on Alec and the family.

Magnus was busy, his nose buried in the lab reports when there was a knock at his door and a smiling Cat walked in.

“Hey Cat,” Magnus said getting up to pull her into a hug.

“Hey yourself,” She smiled at him. “I just met your new assistant.”

“Maryse is just helping out.”

“I know,” she teased. “Ragnor told me she walked out of Lightwood and Lightwood, rumours are spreading like wildfire it seems.”

“Their loss is our gain because she’s a hell of a lawyer.”

Cat decided to let it go, she knew the whole story about his leaving Lightwood and Lightwood, and so if Magnus were willing to give Maryse a chance, then she wouldn’t interfere.

They both sat, and Magnus handed Cat copies of the lab reports.

“I’ve been going over the reports, there was no trace evidence on Alec that showed he came in contact with Candice Stone or Jeremy Dean. If he did attack them, how is that even possible?”

“It’s not, there is always transfer, blood, sweat, saliva, fibres, something. If there is none, especially with the sort of contact they are claiming they had with Alec, then their claims are most likely false.”

Magnus couldn’t help the huge smile on his face, Alec never touched either of them, not that he doubted him for a moment.

“It seems he had Clonazepam in his system.”

“Wow, OK.” Cat read through the results. “They really dosed him too, 6 mg is a lot.”

“What exactly is Clonazepam?” Magnus asked. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s usually sold under the name Klonopin. It’s a benzodiazepine that’s prescribed to prevent and treat seizures, anxiety, panic disorders and some movement disorders. Like other benzodiazepines, it has anxiolytic, sedative, hypnotic and muscle relaxant properties.” Cat explained, and Magnus looked at her trying to take it all in.

“The drug is able to reduce anxiety, and it tends to dull emotions in general, not just panic and anxiety. It’s a strong sedative, which means taking it at high doses is likely to make you lethargic.” She explained further.

Cat read over the report again and then looked up at Magnus. “Was Alec drinking alcohol?”

“No, he doesn’t drink,” Magnus explained.

“No other drugs?”

“No, nothing.”

“Clonazepam can be very dangerous mixed with alcohol or opioids because it’s a depressant. A strong dose is usually around 2 mg and can cause memory loss. With 6 mg in Alec’s system, I’d be surprised if he remembers anything, he wouldn’t have had much or any muscles control at all.”

Cat picked up her phone and searched through her contacts. She found the name she was looking for and sent it to Magnus’ phone.

“I’ve just sent you the name and contact details of a friend, Dr Michael West, he works in the hospital pharmacy. Michael is a highly qualified and respected pharmacist, he’d be happy to help with a detailed report on Clonazepam.”

Magnus picked up his phone and added the name and contact details to his notes.

Cat sat there for a moment shaking her head. “Alec is lucky, that large a dose could have been very dangerous, this is not a good drug. I’ve lost count of the number of people we’ve had to treat with addiction to it.”

“Is it easy to get?” Magnus asked.

“It’s a prescription drug, but it’s available on the street too sadly.” Cat explained. “But it wouldn’t hurt to check if anyone involved is being treated for Epilepsy, Anxiety or Panic attacks.”

“Thanks Cat,” Magnus said concern on his face.

“Anytime Magnus, glad I can help.”

Alec walked into the building of Fell and Associates feeling hopeful, Magnus had texted him to tell him the lab results were in. His mind had been distracted all morning, and everyone had noticed. Maia had been wonderful offering her and the label’s full support to Alec.

Alec made himself known to the receptionist, and she told him he could go right in. Alec had expected to see his mother somewhere, but there was no sign of her, looking at his phone he realised she was probably at lunch.

Alec knocked before opening the door to Magnus office, he opened it to find Magnus sitting on the couch, very close to a beautiful black woman, and they were smiling at each other. Alec was shocked by the wave of jealousy that flowed over him, he wished he could be so carefree like that with Magnus.

Magnus hadn’t been what Alec expected. When his mother said she was getting him the best lawyer in NY, he’d expected some stuffy old guy, but instead, he got Magnus. He was definitely not old or stuffy, he was young, charismatic, intelligent, articulate and the most beautiful person Alec had ever met. Alec found that he had to continually remind himself not to stare.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed on seeing Alec enter. Magnus smiled widely at him. Alec couldn’t help but return the smile.

“Take a seat,” Magnus said, and Alec sat in the chair near the couch.

“Alexander, I’d like you to meet Cat, my best friend and Ragnor’s beautiful wife.”

“Alec Lightwood, Very nice to meet you,” Alec said softly offering Cat his hand.

“Sorry we’ve had to meet under such horrible circumstances,” Cat said smiling at him.

Alec wasn’t sure what to say, but thankfully Magnus started to talk.

“Cat is a nurse, and she was helping me make sense of the results of your blood work,” Magnus explained.

“Did they find anything?” Alec asked.

“Did they,” Cat exclaimed. “You were given a drug called Clonazepam.” Cat explained.

“That’s why everything went fuzzy?” Alec asked.

“Yes and it also explains your memory loss,” she said.

Alec thought for a moment, not sure how to ask her the question he really wanted to know the answer to. Magnus could tell that Alec had something on his mind.

“This is a safe place, you can ask anything,” Magnus said.

Alec thought for a moment before asking, “Could that drug have made me do things I wouldn’t usually do?”

Cat looked at the man and knew that Alec had been agonizing over the event, not remembering what had happened must have been driving him insane.

“Honestly, no, and with the amount of drug in your system, I’m surprised you could stand, let alone do what they are accusing you of. There were enough drugs in your system to knock out a horse. 3 times the highest recommended dose.”

Alec felt a weight lift off him. Surely this was enough to clear him, he couldn’t have done what they are saying he did.

“The trace results also show no sign on you touching either Candice Stone or Jeremy Dean.”

“So this is all good news?” Alec asked.

“It is, but we need more,” Magnus explained. “Not everyone understands all the science behind drug and trace reports, so it is not enough to sway everyone. I have Raphael out doing some leg work for us, he’s interviewing staff at the club, grabbing security footage etc.”

“Would you like some coffee? Tea?” Magnus asked smiling at Alec.

“Coffee would be great, black, no sugar,” Alec said.

“I’ll be right back,” Magnus got up and left the room. Alec had thought he’d just call someone to get it.

“Oh,” He said watching Magnus go. “I didn’t want to be any trouble.”

“I’m sure you’re not, Magnus most likely will be getting himself a cup too,” Cat said Alec had almost forgotten she was there.

Alec smiled at her weakly, feeling a little awkward.

“How are you holding up?” Cat asked breaking the awkward silence.

“Not so great, I can’t go home, my apartment is surrounded by reporters and the media is painting me as a monster.”

“Where are you staying?” Cat asked concerned.

“At my parent's place.”

“It’s good to be around family,” Cat said.

“You would think,” Alec said quietly under his breath, Cat almost didn’t hear him.

“My daughter is a huge fan,” Cat said changing the topic. “I think I’ve heard your last album at least a thousand times by now.”

“Sorry,” Alec said embarrassed.

“I have to admit that it’s not really my sort of music but there was one song, Silence I think it’s called, that is amazing.”

Alec smiled widely at her and Cat wasn’t sure what she’d said to get that sort of reaction.

“That was the only one of my songs to make that album, our previous label pushed us to record what they wanted,” Alec explained. “It’s the main reason we left them, we wanted to grow, to do our own songs.”

“Well if your next album is anything like that song, consider me a new fan,” Cat said beaming at him.

Alec blushed, and she couldn’t help but think how adorable he was.

Magnus returned to the office with two coffees in hand.

“Here you go,” He said smiling as he handed a cup to Alec.

Cat couldn’t help but notice Alec’s blush growing.

“Thank you,” Alec said politely. Magnus smiled at him warmly and sat down.

“I’ve put a call into Raphael, if you have the time he’ll be here later this afternoon.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to be,” Alec said.

Cat watched the two men interact curiously as Magnus explained the results of the other lab tests. Magnus subtly flirted with the man, which was highly unusual, Magnus never flirted with clients, and she was sure he didn’t even notice he was doing it. Alec’s reaction was adorable, he blushed and beamed at Magnus the entire time. Interesting she thought.

“I need to get going,” Cat said standing. “I want to get home before Madzie.”

Magnus stood and hugged Cat warmly.

Alec stood as well, and Cat smiled, he was quite the gentleman. “It was very nice meeting you,” Alec said smiling.

“And you. I look forward to hearing your new album,” She said.

“I’ll make sure to get you and Madzie an advanced copy,” Alec said smiling.

“Thank you, Madzie will flip.”

“I’m sure Alexander will even get it signed for her,” Magnus said smiling.

“Definitely.”

Before leaving for home, Cat dropped in to see her husband briefly.

“This is a pleasant surprise,” Ragnor said looking up to see his wife enter his office.

Ragnor stood moving to meet Cat halfway, pulling her close before kissing her sweetly.

“Having a good day?” Cat asked holding her husband tightly.

“Not too bad,” He said smiling at her. “I guess you’re not here just to see me.”

“I was in with Magnus, he’s gotten all his lab results.”

“You’re smiling so I can assume its all good news?”

“Yes, Alec was definitely drugged, and there is no physical evidence showing he touch that woman or the witness.”

“Just as we suspected,” Ragnor said. “I assume Magnus wants more though.”

“He does,” Cat said smirking.

“Alec seems very nice. I also met his mother earlier, she’s not what I imagined.”

“I know, Magnus made her out to be some sort of cold-hearted monster.”

“He was hurt, but I think he’s slowly moving forward.” She said. “He’s very different with Alec.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s flirty, and I don’t think he even realises it.” Cat explained.

“I noticed that too,” Ragnor said thinking.

“You should have seen Alec blush,” Cat said. “I think this crush is a two-way street.”

Ragnor rolled his eyes at his wife. “Just don’t go playing matchmaker.”

“I would never,” Cat said feigning innocence.

“Go home,” Ragnor laughed kissing her one last time.

“Try to get home for dinner tonight,” She said smiling at her husband sweetly.

“I will be there, I promise,” Ragnor said smiling at her.

“Have you eaten?” Magnus asked Alec.

“I had breakfast,” Alec said.

“I figured you wouldn’t have eaten lunch, so I’ve taken the liberty of ordering sandwiches from the deli we went to yesterday.”

“Thank you, Magnus, that’s very thoughtful of you,” Alec said falling even harder for the man. Yes he was his lawyer, and it was his job to clear Alec’s name, but he was also concerned about Alec in general which was just so heart-warming.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Magnus said looking at Alec.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, I overreacted,” Alec said holding Magnus’ gaze. “I’m not very good at sharing or discussing my personal life, I know I can be overly guarded, I guess it comes from living with siblings who like to overshare.”

“I’m afraid I’m guilty of oversharing,” Magnus said amused. “Much to Raphael’s disgust.”

Alec laughed, and Magnus couldn’t help but want to make him laugh more often.

When their sandwiches were delivered, they sat side by side on the couch, eating and chatting.

“How did it go with the record label this morning?” Magnus asked.

“Really great, we’re so lucky to have signed with Jade Wolf, Maia Roberts is amazing.”

“Good to hear, so the album is being released next month?”

“Actually no,” Alec said sheepishly. “It was supposed to be, but I’ve asked for an extension, I’m working on a song that I want to put on this album.”

“And they OK with that?”

“They are, though we’ll need to record two songs because it seems Maia and my brother are both superstitious and won’t allow us to release an album with 13 songs on it.”

“I’m with them,” Magnus laughed. “Never tempt fate, Alexander.”

“Oh no really?” Alec teased. “And here I thought you were level headed besides brilliant and beautiful.”

It was Magnus’ look of surprise that made Alec realise what he’d said, he could feel his cheeks heating, but he couldn’t look away from Magnus.

“Thank you,” Magnus said softly a slight blush covering his cheeks as well.

Alec felt his insides flip-flop at Magnus’ reaction. Maybe, just maybe, there could be more there. It was then that Alec noticed how close they were sitting to one another and he couldn’t keep his eyes off Magnus.

When the door to Magnus’ office opened a moment later, and Maryse stepped inside Alec almost jumped out of his skin.

“Oh,” Maryse said surprised to see Alec there. “I’m sorry I didn’t know Alec was here. I did knock.”

“It’s quite OK Maryse, we were just grabbing a bite to eat,” Magnus said snapping back into professional mode.

“You were out when I got here,” Alec blurted out embarrassed, shifting a little to increase the distance between himself and Magnus.

“I was grabbing lunch,” she said. “Did it go well this morning at Jade Wolf?”

“We’re delaying the album to add a couple of songs,” Alec explained.

“Please tell me the one you were playing this morning is one of them,” Maryse said smiling at her son.

“Yes and we’re adding another song, I think something with Izzy in vocals.”

“I look forward to hearing the additions,” Maryse said honestly. She had already listened through the copy of the Album Alec had given her a dozen times.

Maryse stood there for a moment awkwardly, then remembered why she’d come in, in the first place.

“I wanted to give you my preliminary notes,” Maryse said handing the pages to Magnus. “The boyfriend, Pete Marano has quite the record. Most of it stems from his time in LA, I’ve put in a call to a friend who works with the LA police department, she going to do a little more digging for me.”

“That’s great,” Magnus said smiling at her. He scanned the notes, Maryse had also contacted Candice’s parents and had a chat about their daughter.

“You talked to Candice Stone’s parents?”

“I thought it could be useful,” Maryse said. “They don’t hear from their daughter very often, they didn’t even know she’d moved to New York.”

“I’ve got all the lab and medical files here if you’d like to start on those,” Magnus said.

“Definitely,” Maryse beamed. “I forgot how much I missed this sort of work.” She picked up the lab results and flipped open the file.

“Alec was drugged with Clonazepam,” Magnus explained.

“Isn’t that for anxiety?” Maryse asked.

“Yes, as well as seizures and panic attacks.”

“Seizures?” Maryse said and ran out of the room. She ran back in a moment later with a pile of files, she flipped through them until she found what she was looking for.

Alec and Magnus watched Maryse confused as she ran from the room when she returned a moment later with files they realised she must have found something.

“I noticed when I was reading through Pete Marano’s file that he’d been admitted to hospital a few times for injuries consistent with seizures. He’s epileptic,” She said excitedly.

“We need to find out if he has ever been prescribed Clonazepam,” Magnus said just as excitedly.

“Pharmacy records are usually confidential, but there is a way around that, if the pharmacy is part of a pharmacy chain, then it shares prescription information within its group, and the details are much easier to come by,” Maryse explained.

“Sounds like the perfect thing for me to follow up on,” they heard a voice say, and they turned to see Raphael walk into the office.

“My thoughts exactly,” Magnus said smiling.

“Raphael Santiago,” Raphael said holding his hand out to Maryse.

“Maryse Lightwood,” Maryse said smiling.

“It’s an honour, your reputation proceeds you,” Raphael said smiling.

“Sadly it’s not all good, but I’m working on it.”

“Let’s sit,” Magnus said, and they all took seats as they discussed findings.

“The results from the prints I lifted from Alec’s phone are sadly a bust, the only prints I found where Alec’s and one that belonged to Maryse.”

“It was a long shot,” Magnus said sadly.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to remember about it,” Alec said dejectedly.

“Alexander, Cat said that she was amazed you remembered anything at all, you can’t blame yourself for any of this.”

Alec just sighed, not sure what to say.

“Magnus is right,” Raphael said. “There may never have been any prints, to begin with, there were a few smudged ones that looked like they were made with a gloved hand.”

Raphael went through his reports with the bar staff and they all confirmed, Alec was only drinking coke, and no one saw him doing anything inappropriate, they also didn’t have anything nice to say about their colleague Jeremy Dean. Seems he was rude, lazy and always looking to make a quick buck.

“The footage in the club is so dark it’s almost useless, and the footage outside had so much interference that you can’t make anything out,” Raphael explained. “I have sent the footage off to a friend to see if there is any way to clean it up.”

“So we have nothing then?” Magnus asked.

“No, not nothing. I occurred to me that in this day and age there was most like at least a couple of dozen people there that night taking selfies, video etc. on their phones. I’m putting the word out we are after photos or video taken that night, and I have two of my people looking into Social media accounts for anything taken that night.”

“Social media is a great idea,” Maryse said beaming at Raphael.

“If there is something out there, I’ll find it. I’m still working on the source of that photo in the tabloids, the owners of the tabloid website that released it first are refusing to co-operate, but I’ll find the info soon enough.”

“I don’t doubt you will,” Magnus said smirking. Raphael could be very persuasive.

“Well, I’m going to take these reports and the ones Raphael has just brought in and get back to work,” Maryse said. She looked over at Magnus’ desk. “What about those?”

“Oh,” Magnus said a little embarrassed, he should have put the files on the Lightwoods away.

“I’ll handle those,” Magnus said not wanting to explain more.

“They are our files,” Maryse said matter of factly.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed.

“I understand you having a file on me, but why the rest of my family?” Alec asked he’d been sitting quietly taking it all in since Raphael had arrived.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say but decided that the truth was the best course of action.

“Your medical records were concerning,” Magnus said keeping his eyes trained of Alec.

Alec took a deep breath, “I guess they would be.”

“You have to understand . . .” Magnus started to say.

“There is no need to explain Magnus, you are doing what any good lawyer would have done,” Maryse said.

“Maryse your records aren’t any better,” Magnus said sadly.

Maryse blinked back a tear and looked at her son, Alec nodded, and Maryse decided to lay it all out for them.

“I need your reassurances that everything I say from this moment onwards will be kept in the strictest confidence if any of this were to come out, it would jeopardise my future and that of my children.”

“You have our word,” Magnus said, and Raphael nodded in agreement.

“My husband is a cruel and controlling man and thinks nothing of using force and violence to keep his family under his control. I knew he had a temper when I married him and I was foolish enough to think that love could change a man like that. For years his anger was only aimed at me, but when Alec came to my aid, he was also targeted. I was scared and weak and allowed it to continue for decades. It’s a shame I have to live with. Part of my agreement with my husband to finalise our divorce quickly and painlessly is that I am to never bring up allegations of abuse against him, for my silence he is releasing me from the company with a generous settlement that goes to my children. I get to keep all real estate in my name, and he had no claim over a penny of mine or my children’s money and future earnings.”

Magnus sat stunned as Maryse, who he thought of as the toughest woman in law, confessed to being abused by her husband, allowing him to abuse her son and accepting to keep silent to secure her children’s future.

“Mum,” Alec said tears streaming down his face. “You can’t let him get away with it.”

“Alec, I want it over, I want him gone. Airing our dirty laundry in court will do nothing but hurt you and your siblings. I’ve hurt you enough,” Maryse said honestly. “My silence is a small price to pay for my life back,” She said smiling weakly.

“And if Alec chooses not to keep silent?” Magnus asked.

“Then I will support him 100%. Robert has no hold over Alec if he chooses to do so.”

“Our priority is to clear Alec’s name, I will do everything in my power to keep this under wraps, I doubt Aldertree will look into Alec’s medical records, he’s so cocky he thinks he has an open and shut case.”

“Aldertree is a dick,” Maryse said, and Raphael couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his lips.

“Sorry,” Raphael said embarrassed. “I’ve never quite heard anyone describe him so spot on.”

“I’m going to get back to work,” Maryse said grabbing the file. “Alec do you need a ride home later?”

“Yes please,” Alec said quietly.

“I should be going too, can I get a copy of your notes Maryse,” Raphael asked.

“Absolutely,” She said smiling and they walked out together.

Magnus and Alec sat in silence neither sure what to say.

“I idolised your mother, she was incredible in court, strong, fierce, I wanted to be just like her,” Magnus said breaking the silence. “When I got hired at Lightwood and Lightwood I was so excited that I’d get to work with her.”

“It was my father’s doing you know, he forced my mother get rid of you,” Alec explained.

“I wish I’d talked to her back then instead of bottling up my anger and pain.”

“She might not have been ready to talk to you back then,” Alec said honestly. “Our family looks like the perfect family on the outside, we have everything we could ever want, but it’s just rotten and broken on the inside. My siblings and I were completely oblivious to what he was doing to our mother, it wasn’t until he started in on me that I realised how bad it must have been for her and I was so angry at her for letting it happen, but I soon realised why she did, she was protecting us.”

“And you did nothing because you were protecting your siblings?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, if he took out all his anger on me, he’d leave mum and my brothers and sister alone,” Alec said honestly.

“Let’s fight one battle at a time, and if you want to pursue your father afterwards, I’ll be there for you Alexander.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said a little choked up.

Magnus moved closer to Alec and pulled him into a hug. At first, Alec tensed up against him, but in seconds he relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his own arms around Magnus tightly. Magnus wasn’t sure why he’d hugged Alec, but later when he was on his own and lost in his thoughts, he decided to put it down to instinct.

Alec was shocked when Magnus pulled him into a hug but after that initial moment of shock passed he found himself sinking into Magnus’ arms and wrapping his own around the man. He was so warm and smelt so good, and Alec didn’t want to ever let him go.

Magnus pulled away from Alec a little embarrassed by his actions but decided not to comment on them. He decided that maybe they should get back to work and just move on.

“So,” Magnus said. “Did you want to go over some of the questions the prosecution might ask again?”

“Honesty, no not really,” Alec said smiling. “But I guess we should.”

They went over the questions again but this time Magnus didn’t push, he’d save that for another day.

“It’s almost 5pm, let’s call it a night,” Magnus said. “Your mother must be exhausted, she’s been working flat out all day.”

“I think it helps her keep her mind off everything,” Alec explained. “I worry about her.”

“Of course you do, she’s your mother,” Magnus said. “She’s a strong woman Alexander, she’ll get through this.”

“I hope so, he’s been cheating on her for years, she recently found out, and I think that’s what finally tipped her over the edge, that and losing Max.” The pain in Alec’s voice was beyond obvious when he mentioned his brother’s name.

“Tell me about Max,” Magnus said softly.

“He was the best of us, so smart and talented, cheeky as hell, he had so much life in him, I still can’t believe he’s gone,” Alec said fighting back the tears.

“It was an accident?”

“He was waiting to be picked up after school, he had to stay late for a student council meeting, he was the treasurer,” Alex explained. “Robert was supposed to be picking him up, but he forgot because he was off with his latest woman, he called me about an hour too late demanding I go get Max.” Alec paused controlling his breathing.

“I was in the middle of some stupid meet and greet thing Morgenstern had organised, meeting rich over privileged brats that I am sure their parents paid Morgenstern a pretty penny for. By the time I got to the school, it was too late, Max had been waiting outside, and a car hit him when it swerved around the corner, the driver was drunk and didn’t even know he’d hit anyone until the police came for him.”

Alec let the tears flow as he continued. “Robert blamed me, it was my fault for not getting there sooner.”

Magnus shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Alec, letting him cry.

“You are not to blame for your brother’s death,” Magnus whispered as he rubbed small soothing circles on Alec’s back. “You are not to blame.”

For the first time since Max’s death Alec let someone comfort him, he hadn’t grieved in front of his family all that much because they had needed him to be strong, but with Magnus, he didn’t need to be, he could just be Alec, grieving brother.

After a few minutes, Alec’s tears stopped, and he shifted from Magnus’ embrace, Magnus instantly missed the contact.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said his voice croakily.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Magnus said smiling at him.

“I should get going, I’m sure you have plans for the evening,” Alec said fishing.

Magnus laughed, “If by plans you mean throwing together something to eat and crashing in front of the TV with my cat, then yes I have plans.”

“That actually sounds like my sort of evening,” Alec said smiling.

Magnus was struck by the urge to invite Alec over. He wondered what it would be like to have Alec in his home, in his personal space, he wondered if Chairman would like him. They sat close, legs touching, in a comfortable silence neither of them knowing what to say next.

Maryse knocked loudly on Magnus’ door and walked into the office. When she noticed how close Magnus and Alec were sitting she realised that once again she’d interrupted them.

Alec was the first to move, shifting on the couch, increasing the space between them.

“I’m ready to call it a night,” She said wearily.

“I was just suggesting the same thing to Alexander,” Magnus said moving to stand.

Maryse watched her son blush slightly when Magnus used his full name, and she felt happiness bubbling inside her. She’d never seen her son look at anyone like the way he looked at Magnus and she was sure that the attraction was mutual. Not that she thought Magnus would do anything to act on it while he was Alec’s lawyer, but there was definitely something there, and it could wait until all this was over. Alec needed someone like Magnus in his life, he’s been alone for too long.

They said their goodbyes and Alec made plans to return the next day so they could finish going over the questions etc., and hopefully, Raphael would have more information for them by then.

Alec and Maryse walked to her car in silence, and it wasn’t until she’d pulled out from the curb that Alec finally broke the silence.

“Thank you,” Alec said quietly.

“Whatever for?” Maryse asked confused.

“Not outing me.”

“Alec I would never do that, never take that from you, if and when you choose to tell Magnus is up to you and only you.”

“Still, thank you, and for everything you have to deal with, with the divorce etc.”

“As much as I want Robert to suffer, want people to know the type of man he really is, I can’t do that to our family. We need to move on, get away from him and move on.”

“He won’t get away with it,” Alec said plainly.

“I will support you if you choose to pursue his after all this is over,” Maryse said reaching for Alec’s hand.

“Thanks, mum,” Alec said wrapping his hand over hers tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a visit from an old friend. Alec walks out on Magnus. Isabelle pays Magnus a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Here's the next chapter, it isn't as long as the others but the next chapter is a whopper so I hope that makes up for it. 
> 
> The summary for this chapter is a little crappy, I always have trouble writing them because I don't like giving away anything from the chapter. Hopefully, the chapter itself is better than the summary. 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support, you are amazing, each and every one of you!

For the first time in a long time, Alec slept in. Though he wasn’t sure if you could call it sleeping in since he’d gone to sleep at about 6 am and it was now 11. His mother was long gone, and when he finally made his way into the kitchen, there was a note demanding he eats something since he’d skipped dinner.

Alec smiled to himself as he poured milk into his cereal. He’d finished the music to the song he was working on last night, and he almost had all the lyrics, though he wasn’t too sure on the chorus, he had time to work on it.

Izzy had sent Alec a message last night, she had an idea for the other song they wanted to add, and it was actually an excellent idea. Izzy was going to run it by Maia later today and let Alec know what she said. Alec didn’t think Maia would disapprove, Izzy had long been a supporter of various women’s charities and recording the song she wanted to record would be done all in the name of charity.

Alec was just about to call Paul to see if he could drive him to Fell and Co at 1pm when he heard the doorbell. Warily Alec made his way to the door and looked at the monitor, he was surprised to see Lydia Branwell standing there.

“Lydia!” He exclaimed as he opened the door.

“I just had to come to see you,” She said walking inside and pulling Alec into a hug.

“How are you holding up?” She asked.

“I’ve been better,” Alec admitted. “Let’s sit.”

Lydia followed Alec into the lounge area.

“I couldn’t believe the reports when I first heard them,” Lydia said.

“Imagine how I felt hearing them the first time,” Alec said.

“What happened?” Lydia asked concerned.

“I was drugged,” Alec explained.

“What? How?”

“I went to Pandemonium with Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon and the owner of our new label Maia.”

Lydia smiled knowingly at him, she knew how much he hated those clubs.

“As per usual, they all left me alone, and I got bored. I was sitting at the bar when this woman sits down beside me, she was upset.”

“So the gentleman that you are, you asked if she was OK,” Lydia said.

“Yep, I think she spiked my drink while we were talking.”

“Why?”

“No idea yet but my lawyer is working on it.”

“I saw a picture of your lawyer online, he’s gorgeous,” Lydia said smirking.

“Is he?” Alec said coyly.

“I know you Alec Lightwood, he’s exactly your type.”

“As opposed to you?” he joked.

“Exactly,” She laughed.

“How’s John?” Alec asked changing the subject.

“He’s great, we’re great, in fact, we’re better than great,” She said holding up her hand and showing off her ring.

“Congratulations!” Alec exclaimed moving to hug her tightly.

Alec and Lydia had known each since birth basically. Their parents were friend so they had grown up as friends, going to the same schools, attending all the same functions and parties. They’d been best friends all through High school. Lydia had been the second person Alec had ever come out to, much to the annoyance of his sister.

When Lydia had decided to try her hand at acting, Alec’s label and their parents had come up with the idea to make Lydia and Alec a couple. It would boost Lydia’s profile and help keep Alec’s dirty little secret. They had both gone along with it because it was easier than fighting their parents on it but when Lydia had met John, Alec knew he needed to let her go, give her a chance at a real relationship, the chance he’d never have, with someone who could return her affection.

They talked and talked, and Alec excitedly told Lydia all about the new album, it was when Lydia asked about his family that Alec turned serious.

“Jace and Izzy are well, they’ve worked their asses off on the new album,” Alec said.

“And your parents?” Lydia asked carefully, knowing full well the complicated relationship he had with them.

“Mum kicked Robert out,” Alec said as he watched the shock move over Lydia’s face. “He seemed to think I was actually guilty, either that or he just didn’t care about the truth. He went to hit me, but mum stopped him.”

“Go Maryse,” Lydia said proudly. “I always knew she had it in her.”

“She left Lightwood and Lightwood too, decided to walk out, they are working out the details of the divorce.”

“Wow,” Lydia said impressed. “What does she plan to do?”

“She’s not sure yet, at the moment she’s working with Magnus on my case,” Alec explained. “She misses practising law, Robert had her running the company the last few years.”

That was the second time Alec had referred to his father as Robert and not dad, Lydia let it go after all, Robert had never been much of a father to Alec.

“She really is trying to make amends,” Alec said.

Lydia hugged Alec tightly.

“John and I have been looking at houses, we’ve found the perfect house here in New York,” Lydia said steering the conversation to happier topics.

“I’m so glad you’ve decided to settle down in New York,” Alec said honestly, he’d missed Lydia the last few years. She’s been living in LA between jobs.

“Me too, we both really wanted to get away from LA, especially since we’re talking about starting a family,” Lydia said blushing.

“I’m so happy for you Lyds,” Lydia had always wanted a family, she always joked she wanted half a dozen kids at least.

Alec’s phone chirped, and he quickly checked the message. It was from Magnus, he was just confirming that Alec was still coming in.

“It’s Magnus,” Alec said smiling down at his phone. Alec sent off a quick reply and couldn’t help but smile when Magnus texted back that he’d have lunch waiting for him. “He’s organising lunch for us.”

When Alec looked up at Lydia, she was smirking. “Just your lawyer huh?”

“Ok I’ll admit I might be crushing on him a little,” Alec said.

“So what do you plan to do about it?” She asked.

“He’s my lawyer.”

“He won’t always be,” Lydia said. “Alec with your dad and Morgenstern both out of the picture isn’t it time you started living your life on your terms?”

“I . . . I don’t know,” He said honestly. “I’ve been hiding for so long, I guess I’m a little scared.”

“Alec you have every right to be, it’s hard showing people who you really are and in your case even harder because you’ll be showing not just your family and friends but the world,” Lydia said. “The people who love you will be there to support you every step of the way.”

“That’s pretty much the exact thing Izzy’s been telling me the last few months.”

“You should listen to your sister,” Lydia said smiling. “She’s a smart woman.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but Lydia was right, he needed to start living his life.

“Well you can’t leave your sexy lawyer waiting,” Lydia said smiling. “Need a lift?”

“Yes please,” Alec said smiling. “Let me grab my stuff.”

Magnus was walking back to Fell and Co when he noticed a town car pull up in front of the building. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw Alec getting out of the car. The smile slowly faded as a woman got out of the car behind him, stepping into Alec’s personal space. Magnus instantly recognised her as Lydia Branwell.

They talked for a moment, and Magnus couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that bubbled up inside him as Lydia wrapped her arms around Alec hugging him close.

As Lydia pulled Alec in for a hug, he looked up, and his eyes instantly fell on Magnus who was standing in front of Fell and Co, two takeout bags in hand. Alec’s smile was almost an automatic thing on seeing the beautiful man. Alec felt a little guilty wishing it was Magnus and not his friend hugging him so close.

Magnus noticed Alec look up and over Lydia’s shoulder and their eyes locked. Magnus’ heart fluttered at the look on Alec’s face, knowing that the smile on his face was all for him.

As Lydia let go of Alec, she noticed his attention was elsewhere. Turning Lydia smiled when she saw Magnus Bane standing in front of the building.

“I think you should introduce me,” She said smiling at Magnus as she started to walk towards him, purpose in her stride, Alec almost had to run to keep up.

“Magnus, this is my friend Lydia. Lyds, this is Magnus Bane,” Alec said a little breathless.

Magnus smiled at Lydia. “Very nice to meet you, Lydia.”

“It’s wonderful meeting you,” Lydia smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Magnus looked at her surprised and then noticed Alec blushing beside her. ‘Interesting’ Magnus thought to himself.

“All good things I hope,” Magnus said.

“Very good things,” Lydia smiled at the man, he really was incredibly handsome. “I know I don’t have to worry about this one with you defending him.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say to that. Lydia’s phone started ringing she looked at the screen and noticed it was her father.

“I better go, my parents, are expecting me for Lunch. John is meeting me there, he’ll kill me if I’m late,” Lydia explained. “Please take care of Alec for us.”

“Of course,” Magnus said.

“If you need anything, call me OK,” Lydia said to Alec.

“I will, please give my best to John and congratulations again.”

“Thanks, and will do,” She said smiling as she jumped back into the town car.

“Congratulations?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Lydia and John just got engaged,” Alec said happy for his friend.

Magnus and Alec made their way inside and went straight to Magnus’ office. Maryse was at the desk out front on the phone. She smiled at the two of them, then rolled her eyes as the person on the telephone droned on.

Alec followed Magnus into his office, he could say Hi to his mother later.

“Lydia seems nice,” Magnus said.

“She’s a good friend, we’ve known each other since we were in diapers.”

“You dated didn’t you?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus, of course, Magnus knew about that, it was his job to know everything about Alec.

“Honestly that was our parent’s idea, they thought it would boost our careers. We were never really a couple, there has never been anything more than friendship between us.”

“Oh,” Magnus said not sure how to process that information. That actually made a lot of sense, explained what he’d picked up during his research.

Not sure what else to say Magnus decided to move on to the safe topic of lunch.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I decided to pick up Thai food for lunch. I asked your mother, and she said you’re not fussy when it comes to food.” Magnus explained.

“She’s right, I pretty much eat anything,” Alec laughed.

“She did tell me that between you and Jace, she always felt like she needed to get a second refrigerator.”

Alec laughed. “She’s about right on that one.”

They sat and ate and Magnus filled Alec in on the case. So far Raphael hadn’t been able to track down any images or video from the club, but he was still confident he could. Magnus had started compiling his report that he’d pass along to the DA’s office for the Grand Jury.

“I don’t believe you’ll have to take the stand at the Grand Jury, but we really should prepare for it, just in case,” Magnus said as they packed away the containers from Lunch.

“I really hope I don’t have too,” Alec said honestly.

After a couple of hours of going over questions, Magnus was getting increasingly frustrated. Alec was being evasive, he was holding back again, and it was starting to really get to him.

“I can’t defend you to the best of my abilities if you’re holding things back from me Alexander,” Magnus grumbled his frustration eventually getting the best of him.

“I don’t want to discuss my personal life,” Alec said defensive. “I don’t see why it’s relevant.”

“It’s relevant as it goes towards showing your character,” Magnus said annoyed. “We’ve talked about this before.”

“Is this all really necessary?” Alec asked for the hundredth time. “We have a heap of proof that I was drugged, that’s got to put doubt into anyone’s mind.”

“We need to go into this as prepared as possible, you’re a high profile name, and Aldertree is looking to make a name for himself.”

“I don’t care what Aldertree wants to do, this isn’t fair,” Alec grumbled.

“Life isn’t fair Alexander,” Magnus roared.

“I’m done,” Alec yelled, standing.

“No you’re not,” Magnus yelled back. “You can’t just walk away from your problems.”

“Just watch me,” Alec shouted and walked out of the office. He sped passed his mother who was sitting there with a concerned look on her face and out of the building. He didn’t bother calling Izzy this time, he hailed the first cab he saw and jumped in.

Magnus sat at his desk a little deflated. Alec was holding back, keeping things from him and he just couldn’t understand why. When he heard the quiet knock on his door, he knew it was Maryse.

“I’m sorry Magnus,” She said walking into the office.

“Why won’t he talk to me?” Magnus asked.

“Alec hasn’t ever been one to share, he’s always kept everything to himself, and I blame myself and his father for that.”

“He needs to trust me if he can’t then how am I supposed to represent him?”

“He does trust you, he’s just not ready to open up,” Maryse said. “He will, he just needs time.”

“We don’t have time,” Magnus said sadly.

Alec got the taxi driver to drop him off two blocks from his parents’ house, just in case the driver recognised him and jumped out giving the man a huge tip.

Alec strolled through his parents’ neighbourhood, even in the early afternoon, it was quiet, and there was hardly anyone about. He smiled when he noticed Jace’s sports car parked in front of the house.

Alec found Jace and Izzy huddled around Jace’s phone.

“It’s so obvious,” Jace said to Izzy and Izzy couldn’t help but agree.

“What is?” Alec asks stepping closer.

Surprised they both turned towards him, and Jace quickly pocketed his phone.

“Umm . . Nothing,” Jace stammered.

“If it’s nothing give me your phone,” Alec said not in the mood for games.

Jace sighed and handed over the phone. Alec looked at the screen and saw a picture of Alec and Lydia standing close in front of Fell and Co. They must have been spotted, though Alec didn’t recall seeing anyone lurking outside.

“It’s obvious that the press is just making stories up now,” Jace said.

Alec just rolled his eyes at the headline and handed the phone back to Jace, much to his relief. If Alec had scrolled further down he would have seen the picture of Lydia hugging Alec, it had been taken at the perfect angle. It captured Alec smiling directly at Magnus and Magnus smiling right back at him.

The press were jumping at the story of a possible Alec and Lydia reunion, but Jace and Izzy knew Alec better than that, the way Alec was looking at Magnus confirmed what they had already suspected, their brother was falling for the beautiful man, and it might just be mutual.

“Let them write whatever they want, I’m sure Lydia’s agent will take care of it, especially since Lyds and John just got engaged,” Alec explained.

“They did?” Izzy said excitedly.

They all loved Lydia, she was a good friend and had been there for Alec helping him through some tough times. They’d been thrilled when she’s met John who they all adored.

Magnus was sitting at his desk, finishing up a report when the door to his office opened, and he looked up to find Cat scowling at him.

“Shouldn’t you have called it a night?” She said.

“I was just finishing up a report,” Magnus explained.

“It’s almost 8 pm, Magnus.”

Magnus was shocked to see that she was right, he’d let time get away from him.

“Why are you here?” He said trying to change the subject.

“I’ve come to drag my husband home, he’s been preparing for court, and you know how he gets.”

“I do,” Magnus said amused. Ragnor was an incredible lawyer, he specialised in environmental law and loved taking on large corporations and bringing them down a peg or two. Before every court appearance, his nerves got the better of him and he always spent all night going over everything at least a dozen times or more.

“I saw an interesting picture of you today,” Cat teased.

“You did?” Magnus had no idea what she was talking about.

Cat pulled out her phone and opened up the social media feed she’d been reading earlier.

Magnus looked down at the phone and cringed at the headline, ‘Alec and Lydia on again?’.

He scrolled through the photos until he got to the one Cat was talking about. Lydia hugging Alec while Alec and Magnus stood eyes locked to each others.

“That certainly doesn’t look like a man planning to reunite with his ex to me,” Cat said.

“She’s not really his ex,” Magnus said casually.

Cat looked at Magnus eyebrows arched in confusion.

“Their relationship was fake, it was a plan to boost their careers, they were just friends, and they’ve known each other since they were babies.”

“How do you know that?”

“Alexander told me,” Magnus said sadly.

Cat didn’t need to know Magnus so well to pick up on the fact that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong Mags?” She asked concerned.

“He’s holding back from me, he doesn’t trust me.”

Cat thought for a moment. “Magnus, you’ve only known each other a few days, he’s going through quite a lot at the moment,” she said.

“I know that Cat, but I need him to be open and honest with me, how else can I protect him, clear him.”

Magnus’ words struck Cat, it was obvious that this case was slowly becoming much more to Magnus than just clearing Alec’s name, Magnus was really falling for the man.

“Then talk to him, explain that to him,” She said trying to be helpful.

“I’ve tried, but he just gets defensive and angry and walks out, that’s twice now.”

“Give him time.”

“That’s what Maryse said.”

“Well, she’s his mother, so she knows him better than most.”

“I just . . .” Magnus couldn’t find the words.

“You care about him,” Cat said softly.

“I know I shouldn’t but every moment we spend together just makes me was to spend more and more time with him.”

“Magnus, there is nothing wrong with caring about Alec,” She said.

“What if it affects my judgement, my performance during his case,” Magnus explained. “What if I get too distracted?”

“Distracted or not, you will always do what’s best for Alec, maybe even more so since you have feelings for him,” Cat said honestly. “You’re too hard on yourself.”

“I wish I’d just said no to taking this case.”

“We both know you don’t mean that.”

Magnus groaned because Cat knew him too well. “You’re right I don’t.”

“Go home and get some rest, try and talk to Alec tomorrow.”

“OK, I’m sure Chairman is climbing the walls by now or ripping apart my shirts because he hasn’t had dinner.”

“Your cat has a nasty attitude,” Cat said giggling.

“That he does,” Magnus laughed.

The next morning Maryse is already at her desk when Magnus arrived for work.

“Good morning,” Maryse said looking at Magnus concern in her eyes. Magnus didn’t look very rested at all.

“Morning Maryse,” Magnus said trying to muster up a smile. Magnus had had a restless night and sleep just wouldn’t come. In the end, he’d spent the rest of the night watching The Lightwoods clips on YouTube. It had been a bad idea because all it had done was endear Alec even more to Magnus.

At about 11 am Magnus sent Alec a text message asking if he was coming into the office this afternoon. When he hadn’t received a reply by midday, he decided to send another message. It was now after 1 pm and still nothing from Alec.

Despite Alec’s demeanour the night before Izzy knew something was up with him, which is why she found herself at her parent’s home a little after 1 pm. At first, the house seemed empty but then she heard the piano. She made her way towards the music, stopping just outside the door as she listened to Alec play and sing. He’d finished the song he’d been working on, and Izzy couldn’t help but feel the pain in his voice as he sang.

Alec had always made it clear that he was fine being alone, but from what Izzy had just heard, that was definitely no longer the case, and it was all because of one man, the only man that had ever been able to really capture Alec’s attention, Magnus Bane.

Izzy waited until Alec stopped playing before walking into the room, making her presence known.

“That was beautiful,” She said softly not wanting to startle Alec.

“It’s still a little rough,” Alec said composing himself.

“There is nothing rough about that piece of work Alec, its perfect.”

“Maybe,” He said shaking his head.

“I spoke to Maia about the song I wanted to cover for the album, she’s excited about the idea, and I’ve put a call into the I Touch Myself Project to get the ball rolling.

“I knew Maia would love the idea,” Alec said. “It’s a good cause, Izzy.”

“It is, and that song is going to be so much fun to record, it’s always been a favourite of mine.”

Izzy motioned for Alec to shove over and she sat down beside him on the piano stool. “Remember when we used to play together?” She asked as she started to twinkle the keys.

“How could I forget,” Alec said smiling at his sister.

They sat together and played for the next half an hour or so, only stopping when Alec’s phone pinged.

“Are you going to check that?”

“Nope,” Alec said matter of factly.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Alec said not able to look her in the eyes.

“You’re a horrible liar.”

“It’s probably Magnus,” Alec explained.

“Shouldn’t you be over there?”

“I should but I can’t, I just can’t.”

“Talk to me Alec,” Izzy pleaded.

“I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be able to keep my secret from him, he keeps pushing because he knows I haven’t been completely open and honest with him.”

“Would it be so bad to tell Magnus?” She asked.

“I don’t think I’m ready to come out especially not to Magnus.”

“Why?” She asked confused.

Alec couldn’t find the words to explain himself. “I . . I just . .”

“You care about him don’t you?”

“Yes,” Alec answered honestly.

“What are you scared of?”

“Rejection. Why would someone like Magnus want someone as broken as me.” Alec said a tear sliding down his cheek.

“You are not broken,” Izzy growled at him.

“Really? Aren’t I?” Alec said sarcasm in his voice. “I’m 24 years old Izzy, I’ve never been on a date, I’ve never had a relationship, I’ve never even had a real first kiss. I’ve never been with anyone.”

“So? Lots of people are virgins until much later in life Alec, that’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’ve known that I was gay since I was 13 years old and yet I can’t even bring myself to look at a guy let alone talk to someone I’m attracted too, what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you, this isn’t your fault. This is his fault, all those therapists and councillors and camps he sent you to, all those years of trying to reprogram who and what you are, it’s just holding you back, made you cautious and scared to open up, but you can and you will when you’re ready Alec.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” He asked.

“Because I can see you already opening up, letting down your walls, Alec you deserve happiness, you just need to convince yourself of that.”

“What If I don’t deserve it?” Alec said softly.

“Don’t give me that crap, why wouldn’t you?” Izzy growled turning to her brother. “You’re one of the best people I know, you’re selfless, caring, protective and have so much love to give. You deserve to be happy, you deserve love, you deserve to have it all Alec.”

Alec’s phone pinged again.

“Maybe I do, but I’m not ready to talk, not today.”

“Fair enough but don’t leave it too long Alec, you could be throwing away a chance that you might not get again,” Izzy explained grabbing Alec’s phone.

She quickly sent off a message to Magnus, not wanting to leave him hanging any longer.

“There, you’re sorted for the moment,” She said handing him back his phone.

When Alec looked at the screen, he saw that Izzy had sent Magnus a message telling him he wasn’t feeling well and would be in touch.

“Thanks, Izzy,” Alec said pocketing his phone.

“You know I’d do anything for you brother dearest,” She said teasing trying to put a smile of Alec’s face.

Magnus re-read the message on his phone for the third time and sighed. It hadn’t even been Alec that sent it.

_‘Sorry Mr Bane, Alec can’t come in today, he isn’t feeling very well. He’ll be in touch soon. Isabelle Lightwood.’_

If Alec hadn’t been feeling well Maryse would have said something, Alec was avoiding him, and Magnus couldn’t blame him. He’d pushed too hard the day before, he’d snapped and screamed at him. It wasn’t his best hour that’s for sure. Magnus knew he was starting to let his emotions rule his head where Alec was concerned, but he couldn’t help it, he needed to ensure there was no way they could lose the case.

At a little after 3 pm, Magnus decided to call it a day. He needed to try to get some rest. He left his office and told Maryse he was headed home.

“No Alec?” She asked.

“Isabelle sent me a text, it seems he’s not feeling well.”

Maryse frowned at him.

“It’s OK, I know he’s just avoiding me,” Magnus said.

“I’m sure that’s not the case,” Maryse said trying to sound like she believed her own words.

“Maryse I acted very unprofessionally yesterday, I don’t blame Alec for not wanting to come in.”

“You did nothing for the sort, I could hear every word.” She admitted. “I’ll talk to Alec tonight.”

“Thank you Maryse,” Magnus said smiling at the woman how he was starting to think of as a friend.

“Go home and get some sleep Magnus,” She said turning motherly. “Work can wait until the morning.”

“I think I’ll do just that,” Magnus said. “Same goes for you Maryse, go home.”

“Yes Boss,” She teased.

“Boss? I like the sound of that,” Magnus said laughing as he turned to leave.

Magnus walked into the reception area only to be cut off by Joanne their receptionist.

“Mr Bane,” She said a little out of breath. “Thank goodness I caught you, there is someone here to see you.”

Magnus looked towards where Joanne had motioned, and there was no mistaking that the person waiting for him was Isabelle Lightwood.

“Thank you, Joanne,” Magnus said making his way over to where Isabelle was seated.

“Miss Lightwood,” Magnus said politely as Isabelle looked up at him.

“Mr Bane,” Isabelle smiled up at Magnus. “I was hoping I could have a word, but I see you were on your way out.”

“I can certainly make time for you Miss Lightwood,” Magnus said.

“Please, it’s Isabelle,” Izzy said smiling at Magnus.

“Magnus,” Magnus said smiling back at her.

“Can I buy you a coffee?” She asked.

“That sounds perfect,” Magnus said as Isabelle stood.

They walked out of the building together, and Isabelle stopped. “Is there somewhere close you’d recommend?” She asked.

“Absolutely,” Magnus smiled and led the way to his favourite little coffee shop, which also made the most delicious pastries.

They ordered coffees and a few pastries and took a seat towards the back of the shop.

“This place smells amazing,” Izzy said taking a seat.

“I know, I sometimes like to bring work in and just sit here for a few hours just to get my fill of all the wonderful smells.”

They sat sipping their coffees for a few moments and Magnus was the one to break the silence.

“I assume you want to discuss your brother’s case,” Magnus asked.

“Actually no, I’m sure you and my mother and your team have that all under control, I’m here to discuss Alec.”

“I know I’ve been pushing him a little hard . . .” Magnus started to say, but Izzy cut him off.

“Magnus you are just doing your job, trying to clear my brother’s name, I understand that,” Izzy explained. “I just . . .”

Izzy couldn’t find the words, she was suddenly very unsure as to why she was even here.

“Look, my brother may seem like he’s led a charmed life, but it has been anything but.”

“I know about the domestic abuse,” Magnus said quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg Magnus,” Izzy said her eyes tearing up a little. “The rest is not my story to tell, but I just wanted you to know that Alec’s gone through a lot in a very short amount of time, and anyone else would have given up and taken the easy out. He’s always suffered from depression, and it’s getting worse, he’s had a few panic attacks as well in the last few days.”

Magnus looked at the pain on Isabelle’s face, this was a woman who loved her brother deeply and worried about him even more.

“Isabelle, I am here for Alec, yes it’s my job to represent him but I think we’ve also become friends. I don’t want to see any harm come to him and I will do everything in my power to ensure that, but I need him to be open and honest with me.”

“It’s hard for Alec to trust, his trust has been broken too many times, you just need to hang in there, he’ll get there I promise.”

“I hope so Isabelle,” Magnus said. “I really do.”

“Just give him time, he’s struggling.”

“Your mother told me the same thing, but my concern is that we don’t have time, we go in front of the Grand Jury on Monday.”

“Alec said you have all the lab reports that prove he was drugged, isn’t that enough?”

“It’s a good start, but not everyone understands all that scientific data, what we really need is photographic proof, but the clubs cameras didn’t pick up anything. We’re looking into anyone that might have been there that may have posted to social media.”

Isabelle thought for a moment. “Would it help if I put the word out? Asking for anyone that was there that night that might have caught anything on camera to contact your office?”

Magnus thought for a moment, that was actually a great idea.

“It couldn’t hurt,” he said.

“I have over 100 million followers on Twitter alone,” She explained.

Magnus looked at her shocked. “Wow,” he said. “How do you deal with all that?”

“It’s part of the job, and I actually love it,” She smiled.

“Who should they contact?” Izzy asked.

“Can you ask them to email [info@santiagoinvestigations.com](mailto:info@santiagoinvestigations.com) and leave their details, that’s the company that is helping out with the investigations.”

“Can do,” Izzy said smiling as she opened her Twitter account and started typing, she then posted the same message to her public Facebook page.

A moment later there was a squeal behind them, and two girls came running up followed by their embarrassed mother. Isabelle smiled widely at the girls as they gushed.

“I’m so sorry for interrupting,” Their mother said.

“It’s perfectly OK, I always have time for my fans,” Izzy said smiling at the girls. Izzy asked the girls their names, chatted briefly with them before posing for selfies with them. The girls were beyond thrilled when Izzy hugged both of them as they said their goodbyes.

“I can see why you’re my goddaughters favourite,” Magnus said smiling.

“How old is your goddaughter?” Isabelle asked.

“Madzie is turning 7, we’re in the process of planning her birthday party at the moment, though she keeps changing her mind on the theme,” Magnus said feigning annoyance.

“It’s a woman’s prerogative to change her mind,” Izzy laughed.

“That it is,” Magnus couldn’t help but laugh too.

Magnus showed Isabelle some of the ideas Madzie had sent him just that morning. They spent the next half an hour talking about Madzie, Magnus couldn’t help himself.

“She sounds adorable,” Isabelle said.

“She is,” Magnus said proudly. “I was going to actually ask Alec if there was any chance I could organise for Madzie to meet the band and get a few autographs.”

“Why not go one better, we could drop into her party and play a couple of her favourite songs.” Izzy offered.

“Are you sure?” Magnus said excitedly.

“Of course, it’s the least we could do. Her father is the head of Fell and Co, and her godfather is the man that’s going to clear my brother’s name.” Izzy said.

“Thank you, Isabelle,” Magnus said beaming at the woman. He really liked Izzy, she was so much like her mother, but he decided to keep that to himself as Alec had mentioned that Izzy and his mother hadn’t always gotten along.

“I really should let you go,” Isabelle said polishing off her coffee.

They both stood and walked together to the door and out onto the street.

“Do you think Alec will be coming in tomorrow?” Magnus asked.

“I’m not sure, but he does realise you only have a few more days to prepare,” Izzy said. “I’ll talk to him in the morning.”

“I think your mother was going to talk to him tonight,” Magnus said

“Leave it with us,” Izzy said smiling.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Isabelle, despite the circumstances,” Magnus said.

“Same here,” Izzy smiled at him. “Next time you just have to tell me how you get your eyeliner so perfect.”

“I’ve picked up a few tricks over the years, I’d be happy to share,” Magnus laughed.

Isabelle gave Magnus a hug which he returned happily.

“I have a feeling we’re going to be wonderful friends,” Izzy said. “Take care, Magnus.”

“I think so too, be well Isabelle, I hope to see you again soon.”

They went their separate ways, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile, a little over a week ago he would have scoffed at anyone suggesting he’d ever be friends with a Lightwood and here he was on his way to becoming friends with three of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally confides in Magnus! They get a break in the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Here's the next chapter, it's a little long and I considered cutting it in half but I think it works better as one chapter so leaving it as is. I apologise for any mistakes, I've only had a chance to do a quick read through but I wanted to get it posted as I have a very busy week coming up and don't know when I'll get another chance. 
> 
> This chapter contains a few triggers, references to domestic violence, mental and psychical abuse, homophobia etc, so please be warned, I would hate for anyone to get upset reading my work. There is also a little fluff and I hope it balances out all the horrible bits. 
> 
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my readers, Debster, who is having health issues. Deb, I hope you're feeling better soon! Healing vibes coming your way! 
> 
> In this chapter, there is reference to a foundation called "I Touch Myself Project". For those of you who haven't heard of it, here's the website. https://itouchmyself.org/. This is a great foundation which I support. I lost a good friend to breast cancer which could have been prevented by simple self-examination. And for those of you who have no idea who Chrissy Amphlett and The Divinyls are, check them and their music out, Chrissy was amazing!
> 
> Thank you to each and every one of you for your continued support, it really does fuel my soul! 
> 
> Big Hugs to you all!

When Magnus arrived at the office the next morning, he found Maryse already at her desk. She was going over some additional reports from Raphael. Izzy’s plea for help on Twitter and Facebook had resulted in dozens of emails, and Raphael’s team had compiled the details. It now fell of Maryse to contact each person who emailed in and find out if they had anything that could help.

“Good morning Maryse,” Magnus said giving her a weak smile. Maryse looked as tired as he felt.

“Good morning Magnus,” She said standing. “Can we have a word in your office?”

“Of course,” he said a little concerned.

“Magnus, Alec won’t be coming in today, I tried talking to him last night, and Isabelle tried this morning. Alec has always had issues with depression and with everything that’s been going on it’s become a little too much for him,” Maryse explained.

“Me pushing him didn’t help,” Magnus said feeling partly to blame.

“This is not your fault Magnus,” Maryse said sternly. “Usually I can convince him to go talk to someone, but it seems he’s had his fill of quacks.”

“Thank you for letting me know Maryse,” Magnus said his mind racing. “Let’s just hope Alec doesn’t have to take the stand on Monday because he’s nowhere near prepared.”

“Honestly, whatever we can do to avoid that would be for the best,” Maryse said. “I don’t think he’d do well up there.”

“Neither do I, which is why I was trying to prepare him.”

Magnus spent most of the morning, compiling reports, preparing to get everything they could together to send out to the DA’s office for the Grand Jury on Monday. Being a Grand Jury, Magnus couldn’t directly address the jury, but everything he handed over to the DA’s office must be presented to them. They had enough evidence to bring up reasonable doubt, but Magnus wanted more, he wanted the case to be thrown out at the Grand Jury stage, and Alec’s name cleared.

Magnus was having trouble concentrating, his mind kept wandering to Alec and hoping he was OK. Magnus picked up his phone with every intention of sending Alec a text but instead he hit dial.

Alec was surprised when his phone started ringing, and he noticed that it was Magnus’ calling, for a moment he considered not answering but then decided he couldn’t hide from the man forever.

“Hello,” Alec said a little unsure of himself.

“Hello Alexander, I hope I wasn’t disturbing you.”

“No, not at all Magnus, I was just writing,” Alec said.

“I just wanted to check up on you, see if you’re doing OK,” Magnus explained.

“I’m fine,” Alec said his voice shaky. “I’m just feeling very overwhelmed with everything, I just . . .”

“Alexander, you don’t need to explain yourself to me, but if I am in any way to blame for the way you’re feeling I am sorry, I never meant to make you feel pressured or uncomfortable.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, yes he was avoiding Magnus, but not for the reason Magnus thought.

“Magnus, none of this is your fault, and it’s not just one thing, I have all this pressure on me at the moment, and I guess I’m not coping well.”

“I’m not a professional by a long stretch, but if you ever need to just talk, I am here for you Alexander.”

“Thank you,” Alec said his voice full of emotion. Magnus really was incredible, and it made Alec want him even more.

“Well I just wanted to check up on you, I’ll let you get back to your work,” Magnus said.

“Nothing new with the case?” Alec asked.

“Sadly no but we’re still hopeful something will turn up,” Magnus said. “I’ll let you know immediately if we do find something.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said.

“Enjoy the rest of your day Alexander,” Magnus said.

“You too Magnus,” Alec said hanging up.

A little after 3 pm Raphael made his way to Fell and Associates, with a few more leads for Maryse to follow up. Raphael had been going back and forth with Maryse all day, and he really was enjoying working with her. She was meticulous in her work and very straight forward, he was starting to understand why Magnus had looked up to her so much.

“Thank you for going through all these,” Raphael said dumping another pile on Maryse’ desk.

“No need to thank me, it’s for Alec after all,” Maryse said smiling.

“We’ve had over a hundred emails since Isabelle posted on social media,” Raphael explained. “We’ve weeded out as many of the false reports as we could.”

“I’ll check each and every one of them if I have to,” Maryse said. “We need more to get Alec cleared and have the Grand Jury throw the case out. I don’t want this to get to court, I don’t think Alec would be able to handle it, to be honest.”

“It’s taking a toll on him. I’m sure,” Raphael said.

“As strange as it sounds given his chosen career, Alec hates being the centre of attention, he hates the spotlight, which is why he’s always been happy to step aside and let his siblings lap it all up. He’s an extremely private person, always has been.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, then why did he decide on a career in music?”

“That’s a long story,” Maryse said shaking her head.

“I’ve got time,” Raphael said pulling over a seat.

Magnus could hear Raphael and Maryse talking, he was interested in Maryse story, but he didn’t want to interrupt the two of them, so he decided to hang back and listen.

“My mother was the musical one in the family,” Maryse started. “She was such an amazing pianist, but my father never let her do more than take a few lessons and play at dinner parties. When she died I asked for her piano, I used to play as a child, not very well but it was a part of her that I really wanted to keep. One day I had come home from work early, and I could hear music, at first I thought it was the nanny, but I was surprised to find it was 4 year old Alec sitting at the piano. The nanny explained that he would just sit and play so she’s shown him a few things and he was a natural. After that, I decided to teach Alec a little bit myself, but soon he was just so much better than I had ever been, so I hired Hodge Starkweather. Alec was just a natural, by the age of 6 he was writing his own compositions. At 13 he took up the guitar, and soon he’d gotten Izzy and Jace into music too, and they put together their little band. It was mostly for fun.” Maryse explained a smile on her face.

“Robert never approved, he had this plan for Alec, being our first born son he would, of course, join and one day take over Lightwood and Lightwood. It wasn’t until Alec started taking classes at Julliard that Robert realised that maybe Alec had something special, he also loved the way dropping he had a son studying there sounded to important clients. He never paid much attention to what our children were up to, but after hearing them play one afternoon, he started plotting,” Maryse said. “It was never Alec’s idea to become a pop star, he was content playing and writing and had every intention of becoming a composer. My husband recorded the band without their permission and took the recordings to Morgenstern. We had grown up with Valentine Morgenstern, and Robert was his lawyer.”

Maryse stopped for a moment, sadness washing over her. “Robert brokered a deal with Morgenstern without Alec’s consent. His siblings were so excited at the prospect of a recording contract that Alec couldn’t say no, he’s always been the selfless one, has always done everything for everyone ignoring his own needs and wants.”

“Robert intended on being the band's manager, but I couldn’t let him have that control over them so I hired Hodge Starkweather because I knew he’d have my children’s best interests at heart.”

Raphael wanted to so badly to ask Maryse a question about her marriage, but he didn’t want to overstep his bounds. Maryse could see the curiosity and conflict play over his face.

“You’re wondering why I stayed with him so long aren’t you?”

Raphael didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help but wonder why. He doesn’t seem like he was the best of husbands or fathers.”

“At first I really did think I could change him, but of course there is no changing someone who comes from generation after generation of sexists, bigots and racists. It’s just so ingrained in him it’s like part of his DNA.”

“I did walk out on him, shortly after I had Alec but my father insisted I go back to him, he didn’t want me disgracing the family name by becoming a divorcee and a single mother,” Maryse said sadly. “My mother tried to help, but when my father found out, he was furious. They say you end up marrying your father don’t they?”

“In the end, I went back to Robert, I had no money of my own and no way to support Alec, and I had just found out I was pregnant with Isabelle, I had to do what was best for my children.”

“I’m so sorry Maryse, it sounds like an impossible situation.” Raphael wanted to find Robert Lightwood and kick the living crap out of him.

“It wasn’t all bad, there were some good times, and he gave me my beautiful children but thankfully that’s the past, and we can all move on now.”

“If there is anything I can ever do to help, don’t hesitate,” Raphael told Maryse.

“Thank you, Raphael,” Maryse smiled at the man. Magnus really did have amazing friends.

Magnus decided to make his presence known now that there was a lull in the conversation.

“How are we going out here?” He asked.

“Good,” Maryse smiled at him. “Raphael just brought over some more leads for me to follow up.”

“We’ve received hundreds,” Raphael explained. “Maryse is doing an amazing job at going through them all. Maryse would make a brilliant investigator.”

“Not sure I could do this full time,” Maryse laughed.

“Anything promising?” Magnus asked.

“Not yet but I still have a pile of reports to get through,” Maryse explained.

Magnus felt exhausted, so by the end of the day he had decided to spend Friday working from home. He let Maryse know his plans and considered sending Alec a text message but decided against it, he didn’t want to add to the pressure Alec was under. He packed up all his files and left for home a little after 6 pm.

Friday morning Magnus was up at the crack of dawn much to his annoyance. He decided to go for a run and then spent an hour practising his Thai Chi instead of hitting the gym. He needed to try and centre himself, calm his thoughts.

Alec hadn’t slept well once again, it was starting to become a bad habit. He was lucky to get a few hours of sleep a night. His thoughts were all focused on one thing, Magnus. He knew he needed to go and see him today. He needed to clear the air and come clean, tell Mangus finally what he’d been holding back.

After long talks with both his mother and Izzy Alec had realised that he wasn’t afraid that Magnus wouldn’t understand, but he was worried that after finding out his secret he would look at Alec differently.

He knew deep down that it was an irrational fear, there is no way that Magnus would be like that, but Alec knew that he just wouldn’t be able to bear it if he saw pity or disgust on Magnus’ beautiful face.

Izzy had told him he was being ridiculous, Magnus would understand, and Alec knew Izzy was right, but that still didn’t calm his nerves or quell the fear he felt inside.

It was a little after 10 am when Alec arrived at Fell and Associates, the reception area was empty but since Alec knew where Magnus’ office was he decide to just go on through.

Maryse was surprised to see Alec walk into the office.

“Alec, I didn’t expect to see you here today,” She said honestly.

“I need to talk to Magnus,” Alec said trying to keep his nerves in check.

“I guess you never made it into the kitchen his morning because I left you a note, Magnus is working from home today.”

“Shit!’ Alec exclaimed. He hadn’t had much of an appetite, so he hadn’t gone into the kitchen.

“Alec!” His mother said teasingly at his language.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“You have his address, this is probably a conversation you would want to have with him in private anyway,” She suggested.

Of course, his mother was right, it was a conversation he’d rather keep between them.

Alec remembered that Magnus’ apartment wasn’t too far, so he decided to walk giving himself more time to calm his nerves and rehearse what he planned to say in his head.

As Alec stood in front of Magnus’ apartment building looking up, he realised that he probably should have called first. Pulling out his phone he dialled Magnus’ number.

“Alexander,” Magnus said happily answered on the second ring. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” Alec said honestly. “I was hoping we could talk, mum said you’re working from home.”

“I am, you are more than welcome to come over here,” Magnus said. “But if you’d prefer . .”

Alec cut him off, “I was hoping you’d say that since I’m standing in front of your building.” Alec laughed nervously.

Magnus laughed, “Penthouse 1, 7th floor.” He said amused as he buzzed Alec in.

Alec passed the lifts and made his way to the stairs. He was still a little breathless when Magnus opened his door.

“Did you run up the stairs?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, I’m not really a fan of lifts,” Alec admitted.

“Lucky this is only a 7 story building then.”

Magnus motioned for Alec to enter and held the door open wide for him.

Alec walked into the apartment and looked around, the apartment was huge, with wide open spaces, warm colours and comfy furniture. He felt instantly at ease in Magnus’ space.

“Let me give you the 5 cent tour,” Magnus said.

He led Alec around the apartment, their last stop the balcony.

“You have an amazing apartment, and this view is stunning,” Alec said smiling widely.

“Thank you, I do love it here, and the balcony was what sold the apartment to me instantly.”

“Would you like something to drink?” Magnus asked after a few moments of silence.

“I’m good,” Alec said nervously.

“Why don’t we sit,” Magnus motioned to the couch on the balcony, sitting and patting the space beside him.

Alec sat and looked at Magnus. “I’m sorry to drop in unannounced, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important.”

“No need to apologise, Alexander, technically it is office hours, and I was just typing up some notes.”

Alec sat quietly trying to sort out in his head exactly what he wanted to say.

Magnus watched the emotions play over his face. “You wanted to talk?” Magnus asked.

Alec let out a nervous giggle. “I have quite a lot I want to tell you,” He said. “You’re right, I have been holding back, I haven’t been completely honest with you, and I’ve been hiding things.”

“I see,” was all Magnus said not wanting to scare Alec from his confession.

“Would it be OK if I just talked, explained everything and then you can ask questions if you have any?” Alec asked.

“Of course Alexander, whatever you are most comfortable with,” Magnus said.

“I just want to get through it all before I lose my nerve.”

Magnus nodded understanding. He sat back and waited patiently for Alec to start. Alec looked down taking a deep breath to steel himself before opening his mouth.

“I think I was about 12 when I first realised that I was different. Jace was always going on and on about girl’s, and I honestly didn’t get it. I put it down to the fact that for me the most important thing in my life was music.”

“When I was 13, my parents were invited to a conference in Florida, and they decided to take the whole family. We spent every day for a week down on the beach with our nanny. She was actually really cool, she would let Jace, Izzy and I do our own thing while she took care of Max. It was our second day there, and Izzy and Jace were swimming, I had decided to stay on the beach and do a little reading, that’s when I saw him.” Alec paused looking down shyly.

“He was a lifeguard and one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. After that day I would bring a book and my notebook and spend more time on the beach than in the water. I thought I was being very subtle about the hours I spent just checking the guy out until our last day there Jace came running out of the water and dropped down beside me laughing. ‘Dude, I get it, they are smoking hot, but come on it’s our last day, come swimming with us.’ Jace said to me, and I realised that he thought I was checking out the female lifeguards, I never bothered to correct him.”

“As I slowly realised I was attracted to men, my fear grew, I knew that my parents would never approve and they would react very badly at finding out, so I kept my feelings to myself,” Alec said his voice tinged with sadness.

“Later that year my parents sent me to Music camp, and that’s where I met James. James and I were roommates, and we became instant friends, which in itself is rare for me, we bonded over our mutual love for music. He was 16 a few years older than me and the most talented musician I had ever met. He was also the most outgoing and confident person I knew.”

“After Music camp, James and I would spend as much time together as possible, we both took classes at Julliard, and we would work on things together. Up until then, my main focus had been the piano but James introduced me to the guitar, and I was hooked. He taught me more about playing than any of my instructors ever could.”

“James was bisexual and very open and honest when it came to his sexuality. He used to love to tell me stories about all the girls and guys he’d hooked up with at parties. He was constantly trying to get me to go out with him, but my parents would never allow it.”

“Knowing James would never judge me, he was the first person I ever talked to about my sexuality. Being the naive 13-year old I was I asked him one afternoon if it could be possible that I was bisexual too. In my head, I thought that maybe if I was my parents might just be a little more accepting of me.”

“He told me that only I could answer that question and that either way it didn’t matter because I would still be me and for the first time in ages I actually felt normal.”

“One afternoon Lydia, James and I were all hanging out together. James being the rebel he was had swiped some beers from his uncle, and we snuck up to the roof of my apartment building to drink them.”

“We were all a little tipsy when James decided we should try a little experiment. He suggested that I kiss both of them and see who I was more attracted too, that maybe I’d find the answer I was looking for. Of course, the flaw in the experiment was that I was not attracted to either of them, we were friends and nothing more. We laughed for hours after that and I was no closer to my answer.”

“What we didn’t know was that the building maintenance man had seen us up on the roof that day and he was very quick to tell my father that he’d caught me drinking and kissing a boy. My father was furious. He forbid me to ever see James again and that night was the first time he ever raised a hand to me.”

“He beat me so badly that I had to take a week off school and my parents had told everyone that I had been hit by a car while riding my bike. I didn’t even have a bike.” Alec said the pain in his voice makes Magnus’ heartache.

“My mother had actually tried to stop my father, telling him that it was probably just the alcohol and young kids experimenting, but my father ignored her and rewarded her with a broken wrist for interfering. He threatened her with much worse if she ever tried to interfere with him again. I made my mother promise to never try again, I couldn’t bear the idea of him hurting her because of me.”

“After that, my father dragged me from therapist to therapist, until he found one that agreed with his views on homosexuality. I spent the next 4 years undergoing re-education therapy, attending re-programing camps, even seeing supposed doctors who thought they could ‘cure’ me with concoctions of sedatives and antidepressives. It was torture, pure and simple.”

Alec stopped tears threatened to fall from his eyes, and his breathing was a little erratic. He found he couldn’t meet Magnus’ eyes so when he continued he keep his eyes on his hands that we sitting in his lap.

“When I was 16, it had all become too much so one afternoon I left school early, went home, found my mother’s pain medication and swallowed the entire bottle. I would have succeeded if Izzy hadn’t come home early, she had skipped school to go to some sale, and she found me passed out on the bathroom floor. Her quick thinking saved my life.”

Magnus looked at Alec in shock, there was nothing in his records about an attempted suicide. He made a mental note to find out how his father had gotten that information hidden, medical practitioners shouldn’t be so easily bought off, he understood that they were only human, but they took an oath to protect and surely they must have realised by now that something wasn’t right in Alec’s family.

“That was when I came clean to my siblings, I told them about my sexuality and what our parents had been doing, they had no idea, they’d been told I was suffering from clinical depression and that the camps I had been forced to attend were music related. I couldn’t be angry at them because for years I believed my father’s lies too.” Alec said sadly. “They were so angry but I made them promise to keep it to themselves, our father had threatened to kick me out, cut me off and stop me from seeing them if I ever told them.”

Alec took a break, catching his breath, he finally was able to lift his eyes to meet Magnus’ and all he saw there was compassion, and it warmed his heart.

“It was Morgenstern’s suggesting to stop with all the therapy, he was concerned it would get out that I was seeing a therapist and it would reflect badly on the band. It was also his suggestion to get me a girlfriend. Thankfully Lydia was happy to go along with the charade. She really is an incredible friend, I have no idea what I would have done without her love and support. When Lydia met John, I decided enough was enough. Robert was livid when we broke up, but I wasn’t living under his roof any longer, neither were Izzy and Jace, and there really wasn’t anything he could do about it. He threatened of keeping me away from Max if I came out publically.”

Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he took a deep breath and locked eyes with Magnus.

“I’m gay,” He said blinking back tears. “Thanks to Robert, I’ve never been on a date, I’ve never kissed someone because I was attracted to them, I’ve never been intimate with anyone,” Alec blushed eyes dropping to the floor as he felt embarrassment flood over him. “I’ve never been in love. I’ve lived in fear for over 10 years, denying who I am, terrified of coming out and losing my family, my career, convinced there was something very wrong with me and all because Robert Lightwood cannot have a gay son.”

Magnus couldn’t help the overwhelming pain he felt at Alec’s confession. He had thought that nothing Alec was hiding could have been worse than the domestic abuse he had suffered, but he was wrong, so very very wrong. In some ways, mental abuse was so much worse. If thoughts could kill Robert Lightwood would have dropped dead where he stood at that moment.

“Alexander, thank you for telling me, I know this couldn’t have been easy for you and I now know why you’ve been so guarded and evasive about your personal life,” Magnus said trying hard to keep his anger in check. “I can’t even begin to image everything you’ve had to endure, how horrific it must have been for you.” Magnus could feel tears slipping down his cheeks.

“I didn’t tell you this for your sympathy or pity,” Alec said quietly not able to make eye contact. “I’ve never actually said those words out loud before, you’re the first person I’ve ever said them too.”

Magnus looked at him a little confused.

“I’ve never said the words, ‘I’m gay’ to anyone before,” Alec clarified.

“I’m honoured to be the first, and the tears are not tears of pity, there are tears for a boy who deserved so much better in life,” Magnus explained.

“Magnus, I do not want to use my sexuality as part of my defence. I do not want to have to be forced to come out to the world to clear myself.”

“I understand Alexander, I really do, and I would never ask you to do that, but are you willing to risk the chance of prison time to keep a secret that you really don’t need to keep any longer?”

“Yes,” Alec said determinedly. “When I come out it will be on my own terms. I have let others run my life for too long, it’s time I take the control back.”

“Are you sure it had nothing to do with your father?”

“He has no hold over me anymore, my mother is free of him, Max is gone, and Izzy and Jace are grown, adults. My reason has nothing to do with him.”

Magnus held Alec’s gaze for a long moment, he saw the truth in his eyes. Magnus could understand why Alec didn’t want to use his sexuality as a defence, but it scared him that it could be detrimental to his case.

“OK,’ Magnus finally said. “I respect your wishes, and everything said here remains between us and only us.”

Alec sighed in relief.

“But . . .” Magnus added.

“But?” Alec asked.

“When this is all done, you have to promise me that we go after Robert. He needs to pay, he needs to pay for what he put Maryse through, and he needs to pay for what he’s done to you. You can’t let him get away with it.”

Alec blinked at Magnus, it wasn’t what he had expected Magnus to say. He thought that Magnus was going to push for them using the information as a last resort.

“Deal,” Alec said smiling for the first time since he started talking. Going after Robert would be hard and it would mean he’d have to come out, but he was planning that anyway and could do it on his own terms before then. Alec had a feeling with Magnus in his corner, he just might be able to survive it all.

“Are you hungry?” Magnus asked smiling.

“Starving!” Alec laughed. Magnus always seemed to know exactly what do say and do. The distraction for food was precisely what Alec needed to get into a better headspace.

“I think this is as good a time as any for your first cooking lesson.”

Alec followed Magnus into the kitchen.

“How does a simple pasta dish sound?”

“Sounds great, I love pasta,” Alec said.

“Perfect,” Magnus opened the fridge and pulled out ingredients.

They worked together seamlessly, Magnus explained the recipe, showing Alec how to hold a knife correctly when chopping vegetables, I that a lot of cooking came down to personal taste and that you should always taste what you’re cooking and you don’t have to blindly follow a recipe exactly. Alec was a good student, and before they knew it, they were sitting down to eat.

“This is really good,” Alec said surprised.

Magnus laughed. “You sound surprised.”

“It’s just that it was so easy to make,” Alec explained.

“Cooking doesn’t need to be complicated, sometimes all you need to do is throw together a few ingredients you love, and you have yourself a meal.”

“What are your favourite meals to prepare?” Alec asked.

“I’m partial to most of my mother’s old recipes,” Magnus explained. “It’s hard to find that sort of food in restaurants around here. I also love baking, it seems I have a knack for it.” Magnus confessed.

“As in cakes?”

“Cakes, cookies, bread, pastries,” Magnus explained. “I love getting creative.”

“Maybe next time you could teach me how to bake some simple cookies, my mother loves cookies.”

“It would be my pleasure to help you bake for Maryse.” Magnus paused for a moment. “Her help this week really has been invaluable.”

“She’s loving working with you all,” Alec told him. “Despite everything that’s been going on, she’s actually smiling in the mornings before heading out to work, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen her smile like that.”

“Good,” Magnus said smiling. “Do you think she’d be interested in a permanent position?”

“I know she wanted to take a break from it all, but after getting back to actually doing work she enjoys, she might forget about that and accept a position.”

“I’ve suggested it to Ragnor, but of course he was already considering it himself, having someone like Maryse on staff would be incredible for Fell and Associates.”

“To be honest, working at Fell and Associates is exactly what my mother needs right now.”

Alec helped Magnus with the dishes, and they moved to the lounge.

“Would you like another coke?” Magnus asked when he noticed Alec’s glass was empty.

“Actually I wouldn’t mind one,” Alec said smiling.

When Magnus returned, he was greeted with a vision of Alec with Chairman Meow sprawled across his lap getting his tummy rubbed.

“I assume this little guy is Chairman Meow,” Alec said tickling the cat as it wriggled about playfully.

“It is,” Magnus smiled as he put their drinks down on the coffee table. “Be careful Alexander, he can be a little cranky.”

“He’s adorable, aren’t you,” Alec said ticking the cat who was squirming and purring happily in his lap.

“I’m stunned he’s come out hiding. Chairman isn’t very social, and he usually doesn’t let anyone touch him beside me. I have friends who don’t even believe I have a cat because they’ve never seen him.” Magnus laughed.

“He seems very social to me,” Alec laughed as Chairman rolled over and attempted to climb onto his shoulder.

“He’s very taken with you, and who could blame him,” Magnus said causing Alec to blush wildly.

They sat and talked, Chairman decided to sit between them, every now and then demanding a pat or tummy rub from each of them.

“This might be a very personal question but how did you deal with coming out?” Alec asked.

“Well, I was living in a foster care facility, so it was really a non-event. No one cared one way or the other. Cat and Raphael both teased me telling me they’d always know and it was about time I figured it out for myself.”

Alec laughed. “I envy you, I don’t really have many close friends.”

“I only really have the three, Cat, Raphael and Ragnor. I am sure Lydia, Simon and your siblings are just as supportive.”

“I guess you’re right, I don’t know what I’d do without them.”

“When did you know you were bi?”

“I think I was about 13, I had a crush on this girl at school, but she didn’t want anything to do with me. I was devastated of course until her brother told me I could do better and I realised I was crushing on the wrong siblings,” Magnus chuckled.

“So what happened with the brother?”

“He was very sweet, we went out on a few dates, but we decided we made better friends in the end.”

“Have you ever been in a serious relationship?” Alec asked and then realised he might be overstepping. “Sorry you don’t have to answer, I don’t mean to sound like I’m grilling you and that might be too personal a question.”

“Alexander, those sorts of questions are never too personal between friends.”

“Friends?” Alec asked.

“Definitely, at the very least,” Magnus said smiling and loving the way Alec beamed at him.

“I’ve dated, I’ve had a few relationships but nothing that’s lasted longer than a few months and nothing serious,” Magnus explained. “I’ve always been so focused on my career that I just never seemed to find time for all that.” Magnus paused for a moment. “Lately though, I’ve been more open to making a change, finding someone to share my life with.”

“What about you?” Magnus asked. “I know you’ve never dated but have you ever met anyone that you thought that maybe they could be worth coming out for?”

“In the music business you’re constantly surrounded by beautiful people, actors, models, other musicians and the like, but I’ve never met anyone that’s made me want more,” Alec said honestly. “Not until . . . recently.” Alec added his eyes locked with Magnus’.

Alec smiled at Magnus shyly, and it almost took his breath away. As they talked, they’d slowly gravitated closer together. It was only Chairman who was now asleep between them that stopped them from touching.

Alec’s heart was racing as he held Magnus’ gaze. The desire he saw in Magnus’ eyes made his a little breathless. Alec wished he had the courage to lean over and just kiss the man but the timing wasn’t right, not with court hanging over his head and when he kissed Magnus he wanted it to be the first of many, and Magnus deserved to have someone he could date out in the open. Just another reason for Alec to finally be true to himself and step out into the light.

“Have you decided with song Izzy is covering for the album?” Magnus asked trying to steer the conversation to safer waters.

“We have, Maia, approved it and we’ve been given the go-ahead by the I Touch Myself Project.”

“I touch myself project?” Magnus asked.

“The I Touch Myself Project was launched in 2014, following the passing of Chrissy Amphlett of Divinyls. The project was created in Chrissy's honour with a mission to create educational forums that remind women to touch themselves. Chrissy was passionate about spreading awareness of the importance of early detection and wanted the global hit song ‘I Touch Myself’ to be adapted as an anthem for breast health around the world.” Alec explained. “Izzy is a huge supporter of the project after she found a lump in her breast when she was younger, and she’s a huge fan of The Divinyls. We are donating all the proceeds from the sale of the cover to the project. It will be released as a single on all platforms.”

“That’s a wonderful cause, Alexander.”

“It was Izzy’s idea really, but it’s a cause we can all get behind because we all have women in our lives we love very much.”

“That song is very Isabelle,” Magnus smiled.

“It is, Izzy had never struggled with her sexuality, she’s very charismatic and confident, we’re polar opposites.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that I’ve been watching The Lightwoods on YouTube, you look incredibly confident up on stage.”

“It’s hard to explain, but it’s like I’m a different person when I’m on stage. I have so much faith in my music and my ability that I don’t really get nervous. It’s just everyday life that scares me, I’m not good around people.”

“You seem fine around me,” Magnus blurted out.

“You’re different, I’ve felt comfortable around you from the moment we met,” Alec said blushing.

“As I have around you,” Magnus said honestly.

They sat staring at each other for a few moments both grinning widely.

“Do you know anything about starting a charity?” Alec asked as the idea he’d been tossing around in his head for months suddenly popped back in.

“Not much, Ragnor would be your man, he’s helped quite a few clients start up Charities in the past.”

“I want to start a charity for those living with domestic abuse due to their sexuality,” Alec explained. “I want to give those kids and adults, somewhere safe to go, somewhere they can get help.”

“That’s an admirable idea, Alexander, I would definitely love to help out any way I can.”

“I want to start it in honour of my brother Max,” he said quietly.

“You miss him a lot don’t you?”

“God, so much,” Alec said getting teary. “Max and I were very similar, but his skill was with numbers and facts. He really was the best of us.”

“Max once overheard my parents fighting about me and my father calling me some names I’d rather not repeat. Max rushed into my room, he hugged me fiercely and told me that he loved me completely and unconditionally.”

“I wish I’d had the chance to meet him,” Magnus said truthfully.

“He would have loved you, and he would have driven you crazy talking about the law and the changes he thought needed to be made,” Alec said smiling fondly.

Alec’s phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out to see it was a message from his mother.

“My mother asking if I’ll be home for dinner,” Alec said looking up from his phone. “I should probably get out of your hair before I overstay my welcome, I didn’t realise how late it was getting.”

“You could never overstay your welcome Alexander, and there really is no need for you to rush off. If you’re interested we could cook dinner together, I’m craving Nasi Goreng since we discussed cooking earlier and I think I have everything I need to make it.”

Alec’s eyes lit up, “I’d love to stay if you’re sure.”

“Very sure,” Magnus said. “I had no plans for the evening besides chilling with Chairman and just between us you’re a much better conversationalist.”

Alec laughed and quickly texted his mother back, telling her he wouldn’t be home for dinner and that he was still at Magnus’.

Maryse smiled when she got a reply for her son, by her calculation, Alec had been at Magnus’ for over 8 hours. Obviously things had gone OK.

_‘More pizza for me, enjoy your evening and say Hi to Magnus for me.’_ She sent back.

Alec smiled at his mother’s reply. His mother had two weaknesses, cookies and pizza.

“Mum says Hi,” he said shyly.

“Would you prefer regular Nasi Goreng or would you like to add beef to it?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t really know what Nasi Goreng is,” Alec said honestly blushing slightly.

“Oh, it’s Indonesian fried rice, it’s wonderfully delicious, I usually add either beef, chicken or prawns to it but I only have beef at the moment.”

“Sounds delicious,” Alec said.

They went into the kitchen, and while Magnus pulled ingredients from the cupboard, he had Alec pulling items out of the fridge.

As Magnus set the rice cooking in his rice cooker, he had Alec cutting up spring onions, green beans, garlic, onions and chillies.

Magnus cut up the beef next, slicing it into to thin strips and decided to add a little bacon too. When he looked over at Alec, he noticed he was struggling to cut the onion.

“If you hold the knife like that you’ll end up cutting yourself,” Magnus said. He shifted behind Alec wrapping his arms around him to show him how to correctly slice and dice the onion.

Alec found it really hard to concentrate with Magnus pressed close behind him. Alec took in a large breath, taking in the intoxicating scent of Magnus.

“You smell good,” Alec said not really thinking as Magnus moved away. Alec looked at him a little shocked that he’d said that out loud, he hadn’t meant too.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said blushing.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Alec asked, “Is this one of the recipes your mother taught you?”

Magnus smiled fondly, “It is, She was an incredible cook, she loved to experiment in the kitchen and always seemed to come up with the most amazing flavour combinations.”

“It must have been hard losing her,” Alec said quietly.

“It was, for a while I felt like my whole world was gone and I can’t even begin to explain the loneliness I felt,” Magnus confessed.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that,” Alec said honestly.

“It’s nothing compared to some,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand and giving it a little squeeze.

Magnus changed the topic back to cooking, and soon Magnus had Alec cooking the beef and bacon before adding the vegetables. Magnus added some of the spices and the rest after they added the rice.

“It’s a lot darker than regular fried rice,” Alec said, as he gave it a good stir.

“It’s the kecap manis, it’s quite dark.”

“What is that exactly?”

“It’s sweet soy sauce, it’s sort of regular soy sauce with brown sugar added,” Magnus explained holding out the bottle. “Here,” he said motioning for Alec to hold out a finger. He dabbed a little on his finger for him to try.

“Wow, it is sweet and salty all at once,” Alec said smiling.

“It’s a great flavour,” Magnus said.

“This smells so good,” Alec snuck a strip of beef from the wok. “And it tastes even better. I can’t wait to try this at home, mum would love this.”

Magnus smiled widely at him. “I’ll have you cooking every day at this rate.” He laughed.

“Sounds good but I still need to have a pizza night,” Alec giggled.

“You know you can make your own pizzas right?”

“Really? Tell me more,” Alec laughed.

By the end of the conversation, Alec had almost decided he needed to get a pizza oven for his kitchen. The idea of having a pizza night with his friends and siblings and everyone making their own sounded like the perfect night.

Chairman Meow came into the kitchen while they were clearing up and he made a beeline for Alec, purring loudly as he wound through his legs.

Alec picked up Chairman, “You’re adorable.’ He said giggling as Chairman pawed at his nose.

“Would you mind feeding him?” Magnus asked as he started packing the dishwasher.

“Not at all,” Alec said cuddling Chairman.

“His food is in the cupboard furthest to the right.”

Alec found the food, and he already knew where Chairman’s bowls were as they were sitting in the corner of the kitchen. He filled his bowl with dry food and his dish with canned cat food. Grabbing a cup he used it to fill Chairman’s water bowl.

“There you are little man,” Alec said putting Chairman down beside his bowls. “You’re all set.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at how domestic and comfortable it felt to have Alec in his home. Maybe just maybe when all this was done, there could be a chance for them, if Alec was interested.

“Would you like to watch some TV while we eat?”

“Sounds like fun,” Alec said smiling.

Magnus retrieved a couple of stable table trays, and they took their food into the lounge making themselves comfortable on the couch. Without Chairman between them, they sat close, their legs touching now and then as they moved. Eating in the lounge was a lot more informal, and Magnus wanted Alec to relax while he was with him.

“What are you in the mood to watch?”

“Something funny?” Alec asked.

“Have you ever seen Brooklyn Nine Nine?”

“No, but Simon raves on and on about how great it is.”

“It is a lot of fun, let’s start from the start, this gives me the brilliant excuse to re-watch the show from Season 1.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all,’ Magnus said. “I’ve wanted to re-watch it for ages.”

They settled in to eat and by the time they had finished they were up to episode 4.

“I love this show,” Alex said as they took their bowls into the kitchen. “Thank you for suggesting it.”

“Anytime Alexander.”

“Would you like another coke?” Magnus asked before they returned to the lounge.

“I might grab water instead, don’t want too much caffeine in my system.”

“Dessert?” Magnus asked opening his freezer. “I have a huge selection of ice cream.”

Alec looked over Magnus’ shoulder. “Wow, you’re not kidding.” He laughed.

“Well everyone had a weakness and mine is ice cream, I haven’t met a flavour I haven’t liked.” He laughed.

“Mine’s chocolate,” Alec said sheepishly. “I have chocolate bars stashed everywhere.”

“Well, in that case, this tub of Triple Choc ice cream has your name on it,” Magnus said pulling the tub from the freezer.

Alec laughed and made grabby hands at the tub. Magnus chose his favourite Coffee ice cream with chocolate coated almonds.

“Yours sounds delicious too,” Alec said.

“It’s my favourite,” Magnus explained. “If you’re good I might be willing to let you have a taste.”

Alec laughed. “I promise to be on my best behaviour.”

They took their drinks and ice cream into the lounge and found Chairman had taken one end of the couch. Alec and Magnus had to sit even closer in order for both of them to see the TV and Magnus made a mental note to get a special treat for Chairman the next time he went to the store.

By the time they’d finished episode 12, Alec had fallen asleep snuggled against Magnus. Magnus hadn’t bothered to move as Alec started to drift off and when he leaned into Magnus as sleep took him Magnus had shifted to allow Alec to get comfortable.

Magnus turned the TV off and sat snuggled with Alec until he felt sleep nudging at him. For a moment he considered falling asleep on the couch with Alec but he noticed how Alec’s neck was at an odd angle, and he didn’t want him to wake up with a strain.

He slipped off the couch as best as he could without disturbing Alec too much and gently laid him down, popping a cushion under this head. Chairman had long left the couch, and Magnus smiled as Alec stretched out and rolled onto his side. Magnus grabbed a blanket from his closet and covered Alec before turning off all but one of the lamps in the room. He didn’t want Alec waking up to a pitch black room and panicking not remembering where he was.

As Magnus made his way into his bedroom, he picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Maryse, not wanting her to worry when she realises that Alec didn’t make it home.

_‘Alec’s fallen asleep watching TV, I don’t have the heart to wake him, he looks so peaceful. He can sleep here tonight.’_

_‘Thank you, Magnus, for letting me know. He can really use the sleep. Good night.’_ Maryse sent back.

_‘Good night Maryse.’_ Magnus sent back smiling as he got ready for bed.

Alec woke with a start as he felt a weight land on his chest. He opened his eyes to see green cat’s eyes staring back at him. His moment of confusion quickly passes as he heard Magnus’ voice.

“Naughty Chairman, leave Alexander alone,” Magnus scolded the cat.

“It’s ok, I’m up,” Alec said amusement in his voice.

“I’m sorry Alexander, he’s been trying to get your attention for the last hour.”

“What time is it?” Alec asked yawning.

“Almost 10 am.”

“What!” Alec exclaimed.

“Not to worry, I texted your mother last night.”

“You should have woke me.”

“You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t bring myself to do it,” Magnus said honestly.

“Thank you for letting mum know I was here, I would have hated to worry her.”

“My pleasure,” Magnus smiled. “Did you sleep well?”

“Actually it was the best night’s sleep I’ve had since this all began.”

“Good, you needed it.”

Alec’s tummy grumbled, and he blushed at how loud it was.

“Breakfast?”

“I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“You’re not, I was about to make something for myself anyway.”

Alec stood stretching, and Magnus couldn’t help but stare as his shirt rode up. God, he was built like a god, and those tattoos, Magnus was struck at how badly he wanted to trace each and every one of them, preferably with his tongue.

Alec cleared his throat, and it was Magnus’ turn to blush at being caught staring.

“So breakfast,” Magnus said turning quickly and practically running into the kitchen, leaving an amused Alec in his wake.

Alec couldn’t help the huge smile on his face at catching Magnus checking him out. Maybe this attraction was mutual, and he stood a chance with Magnus. Now all Alec had to do was find the courage to do something about it.

“My usual go-to breakfast when I was guests over is Belgian waffles, but I haven’t had a chance to go to the grocery store. I have cereal and English muffins.”

“A muffin with be fine,” Alec said smiling.

Magnus grabbed the toaster from the cupboard and pulled out a packet of muffins from the pantry. “Did you just want butter on them? I think I have some jam.”

“Just butter is fine,” Alec said.

“Juice?” Magnus asked.

“Love some, but let me get that.” Alec moved to the fridge pulling out the apple juice and then grabbed a couple of glasses.

Magnus smiled, Alec remembered where everything was.

They sat down at the table and Alec couldn’t help but smile widely at Magnus as he looked at his muffin.

“Did you double toast this for me?”

“I did,’ Magnus said smiling into his juice.

Magnus had remembered a comment Alec had made about toast that was under-toasted and figured the same would apply to muffins too, so he had run the muffin through the toaster for a second time to darken it up further.

“Thank you,” Alec said feeling himself falling even harder for the beautiful man seated before him. For the first time since waking up, Alec realised that Magnus wasn’t wearing any makeup and he was still as stunning as ever, even more so, Alec thought.

Magnus was sitting on his couch putting the finishing touches on his nails when he heard his front door opening. He turned surprised to see Raphael fling the door open.

“Raph?” Magnus said confused. Raphael had a key to Magnus’ apartment which he used to bypass the security downstairs, but he rarely used it to enter.

“I’ve been trying to call you for hours,” Raphael said concern in his voice. “Your work phone is going straight to message bank, and you’re not answering your personal one.”

“Oh,” Magnus said. He’d turned off his work phone last night, and he’d put his personal one on silence after texting Maryse. He’d forgotten about it. “Sorry, I forgot to take it off silent.”

“You only ever put your phone on silent when you have . . .” As if on cue Raphael heard a sound behind them, and he turned to see Alec Lightwood walking out of Magnus’ bedroom.

Alec’s hair was damp, he’d obviously just showered. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and grey track pants that hung low on his hips and were obviously not his as they were an inch or two too short, his feet were bare.

Raphael turned to Magnus raising an eyebrow, and Magnus gave him a look that screamed, ‘it’s not what you think’.

“Hi Raphael,” Alec said shyly as he approached the two men.

“Hi Alec,” Raphael said smiling at the man who was adorably flushed.

“Alexander fell asleep on my couch last night,” Magnus explained. “Sorry I didn’t turn my phone back on.”

“That’s OK,” Raphael said even though it really wasn’t. He’d been worried because Magnus is never unreachable for so long.

They all stood there for a moment before Magnus broke the silence. “You found something I assume?”

Raphael blinked at Magnus and then remembered why he’d been trying to get in touch with him in the first place.

“We did,” Raphael couldn’t help the excitement in his voice. “We got lucky.”

Raphael shifted to the couch and sat pulling his laptop out of his bag. As he booted it up, Magnus and Alec both took seats around him.

“Maryse gave me 3 names to follow up on, she thought they were the most promising, I contacted them this morning, and she was right. Take a look for yourselves.” Raphael said opening up a folder. Inside were 3 files, he opened the first file which contained 5 photographs obviously taken at Pandemonium. In the foreground were a group of girls, all holding glasses, laughing and smiling at the camera. Behind them, you could see Alec seated at the bar, Candice Stone sitting beside him and Candice’s boyfriend Pete Marano was hovering behind Alec.

Candice Stone had failed to mention that her boyfriend had been at the club and he hadn’t been there when security had been called, or the police had arrived. Very suspicious.

“Who’s that?” Alec asked pointing to Marano.

“Pete Marano, Candice’s boyfriend,” Raphael explained.

“Seems Ms Stone wasn’t as alone as she stated in her statement,” Magnus said smiling widely.

“It gets even better,” Raphael said opening the video file.

The video was a little grainy due to the low light, and it was focused on a group dancing, but it was clear enough to make out Alec being held up by Candice and Pete as they dragged him to the back door.

“This is it!” Magnus said excitedly.

“Keep watching,” Raphael said.

The video panned a little to the left and then to the right, catching different people, and their dance moves, when it straightened up you could clearly see a second man moved to the back door. He stopped for a moment, looked around for a second before ducking outside.

“Our so-called witness Jeremy Dean,” Raphael explained. “He followed them out about 2 minutes later, but it was another 23 minutes before they called security. It completely contradicts their statements.”

The last file contained scanned documents. The first document showed a prescription filled out in the name of Pete Marano, it was for Klonopin. So they had access to the drug that was used to drug Alec.

“Pete Marano has been prescribed Klonopin for the last 3 years, the prescription was last filled a week before the incident,” Raphael told them.

The next few pages were copies of Jeremy Dean’s financial records, he had been struggling financially, 15K in debt which all magically disappeared after a 20K transfer appeared in his account the day after the incident.

“Do we know where the money came from?” Magnus asked.

“It was routed through a few different companies, but I was able to find that it originated from a corporation called The Circle Group.”

Ale stiffened beside them, and Magnus looked at him curiously.

“That’s a Morgenstern company isn’t it?” Alec asked shakily.

“It certainly is,” Raphael couldn’t contain his excitement.

“Our royalty checks come from The Circle Group. Robert represents them.” Alec explained.

Raphael moved on in the file, the next page looked like a hastily taken photograph of a document.

“It’s a recording contract, Candice Stone was signed by Morgenstern records 2 days after the incident.”

Alec shifted feeling his tummy roll. He stood quickly and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time before he lost his breakfast.

Magnus rushed after him concern on his face. He found Alec hunched over the toilet throwing up. He quickly went to the linen cupboard and grabbed a face washer and hand towel. He ran the face washer under the cold water and moved to Alec’s side.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said moving to sit on the tiled floor.

“For what?” Magnus said smiling kindly at him. He passed Alec the face washer which Alec took gladly and then held out the hand towel.

Magnus moved back to the sink, and after searching for a moment, he found what he was looking for.

“Are you OK?” Magnus asked as he turned to find Alec, eyes closed leaning against the wall beside the toilet.

“I don’t think so,” Alec said tears falling. “I just need a minute.”

“Take your time,” Magnus said placing the toothbrush he'd found on the edge of the sink. “This is for you, I’ll just be outside with Raphael if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Alec said his eyes still closed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Magnus returned to the lounge and a worried Raphael.

“Is he OK?”

“He will be, I think it was just the shock.”

“Can’t say that I blame him,” Raphael said. “How long has he been here?”

“Since about 11 am yesterday, we talked,” Magnus said tearing up. “Dear god Raphael what he’s been through, I can’t even imagine how horrific it must have been. If I were a different man, Robert Lightwood would be a smouldering pile of ash by now.”

Magnus took a breath, and Raphael waited for him to continue.

“As you suspected there was a trigger for his abuse of Alec, it was finding out his 13-year-old son was gay.”

Raphael wasn’t too shocked at that revelation, he’d seen the way Alec looked at Magnus when he thought no one would notice and that was not the look of a straight man, it was full of want and yearning.

“Makes you kind of glad not to have parents,” Raphael snarled.

Alec came back into the room, and they both turned towards him.

“Sorry about that,” Alec said as he moved closer.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Raphael said.

“So Morgenstern is behind this?” Alec said his voice shaky.

“Everything point to him, my best guess is that it’s some sort of payback for not resigning with them, but I don’t know why he’d only go after you,” Raphael explained.

“Because I was the one that convinced Izzy and Jace we needed to break away from Morgenstern. They would have happily resigned but I refused, and they followed.” Alec sat down again. “Not resigning would have cost him millions, not only in future record sales but merchandising. He can no longer sell The Lightwoods merchandise, we were his biggest money earner.”

“So we have enough now?” Alec asked turning to Magnus.

“More than enough,” Magnus said beaming at him.

“I won’t need to testify, I don’t need to discuss my personal life, I won’t need to . . .” Alec paused.

“Alexander, I promised no matter what that would never have been part of your defence and what we discussed will remain confidential.”

“Until we go after Robert,” Alec said shakily.

“Even then, we will try our hardest to keep as much as we can private.”

“You might be stuck with me a little longer,” Alec said smiling at Raphael.

“Whatever you need, I am here for you Alec,” Raphael said honestly.

“Thank you,” Alec felt a tear roll, and he didn’t bother to stop it. “Does my mother know?”

“She does,” Raphael said. “When she realised Morgenstern was behind all this, you should have heard her, she was scary. Remind me to stay on her good side.”

“I hope you told her . . .” Magnus started to say.

“Magnus, Maryse is a professional, and she would never do anything to jeopardise Alec’s Grand Jury appearance.’ Raphael said. “But I wouldn’t want to be Morgenstern after this is all over.”

“I should call her,” Alec said realising he had no idea where his phone was.

“Your phone is on charge in the kitchen,” Magnus said smiling.

“Thank you,” Alec said reaching for Magnus’ hand and giving it a squeeze before moving off towards the kitchen.

As soon as Alec was out of earshot, Raphael turned to Magnus. Magnus stopped him before he got a word out.

“I know what you’re going to say,” Magnus said. “But Alec needs a friend more than a lover at the moment. If it becomes more, we will see, but for now friends it is.”

“OK Magnus, but just promise me you won’t throw away your chance at happiness out of fear. You and Alec could be incredible together.”

Alec heard the end of Raphael’s conversation with Magnus as it made his heart soar. Alec could still hear the little voice of doubt telling him Magnus was out of his league, but he chose to ignore it. He’d been through enough, lost too much, he wasn’t going to let fear and doubt stop him from finding happiness. He wanted that happiness to be with Magnus, and once this was all done, he was going to go after what he wanted for a change.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus helps Alec sneak into his apartment building and they spend more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I need to say a huge thank you to everyone for the wonderful comments. I appreciate it so much that you take the time to comment and I love reading each and every one of them, they fuel my creative soul.
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluff, I needed a little more fluff in my life so I figured there are loads of you out there that could use some too.
> 
> I'm currently working on Chapter 9 and I have to admit the US legal system has me really confused and it doesn't make for great fiction so I think I'm going to have to stray from reality but more on that in next chapters notes. Also, I've listed the fic as having 10 chapters, I think I might end up being 11 or 12 but I won't change it just yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, big hugs to you all!

For the first time in a long time, Alec was feeling hopeful for the future as he dialled his mother.

“Hi mum,” Alec said smiling.

“Alec, you’ve heard the news? I assume Raphael is there.”

“I have, it’s exactly what Magnus was hoping for.”

“How are you?” Maryse asked concerned.

“I’m OK, it was a little bit of a shock at first, but I’m surprised I didn’t think of it, to begin with, Morgenstern isn’t exactly the type of guy to just let things go so easily.”

“No, he isn’t, the man’s a snake. If I find out your father had anything to do with this, all deals are off.” Maryse growled.

“If he knows I don’t think it was until after the fact,” Alec said. “Please promise me you won’t do anything to jeopardise your settlement.” He’d never heard his mother so angry.

“Alec, you are more important to me than money.”

“I know mum but I would rather you have the money than Robert.”

“You know I don’t really need it,” she explained.

“I know,” Alec said softly. “If you really don’t want the money I have a proposition for you. I’m thinking of starting a charity.”

“Seriously?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes, for people who suffer abuse because of their sexuality.”

“Count me and my money in Alec,” Maryse said.

“We’ll talk more about it all after this is all over.”

“Of course.”

There was a pause in the conversation and Maryse took it as her chance to ask when Alec was coming home. “Not that I want to push you and you are old enough to stay out as long as you like, but I would like it if you could be home tomorrow night for dinner, your brother and sister will be coming, just family.”

“Of course I’ll be home by dinner tomorrow,” Alec said amused.

“Good, I’ll actually be cooking myself,” She explained.

“Wow, then I will definitely be there.” He said smiling. His mother didn’t cook often. “Maybe I’ll give you a hand, Magnus has been showing me a thing or two.”

“He has?” She asked curiously.

“He’s amazing in the kitchen,” Alec said happily.

“Sounds like the two of you are getting along,” Maryse said fishing.

“We are,” Alec said. “I have no idea why I was so concerned about telling him.”

“Alec, it’s in the past, just look forward.”

“I am mum, I really am,” Alec said honestly.

“I’ll let you get back to Magnus, see you Sunday night.”

“See you then mum,” Alec said smiling as he hung up.

Magnus and Raphael were deep in conversation when Alec made his way back over to them.

“Everything OK?” Magnus asked.

“All good, though I’ve never heard my mother so angry before,” Alec admitted. “Heaven help Robert if she finds out he knew about this.”

“He knew?” Raphael asked surprised.

“She doesn’t know, but she suspects that he might have known, she’s looking into it,” Alec explained.

“We still have a few questions we need answers to,” Magnus said looking down at his notes.

“Questions?” Alec asked.

“Well obviously they had this planned, but how did they know that you’d be at Pandemonium that night?”

“Oh,” Alec said suddenly realising what they meant. He hadn’t known about going to Pandemonium until that afternoon when Jace first suggested it.

“Whose idea was it to visit that club?” Raphael asked.

“Jace suggested it, but it’s a favourite of Izzy and Jace’s,” Alec explained.

“Is it usual for you to all celebrate after completing an album?” Magnus asked.

“Actually yes, we always go out the night we finish, it’s become sort of a tradition for us. Sometimes we go to dinner, sometimes just for drinks, the last couple of times it’s been to Pandemonium now that everyone is well above the legal drinking age.”

Just them Alec’s phone started ringing, and he smiled when he saw it was Hodge. They’d spoken every day, and he’d been expecting a call from him.

“Hi Hodge,” Alec said happily into the phone.

“Alec, your mother just called me, I’m so happy and so furious.”

Alec couldn’t help feeling a warmth spread over him at how much Hodge actually cared.

“It’s enough to get my case dismissed,” Alec said.

“What about Morgenstern, you’re not going to let him get away with this are you?”

“Of course not,” Alec said. “I’m not exactly sure what we’re going to do there, I haven’t really discussed it with Magnus.”

“The man tried to set you up for a rape you never committed surely some charges can be filed there.”

Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus gave him a curious look.

“Hodge is wondering what we do about Morgenstern now?” Alec asked.

“May I?” Magnus said nodding towards the phone.

“Of course,” Alec said passing it over.

“Hi Mr Starkweather, Magnus Bane.”

“Please its Hodge, and thank you for everything you and your team has done for my boy,” Hodge said honestly.

“No need to thank me, I’m just glad it’s all working out. As for Morgenstern, the plan at the moment is to clear Alec of all charges, have his case dismissed by the Grand Jury and then to pass along all the information we have linking Morgenstern to the DA’s office. If we get enough evidence, they’ll go after him for sure and when that’s all said and done Alec will also have good enough cause to go after the man financially, hit him where it will really hurt.”

“I like the way to you think Magnus, Valentine has only ever had one love and that’s money,” Hodge said his voice full of disgust for the man.

“Let’s concentrate on clearing Alec first, and we’ll plan the rest afterwards.”

“Absolutely, would you mind putting Alec back on the line?”

“Not at all,” Magnus said handing the phone back to Alec.

“I see you’re in good hands,” Hodge said.

“I am,” Alec smiled widely.

“Is there anything you need, do you need me to get you anything from your place?”

“Were there many paparazzi around the last time you went over there?” Alec asked.

“I only spotted one lone photographer.”

“I might go over there myself this afternoon,” Alec said his voice hopeful. “I miss home.”

“OK, but call if you need anything.”

“I will,” Alec said.

“I’ll see you on Monday.”

“See you then,” Alec said hanging up.

“Sorry about that,” Alec said shyly.

“Raphael is going to look into how they could have known where you’d be that night, and he’s still chasing up a few loose ends, like who took the photo that ended up in the media etc.,” Magnus explained. “I’ll compile everything we have and get it all to the DA.”

“Right,” Alec said. “Well, I should get out of your hair. I’m going to try to get into my place.”

Magnus looked at Alec for a long moment and realised he wasn’t ready for him to go, he’d enjoyed spending time with him, and he didn’t want it to come to an end.

“You know, I think I could help you with that. As much as your cap, glasses and baggy clothes are a disguise, I think I could do so much better.” Magnus said smirking.

“What do you have in mind?” Alec asked a little wry.

“What are your thoughts on makeup?” Magnus laughed.

“I think that’s my cue to leave, good luck Alec,” Raphael said amusement in his voice.

They said their goodbyes to Raphael and Magnus rushed into his bedroom and rummaged around in his wardrobe. A little while later he came out with an armful of clothes and two makeup cases.

“Umm, what’s all that?” Alec asked concerned.

“It’s my Halloween makeup supplies.”

“You have special Halloween makeup?”

“I do, I love experimenting, and I was heavily into drama in school, especially makeup and special effects, I always go all out on Halloween, doing everyone’s makeup etc.”

“Cool,” Alec said not exactly sure what else to say.

Magnus looked through his cases and found what he was looking for. “This is exactly what we need,” He said pulling out what looked like fake facial hair.

“I really don’t think we have to go to such extremes,” Alec said as Magnus started applying makeup to his face.

“If we’re going to create a disguise for you we might as well have a little fun with it, Alexander,” Magnus said giggling.

After applying foundation to Alec’s face a couple of shades darker than his natural skin tone, Magnus applied a fake moustache and goatee.

“Somethings missing,” he said looking Alec up and down.

Searching through his things he found a black eyes liner and started to line Alec’s eyes.

“OK wow,” Magnus said. “You really should consider wearing eyeliner more often. Your eyes are gorgeous, but the liner makes them look incredible.” Alec blushed deeply.

“Right, now for the clothes,” Magnus said handing Alec black leather pants, a sparkly singlet and a sheer shirt.

Alec knew that there was no use in protesting, so he just took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. As he walked into the bathroom, he was shocked at how different he looked. He was sure even his own mother wouldn’t recognise him.

“If you weren’t such an incredible lawyer I would say you missed your calling,” Alec said walking back into the room.

Magnus couldn’t help the little hitch in his breath as he took Alec in. The man had an incredible build on him which he usually hid behind baggy jeans and sweaters.

“You look incredible,” Magnus said smiling.

“I feel stupid, these pants are so tight.”

Magnus walked around Alec taking him all in, “They look so good on you, there were always too long for me.”

Alec couldn’t help the blush that spread up his neck and over his cheeks. Magnus pulled out his phone and took a couple of quick photos.

“Don’t worry, they are for my private collection, I always keep a record of the makeup I do,” Magnus explained.

“Right, now give me a minute to change, and we’ll get going.”

“You’re coming with me?”

“Absolutely, I want to see if my work passes the test,” Magnus said giggling.

Magnus came out of his room about 15 minutes later, he was wearing tight leather pants as well, but his were a dark burgundy. He was wearing a flowing burgundy shirt that was unbuttoned part way down his chest, and he had numerous necklaces on. He had rings on every finger, an ear cuff on one of his ears and his makeup looked incredible. Smokey eyes with just a hint of shimmer and perfect pouty pink lips. Alec couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like against his, his best bet was as soft as rose petals. Magnus’ hair was spiked up, and he had red streaks through it.

“Wow,” Alec said not able to pull his eyes from Magnus. “You look incredible.”

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus beamed at him. “My makeup and hair are a bit of a rush job, but it should do.”

It was Alec’s turn to pull out his phone, and he took a quick photo of Magnus. “For my private collection,” he laughed.

Magnus burst into laughter and pulled Alec close, pulling out his phone he took a quick selfie of the both of them. Alec smiled as he looked at the result.

“Can I get a copy of that?” He asked sheepishly.

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus all but purred as he sent the pic to Alec’s phone.

Magnus handed Alec a black leather coat and held a burgundy one for himself. “Shall we?” He asked his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“You’re really enjoying this,” Alec said as they left the building.

“Hell yes, it’s not every day I get to create a disguise in order to try to beat the paparazzi.”

Magnus ordered an Uber using his phone and got the car to drop them off around the block from Alec’s place. As they walked, Magnus took Alec’s hand into his own, and they calmly walked into Alec’s building. There were at least two paparazzi outside, but they didn’t even blink at the two men holding hands as they entered the building.

Once they got into the lift, Alec let out a relieved breath. “They didn’t even look our way.” He laughed.

“I’d definitely say a job well done,” Magnus laughed.

Alec scratched as his face for what Magnus thought to be the hundredth time since they left his apartment. “Itchy?” He asked.

“Like crazy,” Alec said scratching again.

“Could be the glue or the hair, want me to remove it all for you?”

“God, yes please.”

Magnus laughed and dragged Alec to the nearest seat which just happened to be the softest couch he’d ever sat on. Magnus had brought makeup remover etc. with them and as well as a change of clothes for himself. He figured that Alec would want to spend some time at his apartment and thought that leaving wouldn’t really be that much of an issue since they wouldn’t have known he was inside.

Magnus lay out some items on the low coffee table and got to work. He gently removed the facial hair and then wiped away all the glue and foundation for Alec’s face. “You really do have lovely skin, I think I prefer the pale look on you,” Magnus said as he worked.

“You mean my regular pasty white?” Alec laughed.

“I wouldn’t call it pasty, you don’t look washed out or ill, your skin has this nice moon glow to it.”

Alec blushed widely. “Thank you, I think.” He stammered.

“You’re not very good with compliments are you?” Magnus asked.

“Not from people I actually like no,” Alec admitted.

“Well you had better start getting used to them,” Magnus said smiling widely.

“I think I’ll just get changed,” Alec said.

“Me too,” Magnus smiled. Alec showed Magnus into the guest bathroom before taking off for his own room to change.

When Magnus walked out of the bathroom, Alec was standing there waiting looking slightly nervous.

“I think you forgot to remove the eyeliner,” he said.

“Nope, I didn’t forget,” Magnus said smirking.

Alec blushed before turning away. “Let me show you around.”

“You’ve already seen the lounge,” Alec said.

“Yes and your gloriously comfortable couch.” Magnus laughed.

“It cost a small fortune but so worth it,” Alec said laughing.

Next stop was the kitchen and dining area.

“Alexander, you have an amazing kitchen,” Magnus said looking around.

“I know, and thanks to you I think I’ll start putting it to good use finally.”

“I definitely think our next lesson should be here, I’ve always wanted to try a steam oven.”

Alec looked at him confused.

“You have no idea what I’m talking about do you?”

“Nope, the only thing I’ve ever used my oven for was cooking frozen pizza.”

Magnus laughed loudly and shook his head. “Your oven uses steam to help cook food, basically it’s healthier and faster, but steam ovens are expensive.”

“The kitchen is basically the same as when I bought the place, all I added was the coffee machine.” Alec patted his coffee machine lovingly.

“Dare I say you might have a slight coffee addiction?”

“Oh, it’s not slight, I can’t usually function without it.”

“You seem to be functioning fine to me,” Magnus said smirking, and Alec realised that he hadn’t had a coffee at all today. Alec had had juice with breakfast and water ever since.

“Must be the company,” Alec said smiling shyly.

“Are you saying I have the same effect on you as caffeine Alexander?” Magnus teased as Alec blushed.

“No, you’re better than caffeine,” Alec said softly causing Magnus to blush slightly for a change.

“Now on to the fun stuff,” Alec said moving off towards the rest of the apartment.

“I thought the kitchen was the fun stuff,” Mangus laughed.

“Not in my apartment,” Alec said smiling widely as he threw open the double doors in front of them.

Magnus couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. The huge room had every wall lined with bookshelves, scattered around the room were different stations each set up with a different musical instrument. As they stepped into the room, Magnus twirled around taking it all in. As he turned towards the entrance he realised he was wrong, this wall didn’t have bookcases. Instead, it was covered in guitars in every shape, size and colour imaginable Magnus thought. This must be Alec’s collection.

“I stand corrected, this is amazing Alec,” Magnus said beaming at him as he made his way over to where a violin lay beside a music stand.

“May I?” Magnus asked.

“Of course,” Alec smiled as Magnus lifted the violin, examined it for a moment and then tucked it under his chin. Taking the bow from the music stand, Magnus made a few small passes over the strings before he started playing. Alec felt his heart flip in his chest as Magnus began to play. Smart, beautiful and talented, how could anyone not fall for this incredible man.

Magnus stopped playing and placed the violin down carefully.

“You never told me you could play an instrument,” Alec said stepping a little closer.

“I took music and drama at school, it was a way to lose myself, I tried the violin, guitar and the piano, I never really settled on any one instrument, and I really was too lazy to practice.”

“You play very well, the violin is hard to pick up.”

“That’s my go-to piece to show off,” Magnus laughed.

He looked around and noticed no piano. “No piano?”

“No, when I first moved in my father insisted I get one so of course I rebelled and said no, I regret it a little because I do love the piano. I’ve been playing mums a lot since I’ve been there, so I’ve been thinking about getting one for here.”

They left the music room and moved down to the end of the hall. Alec opened the door, and they walked into his recording studio, the room was split in two, a sitting area and the recording equipment was at the entrance to the room and to the back was the booth to record in. The walls of the sitting area where covered in platinum and gold records and a shelf held a few awards.

“I would have thought you’d have more awards,” Magnus joked.

“We do, these are mine, and anything that the whole band receives is at mums,” Alec said matter of factly.

“I was teasing,” Magnus said.

“I know,” Alec said smiling. “To be honest, awards aren’t that important to me, though I do love anything that’s a people’s choice award because I feel honoured that our fans would take the time vote for us. Their support means a lot to us all.”

“So you wouldn’t be thrilled to win a Grammy?”

“I didn’t say that,” Alec laughed, “We actually have 3 Grammy’s already, but I’d love to win one for my songwriting, it’s a dream of mine.”

Magnus asked a heap of questions about all the equipment and Alec had a blast explaining it all to Magnus who genuinely seemed interested in it all.

“This is my room,” Alec said opening his bedroom room.

Magnus walked in and looked around, the room was huge but very sparsely furnished. There was a desk against one wall, covered in notes and sheet music, a large bed took up the other with two side tables, the bed looked like a cloud and Magnus was struck with the urge to jump on it to see if it was as soft. Magnus walked over to the windows and pulled the blind back looking out.

“You really do have an amazing view,” He said turning to Alec.

“Yep, sadly I can’t always enjoy it.”

“Have you considered getting your windows tinted, so you can see out, but people can’t see in,” Magnus suggested.

“I’ve thought about it, but I’ve never really looked into it, maybe I should.”

“With this view, it would be worth it.”

Magnus opened the door to the left and walked into the large bathroom, it had twin sinks on one wall, and a toilet tucked away behind a decorative glass panel. The left corner of the room was taken up with a large shower and with the showerhead coming down from the ceiling. The other corner consisted of a beautiful bay window and a large claw bath. This window was definitely tinted.

“It must be heaven to lay in the bath and just look out at the world,” Magnus said imagining himself with a glass of wine and candles lighting the room.

“Can’t say that I’ve ever done that,” Alec said honestly.

Magnus hummed under his breath, and it sounded like disapproval to Alec.

“I’ve never been a bath person,” Alec added.

“You should give it a try, I promise you’ll be relaxed in moments.”

They walked back into Alec’s bedroom, and Magnus pointed to the set of doors to the right of the room.

“What’s through here?” Magnus asked.

“That’s my closet,” Alec explained.

Magnus opened the double door, and his jaw dropped. This was no mere closet, it was an entire room, as big as the master bedroom if not bigger. The walls were lined with shelves and drawers and hanging spaces, in the middle of the room was a dressing table and dressing area with comfy seating.

Most of the closet was empty and what clothing he could see was more of Alec’s dark baggy clothing.

“Alexander this is criminal,” He said looking around in awe.

“Excuse me?” Alec asked confused.

“You have this incredible closet, and it’s practically empty. Do you own anything that’s not a shade or two away from black?”

Alec laughed, and it was music to Magnus’ ears, it was a deep rumble.

“You sound like my sister,” He said composing himself. “I don’t care what I wear as long as I’m comfortable.”

“Surely being in the public eyes, you need to make a little effort,” Magnus said.

“I have work clothes,” Alec said pointing out a small section of shirts and suits, all designer.

Magnus looked through the items. He smiled as he opened suit bags and looked through Alec’s suits. He had Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, and Saint Laurent. One suit, in particular, caught Magnus’ eye, it was a slim fit modern wool Burberry suit in navy.

“You have some incredible suits,” Magus said.

“That’s all Izzy, she insists on picking them for me,” Alec explained.

“You should definitely wear this one, to court on Monday,” Magnus said pointing out the Burberry suit.

“I was going to pack a bag with more clothes, I’ll take that too then.” Alec grabbed a small case from the top shelf.

He packed some clothes and then turned to grab some shoes, he stood looking at his shoes for a moment. “Which shoes do you think?” Alec asked. “To go with the suit.”

Magnus looked at his limited choices. “These should be fine, you don’t have much in the way of footwear Alexander.”

Alec laughed. “I usually wear my boots or runners, I think I have like 8 pairs of shoes all up.”

“Oh, my,” Magnus said feigning shock. “I think I’ve bought 8 pairs just in the last few months,” Magnus said laughing.

“You only have one pair of feet, why do you need so many shoes?”

“I like to coordinate my shoes with my wardrobe, and sometimes I just buy them because I can,” Magnus said honestly. “There was a time when every shoe I owned was second or third hand, so now I don’t hold back when I want something.”

“Fair enough,” Alec said smiling softly.

“I think it’s a little like you guitar collection Alexander, why so many when you can only play one at a time.”

“I guess everyone had their thing,” Alec said closing his case and grabbing the suit. He lay the suit on his bed and left the case beside it.

“I think I might hang around here for a bit, you don’t need to stay, I’m sure you have things to do.”

“Nothing that couldn’t wait,” Magnus smiled at him.

“In that case, would you like a sneak listen to our new album?”

“Are you kidding?” Magnus said excitedly.

They stopped by the kitchen, Alec searched the cupboards for anything to eat. He came up with rice crackers and thankfully had some cheeses and dip in his fridge. They grabbed a few sodas and made their way back into the recording studio.

Alec cued up the album as Magnus setup the crackers, dip and cheese on a tray and they both got comfy on sofas.

“So is this the whole album?” Magnus asked.

“Everything except for the new song I’m adding and Izzy’s cover.”

Alec started the music and explained each song to Magnus as they went.

“Alexander, I am honestly lost for words, this album is amazing,” Magnus said in awe of the man beside him. Alec smiled at him brightly, and for once there wasn’t a trace of a blush. Alec was very different when it came to praise for his music.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Alec said.

“Liked it? I loved it. I’ve listened to all your previous albums, and honestly, I’ve enjoyed them, but this is something so above and beyond. I loved the mix of the lighter pop tunes with the heavier rock ones, it works brilliantly.”

“Thank you,” Alec said. “I didn’t want to completely move away from pop, not all at once anyway, we’re growing and evolving, but we still want to give our fans a little of what they’ve loved us for in the past, and hopefully they’ll grow and evolve with us.”

“Do you have a title for the album?” Magnus asked.

“We’ve settled on just plain old Lightwood,” Alec said smiling. “We’ve never actually had a self-titled album before, and we’re all so proud of this one that putting our name on it seems right.”

They sat talking and snacking for the next hour or so, and Magnus wasn’t at all surprised by Alec’s vast and varied tastes in music.

“So is there any music you don’t like?” Magnus asked giggling.

“Oh I’m sure there is, I’ve never really been into thrash or death metal, though there is some good stuff out there and to be honest, there is also some opera that I just can’t stand.”

“I can’t really say I’ve ever listened to trash or death metal, but I totally agree when it comes to opera. I tend to sway towards the more modern stuff.”

“There are plans to stage Aida early next year with all the bells and whistles, that’s something I would love it see.”

“That’s Verdi isn’t it?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, it’s set in Ancient Egypt. It’s the usual forbidden love story between Aida an Ethiopian princess held captive in Egypt and Egyptian General Radames. Verdi's music is so powerful and is just so full of emotion.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Magnus said smiling widely.

“Maybe you’d like to come with me once it opens?” Alec said shyly.

“I’d love to Alexander,” Magnus said truthfully. “It’s a date.”

“A date?” Alec asked his voice turning serious.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say, “You know what I mean,” he said not able to fully explain himself because honestly, he would have loved nothing more than for it to be an actual date.

“Right, of course, it’s just an expression,” Alec said, and Magnus could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Before Magnus could say another word, Alec stood and picked up the tray and their empty glasses. Taking the hint, Magnus grabbed the rest of the items, and they made their way back into the kitchen.

Alec placed the glasses into the dishwasher and wiped down an already clean bench. Magnus didn’t know what to say to make the awkwardness between them go away. He put the remaining dip into the fridge and noticed that Alec had eggs, unsalted butter and lots of chocolate.

“It’s too bad you don’t have any flour, we could have made cookies,” Magnus said.

At the word cookie Alec perked up. “All you need is flour?”

“You have most of the other ingredients in the fridge,” Magnus explained.

“I can get flour,” Alec said smiling.

“You can?” Magnus asked confused.

“There is a small mom and pop store not far from here, all I need to do is call, and they deliver for me,” Alec explained.

“That’s service for you.” Magnus laughed.

“They are great people,” Alec said.

“Right well let's see if we need anything else,” Magnus said opening cupboards.

“If you make a list I’ll give them a call, they can usually deliver in an hour or so.”

Magnus made a list and gave it to Alec.

Alec grabbed his phone and dialled ‘The Little Shop’.

“Good afternoon Mrs Eliza,” Alec said as he heard the owner Eliza answer.

“Mr Alec,” She exclaimed, “Are you OK sweetheart?”

“I am,” Alec said softly.

“We all know its lies,” She said. “I’ve refused to sell any paper in my store that states otherwise.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” Alec said his heart filled with happiness. “Is there any chance I could get a delivery?”

“Carlos was just about to go out with a few we already have, it would be no trouble to add you to the run.”

“Brilliant,” Alec said. He rattled off Magnus’ list and added a few extra items of his own.

“Sounds like someone is baking,” Eliza said.

“A friend is teaching me to cook,” Alec said smiling.

“Good, you eat too much junk,” She said turning all motherly on him. “Ok to charge your usual card?”

“Absolutely,” Alec said.

“Carlos should be there in about 40 minutes,” Eliza said. “And don’t be a stranger, drop in for a coffee soon.”

“I will, I promise Eliza.”

“Bye Alec.”

Magnus was smirking at Alec as he hung up, no doubt he heard most of his conversation with Eliza.

“Eliza is in her 60’s. She’s like the neighbourhoods grandmother.”

“She sounds lovely,” Magnus said smiling.

“They were just going to do a grocery delivery run so we should have everything we need soon.”

“Great,” Magnus said. He took the butter and some chocolate out of the fridge. “They work better at room temperature.” He explained.

“Do you have a recipe?” Alec asked.

“Yep, it’s up here,” Magnus said touching his forehead. “I can write it out for you if you like.”

“Yes please,” Alec said.

They went into the lounge, and Alec gave Magnus a note pad and pen. While they waited for the groceries, Magnus wrote out the recipe as well as the one for his pasta sauce and the rice they’d made the day before. Alec took out some music sheets and jotted down the musical notes to something new that had been rattling around in his head.

“Does the music come first or the lyrics?” Magnus asked as he looked over at Alec who was deep in thought.

“It can be either for me,” Alec said. “Though the lyrics sometimes come easier, I sometimes struggle with the music, so that’s when I get Izzy and Jace’s input.”

“I noticed by the notes you had in the studio that you wrote the lyrics to every song on the album.”

“Jace doesn’t write lyrics, and Izzy isn’t confident enough in her lyrics, but I am trying to change that, I guess I just have a knack for lyrics.”

“You certainly do,” Magnus said honestly. “The album sounds amazing.”

“Thank you, that album is months of hard work in the marking, it will either make or break us.”

“Oh that’s definitely going to make you,” Magnus said smiling at him.

The intercom to Alec’s apartment buzzed, and he let Carlos into the building. Carlos smiled widely at Alec as he made his way into the apartment and straight into Alec’s kitchen.

“I guess he’s been here before,” Magnus laughed.

“Maybe a few times,” Alec laughed.

“You look too thin,” Carlos said as he placed the grocery box on the counter.

“I’ve been under a little stress lately,” Alec said affectionately not taking offence to his words.

Carlos pulled Alec into a huge hug. “If you need anything, you call OK?”

“Thanks, Carlos.”

“And who is your friend?” Carlos asked as he noticed Magnus lingering in the kitchen doorway.

“Carlos, this is Magnus, Magnus Carlos, Eliza’s other half.”

“Very nice to meet you,” Magnus said extending his hand. Carlos was having none of that and pulled him into a hug.

“Any friend of Alec’s is a friend of ours, and we hug friends,” Carlos said smiling at Magnus who was looking a little shell shocked at the man’s affection.

“Thank you,” Magnus said smiling.

“Right, I better get going, I have loads more deliveries, and if I’m too late getting back, she’ll be on the phone calling hospitals sure I’ve had an accident.”

“You still refusing to get a cell phone?”

“Absolutely, I don’t want the damn thing, they give you brain tumours you know.”

“I think you’ve been reading too many of those conspiracy newspapers you stock.” Alec laughed.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Carlos giggled. “Don’t forget you promised Eliza you’d stop by for coffee, and bring Magnus, she’d love to meet him.” He said winking.

Carlos blew out of the apartment in pretty much the same fashion he swept in, and Alec closed and locked his front door smiling widely. Carlos and Eliza were such good people.

“You seem to have quite a few items that weren’t on the list here,” Magnus said as he unpacked.

“I asked for some milk, bread and crackers,” Alec explained.

“You also have steaks, fresh salad and a heap of veggies.”

“That would be Eliza, always trying to fatten me up.”

“You really do need to take me with you when you go for that coffee, I’m dying to meet the woman, especially after meeting Carlos.”

“Right, so let's get started shall we?” Magnus asked.

“Lets,’ Alec said smiling.

They got all the ingredients out and ready, and Magnus turned the oven on, while Alec lined two baking trays he never even knew he owned.

“First we need to melt the butter, you could do it in the microwave, but I prefer doing it in a pot,” Magnus explained.

While Alec melted the butter, Magnus whisked the egg.

Alec poured the slightly cooled butter into a bowl and added the brown and caster sugar, stirring.

“Is the sugar supposed to melt?” Alec asked.

“It is, keep stirring until it’s a smooth consistency.”

Magnus mixed the flours and baking soda while instructing Alec to add the egg and vanilla to the sugar mixture. As Alec stirred Magnus gradually added the flour mix to the sugar mixture and Alec continued to mix until it all looked combined.

“Right, so what type of chocolate should we add?”

“Could we put a little bit of everything?” Alec asked.

“We can,” Magnus laughed. He chopped up some milk, dark and white chocolate and added it to the mix.

“Stir the chocolate through,” Magnus instructed.

Magnus grabbed a couple of tablespoons and showed Alec what to do, soon they had two trays of cookies ready for the oven.

“So they need to bake for about 10 to 12 minutes until they are golden, we don’t want to over bake them because we want them crispy on the outside but chewy in the middle.”

They set the timer and started on clean up.

“I really enjoy cooking with you Alexander,” Magnus said as he put the remaining chocolate back into the fridge.

“I really like cooking with you too Magnus, thank you for being so patient with me and taking the time.”

“It’s my pleasure, I can’t remember enjoying cooking this much in a very long while.”

Magnus’ phone chimed, and he checked it to see that Raphael has sent him a message. He smiled widely when he read it.

“Raphael is following up on a lead, seems he’s very close to finding the source of the mysterious picture that found its way into the scandal sheets.”

“That’s good news,” Alec said feeling a little more of the weight lift from his shoulders, things were falling into place.

Once the cookies were done, they left them to cool, and Alec suggested they watch some TV. They were halfway through episode 16 of Brooklyn Nine Nine when Alec’s door opened and Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon barged in.

“You know that key is for emergencies right?” Alec said annoyed.

“We weren’t sure if you were here, but mum said you might be because Hodge said you were going to try to sneak in,” Izzy said sheepishly. “We didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Ohh cookies,” Jace said and grabbed a couple off the plate in front of Alec and Magnus.

“Sorry Magnus, my friends and siblings have no manners.”

“I really am sorry Alec, I told them to call you first,” Clary said apologetically. “Hi, I’m Clary.” She said offering Magnus her hand. “This rude one is Jace, and that’s Simon. I believe you’ve already met Izzy.”

“I have, Hello Isabelle lovely to see you again.”

Alec looked at Magnus and then at Izzy, unsure as to when they could have possibly met.

“I met Magnus at his office the other day when I went to see mum,” She explained.

Alec looked at his sister suspiciously but let it go.

“Sorry,” Jace said, his mouth full of cookie. “These are so good what brand are they?”

“We baked them,” Alec explained.

“You baked?” Simon asked surprised.

“Magnus has been teaching me to cook,” Alec said.

“Wow, you’re a hot shot lawyer, and you can cook?” Simon said surprised. “Alec if you don’t marry the man I will.” Simon joked.

Izzy noticed the panicked look on Alec’s face and kicked Simon in the shin. Magnus just laughed.

“Sorry darling but I’m not sure you’re my type, I prefer taller men,” Magnus said winking at Alec. Alec blushed deeply.

“Why are you here?” He asked wishing they’d never turned up.

“I needed to come and apologise in person,” Clary said her voice a little shaky. Alec could see tears in her eyes.

“For what?” Alec said confused. Seeing Clary was upset he pulled her down to sit between him and Magnus.

“We were talking to mum, and she mentioned that they were still trying to figure out how they’d known you’d be at Pandemonium that night,” Izzy explained.

“At first I didn’t really think of it, but then I got an Instagram notification, and it clicked, it’s all my fault,” Clary said. “My brother follows me on social media, and I posted a message about going out to celebrate with my favourite people. I mentioned the club, it was my private account, I thought it was safe.”

Alec looked at Magnus, and Magnus took out his phone, sent a quick message off to Raphael and made some notes.

“Clary, this isn’t your fault.” He said.

“Jonathan would have told my dad, he set you up Alec, he’s a monster.” Clary burst into tears.

Alec pulled her close. “I don’t blame you for any of this Clary, if they hadn’t gotten me at the club they would have tried somewhere else, we’ve got more than enough to get the charges dropped, everything is going to be fine.”

“He’s right biscuit, don’t blame yourself,” Magnus said. “Alec mentioned you’ve been there more than once after recording an album, they would have known that and easily could have had an informant, most likely the man who is posing as a witness in the case, he works there.”

“Can you do anything about Morgenstern?” Jace asked.

“We’re concentrating on Alec’s Grand jury at the moment. Once this is all done, we’re going after Morgenstern and . . .” Magnus stopped not sure if he should continue.

“And Robert,” Alec added. “We’re going after Robert.”

Izzy threw herself at Alec, bowling him over and they landed in a heap on the floor. “You know we support you 100%,” She said. “We all do.”

“I know Izzy, now can you get off me, you’re heavy,” Alec said, and Jace laughed.

“Are you calling me fat?” Izzy said amusement in her voice as she rolled off her brother and got to her feet.

“No,” Alec said weakly to which she punched him in the arm.

Magnus sat there amused watching the Lightwoods interact.

“They are always like this,” Clary said. “You’ll get used to it.”

Magnus couldn’t help but wish that he’d be around enough to someday do just that. He really liked Alec’s small group of family and friends.

They all sat and chatted.

“Maybe you could give me a few tips in the kitchen,” Izzy said to Magnus, and the entire group yelled out No at the same time, to which Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Izzy really shouldn’t be allowed in a kitchen, she’s forever giving us food poisoning, and she’s almost burnt her apartment down twice,” Alec explained.

“Three times,” Simon corrected.

“You too Simon, you said you loved my soup,” Izzy said feeling betrayed

“I did until it gave me the runs.” He said honestly.

Izzy pouted sadly.

“My dear, we can’t all be good at everything,” Magnus said. “What you lack in cooking skills you more than makeup in fashion sense.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Izzy said happily. “We should go shopping together.”

“I’d love that,” Magnus said honestly. “We should take Alexander, have you seen his closet, its criminal.”

“Tell me about it, but I doubt we’ll be able to get him to come, though that doesn’t stop us from just buying him items.”

“I don’t need new clothes, there is nothing wrong with my clothes.”

The rest of the group all groaned having heard this complaint many times before.

“Alec you’re a world-famous recording artist, and you dress like a hobo,” Simon said honestly.

“Says the man in a star wars t-shirt.”

“Hey, this is a classic.” Simon protested.

Izzy dropped down into an armchair and turned to Magnus. “I have a question for you,” she said.

“Which is?” Magnus asked.

“How did you get my brother to put on eyeliner?” She giggled.

“Ahh, that’s a trade secret.” Magnus laughed as Alec blushed wildly.

“I’m hungry,” Jace said, and they all turned to him.

“I see what your mother means now,” Magnus laughed. Jace had already polished off 5 cookies.

They ordered Pizzas and Simon when downstairs to collect them when they arrived so that no one would suspect that Alec was in the building.

They watched more of Brooklyn Nine Nine, and it was almost 2 am when Magnus realised how late it was.

“I really should be going,” He said sadly. “It’s late, and Chairman hasn’t been fed.”

“His cat,” Alec said to the questioning looks.

“Your cat is named Chairman?” Simon asked.

“Chairman Meow,” Magnus explained.

“That’s awesome!” Simon exclaimed.

“We should get going too,” Jace said. “We could give you a lift.”

“Thank you, Jace, that would be great.”

“Are you staying here tonight?” Izzy asked Alec.

“Yes, I’d like to sleep in my own bed.”

“Did you want us to stay?” Simon asked.

“I’ll be fine on my own Si,” Alec said.

“Alexander I’ll be in touch tomorrow so we can go through the game plan for Monday. And don’t forget the Burberry suit.”

“For court?” Izzy asked to which Alec nodded. “Nice choice.”

Clary was about to apologise again as they said their goodbye, but Alec stopped her by pulling her into a hug. “Don’t Clary, It’s not your fault.”

Alec hugged the other before turning to Magnus.

“We’ll wait for you downstairs,” Izzy said shooing the other out the door.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said once the other had left.

“What are you thanking me for?” Magnus asked.

“Being a friend,” Alec said smiling shyly.

“You never have to thank me for that Alexander.”

They stood for a long moment staring at each other, Alec took a step forward, and Magnus couldn’t help but wish he’d kiss him. Instead, Alec pulled Magnus into a hug. Magnus melted into it wrapping his arms around Alec as tightly as possible.

When they broke apart, they both looked at each other shyly.

“Please get some rest Alexander, promise me straight to bed, no work.”

“Yes mum,” Alec teased. “You too, you work just as hard as I do, if not more.”

Magnus nodded. “Good night Alexander, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Good night Magnus,” Alec said smiling sweetly at him.

Alec watched Magnus walk down the hall, and Magnus turned giving Alec a little wave as he entered the lift. Magnus was still smiling widely when he reached the lobby, and he didn’t miss the smirk on Isabelle’s face.

They walked in silence to Jace’s car, thankfully he’d driven X7 otherwise there was no way they were all fitting in his Roadster.

“Where to?” Jace asked, and Magnus gave him directions. He was in the back seat sitting between Izzy and Simon.

“So Alec stayed at yours last night,” Izzy said smiling at Magnus.

“He fell asleep, and I didn’t have the heart to wake him, he hasn’t been sleeping well,” Magnus explained.

When they arrived at Magnus’ apartment, Izzy got out of the car to let Magnus out, and Magnus said his goodbyes. Izzy walked him to the front of his apartment building.

“Alec told you then?” She said quietly.

“He did,” Magnus said.

“He can trust you can’t he? To keep his secret?”

“Of course Isabelle, I would never do anything to hurt Alexander,” Magnus said honestly.

“Good because I think we are going to be wonderful friends and I’d hate to have to hurt you.” She said seriously.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Magnus said.

“My brother thinks he’s too broken to deserve to be love,” Izzy said before she turned. “Prove him wrong.” She said as she walked away.

Magnus wasn’t shocked by Isabelle’s statement, he knew from talking to Alec that his self-esteem when it came to his personal life was non-existent, but he was surprised that Isabelle had thought he could prove otherwise to Alec. Was he really that transparent, he thought he’d been so careful hiding his growing feeling for the man. Sure his friends had noticed, but they knew him almost better than he knew himself. Magnus panicked for a moment, wondering if Alec had picked up on his growing crush on him, he hoped it wouldn’t ruin their friendship because it was starting to mean so much to Magnus.

Alec did a quick tidy up and tossed all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. He grabbed himself a bottle of water and was about to make his way to his studio when Magnus’ words repeated in his head. Smiling to himself, he turned and made his way to his bedroom instead. He changed and brushed his teeth before settling in bed. It felt like heaven to be in his own bed after what felt like months but had in reality only been about a week or so.

Alec couldn’t help but run the last few days over and over in his head. Things had gone so much better than he had expected with Magnus, though when he really thought about it, he should have known it would, Magnus was special. Cooking with Magnus, spending time with him had been so much fun he hadn’t wanted that time to come to an end. At first he’d been annoyed at his siblings for crashing their evening, but in the end, he’d enjoyed the night, and he loved watching Magnus interacting with the people he loved the most. He fit like he’d been part of their little group for years.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is going on within the DA's office.  
> Alec and Magnus share an afternoon together before Alec goes home for a family dinner.  
> The Grand Jury convenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Sorry, it's taken so long to post the next chapter, I had a rough time with it. I've just finished rewriting it for the third time! The first two drafts had way too much law stuff and honestly, they were so so boring. I didn't want to bore you all to death and have removed most of it, and I've also trimmed down some of the scenes inside the courtroom. I think it flows better this way, so hopefully, you agree. I've played with the Grand Jury process as well to make it readable, so don't take what I've written as for how an actual Grand Jury works! The chapter was getting way too long so I've decided to cut it in two. The second half of the Grand Jury scene will be in Chapter 10. (You'll notice I've changed the fic to having 12 chapters now.)
> 
> I had a couple of people ask me for my cookie recipe from a chapter or two ago, so I've added it to the author notes at the end. H try not to burn them, your kids can't eat charcoal! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your continued support of this fic, it is appreciated more than I can say. You are all so wonderful, thank you!

Alec woke up feeling warm, refreshed and happy, three things that had been in short supply the last week or so. He snuggled into his blankets and sighed. Here and now he could almost believe that all the drama of the previous week hadn’t happened and it was just another regular day in the life of Alec Lightwood.

There had been a time when Alec had wished that he’d never gone to Pandemonium that night and all this hadn’t happened, but if events hadn’t played out like they had, he would never have met Magnus, and his mother might still be stuck in her hell of a marriage. Izzy and Jace would be throwing around words like ‘fate’ and ‘destiny’, and for the first time, Alec was hoping that maybe they were right!

Alec reached for his phone and unlocked it, finding only a couple of notifications. He’d been a lot happier since he’d turned off Social Media notification and silently wished he could keep it that way always, but he knew that he couldn’t, and honestly, his real fans deserved more, so he’d jump back into it once everything calmed down.

Alec read his messages from Izzy and his mother, both of them checking that he was doing OK. He sent them both a quick message telling them he’d slept well and would be home later. He saved Magnus’ texts for last.

_‘Dear Alexander, I hope you slept well. I never got the chance to thank you for letting me in, I promise you won’t regret it. I may be your lawyer but I think we have this incredible friendship blossoming and I would never do anything to jeopardise it, your friendship is important to me.’_

_‘I really enjoying cooking with you, hanging with you and yesterday was fun on so many levels. Your siblings and friends are wonderful.’_

_‘Please let me know when you’re free today because sadly we do need to discuss proceeding for tomorrow.’_

Alec couldn’t help the way his heart raced as he read Magnus’ first message, Magnus considered them friends, and those words meant so much to Alec. Sure his feelings for Magnus were stronger than mere friendship, but he’d take friendship over nothing.

Alec felt himself falling deeper and deeper with every moment he spent with Magnus, he hesitated at calling what he was feeling love because he’d honestly never been in love, but he also knew that if it wasn’t love yet, it soon could be.

Magnus woke earlier than he’d wanted to and cursed his internal clock. He decided not to sulk and just get down to work. Grabbing his laptop and files, he camped out in his bed, compiling notes and writing his reports. He now had an incredibly solid case for the complete dismissal of Alec’s case, there was no way the Grand Jury could recommend a trial after this.

He added the last touches to his reports and sent them off to the DA’s office, smiling when he received a return receipt and then a confirmation from a junior that the files have been successfully received.

Magnus heard his phone ping and searched through his covers for it. Unlocking the screen, he couldn’t help the smile on his face when he noticed the 3 messages he had waiting were all from Alec.

_‘I had an amazing sleep, god how I missed my own bed!’_

_‘Thank you for being there for me, for making one of the hardest moments in my life so much easier, I am honoured to call you my friend and I cherish the fact.’_

_‘I still have your things here at my place, why don’t I drop by on my way back to my mothers, interested in a late lunch?’_

Magnus was a little shocked at how excited he was at the prospect of seeing Alec again so soon, he really had it bad for the man. When he thought about it, he really never stood a chance, not only was Alec his type looks wise, tall, dark and handsome but he was so sweet, smart, and talented, a genuinely wonderful guy, Alec was the complete package, how could anyone not fall for the man.

_‘That sounds lovely Alexander, what did you have in mind?’_

_‘What are your thought on sushi?’_

_‘Yummy.’_

_‘Any preferences?’_

_‘I’ve never had a piece of sushi I haven’t enjoyed, surprise me.’_

_‘In that case, I’ll see you in about an hour.’_

_‘Great, see you soon!’_

Alec ordered the sushi online and then called Paul. He quickly rechecked his packed bags and made sure he’d packed everything of Magnus’ while waiting for Paul to arrive. He got a text that he was a minute away and Alec rushed out of the building to find Paul already waiting on the curb with the door open for him. Alec jumped into the car, throwing his bags in but carefully laying his suit bag on the seat beside him.

“Thanks for the pickup Paul,” Alec said buckling in.

“Not a problem Alec, where to?”

“Can we stop by that Sushi place a few blocks over, I need to pick up an order and then we’re off to this address.” Alec handed Paul his phone with Magnus’ address on the screen.

“Right, first Sushi Palace,” Paul said smiling.

Alec sat back smiling, he was looking forward to seeing Magnus. Alec rushed into Sushi Palace and was greeted by Keiko the owner. Alec had been coming here for years, and Keiko had always made him feel welcome and had run off over-eager fans on more than one occasion.

“Alec,” She said smiling. “It’s been too long.”

“I know, how have you been? How’s the family?”

“Same old, same old. Mei was accepted into nursing school,” She said proudly, “And Yuki has decided to take up the clarinet.”

“Please pass along my congratulations to Mei, I never doubted she’d get in. Yuki still hasn’t found his instrument?” Alec said smiling at the woman. Her daughter had been under pressure from the family to attend medical school, but she hadn’t wanted to be a doctor, she wanted to be more hands-on in helping people and wanted to be a paediatric nurse. It had taken some very long conversations with her parents to convince them it was the right path for her. Yuki was Keiko’s miracle baby, after almost a decade of trying he’d turned up, and he was a natural talent when it came to music, he was continually learning new instruments and Alec had written him a reference helping him score a place in Julliard’s early placement scholarship program.

“He still prefers the violin but you know him, he has a thirst for learning new things,” Keiko said smiling widely.

Keiko looked at Alec for a long moment, her eyes turning sad. “How are you?” She asked. “Honestly.”

“Honestly, it’s been rough, but we were able to find everything we need to clear my name and hopefully this will all be over very soon,” Alec explained. “I have an incredible lawyer.”

“Mr Bane is quite well known around here, he’s one of the lawyers who helped us save our shops.” Of course, Keiko knew who Alec’s lawyer was, it was all over social media and in the papers.

“Oh,” Alec said surprised. A few years ago an investment firm had moved into the area and had started buying up properties. They had wanted the entire block, but the business on that block hadn’t wanted to sell. The company had tried to take the properties by exploiting loopholes and causing trouble, but the business owners had rallied together and taken legal action against them. The investment firm soon realised it was more trouble than it was worth and pulled out, selling off the properties to a group formed by local business owners and residents. “I didn’t realise that.”

“Mr Fell led the charge, but Mr Bane worked with him the entire time. They are good people.”

“They are,” Alec said smiling.

Keiko packed the last of Alec’s order. “Sharing with someone special?”

“With Magnus actually,” Alec said blushing slightly.

Keiko smiled knowingly. “Good for you Alec.”

Alec handed Keiko some cash which she tried to refuse.

“This is too much,” She said trying to hand the notes back to him.

“Clarinets are expensive,” Alec laughed.

“You are very generous Alec,” She said putting the notes into her till.

“Your food is worth it and much more,” Alec said.

“Well off you go, don’t leave your ‘lawyer’ waiting,” she said teasingly.

“Thanks, Keiko, be well.”

“You too Alec and come back soon.”

“I will,” Alec said waving as he left.

Jumping back into the car, Alec couldn’t help but smile. It didn’t take too long to get to Magnus’ place.

“Did you need a hand with all this?” Paul asked looking at all the bags.

“Would you mind just taking my bag and suit bag back to mum’s for me?” Alec asked shyly.

“Not at all, it’s not like it’s out of the way,” Paul laughed.

“I guess not,” Alec giggled.

When Paul wasn’t driving the family around, he also worked around the house, between him and his wife Miriam they had the Lightwood family home running like a well-oiled machine.

“Will you need me to pick you up?”

“I should be fine,” Alec said.

“If you need me . . .” Paul started.

“You’re only a phone call away, I know and thank you, Paul.”

“Anytime Alec,” Paul said smiling.

Alec grabbed lunch and Magnus’ bag and made his way to Magnus’ building, as he pressed the intercom, the door buzzed, and he could hear Magnus telling him to come on up.

Alec ran up the stairs and was met by Magnus standing at his front door. Magnus was wearing yoga pants that hung low on his hips, a sleeveless t-shirt that showcased his beautiful muscular arms, his face was bare, and his hair was free of product. He looked soft and warm and inviting, and Alec was taken aback at how beautiful the man really was. What he wouldn’t give to come home to this man each and every day.

“You really don’t like lifts do you?” Magnus laughed.

“Nope,” Alec said smiling at him.

Alec followed Magnus into his apartment. “Here let me take that,” Magnus said grabbing his bag from Alec. Magnus’ fingers brushed against Alecs and Alec couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him at the contact. If Magnus noticed he didn’t react to it.

Magnus walked into his room and tossed the bag inside, turning he smiled at Alec.

“You actually look well rested,” Magnus said happily.

“I feel rested, I guess with everything coming together for the case and being able to sleep in my own bed, I was able to actually get a good night’s sleep.”

“Good, I’m glad because I hated seeing those shadows under your pretty eyes.”

Alec took a step forward smiling widely at Magnus. He wanted to ask him if he really thought he had pretty eyes but instead held up the food.

“I hope you’re hungry, I may have over ordered,” He laughed.

“Ohh, Sushi Palace, I love that place,” Magnus said excitedly.

“Keiko, the owner, was just telling that you had a hand in saving the shops in that street.”

“It was all Ragnor,” Magnus explained. “I just did the grunt work.”

“Still grunt work is important,” Alec said smiling.

They made their way into the kitchen where Magnus grabbed a couple of soda’s not even bothering to ask Alec what he’d like because he knew he’d choose Coke anyway and some napkins.

“We can eat at the table or in the lounge, whichever you’d prefer.”

“The lounge is comfy,” Alec said grabbing a few plates. Magnus felt his heart flutter at how at ease Alec was in his space.

They made their way into the lounge, and Alec took the food out spreading it over the coffee table, explaining to Magnus what everything was.

“It all looks so good I have no idea where to start,” Magnus said his tummy grumbling. “I may have skipped breakfast.”

“Have you ever had the pan-fried dumplings?”

“I don’t think I have.”

“Well, then you are in for a treat,” Alec added a couple to a plate and handed it to Magnus before adding a few to his own plate.

“I have chopsticks if you’d rather not use your finger,” Alec said fishing them out of the bag.

“I’m not scared to get my hands dirty,” Magnus giggled picking up a dumpling and taking a bite. Magnus moaned as the flavours hit his tongue. He chewed and took a second bite before beaming at Alec.

“These are so good,” He gushed.

“I know, I could eat a dozen of them easily,” Alec said guiltily.

“Where do you put it all?” Magnus had to ask curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“Well let’s face it, you eat like a horse, but you’re built like a Greek god.”

Alec laughed and blushed deeply. “I run, I work out, and I have a great metabolism I guess.”

“Like you can talk, who knew you were hiding all that muscle under those flashy suits and colourful clothes of yours,” Alec said giving Magnus an appreciative once over.

This time it was Magnus’ turn to blush.

They both ate in silence for a little while after that, sneaking peeks at each other now and then. If there was any doubt as to their mutual attraction, it was slowly disappearing.

“I hate to put a downer on things, but we need to discuss what’s happening tomorrow.”

“I know,” Alec said.

“Being a Grand Jury, we are not required to be present but to get better access we petitioned for you to take the stand.”

Alec looked at Magnus in confusion.

“You don’t actually have to take the stand, it was a ruse to get the time and place of the Grand Jury and to be allowed into the building etc. I need to speak to Aldertree to ensure they have everything we sent and gauge what his reaction to it all is.”

“Oh OK,” Alec said shaking his head a little confused. “I guess you know what you’re doing.”

“Well I would hope so, that’s what you’re paying me for.” Magnus laughed.

There was a buzz of Magnus’ intercom, and Magnus looked at it in surprise. He wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Yes,” he said into the intercom.

“Mr Bane, I have a legal document for you from the courts.”

“I’ll be right down,” Magnus said. It wasn’t the first time documents had been delivered to his home address, but a weekend delivery was unusual.

“I’ll be right back Alexander,” Magnus said and took off downstairs.

Alec sat quietly looking around Magnus’ apartment, he was just wondering where Chairman was when the cat walked out of Magnus’ bedroom and made a beeline for him.

“Hello beautiful,” Alec said scooping up the cat and snuggling close. “Missed me?”

Alec looked up when he heard Magnus walking back into the apartment and noticed the confused look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been subpoenaed as a witness in your case,” Magnus said shocked.

“Is that usual?”

“No, not at all.”

Just then Alec’s phone started ringing, it was his mother.

“Alec, you have just received documents from the court, you’ve been subpoenaed as a witness tomorrow.”

“So has Magnus,” Alec said. “I’m at his place, and he just got the documents.”

“Can I have a word with him?” She asked,

Alec handed the phone to Magnus.

“What is going on here?” Maryse said concerned, and Magnus shook his head.

“I have no idea Maryse, what in the world is Aldertree playing at, why would I be subpoenaed?”

“This is highly unusual, let me make some calls and see what I can find out,” Maryse said. “I have connections.”

“Thank you Maryse, I’d appreciate it.”

Magnus sat down and gave Chairman a tickle behind the ears. “This doesn’t change anything Alexander, we will still be going in tomorrow holding all the cards.”

“It is, what it is Magnus, I trust you, and I have faith it will all sort itself out.”

They ate a little more, and Alec found himself feeding tuna to a happily purring Chairman.

“He really does love you,” Magnus said.

“He’s adorable.”

“If he goes missing I know where to look first,” Magnus laughed.

“I would never steal your cat away Magnus,” Alec giggled. “Not without stealing you away too.”

Magnus was overcome with the urge to kiss Alec, and they found themselves slowly drifting forward, getting closer and closer. Of course, it was at that moment that Maryse rang back.

Magnus couldn’t help but think at how bad Maryse’ timing was all the time.

“You’re on speaker mum,” Alec said answering.

“Great, so it seems that Aldertree isn’t going to be in court tomorrow and no one can tell me why.” She explained. “My friend did tell me that they have all your documents and the DA is fuming as to why the case even got to Grand Jury stage.”

“Obviously something is going on in the DA’s office, as long as it doesn’t affect Alec I guess we don’t really care.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Maryse said. “I’ll be coming with you both tomorrow, so I’ll see you then. If I find anything else out, I’ll call you.”

“Thank you, Maryse.”

“I’ll be home in time for dinner mum,” Alec said into the phone.

“Take your time, dinner’s not until about 6.30.” She said before hanging up.

“It’s only about 2.30 want to watch some more Brooklyn?” Magnus asked not ready for Alec to leave.

“Love too,” Alec said clearing away some of the mess from lunch.

They sat close together, watching TV until about 5 pm, as much as Alec didn’t want to leave, he had promised his mother he’d be home for dinner.

“I better go, I promised mum I’d be home for a family dinner,” Alec explained.

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus smiled at him sweetly.

Magnus walked Alec to the door. “Thank you for lunch, it was delicious.”

“I think I still owe you a few lunches,” Alec said smiling.

“I look forward to you paying up.”

Alec laughed, throwing caution to the wind he stepped forward and pulled Magnus into a hug. Friends hug goodbye all the time he said to himself.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Magnus.”

“That you will Alexander,” Magnus said warmly as they held each other a little longer than your usual hug would last.

Alec smiled as he let go of Magnus, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Have a great family dinner,” Magnus said.

“Have a great evening,” Alec said. Alec turned to leave took two steps before turning back to Magnus. He quickly closed the space between them and kissed Magnus on the cheek.

Magnus stood there shocked as he watched Alec blush wildly and head for the stairs. Alec turned and saw Magnus holding his hand to his cheek, looking a little shocked.

Magnus watched Alec go, his face burning where Alec’s lips had met his cheek. He didn’t know what to say or do and found himself waving like an idiot as Alec smiled and entered the stairwell.

Alec Lightwood had just kissed him, sure it was only on the cheek, but it was a kiss none the less. Magnus groaned as he turned and went back into his apartment, he should have gone after him and given him a real kiss. Why the hell was he holding back? When this was all over, he promised himself he wouldn’t. He and Alec were friends, but he wanted more, so so much more. Alec’s words from the other day ran through his head, he wanted so badly to give Alec his first real kiss.

As Alec ran down the stairs he couldn’t help but run his fingers over his lips, they still tingled. He couldn’t believe he’d kissed Magnus, he only wished he’d dared to kiss his lips and not his cheek. Alec hadn’t thought, he’d just acted, and for a moment he was worried that he’d messed up, but Magnus’ reaction to the kiss just made Alec even more hopefully.

Alec hailed a cab, and soon he was on his way to his mothers, as per usual he got dropped off a few blocks away and walked the rest not wanting to give away his mother’s address. Alec still couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he walked and he found himself whistling a happy tune.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” A voice said behind him, and Alec turned to see Hodge standing there.

“Hodge!” Alec exclaimed pulling the man into a hug.

“Wow, you are in a good mood.” Hodge laughed.

“It’s a beautiful day,” Alec said giggling.

“If I didn’t know better I would think you’ve been drinking,” Hodge said as they entered the house.

Alec laughed. “Can’t I be in a good mood?”

Alec left Hodge in the foyer and went up to his room. His bag was on his bed, and his suit was hanging in the closet.

Alec decided to take a quick shower and change for dinner.

“Alec is in an excellent mood,” Hodge said making his way towards Maryse.

“He’s been at Magnus’,” Maryse said smiling.

“Anything I should know about?” Hodge asked.

“No, well not yet I don’t think, they’ve become good friends, Alec has spent most of his time since Friday with him.”

“I’m happy for him, it’s nice to see him so happy about something that isn’t work related for a change.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

By the time Alec came downstairs, Izzy and Jace had both arrived, and they were talking to Hodge excitedly about the new album.

Alec hugged his siblings and took a seat beside them.

“Everyone is really excited about you recording ‘I touch myself’,” Hodge said. “We have a few ideas about promoting the single.”

“I was thinking a free concert here in New York,” Alec said. “I’m sure you could get sponsors on board, and all sales of merchandise and the like can go to the foundation.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Maryse said proudly.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about my royalties from this Album, I’d like them to be put into a trust,” Alec explained.

“A trust, for whom?”

“I’m going to be starting up a charity, and the trust will be for the charity,” Alec said. “I haven’t had a chance to discuss it with you all but since you’re all here.” Alec stopped for a moment choosing his words carefully. “I want to start a charity to help people who are abused due to their sexuality, I want them to have a safe place to go, someone they can talk too, somewhere to go for help,” Alec explained. “I want to name the charity the Max Lightwood Foundation.”

Maryse smiled widely at her son, happiness on her face despite the tears glistening in her eyes. “I love that idea.”

“Alec,” Izzy said a little choked up. “Count me in, it’s not like I need the money.”

“Me too,” Jace said as the siblings hugged tightly.

“I’ll get it sorted,” Hodge said beaming at them. “Alec, I needed to talk to you, I’ve been receiving numerous requests for TV and radio interviews.”

“That’s not unusual,” Izzy said.

“They only want Alec, obviously because of everything that’s going on at the moment.”

Hodge handed Alec his tablet with the list of all the requests. Alec looked over the list and shook his head, they were all easy no’s, Alec usually refused solo interviews. He noticed one name and a thought struck him.

“You can tell them all, thank you, but no thank you at this time,” Alec said. “Except for that one.” He pointed to the interview that interested him.

“What are you thinking Alec?” Hodge asked.

“It would be a good platform to come clean don’t you think?” Alec said, and his mother and siblings looked at him confused.

Hodge held up the tablet and pointed to the line in question.

“Oh,” Maryse said. “Are you sure?”

“You’ve all been telling me that I don’t need to hide anymore,” Alec said. “I trust her.”

“You have my support,” Izzy said proudly.

“You know you have mine always,” Jace said.

“I need to talk to Lydia, just to give her a heads up too, it could blow back on her.”

“Yes you should, but she would be more than supportive,” Maryse said.

“I’ll call them back and get the ball running, when are you thinking?” Hodge asked.

“As soon as possible, just in case I lose my nerve,” Alec laughed.

Hodge laughed and put his tablet away. “I’ll leave you all to it, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You aren’t staying?” Alec asked.

“It’s a family dinner,” Hodge said.

“You’re family,” Alec said.

“You’re staying, no arguments,” Maryse said smiling sweetly at Hodge.

“Thank you, I’d love to stay for dinner!” He laughed.

As Alec lay in the bed at his mother’s that night Alec’s mind wandered. Dinner with his family had been fun and relaxed, something they hadn’t had in a very long time. Alec couldn’t help but notice the way his mother and Hodge looked at each other all night, and it made him smile. His mother deserved a good man and Hodge was one of the best men he knew.

Alec realised that his mother was just coming out of a bad relationship and she’d need some time, but he also knew that Hodge would wait for her and give her all the time she needed, he’d waited this long. He was confident he wasn’t the only one picking up on the attraction they had for each other, he’d talk to Izzy about it when he got a chance, she was much better at playing matchmaker than he would ever be.

Alec picked up his phone, it was just after midnight, and he found he couldn’t calm his mind at all. He decided to send a quick text to Magnus. He knew he probably wouldn’t get a reply, but he sent it anyway.

_‘I can’t sleep, I know that we have everything to clear me, but I can’t help feeling nervous about tomorrow.’_

Alec was surprised when he got a text back almost immediately.

_‘Alexander I will be with you every step of the way tomorrow. This will be over soon, and you can go back to living your life.’_

_‘I don’t really have much of life besides my work.’_

_‘Maybe you need to take more time for you and get one.’_

_‘Maybe I should. I know exactly where I can start too.’_

Magnus felt his heart flutter, he wanted so badly to be Alec’s start, to be part of his life going forward. Not knowing how to respond he decided that was a conversation for another day and not over text.

_‘Get some rest, Alexander.’_

_‘Goodnight Magnus.’_

It was a little after 8 am when Maryse knocked on her son’s door. She knew he was up as she’d heard him moving around and heard the shower going an hour earlier. She was surprised when Alec opened the door, and she saw that he was wearing a suit, a very stylish one at that.

“Magnus chose it,” Alec said blushing slightly. “I could use some help with this?” Alec said holding up his tie.

Maryse laughed. Alec had always struggled with ties, she had bought him clip-on and stretchy ties when he was in school as a tie had been part of his uniform.

“Might be easier if you sit, you’re too tall,” She smiled as she motioned for Alec to sit on the edge of the bed.

Maryse made quick work of the tie and then straightened out Alec’s collar. “You look very handsome,” she said.

“Thanks, mum,” Alec went to stand, but Maryse motioned for him to remain seated and sat beside him.

“Nervous about today?”

“Very, but Magnus keeps telling me not to worry.”

“You should listen to him, he’ll get you through this.”

“I know he will, I trust him completely.”

“About Magnus . . .” Maryse started to say, and Alec looked at his mother curiously.

“What about him?” Alec asked cautiously.

“I know you’ve become friends,” She said carefully.

“We have,” Alec admitted.

“There is nothing wrong with wanting more than that,” Maryse said.

Alec looked at her with wide eyes.

“I just want you to know that I completely approve, Magnus is incredible, and you deserve incredible.”

“Mum . . . I . . . I like him but what if he doesn’t . .” Alec fumbled with his words.

“As if,” Maryse teased. “You’re Alec Lightwood.”

Alec laughed.

“Seriously though, Alec you’d have to be blind not to see that there is something there and it’s definitely mutual. Just don’t let your fear stop you from moving forward.”

Alec looked at his mother and felt his heart soar, this was the mother he missed, the mother he’d been craving for years.

“I’ve missed you, mum,” Alec said honestly. “And I promise I won’t.”

“Good,” She said wiping away a tear. “Because I want to be a grandmother before I’m too old to enjoy it.”

Alec almost choked on his own breath.

“You do know that we’re both men right?” Alec laughed trying to dial back his nervousness at her words.

“I’ve noticed,” She laughed. “Just remember I have loads of experience when it comes to adoption.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile widely at his mother. “I’ll keep that in mind for the very distant future.”

Alec wanted to ask his mother a question but hesitated for a moment.

“What’s on your mind, Alec?” She asked seeing the conflict in his eyes.

“Izzy talked about coming with me to LA when this is over, to be there for me when I decide to come out,” Alec explained. “Do you think she’ll be really upset if I ask Magnus to go with me instead?”

“Honestly, I think she might be a little hurt, but she’ll understand if you explain your reasoning.”

“I love Izzy and Jace, but neither of them knows what it’s like to struggle with your sexuality, your identity. Magnus knows, he’s been there. He understands.”

“Then that’s what you need to tell Izzy, and you know she’ll understand.”

“It’s not really fair you know,” Alec added.

“What’s not fair?”

“Coming out. It’s made into such a huge thing, announcing to the world who you prefer to love. Straight people don’t have to do it, it just is for them, and it should be the same for everyone, no matter their sexuality.”

“I agree it’s not fair, society has always had its preconceived notions of what is normal and those who don’t fit that mould have always been treated differently, treated as less than the rest,” Maryse said. “But things are changing Alec, slowly, there is no real normal anymore, and that’s a good thing, it just takes time, and sadly I doubt either of us will be here to see it.”

Alec sighed heavily, as he took in his mother’s words. “I guess not, maybe one day in a perfect world.”

“We better get moving, you can’t be late.”

“I guess not,” Alec said pushing down his nerves.

Hodge, Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary had all demanded to come to the courts with them. They weren’t allowed into the Grand Jury area of the court but were determined to stay and promised they would be waiting outside for as long as needed, all day if they had too.

Magnus was already inside when they arrived, and he smiled widely as they approached.

Magnus felt his breath catch in his throat as Alec walked towards him, as he’d suspected, the suit looked amazing on Alec and Magnus couldn’t help raking his eyes up and down Alec’s body appreciatively. Dear god the man was beyond beautiful and that suit pushed his sexiness level up a few dozen notches.

“You look amazing Alexander,” Magnus said smiling shyly.

“Thank you,” Alec said blushing. “So do you, but then you always look incredible.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus blushed slightly.

They stood staring at each other until Maryse finally spoke. “Good morning Magnus.”

“Good morning Maryse,” Magnus said turning to her. He could see the twinkle in her eyes as she watched the two men and Magnus felt his cheeks burn once again.

“Any news as to what is happening?” Maryse asked.

“Nothing yet, I put a call into the DA’s office this morning, and I was told that someone would be catching up with us before proceedings.”

“That someone would be me,” A voice said behind them, and they turned to find ADA Camille Belcourt standing there smiling.

“Hello Magnus, Maryse, Mr Lightwood,” She said sweetly.

“Camille,” Magnus said slightly concerned. “What’s going on? Where’s Aldertree?”

“I’ve removed him from the case,” She said honestly.

“Camille, what’s happening here?” Maryse demanded. Camille was one of the best ADA that DA’s Office had ever seen and Maryse had a lot of respect for the woman.

“You might as well know, Aldertree has been suspended from his position and is under investigation. It was brought to my attention by a junior in our office, who it seems is a fan of Mr Lightwoods, that Victor may have been given a financial incentive to ensure Mr Lightwood’s case was dragged into the courts. He had also decided to ignore some of the crucial evidence Magnus had sent his way and to push for a trial with the Grand Jury.”

“Is Valentine Morgenstern behind this?” Maryse asked.

“You know I am not at liberty to say Maryse, but off the record . . .” Camille nodded yes.

“So it was you who called Alec and me in as witnesses?”

“Yes, it’s the quickest and easiest way to get the evidence included and to get this farce over with quickly and cleanly without tarnishing the DA’s office.” She explained. “Aldertree has no respect for the law, and I won’t have his actions hurting our office.”

“I really am very sorry that this has happened to you Mr Lightwood,” Camille said smiling at Alec.

“Please, It’s Alec,” Alec smiled back at her.

“I promise to make this as quick and painless as possible, and I will be bending the rules slightly to allow Maryse into the courtroom.”

“Thank you,” Alec said.

“Yes, thank you, Camille,” Magnus said smiling at his old friend.

“Can I have a quick word?” Camille asked Magnus.

“Sure,” Magnus said as they stepped away and out of earshot of Maryse and Alec.

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t pursue charges against the DA’s office for this Magnus, we had no idea about Aldertree’s motives.”

“All we want is for Alec to have all charges dropped and the case thrown out,” Magnus said. “Oh and we want his records from booking removed. Photos and prints destroyed.”

“You’ll get that, along with an official statement from the DA’s office inferring charges should have never been made.”

“That’s very generous Camille,” Magnus said.

“Just trying to keep my future position tarnish free,” she said smirking.

“He’s adorable,” Camille said looking back at Alec. “Just your type no?”

“Is he?” Magnus said trying to not giving anything away.

Camille laughed. “Always so cryptic.”

“I'm not being cryptic, I’m being coy.”

“Well don’t let this one slip through your fingers, Magnus, you can still have a brilliant career and a private life.”

Camille and Magnus had dated for a few months when they were both starting out. It had never been serious, well not for Magnus, but Camille had thought that there was the possibility there. Magnus was all about work and as much as Camille had her sights set on the DA’s position she had always wanted a balance between work and home life. She soon realised that Magnus could never have given her that. They had split up as friends and had remained that way ever since. Camille went on to meet fellow ADA Ralf Scott, and the two had been married for 4 years with twin girls who had just turned 2.

“How’s Ralf and the girls?”

“Great, couldn’t be better, the girls are growing up so fast, it’s hard to keep up sometimes.”

“I’m happy for you Camille,” Magnus said honestly.

“Thanks, Magnus, shall we get this show on the road?”

“Let’s,” He smiled.

They walked over to where Alec and Maryse were standing.

“This is my list of witnesses,” Camille said handing the list to Magnus. Magnus wasn’t surprised to see Candice Stone and Jeremy Dean. Camille had also called in Pete Marano, A forensic tech from the police lab and Dr Michael West, the pharmacist Cat had recommended. Alec was the second last witness, followed by Magnus.

Magnus passed the list to Maryse.

“Being a Grand Jury you can’t be inside during the other testimonies,” Camille said to Alec and Magnus, “But Maryse can, I’m listing you as assisting the DA’s office.”

“You can do that?” Maryse asked surprised.

“I can, you’re not listed as counsel on Alec’s case.” She explained.

“So tell me, is it true that you’ve left Lightwood and Lightwood?” Camille just had to ask.

“I have,” Maryse couldn’t help but smile.

“Guess they’ll have to change the company name then,” Camille said amused.

Maryse laughed. “I never thought of that, but I guess you’re right.”

“The DA’s office could really use a lawyer of your calibre Maryse if you’re interested,” Camille said honestly.

“Actually, I’ve already accepted a part-time position with Fell and Associates,” Maryse said beaming.

Both Alec and Magnus looked at her in surprise. “I was going to tell everyone once all this was over,” Maryse explained. “I have 2 months off before I officially start.”

“We are lucky to have you Maryse,” Magnus said excitedly.

Alec hugged his mother tightly. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, both,” Maryse said.

Camille dug out a business card, “If you ever change your mind, call me.”

Maryse graciously accepted her card.

“Right, Room 6 down the hall had been put aside for the two of you, we understand that someone of Alec’s celebrity can’t just sit out in the halls waiting to be called to the stand. We have a jury of 23,” Camille continued. “It’s all pretty standard. I plan to present the initial case to the jury and then call the witnesses in, including relevant evidence as we go. Ms Stone, Mr Dean and Mr Marano will be held pending charges.”

“Do they know that?” Alec asked.

“Of course not, we didn’t want to risk flight, all three are excellent candidates to run once they realise what’s happening,” Camille explained. “Further charges against related parties will have to be investigated, I assume you also plan to take action?”

“Absolutely,” Maryse said not giving Magnus a chance to talk.

“Alec when you are called to the stand, we will just go through your version of events, and I do not intend to probe further, I’m bringing Magnus to the stand to go over the supporting evidence, he can handle all that and save me the work.” She said smirking.

Alec looked at Camille relieved.

“I’d like to be home early,” Camille smirked, “So the plan is to push through as fast as we can.”

“Sounds good to us,” Magnus laughed. “Still don’t like working long days do you?”

“Not if I can help it.” She laughed turning and motioning Maryse to follow.

Maryse gave Alec a quick hug and took off after Camille.

Magnus and Alec made their way to Room 6. It was a small room, and it reminded Alec of a classroom.

“Might as well get comfy Alexander,” Magnus said taking a seat. “I’m just going to give Ragnor a quick call and explain what’s going on.”

“I’ll call Izzy and let her know too,” Alec said walking over to look out of the small window across the room.

By the time Alec finished his call, Magnus was sitting quietly and looking through messages on his phone.

“They are all waiting outside, they refuse to leave,” Alec said taking a seat beside Magnus.

“They are your family, they worry about you.”

Magnus opened his satchel and pulled out a deck of cards.

“Up for a game?” he asked Alec.

Alec smiled widely, “I don’t think I’ve ever played cards with an actual deck.” He said honestly.

Magnus laughed. “Growing up in the foster system we always had to make our own fun, we didn’t really have gaming consoles, computers or tablets.”

Magnus started shuffling the cards like a professional. “My friends and I have a games night at least once a month, it’s so much fun.”

“Sounds great, on the road we play Monopoly a lot, but Jace cheats.” Alec laughed.

“How do you cheat at monopoly?”

“He’d roll and move his piece creatively, once Izzy caught him skimming from the bank, he’s not allowed to be bank anymore.”

“Do you know any card games?”

“Not really, I’ve only played a few on my iPad, and then it’s mostly solitaire.”

“Well let me teach you American Gin Rummy, it’s a favourite of mine, and it kills time because there are multiple hands.”

“OK but take it easy on me, I’m a beginner.”

Magnus explained the basics of the game to Alec, and he picked it up really fast. It was a lot easier playing with only two people and by the time they got to the 4th hand Alec had picked up the game and won every hand going forward.

“Remind me never to play poker with you,” Magnus laughed.

Alec smiled at him, the Grand Jury almost all forgotten. “I’ve always wanted to try Blackjack at one the casinos in Vegas but never had the nerve.”

“Maybe we need to plan a trip to Vegas, I prefer poker to blackjack, and roulette is usually my game.”

“I’ve played roulette before, Jace is horrible at it.” Alec giggled.

The door to the room opened, and they turned to see Maryse walking in.

Maryse looked at the cards on the table between them and smiled. “I haven’t played cards in decades.”

“Magnus just taught me American Gin Rummy,” Alec explained.

“Oh, I don’t think I know that one,” She smiled.

“How are things going in there?” Magnus asked.

“Camille is ploughing through the witnesses like no tomorrow. We’ve already heard testimony from Candice Stone and Jeremy Dean. Ms Stone is quite the actress, she missed her calling, she almost had me convinced with her crocodile tears.” Maryse explained. “Dean is a horrible witness, I thought he was going to slip out of the chair he was sweating so much. Camille plans to recall them once we get the evidence heard. The lab tech was great, she broke everything down into simple terms, and the jury actually had a heap of questions, they seem like a very bright lot. Dr West was amazing, he basically shot down Stone and Dean’s version of events in 5 minutes.”

“So who’s up next?” Alec asked.

“They are taking a quick break and then Pete Marano’s up. He wasn’t happy to come in I can tell you, he’ll be unhappier still when he finds out he’s being detained. Camille is keeping them all separated.”

“Camille is very good at her job,” Magnus said smiling.

“She is, I won’t be surprised if she’s the next DA,” Maryse explained.

“That’s her plan.”

“I better get back in there, I’ll see you soon,” Maryse said giving Alec a quick hug.

“Seems we’re on track Alexander,” Magnus said turning to him.

“Looks like it,” Alec said.

“You have history with Camille?” Alec asked curiously.

“I do,” Magnus said, “We dated, it was years ago.”

“What happened?” Alec asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I was too focused on my career to put any actual effort into the relationship, Camille deserved better. We broke up as friends, and she met her hubby, Ralf. They have 2-year-old twin girls.”

“It’s great that you were able to remain friends.”

“When I started out, all I cared about was my career, I didn’t think I could have a life and a career, as I’ve gotten older I’m starting to realise that maybe I can have both, I just need to put the work in.”

“I hear relationships take effort,” Alec said seriously.

“I’m all for effort,” Magnus said smiling widely. “All the good things in life take effort.”

There was a knock at the door, and an officer of the court walked in.

“Mr Lightwood,” the man said sternly.

“Looks like I’m up,” Alec said nervously.

“You’ll be fine, I promise you, Alexander.” Magnus pulled him into a hug.

“See you soon,” Magnus said as Alec turned back to him from the door.

Magnus knew that Alec would be OK, Camille would only go over the events of the night and wouldn’t push for anything else. The DA’s office was embarrassed enough by the proceedings, they wouldn’t want to give Alec cause to take action against them.

Alec followed the man nervously down the hall and through the doors of the courtroom, it wasn’t what he’d expected, the set up wasn’t the same as a typical trial, well not the ones Alec had seen on TV anyway.

In the middle of the room stood a long table with the jury all sitting around it, the table top was covered in papers and cups. To the left was a table that held more documents and another small table at which a stenographer sat. To the right were another series of chairs, Camille and his mother sat there along with a few others. To the back of the room stood a lone chair and that was where Alec was directed.

He took a seat nervously his eyes on the ground when he looked up he could see that all eyes were on him. The jury comprised of 13 women and 10 men and they ranged from their mid-20’s to at least 60 he thought. Alec glanced over at his mother, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

Alec was so busy looking around that he hadn’t noticed Camille moving to stand beside him.

“Mr Lightwood,” she said snapping Alec to attention.

Alec sat straight in his chair and concentrated on the questions Camille was asking him.

“Mr Lightwood, on the night in question you were at Pandemonium to celebrate is that correct?”

“Yes,” Alec said shakily.

“What were you celebrating?”

“We had just finished recording our latest album.”

“So you were in the mood to party?”

“More to unwind a little,” Alec corrected her.

“Can you walk us through what you did when you arrived?”

“When we arrived we were taken to the VIP area. Jace and Clary decided to go right to the dance floor. We ordered some drinks, and then Izzy, Simon and Maia decided they wanted to hit the dance floor too.”

“That would be Jace Lightwood, Clary Fairchild, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis and Maia Roberts correct?”

“Yes.”

“And what were you all having to drink?”

“They had champagne, but I had a coke.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t drink,” Alec said sternly.

“Why not?”

“Honestly I don’t enjoy the taste and . . .” Alec paused for a moment before continuing. “My brother was killed by a drunk driver, so I haven’t had a drink since.”

Moving on, not wanting to linger there Camille asked, “You didn’t join your friends on the dance floor?”

“No, I’m not a very good dancer,” He said embarrassed looking at the jury. He noticed a few members nodding in sympathy.

“So you stayed in the VIP area?”

“I did for a while but got bored and thirsty, so I moved to the bar area, it had better light.”

“Why did you need better light?”

“I was doing some work on my phone.”

“Is that where you met Ms Stone?”

“I was about to leave when someone came up to sit beside me, I never asked her name.”

“You stuck up a conversation?”

“She looked upset, so I asked if she was OK.”

“What was her reply?”

“She was having boyfriend issues.”

“Than what happened?”

“I ordered another coke and her water, we talked, well mostly she talked and then things started to get a little fuzzy.”

“Can you elaborate?”

“My head started to feel fuzzy, at first I thought I’d been given the wrong drink, and I asked the bartender, but he said it was just coke.”

“Continue,” Camille said when Alec paused.

“I tried to stand, but I felt hands pushing me into my seat and when I tried to use my phone it was snatched from me, all I can remember after that is the room starting to spin and laughing.”

“Have you been able to remember anything else since?”

“No,” Alec said honestly. “Everything is blank until a little later, and security was holding me up behind the club.”

“Thank you Mr Lightwood,” Camille said smiling warmly at him before walking away.

She addressed the jury, and since no one had any questions, Alec was escorted from the room.

As Alec walked out the door he took a relieved breath, it hadn’t been as hard as he thought it would be. He walked back into room 6 to see Magnus pacing back and forth. He smiled widely at Magnus.

“I am going to assume by the smile on your face that it wasn’t all that bad?” Magnus said.

“Camille just had me run through the events of the night, and that’s it. The jury didn’t even have any questions for me.” Alec said relief flowing through him.

“It’s almost all over Alexander,” Magnus said smiling widely.

There was a knock at the door, “Guess you’re up.” Alec said smiling back at him.

“Mr Bane,” the man said turning to leave.

“I’ll be back soon,” Magnus said giving Alec’s hand a quick squeeze in passing.

Magnus walked into the Grand Jury room and went straight to the seat set aside for witnesses. He took a seat and looked over the jury. A few members seemed bored, but most of them stared back at him with curiosity.

“Mr Bane, thank you for your time. You are Mr Lightwood’s lawyer is that correct?”

“Yes, I am.”

“In your capacity as his lawyer, you have been compiling evidence in this case?”

“Yes I have along with my team,” Magnus explained.

“We have already heard testimony from Miss Grant, a forensic tech with the NYPD, on evidence collected at the scene, can you please explain the photographs that were taken of Mr Lightwood?”

“The witness statements all clearly stated that Mr Lightwood had attacked both Ms Stone and Mr Dean, but the forensic reports were clear that Mr Lightwood had no forensic evidence on his person that showed he in any way touched either of them,” Magnus explained. “If Mr Lightwood did, in fact, grab at Ms Stone and punch Mr Dean as they are alleging there would have been transfer, you don’t have to be a scientist to realise that.”

Magnus took a breath and looked at the jury, every member was hanging on his every word, and some were nodding in agreement with his conclusion. “The photographs were taken in my office on Monday, they are clearly timestamped and documented by our Investigator Mr Santiago. They show not a single scratch or mark anywhere on Mr Lightwood’s body, which of course would not be possible if he had indeed attacked either Ms Stone or Mr Dean.” Magnus concluded.

Camille took Magnus through the rest of the evidence they had collected, finally getting to the photographic and video evidence they had been able to obtain. She played the video file before flicking through the photographs.

“Can you explain the origins of this footage and accompanying stills?” Camille asked.

“This footage and the photographs were taken by patrons at Pandemonium on the night in question,” Magnus explained. “We were unable to obtain anything useful from the clubs camera because of placement and possible tampering of equipment so we put a call out to anyone that may have been there that night and might have caught anything on film. The owners of the footage and photographs both came forward to help. Their statements and the authenticity of evidence has been documented.”

Camille took a moment to replay the footage again and identified the people in it to the jury once more. The jury had a few questions, which Magnus answered and soon Magnus was dismissed.

When Magnus returned to room 6, Alec was standing at the window looking out.

“Bored?” Magnus asked walking up behind him.

Alec jumped, startled by Magnus, he hadn’t heard the door open behind him.

“Sorry,” Magnus said sheepishly.

“I didn’t hear you come in, I was lost in thought.”

“You looked it,” Magnus said holding Alec’s gaze.

“How did it go in there?” Alec asked.

Magnus wanted to ask Alec what was on his mind but got the impression that Alec wasn’t ready to discuss it.

“It went really well, the jury is actually quite a switched on group, and they asked excellent questions. They asked to see the footage from Pandemonium twice and asked about the source. Of course, we had statements from everyone that supplied footage confirming authenticity.” Magnus explained.

“So what’s next?” Alec asked.

“Camille is going to recall a few witnesses, do a wrap-up and then ask the jury to deliberate.”

“So it’s just a waiting game?”

“It is sadly.”

“At least I lucked out in the company stakes,” Alec said smiling. “Poor Izzy is stuck with a bored Jace. Not a good thing, trust me.”

They heard the door open and turned to see a smiling Maryse standing there.

“Jeremy Dean recanted his statement in under a minute,” she said laughing. “He confessed to accepting money for his co-operation in a plan to ruin your reputation and career.”

“Did he point the finger at Morgenstern?” Magnus asked.

“He did but not the one you’re thinking of, according to Dean it was all Jonathan Morgenstern.”

“Doing his father’s dirty work no doubt,” Magnus said.

“The Jury is taking a break for lunch, I’ve organised to get some sandwiches sent in for you both.”

“Thanks, mum,” Alec said smiling at her.

“I’m excited about getting the chance to work with you again Maryse,” Magnus said honestly.

“As am I,” Maryse said smiling. “Honesty I was surprised by the offer, my past actions, especially where you are concerned aren’t exactly glowing recommendations.”

“It’s all in the past Maryse, time to move on,” Magnus said.

“Yes, for all of us I think,” Maryse said looking at her son.

“You’re taking a few months off?” Alec asked remembering her comment earlier.

“I am, I want to travel, see Europe and the UK. You know how much your father hated travelling. If the trip wasn’t work related he wasn’t interested. I wouldn’t have even have left the country if it weren’t for my children touring overseas.” She explained. “I already have a travel buddy to the UK, Jocelyn is dying to revisit, and Luke is more than happy for her to travel with me.”

“That’s great mum, you’ll have a blast.”

“I have friends in London, they run one of the most amazing restaurants in Soho, and you should definitely give it visit when you’re in town,” Magnus told Maryse.

“I will, I’m making a list of all the places I want to visit.”

“I was thinking of inviting Hodge to travel Europe with me, he’s travelled there extensive, and I know he’s been dying to go back.” She blushed slightly as she spoke.

“You should definitely ask him,” Alec said excitedly.

“I think I will,” She smiled happily. “I might finally make it to Spain.”

Alec couldn’t help but feel excited for her. “Mum’s always loved everything Spanish from the food to the culture, her family was originally from there,” Alec explained to Magnus. “She makes a paella to die for.”

“Really?” Magnus said excitedly. “You’ll have to teach me, I love paella.”

“Only if you teach me your recipe for Nasi Goreng, Alec raved about it.”

“Deal!” Magnus laughed. “Been talking about my cooking have you?” He said turning to Alec.

“Absolutely, you’re amazing in the kitchen,” Alec said holding Magnus’ gaze.

Magnus blushed, and Alec was hit with the urge to kiss him. He told himself it was only his mother in the room that was holding him back, but he knew honestly that wasn’t the only reason, he was still working up the courage to take that first step from friends to more.

Magnus couldn’t help but blush as Alec stared at him intently. The look on Alec’s face was not a look of a friend, it held a heat that Magnus saw more and more in Alec’s eyes. At that moment Magnus realised he was completely gone for the man, this was no mere crush, and the realisation didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would.

There was a knock at the door and someone entered with a tray of food and drinks. Magnus noticed there was only enough food for two.

“You’re not eating?” He asked Maryse.

“I’m going to check on the others, I believe Isabelle is very close to throttling Jace, and I would hate to have to hire you again, your fees are ridiculously high.” She laughed.

Magnus burst into laughter. “Well, I am the best, your words not mine.” He teased.

“You certainly are.” She said smirking. “I’ll see you both soon, enjoy your sandwiches.”

“Tell them they can go home mum, they don’t need to wait,” Alec said.

“They know that, but they want to.” She said as she walked out the door.

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen my mother this happy,” Alec said honestly. “It’s nice having my mother back.”

“I’m sure it is,’ Magnus said smiling as he handed Alec a sandwich. “So what’s going on between your mother and your manager?” he asked curiously.

Alec laughed, “Nothing gets past you does it?”

“Her blush was pretty obvious.”

“Hodge has been in love with my mother for years, but of course he would have never done anything about it while she was married to my father,” Alec explained. “I’m sure my mother cares for Hodge too. He’s a good man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing Soft and Chewy Chocolate Chip Cookies 
> 
> These are absolutely the most amazing chocolate chip cookies ever! They are crisp on the outside yet soft and chewy in the middle and delicious chocolate chips are spread throughout them making them even more of a scrumptious treat. 
> 
> Ingredients   
> Serves: 10   
> • 125g butter   
> • 1 cup brown sugar   
> • 1/4 caster sugar (or white sugar if you don't have any caster)   
> • 1 egg (Original recipe had 2 eggs but I don't think it's needed)  
> • 1 tsp vanilla essence (Initiation essence works but real tastes better)  
> • 1 cup self-raising flour   
> • 3/4 cup plain flour   
> • 1 tsp baking powder   
> • 1 cup milk chocolate chips (can you white choc or dark choc too)
> 
> Directions  
> Preparation: 15 min › Cook: 12 min › Ready in: 27 min (approx)   
> 1\. Preheat the oven to 160°C.  
> 2\. Melt butter in a saucepan over medium heat (or in the microwave) and set aside to cool slightly.  
> 3\. Pour butter into a large bowl and stir in brown sugar and caster sugar until smooth and sugar is mostly dissolved.  
> 4\. Lightly beat the egg with a whisk or fork and stir into the sugar mixture along with the vanilla.  
> 5\. Sift flours and baking powder together into a small bowl and then gradually mix into sugar mixture until combined.  
> 6\. Stir through chocolate chips.  
> 7\. Drop rounded tablespoons of the cookie mixture onto lined baking trays.  
> 8\. Bake for 12 minutes or until golden then remove from oven and allow to cool on trays for 3 minutes before transferring to a wire rack to cool completely.
> 
> If you store them in an airtight container, like Tupperware, they will last about a week or so in the pantry, that's if you can stop yourself eating them all after baking. They last about 5 minutes in my house!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Jury reaches a verdict. Alec asks Magnus to go to LA with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thank you all for being so wonderful and patient, finally here's Chapter 10. Sorry it's taken so long to post but real life's been a pain lately and i haven't had much time to write. 
> 
> I actually found this the hardest chapter to write so i hope it's up the same standard as the others. I've only given it a quick read through so i apologies for any horrible mistakes. 
> 
> I know that the Ellen show doesn't go out live but for the sake of this fic it is, so just go with it. 
> 
> Thank you all for all the support, big hugs to you all!

It had been almost an hour and a half since his mother had left and they’d gotten lunch, Alec couldn’t sit still. He was now pacing back and forth across the room being watched by an amused Magnus.

“What’s so funny?” Alec asked stopping to look at Magnus.

“You never stop moving,” Magnus explained. “You’re like a shark.”

Alec let out a laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever been compared to a shark before.”

“I only meant in the way you never stop moving, I’ve never seen you bite anyone,” Magnus laughed.

“Sharks actually don’t mean to bite human’s, we’re not their preferred source of food.”

“I can’t blame them there,” Magnus giggled lightening the mood.

“I watch a lot of Animal Planet on the road,” Alec added.

“Must be hard travelling for months on end.”

“It is sometimes, but I’m lucky because I’ve got Izzy and Jace.”

“Don’t you ever want more?” Magnus asked not being able to help himself.

“Honestly I’d almost convinced myself that I didn’t, that I was happy being alone, I had almost started believing my own lies,” Alec said quietly.

“But you’re not happy?”

“No, I’m not,” Alec said holding Magnus gaze. “I want . . .” Alec started to say, and Magnus never got to hear the rest of his answer as Maryse came rushing into the room. Damn that woman, Magnus couldn’t help but think!

“Pete Marano had been arrested for assault, he tried to strangle Jeremy Dean,” She said breathlessly.

“How did that happen? Aren’t they being kept separately?” Magnus asked.

“They were, but Dean was being moved, and Marano saw him and got away from the officer minding him.” She explained. “Dean’s being looked at by medics, I think he’s fine just shook up.”

“What happened with Stone?”

“She admitted that they set up Alec. In exchange for a recording contract with Morgenstern Records, she and Pete Marano agreed to do a little favour for Jonathan Morgenstern. The initial plan was to get Alec drunk and for Stone to get him into a compromising position. Marano didn’t like that plan and decided that drugging Alec would work better. Jonathan gave them Dean as a contact at the club, he called them when you arrived.” Maryse explained.

“According to Dean’s testimony, Jonathan had told him that Pandemonium was a favourite of the bands and he called Dean that afternoon, telling him to get ready, so our suspicions that they knew about you going there from Clary’s social media feed seems correct.”

“It wasn’t Clary’s fault,” Alec said. He didn’t blame her.

“Camille isn’t bringing Marano back to the stand, it’s not really needed,” Maryse added.

“So we have nothing on Valentine?” Alec said quietly.

“Nothing yet Alec but I promise you that man will suffer,” Maryse said.

There was a knock at the door, and Camille walked in looking a little smug.

“The jury is deliberating, I don’t think it will take very long for them to come to a decision.” She explained. “Marano is being taken to holding, he’ll be remanded into custody. Stone and Dean will also be held pending charges. I’ve already spoken to Detective Garroway, they are on their way to pick up Jonathan Morgenstern.”

“They are all pointing the finger at Jonathan?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” Camille said sounding a little annoyed. “I’m sure he was following orders, but for the moment we have nothing to tie Valentine Morgenstern to any of this.”

Magnus let out an annoyed breath.

“Just because we have nothing at the moment doesn’t mean we won’t have anything at all,” Camille said. “I want Valentine as much as you do. That man thinks he’s above the law and that doesn’t still well with me.”

Magnus knew that Camille wouldn’t stop until she got Valentine Morgenstern, she took upholding the law very seriously which is why she had gone to work for the DA’s office and not private practice where she could have made considerably more money.

“Let’s work together on this,” Magnus found himself saying. “Everything we get goes to the DA’s office, we don’t care who takes the credit, just as long as Valentine Morgenstern gets what he deserves.”

“Sounds good to me,” Camille said smiling widely, it would definitely be a feather in her cap getting Morgenstern. “Let me clear it with my boss and get back to you.”

Camille turned to Maryse, “Looks like we might get a chance to work with each other after all.”

Camille’s phone buzzed, and she looked at the screen. “Jury’s back.”

“That was quick,” Maryse said.

“It’s pretty clear cut, Alec should never have been charged,” Camille said matter of factly.

“We’ll be back,” Camille said turning, Maryse following close behind.

Alec sat, but he still couldn’t keep still, one of his legs was bouncing up and down, and he’d started to chew on his fingernails.

“Alec, you have nothing to worry about,” Magnus said shifting close.

“I know, but until its official, I still can’t help but think that maybe everything will fall apart.”

“I can understand that,” Magnus said shifting his seat even close to Alec. “I guess you’re looking forward to getting back to your regular life, well as regular as your life can be being a successful musician.”

“Honestly, I am, and I’m not, it hasn’t been all bad. The situation has been, but other parts of my life have actually been better.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at Alec. He felt his heart flutter as Alec smiled back at him before his eyes dropped to Magnus’ lips.

“Alexander,” Magnus said in barely a whisper.

They drifted towards each other, they were so close that Magnus could feel Alec’s breath on his face. He was just about to lean in when the door to the room slammed open.

They flew apart and turned to see Maryse striding in.

“Worst timing ever,” Magnus said under his breath. Alec let out a disappointed sigh, their moment was lost.

“The jury was unanimous, all charges have been dismissed,” Maryse said excitedly.

“It’s over?” Alec said turning to Magnus.

“This part is, yes,” Magnus said smiling. 

Alec felt a weight lift from his chest, and he couldn’t help but pull Magnus into a bone-crushing hug. Magnus found himself wrapping his arms around Alec holding him just as close, it wasn’t until he heard Maryse clearing her throat beside them that Magnus shifted, joking to Alec he needed to breathe.

Alec blushed deeply as he let go of Magnus, he’s been content to just continue to hold him tight, especially when Magnus had wrapped his own arms around Alec.

Alec turned to his mother and gave her a hug too.

“I need to go tell the others,” Maryse said excitedly. “I’ll see you both outside soon.”

Alec and Magnus stood there smiling at each other until Camille entered the room.

“I assume you’ve heard, never seen anyone move as fast as Maryse after a verdict’s come down.” She laughed.

“We have, thank you, Camille.”

“Yes, thank you for everything,” Alec added.

“No need to thank me for doing my job,” She said smiling.

Alec laughed. “You sound like Magnus.”

“The DA’s office will have a statement released within the hour, and I’ll personally look at getting your booking information removed from the system,” Camille explained. “I’ll let you go catch up with your family now, I know they are probably climbing the walls out there, but I will need to talk to you once we start charging the others.”

“Of course,” Alec said.

“It was good to see you again Camille,” Magnus said smiling.

“Oh, I know,” She joked. “Magnus I will be in touch, working together to take Valentine down is going to be fun!”

Camille left the room, and Alec’s phone started ringing, he pulled it out and saw it was Izzy.

“We’ll be right out,” he said not bothering to ask what she wanted.

“Let’s go,” Magnus said grabbing his stuff and taking Alec’s hand. They walked out of the secured court area to find Maryse, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Hodge, Maia and Raphael all waiting for them. They cheered when they saw Alec and rushed forward, all trying to get a hug in at once.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Magnus said to Raphael as they stood back from the group.

“I didn’t want to miss all the excitement, Maryse invited me down here.”

“You can’t have her,” Magnus said seriously.

“I know, she told me about the job offer,” Raphael said. “I look forward to working with her again though.”

Izzy came up to them hugging them both tightly. “I can’t thank you both enough for what you’ve done for my brother and not just the case.” She said honestly.

“No need to thank us, Izzy,” Magnus said smiling.

“We’re going out to celebrate, you’re coming.” She demanded not giving either of them a choice.

Magnus and Raphael laughed as they joined the group.

“Where are we off too?” Magnus asked.

“Pandemonium,” Jace exclaimed, and Izzy smacked him on the back of the head.

“Ouch, I was kidding,” Jace said rubbing his head.

“Not funny dude,” Simon said.

“Too soon Jace, too soon,” Alec said trying to contain his giggles.

Maryse had organised a private room at one of their favourite restaurants Taki’s, and despite being seating beside each other at dinner Alec and Magnus never got a chance to have a private conversation, something both of them were both hoping for.

It was only 9.30 pm, but Alec was exhausted, the sleepless nights were really catching up with him, and as much as he wanted to stay out with his family and friends and make a real night of it, he really needed to go home and get some rest.

“You look exhausted,” Magnus said beside him.

“I am,” Alec said honestly. “I was thinking of calling it a night.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” Said Maryse who was seated on the other side of Alec.

Maryse organised Paul to come and collect Alec.

“I think I am going to call it a night too,” Magnus said standing.

“Do you want a lift home?” Alec said shyly.

“Thank you, Alexander, I would appreciate it.” Magnus could have asked Raphael for a lift but Raphael was deep in conversation with Isabelle and Simon, it seemed the three had hit it off, bonding over their love of all things nerdy.

Alec and Magnus made their way outside in silence, and Alec felt nerves bubbling up inside him. He wanted so badly to ask Magnus about coming to LA with him, and there was so much he wanted to say to him, but it just didn’t feel like the time for that sort of conversation, not when both of them were so exhausted.

“This is us,” Alec said as the car pulled up. Alec opened the door for Magnus and Magnus smiled at him widely, thanking him.

Alec slipped in beside Magnus sitting close.

“Paul, can we please take Mr Bane home first?” He asked.

“Of course Alec, I remember the address.” Paul took off, putting up the privacy screen despite the short ride, something he never did with just Alec in the car.

“Magnus,” Alec started to say, and Magnus shushed him.

“Don’t thank me again Alexander.”

Alec laughed. “OK, no more thankyous.”

“You have a wonderful family and group of friends Alexander.”

“I know, I’m blessed,” Alec said. “Raphael seemed quite cosy with Izzy and Simon or was I imagining it?”

“No, I noticed that too,” Magnus said smirking.

Much too soon they were pulling up in front of Magnus’ building.

“This is me,” Magnus said looking out the window.

Alec jumped out of the car and held the door open for Magnus.

“Quite the gentlemen aren’t you,” Magnus said smiling.

Alec walked Magnus to the door of the building.

“Thanks for everything,” Alec said, “I promise that’s the last thank you.”

Magnus laughed. “We should catch up soon.”

“I’d like that,’ Alec said smiling. “I bet there is still a heap you can teach me.”

Magnus blushed deeply his mind wandering to naughty places. Alec realised what his words had sounded like and blushed too.

“I meant cooking, things you can teach me in the kitchen.”

“Right, yes there is heaps more to learn.”

“Good night Magnus.”

“Good night Alexander.” Magnus stepped in close and kissed Alec’s cheek. It took all his will power not to grab the man and drag him inside with him.

Alec’s sighed and walked back to the car. His hand on his cheek where he could still feel Magnus’ lips. The smile on his face grew wider as it sunk in that Magnus Bane had just kissed him!

Alec was in a daze all the way home, it suddenly occurred to him that now that the case was over, he didn’t have an excuse to see Magnus every day. Magnus’ words repeated in Alec’s head, ‘we should catch up soon’. Was tomorrow too soon? Alec thought to himself, would it be OK to still text Magnus, maybe call him every now and then. Alec groaned, he had no idea how to do any of this, but perhaps he was jumping the gun, maybe Magnus wasn’t interested in anything more than friendship though the vibes he was getting from Magnus seemed to be pointing in the direction of Magnus wanting more too. Maybe he should ask Izzy for advice.

First thing first though, he needed to talk to Magnus about going to LA with him. Hodge had confirmed his appearance on Thursday’s show and had already booked the suite they usually stayed in when they were in town. The suite has three bedrooms so Magnus could stay with him, but if Magnus preferred his own room that was OK too, Alec would organise it.

The next morning, Magnus walked into his office at 8am, feeling tired but happy. He was sitting at his desk reading through his emails when the door to his office opened, and Ragnor walked in.

“What are you doing here?” Ragnor asked.

“I work here unless there is something you need to tell me,” Magnus laughed.

“I cleared your schedule, take the rest of the week off, you haven’t taken a vacation in, well never.”

“I don’t need time off,” Magnus said looking up at his friend.

“I beg to differ.”

“Ragnor . . .” Magnus started to say before Ragnor stopped him.

“Magnus, spend some time decompressing, enjoy some time with Alec, without the case hanging over the two of you.”

“Alec and I are only friends,” Magnus protested.

“Well don’t you think it’s time you changed that?”

Magnus looked at the serious look on his friends face, Ragnor was right, he always was.

“What if . . .”

“Magnus, don’t over think it, just let yourself feel for once.”

Magnus sighed. “When did you get so wise?”

“The day I married Cat,” he said smiling widely. “I’ll see you on Monday,” Ragnor said turning and leaving.

Magnus turned off his computer, grabbed his things and took off for home. He decided to stop at the supermarket on the way home and picked up groceries, he was in the mood to bake.

Alec woke up early still feeling overtired, he had tried to fall back to sleep, but his mind was racing. Giving up, he got up and took a long shower before walking into his closet and choosing an outfit for the day. Usually, he would have just grabbed any old thing but he wanted to look good, so we went with dark blue jeans and a blue shirt that Izzy said looked great on him. He even took the time to try to calm down his hair before grabbing his phone, wallet and keys and running out the door.

As if on cue Paul pulled up at the curb.

“Good morning Alec,” He said smiling.

“Morning Paul, thanks for coming so quickly.”

“It’s my job,” Paul said smiling.

“Still, thank you.” Alec smiled back.

It wasn’t a very long ride over to Fell and Associates, and as Alec got out of the car, he felt his nerves bubble up. What if Magnus was too busy to see him? What if he was with a client? Alec realised he should have probably called or texted Magnus first.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to play it by ear and walked into the building. He recognised the receptionist and smiled at her.

“Good morning Joanne,” He said politely.

“Mr Lightwood, congratulation on the case.” She said smiling. “What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping to have a word with Mr Bane.”

“Oh,” Joanne said sadly. “I’m afraid Mr Bane isn’t in today. He has the rest of the week off.”

“He has?” Alec said confused. Magnus hadn’t mentioned to Alec he had time off, maybe he had a vacation planned.

“Alec!”

Alec turned to see Ragnor walking towards him smiling.

“Good morning Ragnor.”

“Great to see you again so soon,” Ragnor said. “What can we do for you?”

“I was hoping to have a word with Magnus,” Alec said feeling a little silly.

“I sent him home, he works too hard. You should be able to catch him there.”

“Right,” Said Alec not sure how to proceed but then a thought struck him, he might as well seize the moment. “You wouldn’t have a few minutes free to talk?”

“Actually I do, my first appointment isn’t until this afternoon,” Ragnor explained. “Come on through.”

Alec followed Ragnor to his office.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Ragnor asked before leading him inside.

“No thanks.”

“Anne, please hold all my calls,” Ragnor told his assistant and then led Alec inside.

“Take a seat,” Ragnor pointed to one of the comfy chairs situated around a coffee table in the corner of his office.

“I want to start a charity and Magnus said you would be the man to speak too,” Alec started.

“I am,” Ragnor smiled widely. “I have extensive experience in setting up charities.”

“Great, well I have been working on a proposal, and I already have initial funding,” Alec explained. He pulled out his phone and opened up the file he’d been working on.

“Can you email it to me?” Ragnor asked and grabbed his laptop off his desk.

Opening up the file Alec had sent him he had a quick read, and he was shocked at how detailed and well written the entire proposal was.

“Alec this is amazing,” Ragnor said. “I haven’t seen anyone come up with anything like this on their own before. You already have a huge amount of funding, and also real estate put aside.”

“It’s been on my mind for almost 3 months. So I’ve had time.”

They discussed the proposal, Ragnor suggesting changes and additions and Alec was so excited because Ragnor seemed just as passionate about it as he did.

“I’ll get things started with all the paperwork, get all the legal stuff squared away and we can work on the proposal and fine tune afterwards.”

“My siblings and I are donating all our royalties from the new album to it, I’ve already asked our manager to organise a trust.”

“Alec you won’t have to fund it all on your own,” Ragnor explained. “I think this is a charity a lot of people can get behind.”

“I know, but honestly I don’t need the money, and it’s my way of giving back.”

Ragnor scheduled another meeting in a few weeks, hoping all the legal work would be done by then.

“While I’m here, can you please forward the bill for my defence directly to me?” Alec asked. “I know my mother was going to pay, but she shouldn’t have too.”

Ragnor looked at Alec surprised. “I thought you knew,” he said.

“Knew what?”

“Magnus chose not to bill you.”

“He what?” Alec asked confused.

“He logged his time as non-billable hours, and absorbed the investigator's costs into his office budget.” Ragnor opened up a file and showed the notation to Alec.

_‘Non-billable, we don’t charge to defend friends’_ was the notation on his file.

“Why would he do that?” Alec asked shocked.

“You’ll have to ask Magnus,” Ragnor said smiling.

Alec sat for a moment not sure what to say.

“Magnus is at home, you should go see him.”

“I think I will,” Alec said standing.

He thanked Ragnor and left his office in a little bit of a daze.

Alec tried to clear his mind as he made his way to Magnus’ place. He thought of calling first, but he wanted to talk to Magnus face to face. His mind and heart were both racing.

When Magnus heard his intercom, he was just taking muffins out of the oven. He ran over to the buzzer.

“Yes?” He said a little breathless.

When no one answered, he thought that maybe it was someone who had pressed the wrong buzzer.

“It’s Alec,” Alec finally said snapping out of his thoughts.

Magnus was surprised but buzzed Alec in immediately without saying a word. He was standing at his door as Alec burst out of the stairwell, looking a little out of breath.

Magnus didn’t even bother to comment on his running up the stairs. He just stepped aside and let Alec in.

Alec stood there for a moment staring at Magnus, he looked amazing. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that showcased his incredible arms and chest. His feet were bare, he was wearing only eyeliner, and he had a smudge of flour on his cheek.

“To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” Magnus asked taking Alec in. He looked terrific, in dark jeans and a blue button-down shirt, his hair was windswept, and his cheeks were flush.

“I went to Fell and Associated, they told me you had some time off, I didn’t know,” Alec said matter of factly.

“Neither did I,” Magnus laughed. “Ragnor practically threw me out of the office earlier this morning. I’m sorry you wasted a trip there.”

“It wasn’t a waste, I discussed the charity I want to start up with Ragnor, and we’ve gotten the ball rolling,” Alec said excitedly.

“That’s wonderful Alexander,” Magnus said honestly. “If there is anything I can do to help don’t hesitate to ask.”

Alec saw this as his chance.

“Come with me to LA tomorrow,” he said.

“LA?” Magnus asked confused.

“I’m appearing on Ellen on Thursday, I’ve decided to come out, and it would really mean a lot to me to have you there with me.”

“Me? Why me?” Magnus asked shocked.

“My sibling are wonderful but they don’t know what it’s like to struggle with your sexuality, but you do. I need someone with me who understands.”

“Yes, of course, Alexander, I am always here for you.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said shyly. “I’ll handle travel arrangements, and I already have a suite booked, it has 3 bedrooms so if you Ok with it we can share, or I could . . .”

“I’m fine to share,” Magnus smiled widely at him.

Now that Alec’s heart had stopped racing he finally noticed the incredible smell in the air. “Something smell delicious.”

Magnus laughed and motioned for Alec to follow. Magnus’ kitchen was a mess, on the counter were a dozen muffins cooling.

“I felt like baking,” he said giggling. “I made blueberry and cranberry muffins. Would you like a coffee and a muffin?”

“I’m actually trying to cut back on the coffee, maybe tea?”

“Perfect,” Magnus beamed at him as he got down two cups and put the kettle on, before going through his stash of teas, choosing something fruity and light.

They sat on Magnus’ couch chatting while the muffins cooled.

“Can I ask a question?” Alec asked.

“Anything.”

“Why didn’t you charge to defend me?”

“Ragnor told you?” Magnus asked surprised.

“I asked him to send me the bill instead of my mother, and he told me it was taken care of.”

“Alexander I don’t make a habit of taking my friend's money, no matter how rich they are.”

Alec was speechless. Magnus was beyond incredible, and he knew that he was head over heels in love with the man.

“If you feel particularly bad about it, you can make a donation to that charity of yours in my name.” Magnus joked.

“How would you feel about being on the charity’s board?” Alec blurted out. Ragnor had explained he needed at least 4 people. Alec had already ask Ragnor, he was going to ask his mother and Magnus was the other on his list.

“I would be honoured, Alexander.”

“And so would we be, to have you.”

They sat chatting and eating for a little while longer until Alec’s phone started ringing. He grabbed the phone and cursed when he saw who was calling him.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed. “I forgot I was supposed to be at the recording studio 30 minutes ago.”

“Hi Simon, I’m so sorry, I’ll be there in about 30 minutes.”

“It’s OK Alec, we were just worried because you’re never late.”

“I got sidetracked, I’m at Magnus’ so I’ll be there soon.”

“See you when you get here,” Simon said hanging up.

“Sorry Magnus I have to go,” Alec said disappointed to cut their time short.

“I understand, you have to go to work.”

“We’re recording the new song for the album.”

“So does that mean I get to hear it soon then?” Magnus asked excitedly.

“I’m actually going to be playing it live on Ellen.”

“Wonderful,” Magnus exclaimed, “I can’t wait to hear it.”

Alec felt the butterflies in his tummy somersault, he wondered if Magnus would feel the same way after hearing it and realising it was about him. He really hoped so.

“I thought it was best to fly to LA tomorrow because they start taping at 10 am, and Izzy said I need something to wear and I thought maybe you could help me find something.”

“I get to take you shopping in LA for clothes? This trip sounds like a dream already.” Magnus teased.

“I’ll text you details later, and I’ll organise our driver to pick you up tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Alexander.”

“No, thank you for doing this.”

They stood facing each other in Magnus’ doorway, neither of them knowing what to say.

“I should go,” Alec said sadly.

“Wait,” Magnus said suddenly getting an idea. He ran into his kitchen, grabbed a container and put the rest of the muffins inside keeping two for himself for later.

“Here, to share with the other, now go make music,” Magnus said leaning forward to give Alec a peck on the cheek.

Alec blushed but returned Magnus’ kiss with a kiss of his own on Magnus’ cheek, before taking off towards the stairs.

“So where is he?” Izzy asked annoyed, it wasn’t like Alec to be late, and he’d ignored her texts.

“He was at Magnus’.”

“Oh,” Izzy said her mood changing in an instant.

“Malec may soon be a reality,” Clary said giggling.

“Malec?” Jace and Simon asked confused.

“Magnus and Alec, MALEC,” Izzy explained.

“That’s kind of cute,” Simon said smiling.

“I know right.”

“I just hope one of them makes the first move soon, the suspense is killing me,” Jace said.

“You can’t rush these things,” Clary said looking at her boyfriend annoyed.

Almost 30 minutes to the second later, Alec ran into the studio.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, we were just worried.”

“Did you bring food?” Jace said staring at the container in his hand.

“Magnus baked muffins.”

Jace made grabby hands, and Alec laughed passing him the container.

“You just ate an entire footlong sub from subway,” Clary said rolling her eyes.

“This is dessert,” Jace said opening the container and choosing the biggest muffin.

The others just laughed.

“Shall we get to work?” Alec asked.

“Yes please,” Izzy said.

Six takes later Alec was finally happy with what they had produced. “I think this is it.”

“Finally,” Jace said. “My arms are killing me, and I’m hungry again.”

“How are you not the size of a house?” Simon asked.

“Genetics,” Jace said swiping another muffin.

“Izzy, can we talk for a moment,” Alec asked nervously.

“Sure,” She said.

“I know you wanted to come to LA with me when I go on Ellen, but I’ve asked Magnus to go with me.”

Izzy looked hurt, and Alec felt horrible. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you there, but Magnus knows what it’s like to struggle with your sexuality and I just . . .”

“Alec, you don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Izzy said. “I just wanted to be there to make sure you were Ok afterwards, but I trust Magnus to do the same.”

“I’m also going to perform my song live.”

“Oh, does Magnus know?”

“He knows I’ll be performing, but he hasn’t heard the song yet, I guess he will soon enough.”

“Alec I’ve seen the way he looks at you, this isn’t some unrequited crush.”

“God I hope not. Otherwise, I may end up making a complete fool of myself on national television.” He laughed nervously.

“Not going to happen,” Izzy said. “And if by the slimmest chance Magnus isn’t interested in anything more than friendship he would never hurt you or embarrass you, Alec.”

“I know,” Alec sighed. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Dad is going to lose it.”

“Fuck him,” Izzy exclaimed.

“Language!” Alec laughed.

“He doesn’t deserve the title of dad.”

“Honestly it’s been a long time since I’ve thought of him as my dad,” Alec confessed.

“I know, and I can’t blame you on that one.”

Alec hugged his sister tightly, and they were almost bowled over by Jace crashing into them.

“Hey, no fair not including me in family hug time.” He laughed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on some new ideas and generally fooling around. It was like all the drama of the last few weeks had never happened. Alec excitedly told them about his conversation with Ragnor and his ideas for the charity. Izzy had a few ideas as well, and Alec loved each and every one of them, promising to talk to Ragnor about them when they next met.

It was late afternoon when Alec got back to his apartment building. There where at least half a dozen paparazzi hanging around. Alec’s first thought was to not get out of the car, but then he decided he wasn’t going to let them run him off from his own home.

“Are you sure about this Alec?” Paul asked concerned.

“Yes, I can’t keep letting them run me off, I want to go home.”

Alec stepped out of the car and walked towards the building head held high, ignoring the camera flashes and shouts.

“Alec,” One pap said jumping in front of him. “Care to comment about the trial?”

“You’ve read the statement from the DA, there’s nothing else to add,” Alec said sternly, pushing his way past him.

“What about Morgenstern?” The man yelled.

Alec turned, smirked, made sure they got their pictures and then fled into the building. Morgenstern would get his, he had no doubt of that, between his mother, Magnus and Camille, Morgenstern had no chance.

Once inside, Alec closed all his curtains firmly and decided to make himself something for dinner. He remembered he has some steaks in the fridge and before he knew it, he had a steak on the grill and a salad cut washed and dressed.

As he sat at his table eating he was struck with how quiet his apartment was, how empty it felt. It made his heart ache. Grabbing his phone, he realised he was yet to text Magnus.

_‘Good evening Magnus, I hope you’ve had a relaxing day off.’_

Alec was surprised when he got a response immediately.

_‘It was a nice change, how did the recording session go?’_

_‘Seems I’m a bit of a perfectionist, but we finally got it done right.’_

_‘There is nothing wrong with being a perfectionist Alexander.’_

_‘Tell that to my siblings. Lol. Our flight is booked for 9 am, we have to be at the airport by 8.00. I hope that’s not too early, that should have us arriving in LA by about 3pm.’_

_‘That sounds perfect Alexander, I am usually an early riser anyway. I’ve already organised Cat to take care of Chairman.’_

_‘Oh, I forgot about Chairman I’m sorry.’_

_‘That’s OK Alexander, Chairman will enjoy his mini vacation with Madzie.’_

_‘I cooked dinner tonight, nothing fancy, just steak and salad but it’s a start.’_

_‘Steak and salad sounds good to me, I have to admit I’m too full for dinner, after polishing off two muffins, I baked some scones and I ate about half a dozen.’_

_‘I don’t think I’ve ever had a scone.’_

_‘Oh Alexander you are missing out, there is nothing like a fresh warm scone with jam and clotted cream. Next time you’re coming over to share and save my waistline.'_

_‘Your waistline is perfect and you know it,_ ’ 

_‘It won’t be for much longer at this rate though.’_

_‘I’ve organised for our driver Paul to pick you up at 7.15 am, he’ll collect you first since my place is on the way to the airport.’_

_‘Thank you, Alexander, I’ll be ready and waiting.’_

_‘Good night Magnus, see you tomorrow, sleep well.’_

_‘Good night Alexander, sweet dreams.’_

Magnus couldn’t help smiling as he said goodnight to Alec, he had actually missed him today. He’d thought of calling him a few times but didn’t want to disturb him when he knew he was working. He was glad they’d been able to catch up a little before the day was out, even if it was only a texting conversation.

Magnus unpacked and packed for the third time that morning. He had no idea why he felt so nervous, he wasn’t the one coming out live on national television. He was so proud of Alec, this was a huge step he was taking.

Magnus jumped when his intercom buzzed.

“Mr Bane, It’s Paul, Mr Lightwood’s driver, I have the car downstairs waiting for you,” Paul said.

“Oh, I’ll be right down.”

“Do you need a hand with your bags, Sir?”

“All good, 5 minutes.”

Magnus made his way downstairs in record time, dragging his two cases with him. He’d overpacked, but he couldn’t help himself, he’d pay for the excess baggage. Paul opened the boot and helped Magnus place the bags inside.

“I had no idea what to pack,” Magnus said embarrassed.

“Mr Bane, you should see how much Mr Jace packs for an overnight trip, this is nothing.” He laughed.

Magnus smiled at the man and jumped into the front seat. Paul looked at him surprised.

“I’d feel weird back there on my own,” Magnus confessed.

When they arrived at Alec’s, Alec was standing in front of the building with Izzy. Paul had called ahead letting him know when they were 5 minutes out.

“I am relying on you to make sure he wears something decent when he goes on Ellen, Magnus.”

“Not to worry Isabelle, I plan to take him shopping after we arrive in LA.”

Izzy looked at her brother surprised. “Good, no dark colours.”

Alec nodded at his sister, a little embarrassed.

Izzy hugged Alec tightly. “I’m just a phone call away if you need anything.”

“I know Iz, thank you, for everything.” Izzy had turned up early with breakfast and had helped Alec pack his bags. Magnus didn’t feel so bad when he noticed Alec had two bags as well as a guitar case.

Magnus settled into the back seat with Alec and this time Paul didn’t put up the privacy screen. They took off, and it wasn’t until Magnus noticed the sign for the George Washington bridge that he realised they weren’t going in the right direction.

“We’re not going to JFK?” He asked confused.

“No, Teterboro Airport,” Alec explained. “That’s where we keep the jet.”

“You have your own jet?” Magnus asked surprised.

“Yes,” Alec laughed.

Magnus looked at him stunned.

“It made sense to get one, it costs a fortune flying around the country. It was actually cheaper to buy our own.”

“Right, of course,” Magnus laughed.

As they arrived at the airport, they went through a security checkpoint where their ID’s were checked, bag scanned, and then Paul drove them around buildings until they pulled up beside a hanger. A jet was sitting just outside the hanger doors, ‘Lightwood’ painted along its side.

Magnus had been expecting something small, but this wasn’t a tiny jet, it probably cost millions upon millions.

“So only the band use this jet?” Magnus asked as he got out of the car.

“When we’re travelling, yes, but when we’re not on the road, we actually rent it out as a charter.”

“Oh, a little side business.” Magnus giggled.

“Got to keep us fly folk in the skies,” A voice said behind them, and they turned to see three people standing watching them curiously.

Alec moved in and hugged the three before introducing Magnus.

“Magnus, this is Zane, our Captain, Marjorie, his co-pilot, and Mike the flight crew. Everyone this is Magnus.”

“We know who Magnus Bane is,” Marjorie said stepping forward first. “Thank you for what you did for Alec.”

“No need to thank me,” Magnus said as she pulled him into a hug.

He shook hands with Zane and Mike.

“Honestly, we weren’t worried, we knew that the truth would come out, there was no way Alec would have done anything like that,” Mike said.

“We need to start our pre-flight checks, see you on board,” Zane said smiling widely.

“Yes sir, little brother,” Marjorie said following him to the jet.

“Zane and Marjorie are brother and sister, she calls him little brother, but there is only 3 minutes difference between them,” Mike laughed.

“Oh, twins, I should have noticed the resemblance, are you related too?” Magnus asked.

“Only by marriage,” Mike said holding up his hand. “Marj and I have been married for 2 years next month.”

“Wow, 2 years already, time really flies,” Alec said smiling.

“I better get to work,” Mike said making his way to the jet.

“They met when we hired them,” Alec said proudly.

Paul helped Alec and Magnus carry their bags onto the jet.

“Take a seat, I’ll be right back,” Alec said following Paul out.

“Thanks, Paul,” Alec said as he walked him back to the car. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back, but I’ll call.”

“I like him,” Paul said smiling.

“So do I,” Alec admitted openly.

“Good for you,” Paul got into the car and waved as he pulled away.

When Alec got back into the jet, Magnus was still standing looking around.

“I had no idea where to sit,” He laughed nervously.

“I usually prefer this seat over here,” Alec said making his way to his favourite spot. Magnus chose the seat beside him.

“I’ve never been on a private jet before,”

“I . . . It wasn’t my intention to make you feel uncomfortable Magnus.”

“Oh, no no, Alexander you haven’t, I just forgot how rich you are.”

“It’s not just my jet,” Alec laughed.

Magnus laughed with him and settled into his seat.

“Gentlemen, flight time should be about 6 hours, is there anything I can get you?” Mike asked,

“Coke please,” Alec said politely.

“Just water for me please.”

Mike took off towards the galley located in the middle of the jet.

“So does this jet have bedrooms, a movie theatre and all those fancy things?” Magnus joked.

“Actually it has 4 small bedrooms just past the galley, sometimes we travel at night, and it’s the only way we’d get any sleep.”

“I guess when you’re flying about the country for 6 months of the year, the glamour of travelling wears off pretty quickly.”

“It definitely does,” Alec said sadly. “We’ve actually discussed a shorter touring schedule this time around, even breaking it up to a month here and there with a break in between.”

“That might make being on the road a little more bearable.”

“That’s what we’re hoping,” Alec said. “Especially since I’m pretty sure Jace plans to propose to Clary any day now.”

“He does?”

“He’s had the ring for over 3 months, it just never seemed like the right time but I think he’s decided to just go for it, life’s too short.”

“It certainly is, sometimes you just need to throw caution to the wind and go after what you want,” Magnus explained.

“Exactly,” Alec said looking at Magnus intensely. At that moment he decided not to mention anything about the song he planned to perform tomorrow. If it blew up in his face so be it, but at least he would have tried.

“I’ve had Brooklyn 99 added to the inflight entertainment,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

“Great thinking,” Magnus said snuggling into his seat.

The flight flew by, they watched TV together, played cards and just chatted, and before they knew it, they were landing in Los Angeles.

Landing at a private airport was very different than LAX, they had a customs agents assigned to their plane, she checked all luggage and ID’s, and before they knew it, they were on their way to the hotel.

As their driver turned off the street and into their hotel, Magnus finally realised where they were.

“Oh, the Beverly Wilshire,” Magnus said smiling. “I’ve stayed here before.”

“Great,” Alec said feeling a little relieved.

It wasn’t until they got to their suite that he noticed the look of amazement on Magnus’ face.

“OK, this is nothing like the room I stayed in,” He laughed.

“It’s a bit much isn’t it,” Alec laughed. The Penthouse suite was lavishly decorated, and it wasn’t really to his taste, but it had 3 bedrooms and a full kitchen, so it was perfect for when they were in LA, he, Izzy and Jace could all stay together.

“We usually stay here because it has 3 bedrooms,” Alec explained.

“I would hate to even think how much this suite costs for a night.” Magnus laughed.

“We can go somewhere else if you like,” Alec said.

“No it’s Ok,” Magnus smiled.

“I just don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable Magnus.”

“I know Alec, it’s fine really.”

Magnus took his phone out of his pocket to check the time and realised he’d forgotten to turn it back on. It started to ring almost immediately.

“Finally, thought you’d never answer!”

“I was on a plane Camille,” Magnus said smiling.

“Don’t tell me the great Magnus Bane has gone on vacation?” She laughed.

“Actually I have, I’m in LA with Alec.” On hearing his name, Alec looked up curiously.

_‘Camille’_ Magnus mouthed to him.

“Good for you,” Camille said honestly. “I wanted to let you know, Jonathan Morgenstern has been charged, but we’re cutting him a deal.”

“What? Why?” He said outraged.

“If you let me finish before you bite my head off,” Camille said a little annoyed. “I’ll explain.”

“Sorry, mind if I put you on speaker so Alec can hear this?”

“Not at all,” Camille replied.

“Jonathan has agreed to give up his father, in exchange for no jail time. It seems he doesn’t trust his father and he records every conversation, keeps a copy of every email and text message they share, he also has copies of hundreds of documents, and banking transactions. With the information he can supply, we can get Morgenstern on counts of libel, slander, fraud, witness tampering, jury tampering, bribery, and anything else I can think of that I can make stick with the evidence I get handed.” She laughed.

“In that case, give the man a deal,” Magnus said smiling widely at Alec.

“I’ll let you know what we get, and I’ll pass along everything we find, it will help with your lawsuit against him too, I assume you plan to go after him financially.”

“We haven’t discussed it as yet, but I will suggest to my client that we do.”

“Could the money go to the charity?” Alec asked.

“Definitely Alexander.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Nice, we’ll talk soon, enjoy LA,” Camille said hanging up.

“We should call Maryse,” Magnus said as he scrolled through his contact.

“Magnus?” Maryse said answering her phone. “Is everything OK?”

“Better than OK, it seems Jonathan is rolling over and giving us everything we need on Valentine for a get out of Jail free card.”

Maryse let out a wicked laugh. “Serves the man right, he always treated his son like crap, now he’ll get a little of his own medicine.”

“Camille is going to pass along everything she has when she gets it.”

“Brilliant, I can’t wait to get my teeth into this.”

“I thought you were taking time off?” Magnus asked amused.

“I am, but it can wait a little longer, Europe isn’t going anywhere, I want to see Valentine’s smug face when he realises we’ve got him.”

“We’ll get together when I get back to town,” Magnus said.

“Have fun, give Alec a hug for me.”

“Remind me to never get on your mother's bad side,” Magnus said hanging up.

“She’s like a new woman, she’s got her fire back.” Alec explained.

“She certainly has, I’m just glad it’s not aimed at me.” Magnus laughed.

Alec let Magnus choose which room he’d prefer to stay in and wasn’t surprised when he picked the room that Izzy loved, it was bright and colourful, just like their personalities.

They both showered and changed, and then Magnus dragged Alec out to do some shopping.

Alec was actually surprised at how much he actually enjoyed shopping with Magnus. He had always hated shopping, and it always seemed to drag forever when he went with Izzy. Magnus had incredible taste and style, he chose styles for Alec in neutral colours knew he preferred and nothing too over the top. Occasionally he would suggest something a little lighter and brighter but never once pushed Alec to try them on if he didn’t want too, unlike his sister.

By the time they got back to the hotel, Alec had a half dozen new outfits in colours he would never have chosen himself but had looked amazing when he’d tried them on. Izzy would be proud. Magnus managed to pick himself up a few outfits too as well as 4 pairs of shoes, Alec still didn’t understand his obsession with shoes but loved watching Magnus trying on new shoes excitedly. 

“I think that was a very successful afternoons shopping,” Magnus said as he dropped into one of the armchairs in the lounge area.

“It was actually fun,” Alec said smiling.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised Alexander,” Magnus teased.

“It’s just that I normally hate shopping, Izzy is very pushy.”

Magnus laughed loudly and nodded his head knowingly.

“You should definitely wear the two-toned green sweater and charcoal chinos tomorrow,” Magnus said smiling. “And the new black ankle boots you picked up.”

“The ones you insisted I buy or you’d call Izzy?” Alec joked.

“They were just perfect for you Alexander, and they’ll go with almost any outfit.”

Alec was thinking of a response when Magnus’ tummy rumbled loudly.

“Guess I’m a little hungry,” Magnus laughed.

“Where would you like to go for dinner?” Alec asked. “The hotel has a few restaurants, and I also know a couple of great restaurants not too far away.”

“Actually,” Magnus said standing. “Why don’t we make use of the kitchen?”

Alec followed Magnus into the kitchen.

“It would be a shame to let all this go to waste,” Magnus said smiling widely. “I’m sure we could get groceries somewhere.”

“I’ll ask the concierge,” Alec said walking to the in-house phone.

The phone was answered almost immediately.

“Good evening Mr Lightwood,” A voice said.

“Hi, I was wondering if there was a grocery store nearby?” Alec asked.

“Sir there are a few close by, I can organise one of the concierge team to collect any items you require.” The man said politely.

“Actually, we’re not too sure what we want just yet, directions to the store would be great.”

“I can organise transport to and from the store sir if that’s convenient.”

“That would be perfect. Would 15 minutes be OK?”

“Of course sir, your car will be waiting downstairs.”

“Thank you,” Alec said hanging up.

“They are organising a car to drive us to the store and back.”

Magnus laughed. “I’m surprised they didn’t offer to shop for you.”

“Actually they did, but I thought you’d want to do that yourself.”

“You thought correctly, Alexander.”

“We’ll meet the driver downstairs in about 15 minutes.”

“Great, I just need to freshen up.” Magnus took off to his room, and Alec did the same.

Alec didn’t bother changing. He eyed all the clothing bags and decided it was best to hang the outfit he planned to wear tomorrow up in the closet.

He walked out of his room to see Magnus smiling at him. Magnus had changed into something a little more casual. Alec let his eyes travel over Magnus, he was wearing jeans and a burgundy long sleeve t-shirt that hugged his incredible frame perfectly, it took all of Alec’s willpower to drag his eyes from Magnus’ strong arm and back to his face.

Alec blushed as he saw Magnus smirking at him, Alec hadn’t been very subtle about checking Magnus out.

“Right,” Alec said remembering how to talk, “Shall we?”

They made their way downstairs and found a member of the concierge team waiting for them.

“Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane, my name is Michael, I’m here to assist you.” He shook hands with both of them, holding onto Magnus’ hand a little longer than necessary.

The man showed them to their car, beating Alec, just, to opening the door for Magnus. They scooted into the backseat and then Michael got into the front seat with the driver.

“We have a few grocery store options,” Michael said as they buckled up.

“Which is the best for good steaks and vegetables?” Magnus asked.

“Oh definitely Ralph’s,” Michael said. “It’s a small store, but you’ll be amazed at how much they actually stock.”

“Sounds perfect,” Alec said as he settled back into the seat.

The drive to Ralph’s didn’t take very long thankfully. Michael had spent the entire riding asking Magnus questions about himself. When they pulled up at Ralph’s, he was out of the car and opening the door for them the moment they parked.

“Would you like me to accompany you inside?” Michael asked smiling at Magnus.

“I think we can handle it,” Alec said feeling a little annoyed. Maybe he was overreacting, but it felt like Michael was flirting with Magnus and he didn’t like it.

Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand and almost dragged him into the store. Magnus gave Alec a confused look, but the incident was soon forgotten as they walked inside and looked around.

Alec picked up a shopping basket. “So steak?” he asked.

“Yep, unless you’d prefer something else?” Magnus said.

“I never turn down steak,” Alec laughed and followed Magnus as he made his way over to the meat department.

They settled on New York strips, and then made their way over toward the vegetables.

“Salad or steamed veggies?” Magnus asked.

“I think salad but can we get some potatoes too? I would really love some fries.”

Magnus laughed. “Can do.”

They picked up everything for a salad and the potatoes for Alec’s fries before wandering through the aisle picking up the dressing and a few extra items. They found themselves in the snack aisle and picked up some corn chips and dip before heading towards soft drinks. Their little basket was overflowing.

“Stay right here,’ Magnus said making a beeline for the front of the store. He was back in moments with a shopping trolley.

“Anyone would think we were shopping for a week.”

“Well actually, I have the suite booked until Sunday, we could stay until then if you want, I know you don’t have to get back for work but if you have other plans that’s ok,” Alec said nervously.

“I’ve never been to Disneyland,” Magnus said beaming at him. “Could we?”

“Are you kidding?” Alec asked.

“I just never got around to it, Ragnor and Cat plan on taking Madzie but I think they are going to the one in Florida.”

“As your friend, it is my sworn duty to take you to Disneyland, we can go on Friday.”

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said shyly.

“We’re going to have so much fun,” Alec said excitedly.

They decided to do a bigger shop, picking up extra items and found themselves finally making it to the alcohol section.

“Would you mind if I picked up a bottle or two of wine?” Magnus asked.

“Of course not, just because I don’t drink doesn’t mean you can’t.”

Magnus looked through the selection and was happy when he found one of his favourite whites and a nice red.

“Anything else?” Magnus asked.

“Ice cream?”

“Definitely,” Magnus said, and Alec took off towards the freezers.

They couldn’t decide on just one flavour and ended up with 4.

“We have enough food here for a small army,” Alec laughed as they walked out of the store.

Michael was waiting beside the car, looking bored. He perked up when he saw them approaching.

The driver popped the boot and Alec and Magnus insisted they could take care of things themselves, placing everything inside carefully.

“That’s quite a shop,” Michael said to Magnus.

“Alexander and I have decided to make this trip into a mini holiday,” Magnus said smiling taking Alec’s hand.

“Oh,” Michael said his shoulder’s slumping slightly. “Sounds like fun.”

Alec opened the car door and let Magnus slide in first, before sliding in close behind him.

Michael got into the front seat, and they drove back to the hotel in silence.

“Would you like me to assist you with getting your bags upstairs?” Michael asked as they arrived at the hotel.

“No, I think we can manage,” Alec said.

Alec and Magnus grabbed the bags and piled into the lift.

Magnus laughed as Alec put the bags down gently, the plastic of the bags had been digging into his fingers.

“You could have let him help us,” Magnus laughed.

“I could have, but I didn’t want too,” Alec said honestly. “He was flirting with you.”

“I noticed,” Magnus said matter of factly.

“Oh,” Alec said not sure that Magnus had.

They made their way into their suite and took everything into the kitchen. It took them a while to pack everything away.

“I guess people flirt with you all the time,” Alec said fishing.

“It happens, it’s nice to know I still have it.”

Alec let out a strangled laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked confused.

“You do have a mirror don’t you?” Alec asked. “Magnus you’re gorgeous, I don’t think you’ll ever not have it.”

Magnus blushed deeply at Alec’s words. “Thank you, Alexander.” He said softly.

Not sure what else to say, Alec let the moment pass, and he started going through the cupboards looking for a frying pan. Taking his cue from Alec, Magnus began to getting everything out they needed to dinner.

Soon they were working side by side, cutting and peeling veggies as the steaks sizzled away on medium heat. Alec watched in amazement as Magnus cut up the potatoes perfectly into chips.

“You have really great knife skills,” He said in awe.

“You’ll get there, it takes practice, when I was starting out I lost count of the number of times I cut myself.” Magnus laughed.

They decided to eat dinner in the fancy dining room, and Alec set the table.

“This is very formal,” Magnus said looking at the settings.

“It’s a bit much I know, but I thought it would be fun,” Alec said smiling.

Alec had grabbed one of the bottles of wine for Magnus to have with dinner and a coke for himself.

“You sure you don’t mind?” Magnus asked motioning to the bottle.

“Of course not, just because I don’t drink doesn’t mean everyone around me can’t, like that would ever happen with my siblings,” he laughed.

“To be honest, even before losing Max, I never really enjoyed drinking,” Alec explained.

“Not at all?” Magnus asked.

“Nope, wine tastes like vinegar to me, I loathe beer, it leaves a horrible taste in your mouth, Jace is a beer drinker, and Izzy prefers Spirits or champagne. I hate the burn of spirits, and I’m allergic to champagne.”

“Allergic to champagne?”

“Yep, weird I know.”

“How did you find that out? What happens if you drink it?” Magnus asked curiously.

“When we got our first recording contract, my father insisted on opening a bottle of champagne. After about half a glass I started to feel numb down my left side and had trouble breathing, and everyone laughed that I couldn’t hold my liquor. A few months later, I took a sip at a function, and something very similar happened. I went to see a doctor, and it seems it’s not uncommon; it’s something to do with the process that gives it, its bubbles.”

“I think I’ve heard of that before, something to do with sulphites.”

“I think that’s it,” Alec said smiling.

“I’ll admit I used to drink a lot more than I do these days,” Magnus said taking a sip of his wine. “I think it's down to the fact that I don’t recover the next day quite as quickly. Old age.” He laughed.

“Yes, because you’re ancient.”

“I’m older than you,” Magnus added.

“Couldn’t be by much?” Alec asked.

“4 years.”

“That’s nothing.” Alec laughed. “You made it sounds like it was a decade.”

Magnus laughed, “I tend to be a little dramatic at times.”

“No!” Alec laughed and pretended to be shocked by his statement.

“Dessert?” Alec asked standing.

“I’m too full.”

Alec started to clear the table, grabbing their plates.

“I can do that,” Magnus protested.

“You just relax old man, hate for you to strain something,” Alec said laughing as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Sassy Alexander is new,” Magnus yelled after him. “I like him.”

They spent the rest of the evening sitting, talking and laughing in the lounge, both of them reluctant to call it a night.

“It’s almost 3 am,” Magnus said eventually.

“I guess we should get some rest,” Alec said sadly.

“You know us old people, we need sleep,” Magnus laughed.

“I’ve organised room service for breakfast at 8, I hope that’s OK, we need to leave for the TV station by 9.30.”

“That’s perfectly fine Alexander. Good night.” Magnus said pulling Alec into a hug and kissing his cheek sweetly.

Alec held Magnus close and kisses his cheek right back. “Good night Magnus sweet dreams.”

Alec groaned as he rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He’d only managed to get a couple of hours sleep, it was 5.30 am, and the suite was deathly silent. Giving up, he got out of bed and grabbed his guitar. Making himself comfy in the sofa chair in his room he started to play. He played random melodies as they floated into his head until he began to work on something new. He quickly grabbed his notebook as he worked on line after line of music. It just started flowing, and before he knew it, he had written an instrumental piece that was about four minutes long. He was so lost to the music that he didn’t hear the door to his room open.

Magnus woke up feeling happy and relaxed despite only having slept for about 4 hours. It was just after 7 am which was sleeping in for him. Rolling over he stretched and was just contemplating jumping into the shower when he heard music. It was faint, but it warranted investigation.

As he got closer to Alec’s bedroom the music became louder, it was a beautiful haunting melody that he’d never heard before, and without thinking he slowly opened the door to Alec’s room.

Magnus’ heart flip-flopped as his eyes fell on Alec. He was sitting bathed in the morning light, his eyes closed as he played his guitar. He was wearing pyjama pants and a white singlet, he could see a hint of his chest hair peeking out over the collar. The expression on his face was one of pure joy, and Magnus felt his insides melt. Alexander was an angel, pure and simple, and at that moment he wanted him to be his angel more than anything.

It wasn’t until Magnus took a step into Alec’s room that Alec realised he wasn’t alone any longer. He opened his eyes, and they locked with Magnus’ as he moved forward slowly. Alec couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped him as he took in Magnus. Magnus’ hair was a mess, pointing this way and that, he was wearing silk pyjama pants that rode low on his hips, his glorious honey tanned chest was bare, and his muscles shifted as he moved. He was breathtakingly beautiful.

“That was so beautiful,” Magnus said in almost a whisper.

“Thank you,” Alec said finding his voice. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t,” Magnus said stepping closer. He noticed the open notebook. “Did you get any sleep?”

“A couple of hours,” Alec said honestly. “I guess I’m a little nervous about today.”

“You have every right to be, but I’ll be there with you, every step of the way.”

“Thank you,” Alec laughed. “I always seem to be thanking you for something.”

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment until Magnus asked, “What is it called?”

Alec looked at him confused for a moment until he realised what Magnus was asking.

“I call it ‘Cry no more’.”

“Does it have lyrics?”

“Actually I was thinking of leaving it as instrumental.”

“I think you should, it’s beautiful, will you play it for me again?” Magnus asked.

“OK,” Alec said shyly.

Magnus sat on the floor at Alec’s feet as Alec started to play. Once again as the music took him, Alec’s eyes drifted closed, and Magnus looked up at him full of awe and love. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind anymore, he was in love with Alec.

“We should probably get dressed,” Alec said looking at the time. “Breakfast will be here in about 30 minutes.”

“I’ll need more than 30 minutes to put myself together,” Magnus said laughing. “I can do my makeup after breakfast.”

By the time Magnus joined Alec in the dining room breakfast had arrived.

“Are we expecting a small army for breakfast?” Magnus asked laughing.

“I didn’t know what you’d feel like so I ordered a little of everything.”

Magnus grabbed a plate and helped himself to some bacon and scrambled eggs. He took a seat beside Alec who only had a plain croissant on his plate.

“Is that all you’re eating?” He asked curiously.

“I don’t seem to have much of an appetite,” Alec said honestly.

“It’s just nerves, Alexander, you should eat, you’ll feel better.” Magnus looked around the food on the table. “At least have some fresh fruit.”

Alec grabbed a couple of grapes and popped them into his mouth.

Magnus laughed and shook his head. After Magnus had finished eating, he took the rest of the fruit and put it in the fridge for later. The pastries would be fine for later on, and he put away everything that wouldn’t spoil, leaving the rest on the kitchen counter to be cleared away by room service.

“You know you don’t have to clean up right?”

“I know, but I don’t like leaving such a mess and some of this food we can keep for later,” Magnus explained.

“I’ve organised a ride to the studio, we still have about 30 minutes.”

“Great, enough time for me to fix my hair and makeup,” Magnus said smiling at Alec who looked at him curiously.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“No, nothing, it’s just that you look just as beautiful without all of that,” Alec said motioning to his face.

Magnus felt his heart flutter. “Thank you, Alexander.” He said blushing slightly.

Magnus decided to go for a simple look, and he was ready in about 20 minutes. He found Alec pacing back and forth in the lounge area.

“Why don’t we go downstairs to wait for the car,” Magnus said smiling knowing Alec needed to keep moving.

They made their way downstairs to find their car already waiting for them. It didn’t take very long to get to the studio, and they were very quickly bundled into hair and makeup. Alec hated getting his hair and makeup done, but it was a necessary evil when it came to TV. The stylish fussed with Alec’s hair and Magnus looked at her annoyed. Not able to help himself he decided to put Alec out of his misery.

“May I?” Magnus said sweetly taking the comb from her hands. He placed the comb on the table top and used his fingers to style Alec’s hair.

“There,” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“Thanks, Magnus,” Alec said relieved.

A moment later one of the show’s producers came into the room and bundled them off towards a group of offices.

“Right in here,” She said smiling.

They walked in to find Ellen and another of the production team discussing the show. Ellen stood immediately and gave Alec a huge hug.

“So great to see you again Alec,” She said honestly.

“Good to see you too, thank you for having me on the show today, I know it was short notice.”

“Are you kidding, thank you, everyone is trying to get an exclusive with you, and you chose us, we’re so grateful.”

They went over a list of questions that Ellen had prepared to ask during the show and then asked if there was anything else Alec wanted to add. Alec looked at Magnus nervously before opening his mouth.

“Actually there is something I wanted to add,” Alec said shakily. “I’m . . .” Alec hesitated for a moment.

“Alexander,” Magnus said taking his hand. “You’re not alone, remember that.”

Alec smiled at Magnus, feeling his courage returning. “I’m gay, and I think it's about time I came out.”

Ellen beamed at Alec widely. “Are you sure?”

“Positive, I need to do this.”

“OK then, I won’t push the issue but try to flow the conversation into the right direction. That way you don’t feel pressured to say anything if you change your mind.”

“I won’t,” Alec said determinedly.

Alec was nervous, he’d never felt these sorts of nerves before. He’d done thousands of interviews, but this would be the first in which he planned to be himself and not the image of Alec Lightwood that he had built and projected to the world.

He stood off to the side of the stage waiting for Ellen to finish his introduction. He was so lost in thought he almost missed his cue. Walking out the lights were a little blinding, but they didn’t stop him from finding Magnus sitting in the front row of the audience a little to his right, he would have the perfect view of him as he sat and talked to Ellen. Alec felt his heart swell at the smile Magnus gave him as he hugged Ellen and took his seat.

Alec was risking everything today, his career, his friendship with Magnus but he was tired of living a lie, and he wanted to tell the world the truth, and he wanted Magnus to know exactly how he felt about him, he just hoped that Magnus felt the same way.

Ellen could tell Alec was nervous, they’d had a chat earlier, and she could see the nerves bubbling up in him again. Alec had explained his reason for accepting the request for an interview and Ellen and her production crew hadn’t been all that surprised. Ellen prided herself on reading people, but she had also explained to Alec that she would let him lead the conversation and if he decided not to go through with it, she wouldn’t push.

“So Alec,” Ellen said smiling, “It’s been quite a month.”

Alec let out a nervous laugh and smiled at her. He watched the smile on her face widen, and he felt his nerves slowly dissipating.

“It definitely has.”

“Let me recap the events of the last month for our viewers, just in case some of them have been living under a rock,” Ellen said laughing.

“There was the very public break from The Morgenstern group, the band signing with Jade Wolf. You started work on a new album which was set to be released this month but it been delayed, and you were charged and then acquitted of attempted sexual assault and assault.” She said matter of factly. “Did I leave anything out?”

“No, I think that’s about it. Definitely an eventful month.”

“So why the split from Morgenstern?”

“Creative differences, we wanted to record more of our own original work, and they wouldn’t allow that, so we decided we needed to move on.”

“Why were they against you recording your own songs?”

“Our own works are a little less pop and a little more rock for their liking, and they felt that if we changed our style, we’d lose fans, which translates to them losing money,” Alec explained. “I can understand where they are coming from, they are a business after all but as artists, we’ve grown the last 6 years, we aren’t the same naive teens anymore, and I think our audience has grown with us and we wanted to grow our music style too.”

“Rumours were that you’d finished recording your new album, but your record company has just released a statement saying the release date has been pushed back.”

“We had wrapped up the album and are more than happy with it, in fact, I feel it’s our best yet, but I wrote a new song and we really wanted to add it to this album, so we’ve pushed back the release date so we could go back into the studio and record it.”

“Wow, this new song must be something special,” She said.

“It is, it’s also very personal for me,” Alec said blushing slightly.

Alec hadn’t told Magnus anything about the new song, but he had known about the delayed release of their album. He listened along with the audience captivated by Alec as he spoke.

“I have here two songs are being added.”

“Just adding the one song would have given the album 13 songs, I’m not very superstitious, but my brother Jace is, so we decided to add a cover version of a song that we’ve recorded for Breast Cancer awareness, and it showcases my sister's amazing voice.”

“Can you tell us which cover?”

“I Touch Myself by The Divinyls,” Alec said smiling. “It’s definitely not a song we could have ever recorded in the past, but we’re proud to be now, and every cent of the sale of the song on iTunes and other music purchasing platforms goes to the I touch myself organisation.”

“That’s a great cause,” Ellen said smiling.

“We think so, as a man breast cancer isn’t something I really have to fear, not that it isn’t possible for a man to contract, but that’s rare. But I have an incredible mother and sister and amazing female friends, and if self-examination can stop any one of them going through something as horrible as breast cancer then it’s something we can all get behind!”

“Scandal surrounding your brother and sister are pretty commonplace,” Ellen said smiling. “But we were all pretty shocked when the story about the incident at Pandemonium hit the papers.”

“It’s no secret that my siblings like to party and don’t begrudge them their fun, I’m a little more reserved, I guess that comes from being the oldest.” He said.

“I know it’s hard to talk about but can you walk us through what happened?”

Alec took a deep breath, he looked out at the audience and his eyes locked with Magnus’. Magnus gave him a smile, and his eyes told Alec everything he needed to know, he was there for him, and he could walk away from this anytime.

“We’d gone to the club to unwind after finishing our album, my siblings were off with their friends and partners, and I decided to sit at the bar,” Alec explained.

“A young woman sat next to me, she seemed upset, and she explained she was having boyfriend issues, we started chatting,” Alec said sadly. “I felt bad for her, it’s never nice having your heart trampled on, but it was all a lie, she drugged me, spiked the coke I was drinking.”

“According to court records, she was hired by Jonathan Morgenstern,” Ellen said.

“Morgenstern wanted to discredit me, hurt me in the eyes of the public, so he took advantage of this young woman and convinced her that if she helped him, he’d help her career.”

“So it was all a setup to ruin your career?” Ellen asked.

“Pretty much,” Alec said sadly. “Thankfully, I had an incredible attorney, and he had an incredible team that worked hard to clear me and get to the truth.”

“I believe Magnus Bane is here with you,” Ellen said turning to the audience and then all eyes turned to Magnus.

Magnus smiled, a little embarrassed at all the attention.

“Magnus why don’t you join us,” Ellen said, and a member of the crew moved towards Magnus, clipping a mic to his shirt before ushering him to the seat next to Alec.

“Welcome Magnus,” Ellen said warmly.

Magnus’ smiled nervously at her, he hadn’t expected to be on screen today. Alec took his hand and weaved their fingers together.

“Hi Ellen,” He said a little star struck.

“Tells us about the case?” She asked.

“Well,” Magnus started. “I can’t say too much as parts are still ongoing.” He explained. “Jonathan Morgenstern is being held on charges as are the couple involved and the witness.”

“It was a difficult one,’ Magnus said. “He said, she said cases always are and the damage they can do to all those involved personally and professionally is always rough.”

“Just proving Alexander was drugged wasn’t enough to clear him, thankfully our amazing investigators were able to turn up video and photographic evidence to clear Alec of any crime. Thank god for cell phones and social media.” Magnus said smiling.

“The two of you have become good friends?” Ellen asked.

“We have, Alexander, is an amazing person,” Magnus said his eyes never leaving Alec’s face.

“It’s more than that, Magnus never doubted me, he supported me above and beyond, and he showed me that I shouldn’t be ashamed of who I am and who I love,” Alec explained.

“How so?” Ellen asked softly.

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and looked at him trying to build up his nerve. Magnus smiled widely at him, “You’ve got this Alexander.” He whispered for his ears only.

Alec turned to Ellen and smiled.

“I’m gay,” He said proudly, and the audience gasped. “For years I’ve been forced, firstly by my parents and then by my record label to live a lie, to deny who I am and to suppress my feelings.”

“I’m not living my life like that anymore, I’m proud of who I am, I deserve to love who I want regardless of their gender,” Alec said determinedly.

Ellen stood and moved to give Alec a big hug, then pulling Magnus into the hug too. The audience erupted into cheers.

After everyone calmed down and took their seats, Ellen couldn’t stop beaming.

“You’re starting a charity, tell us about it.” Ellen said smiling widely.

“It’s still in the planning stages but I want to give back and I want to help those who find themselves abused, alone and scared all because of their sexuality. My siblings and I are donating all our royalties from the new album to get the charity off the ground.”

“And you’re naming it in honour of your little brother?”

“As most of you know we lost Max in a tragic accident, so we plan to name the charity the Max Lightwood Foundation.”

“That definitely sounds like a charity worth supporting, you can count on me to help out.” Ellen promised.

“I believe you’ve got a special treat for us all?” She said to Alec. “You’re performing your new song for us.”

“I am,” Alec said smiling as crew members brought out a piano.

Alec moved to sit at the piano that had been set up just off to the side and the lights in the room were dimmed putting him in a spotlight.

Magnus sat on the edge of his seat, Alec had said this one was very personal to him, so Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what it was about.

Alec looked down at the keys, steeling himself, this would be the first time he’d have played _‘Alone’_ to anyone besides his siblings, Simon and Maia, and they had all loved the song. Izzy had hugged her brother fiercely, know exactly who he’d written about, Alec just hoped that he’s was doing the right thing, playing this live on Ellen before explaining it to Magnus.

As the music started, Magnus was captivated by Alec, Alec looked up at him and held eye contact as he began to play, it was as if they were the only two people in the room and Alec was performing just for him.

_I hear the ticking of the clock_  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though

_Alone_  
  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

Alec knew he should have been looking out at the audience and into the cameras, but he couldn’t look away from Magnus. His heart was beating so fast, it took all this concentration to control his breathing as he sang. He watched the emotions play over Magnus’ face and in that moment he allowed to let himself hope that Magnus felt the same way. He was utterly and hopelessly in love with the man.

_You don't know how long I have wanted_  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

_Till now I always got by on my own_  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone

Alec closed his eyes as he finished singing, hearing the audience cheer and applaud. When he opened his eyes he saw that Magnus wasn’t where he’d been seated, he glanced around and couldn’t see him at all. Alec’s heart sunk.

Ellen was talking to him, and Alec smiled not really hearing her words. He stood as if in a dream and made his way off camera. Crew members busied themselves to remove the piano, and Alec just stood there not sure what to do. Had he really messed everything up?

Magnus hadn’t meant to feel so much for Alec, he’d tried so hard to ignore his growing feelings as he never imagined that Alec could ever reciprocate them, Magnus felt like he’d won the lottery. He needed to get to Alec.

Alec heard someone shifting behind him and turned to find Magnus standing there looking at him, uncertainty in his eyes.

They just stood looking at each other for what felt like hours but was mere seconds.

“Alexander . . .I . .” Magnus started to speak, but Alec cut him off.

“I love you,” Alec blurted out, not able to help himself. “More than I ever thought possible. Magnus, I want my life with you in it. I know I’m damaged and I come with a lot of baggage, so if you don’t feel the same, then I hope we can still be friends . . .” Alec rambled on, and Magnus stood there in shock for a moment before finding his words.

“I don’t want to be your friend,’ Magnus said his voice shaky.

Alec’s face dropped, his heart ached in his chest, his confession had messed everything up. Magnus watched Alec’s reaction to his words and suddenly realised that Alec had no idea what he meant and Magnus cursed himself.

Taking Alec’s face in his hands, Magnus lifted his head until their eyes met. “Alexander, we all have baggage and who isn’t a little damaged, but I don’t want to be your friend,” Magnus said again softly. “I want more, so so much more.”

Alec looked at Magnus confused for a split second then all thoughts were gone as Magnus pulled him in and kissed him with everything he had.

Magnus felt Alec’s shocked breath play over his face as he moved in to kiss him passionately. Alec stood there unmoving for a moment before he melted against Magnus and Magnus couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

Magnus ran his tongue along the seam of Alec’s lips, and they both moaned as Alec opened and Magnus’ tongue licked into his mouth. Alec’s arms pulled Magnus impossibly close and they kissed until they were both desperate for air.

They broke apart for a moment gasping, before diving back in, this time Alec pulling Magnus into a lip bruising kiss. They held each other close, arms wrapped tightly as they lost themselves in each other.

One of the off-screen cameramen caught Alec and Magnus’ moving towards each other again and was about to lift his camera to film the exchange when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“No,” Ellen said, and the cameraman shook his head understanding.

They both turned to leave, giving Alec and Magnus their private moment together.

“So you don’t want to be my friend?” Alec asked a little breathless as they broke apart again.

“I don’t want to be only your friend,” Magnus explained. “I want to be your friend, your lover, your . . .”

“Boyfriend?” Alec blurted out hopeful.

“Boyfriend,” Magnus said as if testing the word. “Now that is a label I would wear proudly!”

Alec moved in to kiss Magnus again, but Magnus stopped him, holding a finger up to his lips. “And for the record, Alexander, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Alec sang is Alone, originally preformed by Heart. I actually love this song and if anyone has ever heard it played on piano without all the 80's glam you'll know what i'm talking about. Credit for Alone: Songwriters: Billy Steinberg / Tom Kelly Alone lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend some time together in LA. Time jump to 4 weeks into the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thank you for being so patient, real life has been beyond hectic but I have finally finished the first Epilogue. 
> 
> There is a smutty scene at the end of this chapter so please be warned. If that's not your thing please skip the last part. I actually deleted and rewrote that scene about a half dozen times. Those of you who have read my other fics know that I'm definitely not against writing smut but I just didn't want to ruin this fic and I wasn't sure I could do Alec and Magnus' first time justice. Hopefully, it's not too horrible!
> 
> I am hoping to have the last chapter up in the next few weeks, it's not going to be very long and it will be wrapping up a few open ends. I've actually started the next fic in the series because the idea wouldn't leave me alone and I really like it, hope you will too but more on that soon!
> 
> Thank you as always for the incredible support you have all given me and sorry I didn't reply to all your comments like I usually try to do. Please know I read each and every one of them and they all leave me feeling warm and fuzzy and fuel my creative soul. 
> 
> Big hugs to you all!

Alec and Magnus stood wrapped around each other backstage at Ellen until they realised they’d picked up an audience. Blushing wildly, they both made their way back to the green room that had been set aside for guest.

They were sitting close, smiling at each other when Ellen walked in beaming at them.

“Great show Alec, we’re getting amazingly positive feedback from the audience and social media.”

“I’ve been a little distracted to look,” Alec admitted blushing.

“I figured,” Ellen said smirking. “Congratulations to the both of you.”

“Thank you,” they said in unison.

“I need to get back to work, we film a second episode on Thursdays, but it was great having you on the show, and you have to promise to come back with Izzy and Jace once the album drops.”

“I promise, thank you, Ellen,” Alec said giving her a hug.

“You take care of each other,” Ellen said hugging Magnus before leaving.

“Did you want to head back to the hotel?” Alec asked, “Or is there somewhere else you’d like to go?”

“I think some alone time with you would be perfect Alexander,” Magnus said smiling before moving in to kiss Alec once again.

The studio organised them a car, and they were back at their hotel in no time. Walking into the hotel they held hands, beaming at each other, obviously to the looks they were getting from people in the lobby, guests and staff alike.

When they entered their suite, they made a beeline for the lounge and remained wrapped around each other for what seemed like hours.

They were still wrapped around each other when Magnus felt something vibrating.

“I think you’re vibrating,” he said to Alec as they broke apart.

“My phone,” Alec laughed pulling it out of his pocket. He had put it on silent earlier.

He had 6 missed calls and about a dozen text messages from family and friends.

“Izzy,” Alec said.

“You should probably call her back,” Magnus said snuggling into his side.

Alec dialled Izzy, and she picked up after the first ring.

“It’s about time,” She said sounding a little annoyed. “Everyone is dying to talk to you put me on speaker.”

“Sorry, Izzy,” Alec said before doing as instructed.

“We are so proud of you,” Everyone screamed, and Magnus burst into giggles.

“If you couldn’t tell we’re all here, Jace, Mum, Simon, Clary, Maia, Hodge and Raphael. We all watched Ellen together.”

“So is Malec a go?” Jace yelled.

“Malec?” Alec asked confused.

“Your ship name, Magnus and Alec, Malec,” Izzy explained.

“That’s ridiculous Izzy.”

“I like it,” Magnus laughed.

“Oh no it’s not, my dear brother, social media is on fire, Malec is trending like crazy.”

“How do they even know about us already?” Alec asked.

“Are you kidding? Alec the way the two of you were looking at each other while you were singing, I think everyone was surprised that you didn’t jump each other then and there.”

Alec blushed brightly, and Magnus burst into laughter.

“When are you coming back home, we want to go out and celebrate.”

“Actually we won’t be back until Sunday,” Magnus said. “Alec has promised to take me to Disneyland.”

“Really?” Clary yelled excitedly.

“Yep, Magnus has never been.”

“Why haven’t you taken me to Disneyland?” Clary asked Jace.

“You never asked.” He said laughing.

“We have news,” Jace said excitedly. “I finally did it, and Clary said yes!”

“About time, congratulations.”

“I’m rethinking my decision now,” Clary teased.

“I will take you to Disneyland for our honeymoon babe,” Jace said.

“Which one?” Clary asked excitedly.

“Every single one,” Jace promised.

“I love you.” Clary squealed.

There was the sounds of a grunt and then laughter.

“Clary just threw herself at your brother,” Maryse said into the phone. “She may have caused him an injury.” She laughed.

“I am happy for you both and so proud of you Alec, family dinner on Sunday night and I expect both of you there.”

“Thanks, mum,” Alec said.

“And we will be there,” Magnus said smiling widely.

“Call Cat,” Raphael yelled out. “She will kill you if she hears about you and Alec second hand.”

“Will do,” Magnus said smiling widely. Raphael was right, Cat would definitely be upset.

“We love you both,” Maryse said. “Enjoy your time in LA, and we will see you soon.”

“Love you,” Alec and Magnus said into the phone as they hung up.

Alec sat back, he looked worried for a moment.

“Are you OK?” Magnus said sitting beside him.

“Yes, but I was hoping we could keep this, us, under wraps for a little while.”

“Oh,” Magnus said looking a little hurt.

Alec looked at Magnus and realised he hadn’t explained himself well. “It’s not because I don’t want people to know, hell I want to scream it from the highest mountain but I was hoping we could have some time to ourselves first before the media and the fans found out,” Alec explained. “I know you agreed to be my boyfriend Magnus, but it’s not as simple as that, because of my job I don’t get much privacy which will mean that you won’t either.”

“Alexander, I know all that, and I can deal with it, as long as I have you by my side.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and I am not letting anything ruin that, now or ever.”

“I love you, Magnus . . . do you have a middle name?” Alec asked.

“No,” Magnus laughed.

“I love you, Magnus Bane,” Alec said before pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Magnus decided to call Cat when they finally broke apart needing to breathe.

“Hi Cat,” Magnus said.

“Magnus, oh my god, that song,” She said excitedly.

“What can I say, my boyfriend, is very talented.”

The squeal into the phone was so loud that Alec could hear it from the kitchen where he was getting them something to eat and drink.

“Cat,” Magnus said laughing.

“Sorry, I’m so just very happy for you, for you both.”

“Thank you Cat,” Magnus said honestly. “Would you be able to take care of Chairman for a few more days?”

“Of course, you know Madzie adores him,” Cat said.

“We’re going to stay until Sunday, Alec’s taking me to Disneyland,” Magnus said happily.

“I’d better not tell Madzie that, she’ll start pestering Ragnor again.” She laughed.

“I’ll come to pick Chairman up on Sunday evening if that’s OK, I’m going to dinner at Maryse’ so I’ll be over after that.”

“Why don’t you both come over for dinner on Monday night and you can take him home with you then?”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, I have the day off, I might not be as good a cook as you, but I can hold my own.”

“I’ll ask Alec if he’s free and get back to you,” Magnus said.

“It’s fine, I’ll wait, ask him now,” Cat laughed not giving Magnus the chance to chicken out.

Magnus laughed as he walked into the Kitchen.

“Alexander, do you have plans for Monday evening?”

“No, my Mondays wide open at the moment.”

“Dinner at Cat and Ragnor’s place?” Magnus asked.

“Sounds great,” Alec said beaming widely.

“Did you hear that?” Magnus asked into the phone.

“I did, I look forward to seeing both of you then. Have fun in LA.”

“Thanks, Cat, we will and can you thank Ragnor for me.”

“For what?”

“If I hadn’t had this time off, who knows how long it would have taken us to get together,” Magnus said honestly.

“I’m sure you would have figured it out eventually.” She laughed. “Bye, love you.”

“Love you too Cat.”

Alec and Magnus had a little picnic in the lounge eating some of the leftovers from breakfast.

“As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day kissing you, maybe we should go out and do something,” Alec said sighing.

“Could we do something totally cliché and touristy?” Magnus asked.

“Like what?”

“I’ve always wanted to do one of those bus tours of LA, think it might be fun.”

Alec smiled widely, “I’m sure we could find something like that.”

Alec picked up the phone and called the concierge. 10 minutes later they were booked on a private LA night tour starting with a pickup from their hotel at 7 pm. The concierge emailed Alec the details of the tour, and Alec handed his phone to Magnus.

“This sounds like fun,” Magnus said smiling widely.

“Yep it does, and we have a little time before we have to leave.”

“I might shower and change,” Magnus said, deciding that comfy casual clothes might be better.

“Great idea, I think I will too,” Alec smiled at Magnus giving him a quick peck before disappearing into his room.

Magnus sat on the bed in his room and took a deep breath, so much had happened in such a short amount of time and his head was reeling a little. He also couldn’t help but feel like he’d never been happier. When Alec had started singing on Ellen, Magnus felt his heart stop, he knew immediately that Alec was singing to him. All his feelings came bubbling to the surface.

Despite his happiness Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, he’d never been any good at relationships, and he didn’t want to mess things up with Alec. Alec was unique, and Magnus was reasonably sure that Alec was it for him.

Alec took a quick shower and then changed into jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. He ran his hand through his hair, happy to have gotten all the product they’d put into to it at the station out. He’d had to scrub his face twice to remove the makeup. He thought of asking Magnus for a makeup remover wipe, but when he heard Magnus’ shower running, he decided to just try using his facewash.

As Alec laced his shoes, he noticed his hands were shaking, and he couldn’t help but laugh at himself. He’d thought he would never feel as nervous as he had before he’d started singing on Ellen, but he was wrong. Now that he had his man, his nerves were growing. He didn’t have a clue when it came to relationships, and he didn’t want to mess things up.

Alec made his way into the kitchen and was helping himself to some fruit when Magnus walked in and smiled at him widely.

“Hungry?” Magnus asked.

“A little peckish, did you want to eat something before the tour, we still have about an hour and a half.”

“We’ve still got pastries from breakfast and more fruit, think that would tide us over?”

“Definitely,” Alec said.

They threw a few things together and sat at the table together to eat.

Magnus noticed Alec’s hands shaking a little and frowned. “Alexander are you OK?”

Alec let out a small embarrassed laughed. “It’s silly,” he said softly.

“You know you can tell me anything.”

Alec swallowed and looked up at Magnus, “I’m a little nervous,” he explained.

“About?” Magnus asked.

“I’ve never been in a relationship, I have no idea how these things work, I don’t want to mess things up.”

Magnus let out a little laugh. “I’m nervous too, I’ve never been good at relationships. We’ll work this out together.”

Alec beamed at him. “I guess this is new for both of us.”

“Alexander, let’s take things slow, according to Cat the most important thing in a relationship is communication, so as long as we continue to be open and honest with each other, I think we’ll be just fine.”

“I can do that,” Alec said moving in a little closer. Magnus took his cue and pulled Alec into a kiss. This was different from their other kisses, it was sweet and unrushed, and they broke apart, smiling widely at each other.

Alec and Magnus met their tour guide Raul in the lobby of the hotel a little before 7. They made their way into one of the bars and discussed their itinerary for the evening.

Their guide kept eyeing Alec as if he was trying to place his face but he just couldn’t. It wasn’t until they were at the Hollywood walk of fame and Magnus was teasing Alec about the Lightwood’s star that it finally clicked.

“You’re Alec Lightwood?” Raul asked nervously.

“I am,” Alec said shyly.

“Wow,” Raul said happily. “My kids are huge fans. I was trying to place where I knew you from, and it’s from the posters I pass every day in their rooms.”

“It took guts what you did on Ellen,” Raul said. “I know you probably did it for yourself, but you have no idea what a difference something like that will make in the lives of others, especially those who look up to you. Thank you for being such an incredible role model.”

Alec was a little gobsmacked. He had no idea what to say to that.

“He’s pretty amazing isn’t he,” Magnus said proudly, pulling Alec close.

“Would you mind?” Magnus asked handing Raul his phone. Raul happily took some photos of Magnus and Alec in front of the Chinese Theatre and crouching beside the Lightwood star, Magnus beaming and Alec looking a little embarrassed.

They spent the next few hours having Raul take them around LA, Hollywood and Beverly Hills. It was lots of fun, and by the end of the tour, Magnus had hundreds of photos.

“We should definitely come back here to do a little shopping,” Magnus said to Alec as they passed another shoe store.

“I think you need to make appointments for places like this,” Alec said remembering what Izzy usually does.

“I’m sure they’ll open their doors to Alec Lightwood,” Raul laughed.

Raul dropped Alec and Magnus back at their hotel at about 11 pm, but not after taking a few selfies with them to show his kids and with Alec insisting Raul give him his contact details, promising to treat the entire family to the front row and backstage tickets the next time The Lightwoods came to town.

“That was so much fun, it helped that Raul was such a nice guy and wow how does he remember all that?” Magnus said dropping onto the couch.

“He has been doing it for over 10 years, and before that, he was a bus driver,” Alec said smiling as he dropped beside him. “I’m glad we had such a great guide.”

Alec couldn’t help the small yawn that escaped his lips as he slumped back in his seat.

“Tired?” Magnus asked.

“A little.”

“Maybe we should go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, maybe we should,” Alec said a little disappointed. He was tired, exhausted actually but he didn’t want to leave Magnus.

“Give me a second,” Magnus said leaping up and rushing off to his room, leaving a confused Alec in his wake.

Magnus was back a few minutes later, he’d changed into sleep clothes, and his face was free of makeup.

“Come on,” Magnus said holding out his hand to Alec.

Alec took Magnus’ hand and let him guide him into his own room. Magnus took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Get ready for bed,” Magnus said shoving him playfully towards the bathroom.

Alec still has no idea what Magnus had in mind, but he grabbed his own sleep clothes and ducked into the bathroom. He changed quickly, used the toilet and brushed his teeth. When he walked back into his room, the covers of the bed were turned down, and Magnus was sitting there waiting for him patiently.

“What side of the bed do you prefer?” Magnus asked.

Alec blinked at Magnus, not sure what he was asked. “What?”

“What side do you like to sleep on?”

“Oh,” Alec said pointing to the left.

“Great because I prefer the right, so that works out perfectly.”

“You’re sleeping here?” Alec asked. “With me?”

“That was the plan,” Magnus said smiling. “Unless you rather I not.”

“No, no, I’d love that, but I thought we were taking things slow,” Alec said nervously.

“Alexander, I’m here to sleep, and I promise to be the perfect gentleman.”

“I can control myself if you can,” Magnus teased.

Alec laughed and got into bed. “I’ll try my best, no promises.”

Magnus got into bed too and pulled up the covers. They both lay there for a moment smiling at each other before gravitating closer.

“I’ve never slept with anyone before,” Alec giggled snuggling close.

“Honestly, neither have I. Even in my past relationships.”

They snuggled close and talked for a while before both drifting off wrapped around each other.

Magnus woke up early as per usual and snuggled in close to the warm body beside him. As if by reflex Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus even tighter, keeping him close. Magnus sighed happily as he eyes wander over Alec’s face. Alec was so beautiful, his eyes flutter as if he was dreaming and Magnus couldn’t help but think how happy he looked. Magnus felt a warm, calm flood over him, contentment he’d never felt before. He’d never slept the entire night with someone, even when he was dating Camille, he’d get up and go home, or she would go after sex. The thought of waking up in someone’s arms would have freaked Magnus out before, before Alexander. Magnus realised he was going to have a lot of ‘before Alexander’ moments. Raphael would say it’s because he’s finally growing up, but Magnus knew it was because of Alexander, he was the difference.

Magnus felt Alec stir, and he shifted closer, pulling Magnus impossibly close. When Magnus felt Alec pressing closer, he could feel his hardness against his own, and it took everything in him to hold back his groan. When they had discussed going slow, that had also included the intimate part of their relationship. He didn’t want to rush Alec into anything, they had plenty of time.

Alec felt Magnus warm against him and couldn’t help but snuggle closer, it wasn’t until he pressed against Magnus again that he realised how hard he was and that he was pressing against Magnus intimately. Alec’s eyes flew open, and he shifted away from Magnus embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry,’ he mumbled blushing wilding.

Magnus looked at Alec confused and then realised what Alec was sorry about.

“Alexander, you have nothing to be sorry about. I don’t know about you, but I tend to wake up that way, especially when I wake up, and the first thing I see is you.” He said smiling widely.

“We decided to go slow, and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” Alec explained.

“You haven’t and just because you’re excited in my presence doesn’t mean it’s breaking our go slow policy,” Magnus grinned wickedly. “I’m sure you noticed you’re not the only one to wake up excited this morning.”

Alec blushed deeply. Alec had been relieved when Magnus suggested they go slow, it wasn’t that he didn’t want Magnus, he really really did but Alec was worried about disappointing him, and he was still battling with the ghosts in his head that were trying to convince him what he was feeling was wrong. He knew it wasn’t, love wasn’t wrong, and there was nothing wrong with being intimate with the man he loved but he needed to work up to it. Thankfully as always, Magnus understood that and Alec had a suspicion that he wasn’t the only one feeling a little vulnerable. Yes, Magnus had experience, but when it came to relationships, this was all a bit new to both of them.

Magnus pulled Alec back into his arms. “You’re so warm.”

“I tend to run a little hot,” Alec admitted.

“You’re more than a little hot.” Teased Magnus.

“Says the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

It was Magnus’ time to blush. “I’m sure you’re exaggerating there Alexander.”

“Not in the slightest, it was the first thought that popped into my head when he first met,” Alec said blushing slightly before pulling Magnus into a sweet kiss.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s ear, and Alec shivered. He’d never get tired of hearing Magnus tell him that.

“I love you too, so so much.”

They lay cuddling and kissing until both their tummies started rumbling.

“We should get up and grab breakfast,” Alec said. “We have a big day planned.”

“I’m so excited,” Magnus said practically jumping out of bed.

They both showered and changed before meeting in the kitchen. Alec had ordered pancakes and waffles for breakfast. When Magnus walked into the kitchen, he was on the phone with Izzy.

“Thank you, Izzy, for organising that for me,” He said into the phone.

“Any time, have fun!”

Alec smiled as Magnus wrapped his arms around him. “This looks delicious.”

“I didn’t order quite so much this morning,” Alec laughed.

They ate in the dining room sitting as close as possible.

“Izzy has booked us lunch at Club 33 for about 1.30 pm, I hope that’s OK.”

“Isn’t that almost impossible unless you’re a member?” Magnus asked surprised.

“I am a member,” Alec laughed. “Jace, Izzy and I all have memberships. We did a series of special benefit concerts for Disney, and they gifted us memberships.”

“You do that a lot don’t you? I’ve noticed your name linked to over a dozen charities in the last few years.”

“I like to give back, and I’m in the position to do so.”

“You’re a good man Alec Lightwood.”

“I try to be,” Alec said smiling.

Magnus’ phone was buzzing quietly on the table, and Alec couldn’t help but look at him curiously.

“It’s social media alerts, my twitter and Instagram accounts are going wild. It seems I didn’t have my Twitter account set for me to approve followers, so I’ve picked up about 100K overnight.” He laughed. “Same with my Instagram. I’ve changed that now but I might have to make new accounts I think.”

“I’m so sorry Magnus,” Alec said. He should have known this would happen and warned him ahead of time.

“It’s fine Alexander,” Magnus said taking his hand in his own. “I’ve actually been reading through the comments and most are so incredibly supportive. There are some negative ones, but that’s to be expected, and honestly, I don’t care what anyone thinks about our relationship but you!”

“I think you can remove all those extra followers,” Alec said picking up his own phone and turning on his notifications.

“I’ll leave them for the time being,” Magnus said. “At the moment we’re news, people will get bored soon enough and move on to the next exciting scandal.”

Alec laughed and pulled Magnus in for a kiss. “Mmmm,” Magnus said. “You taste like strawberries and maple syrup.”

Alec laughed louder, and Magnus pulled him down to kiss him again.

It was just after 10 am when they finally arrived at Disneyland. Alec was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, a leather jacket and a baseball cap and sunglasses. Magnus had toned down his appearance too, opting for black skinny jeans and a dark red t-shirt, his own leather jacket and sunglasses. There was no way he was going to wear a cap and ruin his hair.

As they stood in line waiting to buy tickets, they could hear murmurs around them, a few people were looking at them curiously, but no one dared approach.

“Can I help you,” The bored ticket seller asked.

“Two adults please,” Alec said.

The ticket seller looked up at Alec and gasped.

“You’re Alec Lightwood.” He said as quiet as possible.

“Umm, yes,” Alec said noticing that there was a little bit of a crowd forming around them.

“Please wait, sir,” the seller said picking up a phone.

A moment later a security guard and a very official looking man appeared. “This way please Mr Lightwood.”

Alec took hold of Magnus’ hand, and they followed the men and soon found themselves entering the park from an alternative entrance.

“We really didn’t want special treatment,” Alec said a little embarrassed.

“We understand Mr Lightwood, but for your safety and that of our other guest it might be easier if we organise a VIP tour and guide.”

Alec shook his head, he understood their reasoning. He remembered the time they’d been mobbed inside the park a few years ago and had to leave early.

“Of course,” Alec said pulling out his credit card. “Please charge my card.” The man took off only to return a moment later and hand Alec back his card.

“Disneyland has VIP tours?”

“Yep, it’s not exactly the authentic Disney experience, but at least we’ll be able to get on the rides and look around without too much trouble. I’m sorry.”

“Pfff, you’re apologising for what? For a guided tour around Disneyland and skipping the cue on the rides?” Magnus laughed. “Yep, you’re a horrible boyfriend.”

“OK when you put it like that, it doesn’t sound so bad.” Alec laughed.

Magnus pulled Alec close and kissed him sweetly.

A moment later they were joined by a very bubbly young woman.

“We will leave you in Rebecca’s capable hands.” The men said and left.

“Hi I’m Becca, It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Lightwood and Mr Bane,” She said happily, glancing at the tablet in her hand. “I see you have a reservation for lunch at 1.30, so I’ll make sure to get you to the club by then but did you have a plan for what you wanted to do the rest of the day?”

“Firstly it’s Alec and Magnus,” Alec explained smiling. “Magnus has never been to Disneyland, what do you suggest?”

“Do you enjoy rides?” She asked.

“Love them,” Magnus said happily.

“Well then, let’s come up with a plan. Do you mind getting wet?”

“Not at all,” Magnus said excitedly.

“Are you concentrating on just the one park today?”

“I don’t think we have time to do both,” Alec said. “But we will definitely be back and next time set aside a few days.”

“Good idea,” Becca said. “Let’s concentrate on Disneyland Park for today, are we into Star Wars?”

“Of course,” Alec said. “Who isn’t?”

Magnus looked around sheepishly.

“Please don’t tell me you don’t like Star Wars,” Alec asked.

“I love the original movies, but I have to admit I haven’t really watched any of the new ones, not after those 3 horrible abominations they made.”

“Magnus, you’re missing out, add that to our list to do,” Alec said.

“He’s right, you really are missing out.” Becca giggled. “You two are so cute together.”

Alec blushed.

“I know it’s not very professional of me but I love your music and your appearance of Ellen yesterday was brilliant.” Becca pulled up her sleeve to show off her small rainbow heart tattoo. “My girlfriend and I watched it on YouTube last night. It’s everywhere at the moment, they’ve stopped trying to pull it for copyright reasons.”

Alec blushed even deeper, and Becca slipped back into professional mode.

“Now that I’ve gushed like a teenager, let’s get started, we have a fun day ahead,” Becca took off, and Alec and Magnus almost had to run to keep up.

“She moves quick for such a little thing,” Mangus laughed.

As they walked around the park, Becca regaled them the history of the different sites and stories, as they reached a ride, she would take them to the side of the line and through to another entrance. Magnus felt a little guilty at first about skipping the line, but he soon got over it, having too much fun to care.

Before they knew it, it was time for lunch and Becca lead them to Club 33.

“I’ll meet you back here at about 3 pm,” She said. “Is that suitable?”

“You’re not joining us?” Alec asked.

Becca looked at Alec confused.

“Umm no,” She said shyly.

“You’re not allowed?”

“I’m not entirely sure, no one’s ever asked before.”

Alec turned to the hostess at the door. “Our guide Becca will be joining us for lunch.” He said matter of factly.

“Of course Mr Lightwood,” She said smiling and winked at Becca who rolled her eyes at her.

They were lead to a table and took a seat. Becca looked around nervously.

“You know the hostess?” Magnus asked having noticed their unspoken interaction.

“Girlfriend,’ Becca said smiling widely.

“Did you meet at the park?” He asked curiously.

“We did, we’d see each other every now and then when we started work and finished and then one evening I was out with friends at a local bar, and Rita was there, we started talking and just never stopped.”

“I love those sorts of love stories,” Alec said grinning at her.

“Not as cool as yours,” She said smiling.

“We do have an awesome getting together story don’t we?” Magnus said happily.

“We do,” Alec said taking his hand in his and holding tight.

Lunch was fun, Becca told them stories about Disney, Alec told touring stories, and Magnus told stories of his travels. After lunch, they visited Tomorrowland and the Star Wars sections of the park, grabbed a quick dinner at one of the concession stands and watched the fireworks. By the time the park was closing, they were all exhausted.

“Becca, we can’t thank you enough for making this an incredible day,” Magnus said fondly.

“Honestly, it’s been a wonderful day for me too, not all our VIP’s are as wonderful as you two.”

“Do you usually work such a long day?” Alec asked.

“Not always, but I didn’t mind doing a double shift today.” She said honestly.

“Are we able to request tour guides?” Alec asked.

“I believe you are,” Becca said smiling.

“Great,” said Alec. “Because you’ll definitely be seeing us again as soon as we can get some time off.”

Alec took Becca’s details and asked if she knew who they needed to talk to about weddings at Disneyland Park. Becca looked at him in surprise.

“Oh, not for us,” Alec said quickly. “Not yet anyway, my brother Jace.”

“Oh yes, it’s all over Twitter, he got engaged to that artist didn’t he.”

“Clary, yes they did, finally.”

Becca scrolled through her tablet and gave Alec a number to call.

Alec and Magnus grabbed a cab as they bid Becca farewell and Alec found himself almost drifting off as they drove back to their hotel.

“Straight to bed for you Mr,” Magnus teased as they made their way into their suite.

Alec smiled as he stifled another yawn. “I’m sorry.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Magnus said pulling him into the room.

They both quickly got changed and slipped into bed together snuggling close.

“Did you have fun today?” Alec asked yawning.

“I had a wonderful day Alexander, thank you.”

“I had fun too,” Alec said before moving forward to kiss Magnus sweetly.

“Do you think Madzie will like her present?” Magnus asked. He had bought Madzie the cutest princess outfit he could find.

“Are you kidding, she’s going to love it,” Alec said kissing Magnus again.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and deepened the kiss.

“If you keep that up, you’re going to wake me up.” Alec laughed.

“I had better behave myself then,” Magnus said. “We need sleep.”

“We do, plenty of time for that in the morning.”

“I’ll hold you to that Alexander.”

“Please do!”

The next morning Alec and Magnus were lying in bed, kissing, cuddling and talking when Alec’s phone started to ring. Alec smiled as he saw Hodge’s number come up.

“Good morning Hodge,” Alec said happily as he answered.

“Morning Alec, hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“No, not at all.”

“Enjoying your time in LA?”

“We are,” Alec said honestly, it was shaping up to be the best vacation he’d ever taken. “We had a wonderful day at Disneyland yesterday.”

“Spotting’s of you and Magnus are all over social media,” Hodge laughed. “Which actually brings me to the reason for my call, sorry to go all manager on you but I’m being hounded for an official statement, what do you want me to do?”

Alec thought for a moment, “Leave it to me, I’ll post something this morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Alec said smiling. “And if you want to put out a formal statement afterwards, then that’s fine. Something like what you released when Jace and Clary became official will be fine.”

“Ok then, will do, enjoy the rest of your time in LA and I’ll see you at dinner on Sunday.”

“See you then Hodge,” Alec said ending the call.

Alec turned to Magnus as smiled wickedly. “What do you say to breaking the internet?”

“What?” Magnus laughed.

“Hodge is being hounded for an official statement about our relationship, but I think a picture can tell a thousand words,” Alec said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You have a wicked streak,” Magnus laughed. “I love it!”

“I love you,” Alec said pouncing on Magnus and kissing him passionately.

Magnus was stunned for a moment before giving himself up to the kiss and returning it with just as much passion.

“I love you too Alexander,” He said a moment later a little breathless.

Alec lifted his phone and Magnus panicked.

“I’m a mess,” he exclaimed.

“You look beautiful,” Alec said as he snuggled in close.

Alec took 3 shots of them laying together. The first showed them smiling widely at the camera, the second showed them staring at each other looking completely smitten, and the third showed them kissing sweetly. The shots looked amazing and very intimate, it was obvious they were in bed together and that neither of them was wearing a shirt.

“What you do think?” Alec asked as he showed Magnus the photos. “We look good together.”

Magnus had to admit that despite the messy hair and the flushed cheeks, they both looked perfect in the shots. “We do. You’re not concerned that they look so intimate?”

“No, but I won’t post them if you don’t want me to too.”

“I’m fine with them if you are Alexander,” Magnus said honestly.

Alec smiled widely and posted all 3 pictures to his Twitter and Instagram accounts with a straightforward statement, ‘It’s official we’re in love’.

“That should do it,” Alec laughed.

As both their phones started to announce notification after notification, they giggled, ignored them and found themselves getting lost in each other once again, tuning out the outside world.

4 weeks later . . .

Alec wandered around the grocery store throwing items into his trolley and crossing them off his list. It was their 4 week anniversary, and he was planning on cooking Magnus dinner tonight. In fact, he had an entire romantic evening planned.

Despite their declaration to go slow, Alec and Magnus hadn’t spent a night apart since he appeared on Ellen. They alternated between staying at Magnus’ and Alec’s, and they couldn’t be happier. They’d had a few relationship teething problems like most couples do but they always talked and never let anything go unsaid between them, and they had settled into a comfortable routine.

Alec knew that things wouldn’t always be this perfect and that once the album dropped and he started touring, they wouldn’t be able to spend all their free time together, but he knew that they’d get through it all together. Both of them completely committed to making their relationship work.

Their relationship was moving full steam ahead, and Alec had decided it was time for the intimate parts of their relationship to move forward too. He had to admit the go slow in the bedroom was leaving him frustrated and a little on edge. Which was why he was now standing in the personal care aisle of the store staring at condoms and lubricant and suddenly feeling very out of his depth.

Alec hated that his cheeks flared so brightly at the thought of making love with Magnus. It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared any intimate moments. They had had countless lazy mornings in bed where they had laid together and explored each other's bodies, they’d shared showers where it had all gotten too much for each of them, and they’d stroked each other to completion. And then there was that very morning where they’d both woken up and their kisses as started to get out of control, and Magnus had stroked their cocks together, both of them coming hard and painting their stomachs and chests. The memory of it causing Alec to shiver at the pleasure of Magnus’ hand on him.

Alec grabbed a box of condoms, knowing what size they needed, but he had no idea which lube to get and was a little perplexed at how many different types there were. Embarrassed as he saw someone turning into the aisle, he grabbed the one closest to him and threw it into his cart before rushing off.

Alec was looking at the steaks when he heard someone approaching and looked up to find Eliza making her way over to him.

“If it isn’t my favourite pop star,” She teased as she walked forward.

“I thought Izzy was your favourite?” He laughed.

“Oh right, I forgot.” She giggled as she pulled Alec in for a hug.

“Where is your handsome man?” Eliza asked.

“Magnus is at work at the moment,” Alec explained.

“You could have phoned your order in,” She said giving Alec’s cart a once over.

“I want to make something special for Magnus for dinner tonight,” Alec said blushing slightly.

“I never thought I’d see the day,” She said happily. “You’ve come so far Alec, I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” Alec said honestly. It meant so much the support he’d gotten from his family and friends over the last month. It had actually blown him away.

“So what are you planning on making?” She asked.

“I’m still learning to cook, but Magnus says I cook a great steak, so I was thinking baked potatoes, roasted vegetables and steaks maybe,” he explained.

“We have some wonderful fresh green prawns just in, you could make it surf and turf,” She said. “Garlic prawns with steak going wonderfully.”

“That sounds delicious,” Alec said smiling.

Eliza helped Alec choose two New York strips before walking over the fish section with him. Carlos stood behind the counter smiling at them.

“Good morning Alec,” he said.

“Morning Carlos.”

“Carlos, can Alec have about 600 grams of the green prawns?” Asked Eliza.

As Carlos got to work, Eliza ducked behind the counter and grabbed a pen and paper. She quickly jotted down the recipe for the prawns for Alec.

“You can make it creamy or not, that’s up to you,” She said as she passed Alec the recipe.

“Which would be better with the steaks?”

“Not creamy,” Carlos said as he handed Alec the prawns.

“He’s right, for a change,” Eliza said jokingly.

They left Alec to get the rest of the items on his list and Alec finally made his way to the checkout. It wasn’t until he was placing things on the conveyor belt that he remembered about the intimate items he was purchasing. He blushed wildly as Eliza picked up the condoms and scanned them. Picking up the lube, she turned the bottle over and pouted.

“I’ll be right back,” She said taking off with the bottle, leaving Alec standing at the checkout confused and embarrassed.

“This one is much better,” She said showing him the bottle. She scanned it and placed it into one of the bags. “Nothing to be embarrassed about dear, safe sex is important.”

Alec nodded his head in agreement but couldn’t help blushing deeply.

As Eliza totalled up Alec’s purchases, he remembered that he had wanted to get a bottle of wine for Magnus.

“I forgot the wine,” Alec said sadly.

“Something to have with dinner?” She asked.

“Yes, Magnus enjoys a glass or two at dinner every now and then,” Alec explained. Eliza knew that Alec didn’t drink.

“We just got a couple of his favourites back in,” She said smiling, lifting the phone by the counter.

“Can you get me a bottle of one of the red’s Magnus enjoys?” She said into the phone, and a few moments later Carlos walked over with two bottles.

“Which one?” He asked holding them up.

“Either would be good,” Eliza told Alec.

“I’ll take both, it won’t go to waste. I’m sure.”

Alec paid for his groceries and bid Carlos and Eliza goodbye, promising to bring Magnus with him next time. Magnus had actually fallen in love with the small store and was amazed at how much they stocked. They enjoyed coming into the store and shopping together.

Alec was busy in the kitchen, making sure everything was on schedule when he heard the doorbell. He knew that it couldn’t be Magnus because Magnus had a key, but he was confused as to who it was as he hadn’t heard the intercom.

Alec looked through the peephole to find the last person he expected to see standing on the other side of his door. For a moment he contemplated not opening the door but decided it was best to find out what he wanted instead of having it play on his mind for the rest of the night.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked as he opened the door. Robert looked like shit, but Alec couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You’ve been ducking my calls, we need to talk,” Robert said pushing his way into the apartment.

Alec stepped back but only slightly, not wanting his father to move further into his space. He was confused by his comment because he hadn’t received any call from his father, which he had initially thought as strange, but he’d let the thought slip from his mind as he’d been happier without hearing from him.

“You need to stop all this foolishness, drop your civil case against Valentine Morgenstern,” Robert said sternly

“Why should I?” Alec

“You’re ruining my reputation, my business,” Robert said raising his voice.

“Did you know what he had planned for me?” Alec asked.

Robert couldn’t make eye contact.

“Did you?” Alec demanded.

“Not at first,” Robert said honestly.

“But you did? Afterwards?”

“Yes.”

“When?” Alec asked angrily.

“What?” Robert said uncomfortably.

“When did you know?”

“Before you went to the police station with your mother.”

Alec felt the rage bubble up inside him, he clenched his fist, wanting to hit something, hit his father but there was no way he would ever do that, he would not turn into his father.

“So you let me get arrested, go through all that because you didn’t want to lose Morgenstern as a client?” Alec asked trying to remain calm.

“He’s a friend.”

“I’m your son!” Alec yelled not able to control his anger and hurt.

“I knew you’d be alright, Maryse would never let anything happen to you,” Robert said. “Forget all that, forget all this foolishness, we need to move forward, get back on track.”

“Foolishness? Living my life my own way is foolishness?”

The door to the apartment opened, and Alec could hear laughter. Magnus and Isabelle stepped inside, and they froze as they saw Alec and Robert standing there, the tension between them so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Robert looked at his daughter and Magnus and sneered.

“You just haven’t met the right woman,” he said.

“That’s because the right woman is a man. I’m gay dad, I like men, only men.”

Robert’s face turned bright red as he looked from his son to Magnus.

“It’s all that queer's fault.” He spat out.

Alec was fuming. “Don’t you dare use that word in my presence again, and Magnus has nothing to do with this. I’ve always been gay, and I always will be, deal with it.”

“You were fine until he corrupted you.”

“Fine? Fine, really?” Alec said in disbelief. “There was nothing fine about me.”

“Magnus has done nothing but support me, love me, the only person you have ever loved is yourself.”

“That’s a lie, and you know it,” Robert growled.

“Do I? Really? If you loved me you would never have laid a hand on me, you would have listened and tried to understand me, instead of dragging me through hell all because of your insane idea about not tarnishing the family name. The only person who’s done that is you!”

They all stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

“You should leave.”

“Alexander see reason.”

“Don’t call me that, you don’t have the right to call me that.” Alec snapped.

“I’m your father,” Robert yelled.

“Then act like it and leave,” Alec said moving towards the door and opening it.

Robert dropped his head, looking a little deflated and the old Alec would have felt sorry for him but the new Alec didn’t, not one iota.

“Just think about what we discussed,” Robert said as he walked past Alec.

“There is nothing to think about. Morgenstern will get what he deserves and so will you.” Alec said practically slamming the door behind him.

Alec stood looking at the door for a moment calming himself before pulling up a smile and turning towards Magnus and Izzy.

“Sorry about that,” He said softly. “What have you got there?” For the first time, he noticed that Magnus and Izzy were carrying garment bags.

Magnus placed his bags gently on the couch and moved towards Alec pulling him in close. “Are you OK?”

“I’m fine Magnus,” Alec said honestly. “Better than I expected in fact. Nothing that man can say will ever hurt me again. I’m just sorry you had to hear any of it.”

“Don’t worry about me, darling, I’ve been called much worse in my time,” Magnus said smiling at him.

Izzy smiled at the two of them, seeing Alec and Magnus together made her heart soar. They were made for each other, and she was so grateful to whatever gods were responsible for them finding each other.

“What’s in the bags?” Alec asked again.

“Come look,” Magnus said excitedly.

Izzy placed her bags on the couch and gave Alec a quick hug. “Love you, Alec.”

“Love you too Izzy.”

Magnus and Izzy excitedly showed Alec costume after costume. Tomorrow was Madzie’s birthday party, and she had settled on a fairy tale theme after receiving Magnus’ gift. She had adored the Belle costume.

“Is that a mermaid costume?” Alec asked as they opened the first bag.

“Yep,” Izzy said laughing.

“Let me guess, Clary, Aerial?” Alec said.

“Exactly right.” Magnus laughed and then showed him Jace’s costume. “He’s going as Prince Eric, but he refuses to wear the wig.”

“Yes, well that sounds like Jace.”

Izzy unzipped another bag and pulled out a gorgeous costume.

“Yours?” Alec asked.

“Of course, like I was going to be anyone else other than Princess Jasmine.”

Izzy had always loved Aladdin, it was one of her favourites.

“Simon is going as the genie and Raphael is going as Aladdin.” She said excitedly.

“So what are we wearing?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Well since Madzie is Belle, I got us two prince costumes,” Magnus explained.

“Shouldn’t one of us be dressed as the beast?” he asked.

“I thought about that but the costume looked way too hot, and it would be a crime to cover up either of our pretty faces,” he laughed.

Magnus showed Alec their costumes and Alec chose the one with a sword.

“Told you,” Izzy laughed. “You owe me a new makeup pallet.”

“You made a bet over what costume I would choose?” Alec asked.

“Izzy was adamant you’d want the one with the weapon, but I disagreed. Obviously, I don’t know you as well as I thought,” Magnus said giggling.

“Come on Magnus, swords are cool, not as cool as a bow or lightsaber but still cool.”

Magnus shrugged and laughed.

“Something smells wonderful,” Magnus said, and Alec remembered he needed to check dinner.

Alec rushed into the kitchen, turning off the oven and making sure everything else was OK.

“Isabelle, will you be joining us?” Magnus asked.

Izzy looked at Alec and smiled. “Sadly I have plans,” she said. “Maybe next time.”

Alec looked relieved, and Izzy smirked. She knew what Alec had planned and didn’t want to spoil it for him. It had taken Alec all his courage to discuss his sex life with his sister but after they’d talked Alec had felt so much better and had proceeded to plan for tonight.

“Hot date?” Magnus teased.

“Yep,” Izzy said not giving anything away.

“Simon or Raphael?” Alec asked.

“Both actually,” She said shyly and noticed Alec’s look of concern.

“I know what you’re thinking Alec, and I know what I’m doing, we know what we’re doing. The three of us just click and honestly I don’t think I’ve ever felt this content in a relationship before, we know it’s not conventional, but it works for us.”

“I just don’t want to see any of you get hurt,” Alec added.

“I know, but you have to trust us on this, we’re all adults.”

“I’m happy for you all,” Magnus said honestly. Since meeting Isabelle and Simon, Raphael had been so much happier, and he was pleased for the three of them.

“Right, well I need to get going. We’re leaving all these here, and we’ll come by and get changed here if that’s OK,” Izzy said.

“Of course it is,” Alec said smiling.

“Simon has organised for our instruments to be delivered to the venue tomorrow and has volunteered to set it all up.”

“Madzie is going to be the most popular girl in school after tomorrow,” Magnus said.

Alec, Jace and Izzy were going to perform a small set at Madzie’s party, they’d already gotten a list of her favourite songs from Cat. Madzie had no idea. She knew that Alec, Izzy and Jace were going to be there but not that they’d be playing.

Izzy was about to leave when Alec suddenly remembered something his father had said.

“Izzy before you go, Robert said he’d tried to call me, but I don’t have a record of any calls from him or missed calls,” he said.

Izzy looked at Alec guiltily.

“What did you do?”

“Me, nothing,” she said, “but mum barred his number in your phone on the night you got back from LA.”

Alec knew he should have been angry but honestly, he wasn’t, he knew that his mother had done it out of love and concern for him.

“Don’t be angry at her.”

“I’m not Izzy, I know why she did it,” He explained. “But she should have told me. I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Izzy said hugging them both.

“Good night Isabelle.”

“Night Izzy, love you.” Alec hugged her fiercely.

Magnus walked into the kitchen and looked around. “Wow, you’ve been cooking up a storm,” Mangus said smiling. “What can I do to help?”

“Nothing,” Alec said as he checked on dinner. “Actually,’ Alec said remembering the wine. “You can choose which wine you prefer with dinner.” Alec pointed to the bottles on the counter.

Mangus smiled as he noticed both bottles were favourites of his. “Is today a special occasion?”

“No, not really, though we have been together for 4 weeks now.”

“So it’s our one month anniversary,’ Magnus said excitedly.

“I guess so,” Alec giggled. “I just wanted to have a nice dinner at home with you. This might be our last chance for a little while. Tomorrow is Madzie’s birthday, Sunday it’s dinner at mum’s, and on Monday our album drops, so things are going to be a little hectic.”

“Thank you for being so thoughtful darling,” Magnus said moving in close and pulling Alec into a sweet kiss.

Magnus wasn’t surprised to find that Alec had also set the table and it was decorated with flowers and candles, Alec really had gone all out.

Dinner was wonderful, and Alec made a mental note to thank Eliza for the prawn suggestion, Magnus had loved it. They were both too full from dinner for dessert, so they decided to leave it for a little later and to take their drinks into the lounge.

They soon found themselves on the couch, wrapped up in each other, their kisses getting more and more heated. Magnus had pulled Alec into his lap, he had his hands under Alec’s shirt as they kissed. Alec had himself pressed as close as possible to Magnus, his arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with his hair, as he kissed him over and over, deepening the kisses, letting passion take over.

“Alexander, we should probably stop,” Magnus said a little breathless as their kisses got a little more frantic and they began to grind against each other.

“What if I don’t want to?” Alec asked blushing deeply.

Magnus looked at Alec with wide eyes.

“Magnus, I’m ready to take that next step, if you are,” Alec said honestly, his cheeks aflame.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked.

“As sure as I’ll ever be,” Alec said confidently.

“We don’t need to rush into anything Alexander,” Magnus said.

“We’ve been dating for 4 weeks, I wouldn’t call wanting to make love to my boyfriend after that period of time rushing.”

Magnus giggled. “I guess not, I just don’t want you to regret our first time together if you’re aren’t ready.”

“Magnus I am so very ready, I think I have been for a while now. I even went out and bought condoms and lube.”

“You did?”

“Yes, and it was so embarrassing when Eliza exchanged the lube I initially picked for something else.”

Magnus burst into laughter. “I love that woman.”

“I love you,” Alec said pulling Magnus into a lip bruising kiss.

“Let’s take this into the bedroom,” Magnus said. Alec slid off Magnus’ lap and took his hand pulling him up. Alec led the way into his bedroom and stopped in front of his bed.

“Anytime you want to stop we can,” Magnus whispered.

“Same goes for you,” Alec said sliding his arms around Magnus.

They kissed until they were breathless, both falling onto the bed in giggles. When Magnus’ fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt, Alec stopped him.

“May I?” he asked sweetly.

“Of course,” Magnus smiled widely.

Alec’s face was a picture of concentration as he undid button after button. “Finally,” He exclaimed as he finished and pushed Magnus’ shirt off his shoulders.

Alec moved to pull his shirt over his head, but Magnus stopped him. “I believe that’s my job.”

They laid together, naked chest to naked chest, smiling at each other as they drifted forward into another kiss. Alec ran a hand down Magnus’ side and slid it forward, to slide over his abs and flat stomach.

“How does a lawyer get such amazing abs?” Alec teased.

“Hard work,’ Magnus laughed. “I wonder the same about you, how do you keep yours with the amount you eat?”

“Hard work and genetics,” Alec giggled as Magnus ran his fingers through his chest hair.

“Have I ever told you how sexy your chest is?” Magnus asked as his fingers explored.

“Maybe once or twice,” Alec laughed. Magnus loved mentioning his love for Alec’s chest and his tattoos regularly.

As hands began to explore their conversation slowed and soon they were naked, pressed close to each other, lost in each other.

Alec took hold of Magnus and rolled onto his back, not breaking their kiss. Alec moaned as he felt Magnus’ hard cock pressing against his own. His hands moved over Magnus’ back and moved to cup his ass, as he held him close. Magnus moaned into his mouth, and Alec took that as a good sign.

If Alec was honest with himself, he had no idea what he was doing, he was letting his instincts take control. He knew the mechanics of sex, had even read up on the topic but none of that really prepared you for the real thing. As Magnus shifted above him, Alec let his legs fall open, and Magnus slotted perfectly between them, their hard cocks grinding as they kissed.

Magnus started at Alec’s neck and kissed his way slowly down Alec’s body, exploring every inch of his boyfriend with his mouth and fingers. He was beyond beautiful, and Magnus still found it hard to believe he was his.

Alec’s breath started to come hard and fast, and he couldn’t seem to keep still. Magnus’ mouth had driving him crazy, and when he felt Magnus’ tongue lick over the head of his cock, he was sure his heart stopped.

“Oh god,” Alec moaned out loudly as Magnus took him into his mouth and he felt Magnus laugh around him.

“Just Magnus is fine darling,” Magnus joked letting Alec’s cock fall from his lips before diving back in, sucking him to the root.

Alec wanted to say something smart and funny as a comeback, but he found he couldn’t form words as Magnus started greedily sucking on his cock. No wonder guys loved blowjobs so much if they were all this good.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned his fingers tugging at his shoulder. Magnus immediately stopped moving, opening his eyes to look up at Alec.

“Too much?” Magnus asked concerned. “We can stop.”

“God no, don’t stop, it’s just that . . .” Alec felt the embarrassment bubble up inside him. “I don’t think I’ll last much longer if you keep that up.”

Magnus giggled. “Where did you put the supplies?” He asked.

“Side table,” Alec said pointing to his left.

Magnus shifted off Alec carefully, not wanting to hurt him in sensitive areas and leaned over to grab the box of condoms and lube. He opened the box taking a condom out and tossed it to the side. He pulled the plastic seal off the lube and lay it beside them.

Magnus moved back to Alec, sliding between his legs, leaning forward to kiss him. Alec wrapped his arms around him, and let them roam over his back and down to his ass again. Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips and began to kiss his way to his throat, sucking at the sensitive skin there.

“Magnus,” Alec whined, trying to grind up against him. “Please.”

Deciding this wasn’t the time for teasing, Magnus slid down Alec’s body kissing his way down. He let his tongue slide over his now leaking cock before sucking the head into his mouth causing Alec to arch off the bed.

Letting Alec slip from his mouth, Magnus was about to say something when Alec, in a move that impressed both of them, pulled him upwards, flipping them over, so that Magnus was under him and giggling.

Magnus’ giggles turned to moans as Alec started to kiss his way from his lips and down his chest, over his abs and tummy until he was nuzzling at his thighs. Taking the hint, Magnus opened his legs, letting Alec slide between them.

Alec kissed his way down the inner thigh of one leg and up the other, causing Magnus’ moans to get even louder, taking that as encouragement, he ran his tongue over Magnus’ balls before sucking on them gently. Alec had no idea what he was doing, he was going by instinct, doing what he thought felt good and hoped that Magnus would enjoy it.

By the time Alec’s mouth finally found Magnus’ cock, Magnus was shaking in anticipation. Alec might be inexperienced, but he was a quick learner and had an amazing mouth and tongue. Alec covered Magnus’ cock with hot wet, open-mouthed kisses dragging moan after moan from his boyfriend. When he felt Magnus’ fingers in his hair, he decided it was time to move on and let his tongue and mouth circle the head of his cock before sucking him in deep.

Magnus felt all the blood rush from his body to his cock, and he struggled for breath as he felt his cock hitting the back of Alec’s throat and noticed that his boyfriend didn’t even flinch. Alec sucked greedily on Mangus’ cock taking him deep over and over, and it soon became obviously his boyfriend had no gag reflex, and the thought almost had Magnus tipping over the edge.

Magnus felt his balls start to tighten and he knew he had to stop Alec. He slipped on hand down to his shoulder and squeezed getting his attention, before pulling away from him regrettably.

“Did I do it wrong?” Alec asked confused.

“Dear god no, you did it too right Alexander. That felt incredible, but I won’t last if you keep that up.”

“Oh,” Alec smiled wickedly, letting his tongue lick over the head of Magnus’ cock. “I’d love to taste you.” He said, and Magnus felt his mind short circuit. His sweet innocent boyfriend had such a naughty streak.

“Next time, I promise but that’s not how I want to cum tonight,” Magnus explained.

Magnus searched for the lube and found it handing the bottle to Alec. Alec looked at him confused for a moment and then flushed brightly.

Magnus took Alec’s confusion for hesitation and pulled the bottle back. “Did you want me to prepare myself?” He asked.

“What?” Alec said snapping out of his daze. “No, no, it’s just that. .” Alec blushed again and looked away embarrassed.

“Alexander, if this is too much we can stop, no pressure.”

“It’s not too much, it’s just that . . . I thought, well I wanted to . .” Alec had a hard time getting his words out.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about darling,” Magnus said trying to encourage Alec’s words.

“I want you to make love to me,” Alec said ducking his head in embarrassment as the words slipped out of his mouth.

Magnus felt his heart race, he’d assumed for his first time that Alec would want to top and either way was fine with him when it came to Alec he trusted him with his heart so he knew he could trust him with his body. Knowing that Alec wanted him to top made Magnus giddy.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Alec said determinedly.

“I thought for your first time it would be easier if you topped,” Magnus explained. “I guess we never really discussed preferences before.”

“What do you prefer?” Alec asked finally making eye contact.

“I don’t mind either, but honestly it’s been a long time since I’ve bottomed,” Magnus said.

“I don’t know which I’d prefer, I want to try both, but I want you inside me my first time.”

Magnus felt his cock jerk against his stomach and harden even more, dear god Alec was going to be the death of him. Magnus pulled Alec up and into a kiss, wrapping himself around him and holding him as close as possible.

Alec rolled backwards and once again Magnus found himself on top. Sliding a hand between them, he took hold of their cocks and stroked slowly, causing both of them to moan into the kiss.

Magnus let go of their cocks, and Alec groaned at the loss of Mangus’ hand. Picking up the lube again, Magnus proceeded to kiss his way down Alec’s body. Sitting on his knees between Alec’s legs, he motioned for Alec to spread his legs a little wider and then proceeded to get Alec to bend his legs, his feet flat on the bed so that his hips were tilted upwards slightly.

As Magnus positioned him, Alec left himself floating, with anyone else he would have been beyond embarrassed in this sort of position, open and vulnerable but with Magnus everything was different. He trusted Magnus, heart and soul, and the look on Magnus’ face made him light-headed. He was looking at him like he was the most precious gift he’d ever received.

“Alexander, we’ll go slow, and you need to relax, it will feel strange at first, sting and burn a little but if it gets to be too much or it hurts too much, let me know immediately.”

“OK,” Alec said nodding his head, the anticipation driving him crazy.

Magnus opened the lube and coated his fingers before dropping it to the bed and leaning over Alec to kiss him. Alec gasped against Magnus’ lips as he felt his fingers circle his hole.

“That’s cold,” He murmured.

“It will warm up,” Magnus smiled against his lips and true to his word it started to warm and tingle. Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes confused.

“Eliza gave you a warming lube, smart woman.” He giggled.

Alec laughed, thinking to himself if it would be appropriate to give the woman a gift for swapping out the lube for him because the tingles felt amazing.

When the tip of one of Magnus’ fingers slid into you him, all of Alec’s thoughts disappeared. Alec’s breath puffed out of him, and he tried not the tense. Magnus was right it felt odd but not in a bad way. Magnus slid his finger in and out, pushing a little deeper each time and Alec relaxed his muscles, letting Magnus’ finger all the way inside.

After sliding back and forth a few times, Alec felt a second finger joining the first and the slight sting of himself stretching to accommodate them. Magnus was taking his time, moving his fingers painfully slow and it was driving Alec crazy, but he knew that Magnus was only doing what was best for Alec, to ensure he was correctly prepared.

As a third finger slid inside him and Magnus scissored his fingers, Alec winced, the burn was getting a little more intense, and he tried hard to relax.

“Are you OK?” Magnus asked. “Do you need me to stop.”

“No,” Alec yelled a little too loudly. “Don’t stop.”

Magnus slid his fingers out of Alec, lubing them up further before sliding them back into him slowly. This time he curled his finger just right, and Alec saw stars.

“Christ,” Alec exclaimed, practically arching off the bed.

Magnus giggled.

“Do that again,” Alec begged.

“Feels good?” Magnus asked curling his fingers once more.

“Yes,” Alec managed to say, struggling to keep his breathing under control.

Magnus’ fingers slid in and out of Alec, scissoring him open slowly, brushing against his prostate for what felt like hours. Alec felt like he was on fire, every nerve in his body firing at once.

“Please Magnus,” Alec croaked. “More.”

Magnus realised that Alec was getting close and he was more than ready, so he picked up the condom and rolled it home, coating himself in lube, he shifted over Alec, pulling him into a kiss. Alec instinctively spread his legs wider, giving Magnus the space he needed and tilted upwards.

The feel of Magnus’ cock pressing against his hole took his breath away. Magnus’ eyes were locked with his own and the moment felt like one of the most intimate they’d shared so far. Alec tried hard to relax as Magnus pressed forward, Magnus was thicker and longer than his fingers, and the sting was painful. By the time Magnus bottomed out, Alec’s breath was coming out in little puffs.

Magnus didn’t move, allowing Alec to get used to having him deep inside him. He saw small flashed of pain travel over Alec’s features and when he shifted to slide out, Alec stopped him.

“Wait,” Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus felt Alec’s body squeeze around him, and he almost lost it, his tight heat was incredible, and he knew he wouldn’t last very long at all.

“Move please,” Alec moaned, pulling Mangus in for another kiss. Alec’s tongue licked into Magnus' mouth as Magnus began to move.

Slow at first, Magnus barely moved, rocking back and forth only a tiny bit as he felt Alec relaxing and stretching around him. As Alec’s moans changed, Magnus realised the pain was passing, and he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts.

Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus, causing a change in angle and when the head of Magnus’ cock brushed against his prostate on the next trust, Alec couldn’t help the words that came spilling from his mouth.

“Fuck Magnus, harder.” He moaned over and over, all embarrassment gone.

Spurred on, Magnus shifted, getting onto his knees, dragging Alec forward, holding his hips tightly as he thrust harder and deeper into his body. The slap of skin against skin and their moans filled the room. In this position, Magnus was able to snake his fingers down and take Alec’s cock in hand.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, yes, yes,” Alec moaned over and over as Magnus thrust into him and stroked his cock. Alec arched up and bucked against Magnus lost in the passion of it all.

“Magnus, Mags,” Alec gasped as he felt himself rushing to the edge. “I can’t . .”

“Let go, baby,” Magnus encouraged him, “Cum for me Alexander. I’ve got you.”

Alec threw his head back, screaming Magnus’ name as he came hard, his cum shooting up into the space between them covering both their stomach. Magnus’ thrusts become erratic, his breath coming in loud pants and a few hard deep thrusts later, Alec felt Magnus’ body tense, words Alec didn’t understand fell from his lips, and then Magnus fell on top of Alec spent.

It took Magnus a few moments to realise he was still buried deep inside of Alec and he was laying on top of him. He slowly pulled out causing Alec to wince slightly and shifted to his side, pulling Alec close.

Magnus kissed him deeply until they were both gasping for breath.

“Are you OK?” Magnus asked eventually finding his voice.

“I don’t think I can move, can bone liquefy?”

Magnus giggled. “I hope not.”

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said holding him tight and kissing him sweetly.

“I love you too Magnus, so much.”

“Magnus that was . .” Alec started to say unable to find the words to express how he felt.

“I know, for me too darling.” Magnus smiled at his boyfriend


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine gets what's coming to him and we have a few loose ends tied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Well here is it, the last chapter. I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read my fic, for the kudos and the comments, it means the world to me to have such wonderful support.
> 
> As I've found tends to happen with my fics, what was meant to be a 3 chapter fic, turned into 12. There was so much I wanted to wrap up in this last chapter that I've had to do time jumps to get it all in. I hope it's not too confusing. 
> 
> I've done a proper edit on this chapter so hopefully, there aren't too many mistakes, I noticed so many spelling errors in Chapter 11, and I apologise for that. For some reason, my spell check was ignoring it when I misspelt Magnus. (I'm dyslexic and I tend to swap letters around sometimes). I think I've fixed all those errors now.
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter, it isn't as long as my usual ones but I think I wrapped everything up nicely. 
> 
> Thank you all again for your support, big hugs to you all. Please read the note after the chapter, it contains info on my next fic.

Four months later . . . .

Magnus giggled as Alec kissed his way up his leg.

“How can you not be tired?” Magnus moaned as Alec nudged his legs apart.

“I have you naked in my bed that trumps tired.” Alec murmured against his skin.

The Lightwoods had just played to a sold-out stadium in LA, and they were in the jet on their way back to New York. Magnus knew that Alec was trying to keep his mind busy, not wanting to think about what was coming.

Valentine’s trial started tomorrow, and they had both been called as witnesses. Camille had been working painstakingly for the last five month, and she was beyond confident that Morgenstern would not be walking away from this.

“We really should get some sleep,” Magnus said trying to sound convincing.

“You want me to stop?” Alec looked up at him through his eyelashes, a wicked grin on his face as he flicked his tongue out to lick the head of Magnus’ cock.

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus laughed.

“That’s what I thought,” Alec said as he ducked his head and wrapping his lips around Magnus’ cock.

Alec proceeded to keep Magnus up for the rest of the flight and by the time they reached New York, they were both exhausted but deliriously happy.

“I think you killed me,” Magnus groaned as he pulled on his clothes.

“I’d say sorry, but I really wouldn’t mean it,” Alec said moving in close. “I can’t help myself around you, I can’t get enough.”

“Where has my sweet innocent boyfriend gone?” Magnus teased.

“He grew up and realised what he was missing,” Alec said honestly. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me, I love this version of you too,” Magnus said pulling Alec into a kiss. “Luckily I’m used to functioning without much sleep.”

Paul was waiting at the airport to drive them back to Magnus’ apartment after Hodge had told him that Alec’s place was surrounded by paparazzi.

“Your place is surrounded,” Paul joked. “Your neighbours must hate you.”

“You would think,” Magnus said. “But most think it’s cool to have a celebrity living in their building and they all seem to love Alec.”

Since they’d been dating Magnus had gotten to know the people in Alec’s building. He was always stopped in the foyer for a chat. Alec had found the same in Magnus’ building, especially the people on Magnus’ floor. Alec even had a few residents taking the stairs more often as they’d walk up with him to chat.

“We have about 3 hours before we need to be at the courthouse, did you want to grab a nap?” Magnus asked as they dumped their bags into the corner of his room.

“Honestly I don’t think I could sleep if I tried, but please don’t let me stop you. I might take a shower and work on a few things.”

“OK, but don’t let me sleep longer than an hour and a half.”

Magnus stripped off and slipped into bed while Alec made a beeline for the bathroom.

Just a little over 3 hours later, a nervous Alec was pacing back and forth in one of the waiting rooms at the courthouse.

“Alexander, you need to relax.”

“I know but I can’t.”

“Camille knows what she’s doing, Morgenstern won’t walk away. And once it’s all done, Ragnor is filing the last of the paperwork for the civil case against Morgenstern and Morgenstern records.”

“Do you think I’m making a mistake there?” Alec asked.

“No, not at all.”

“I just think that securing the rights to all our previous works is worth more than what we could get from Morgenstern monetary wise. Not to mention the fact that I hate the idea that he’ll still be able to make money off us if he retains those rights.”

“Alec you don’t have to explain yourself to me, I agree with you and so do Jace and Izzy, we are all 100% behind you.”

“Thank you,” Alec said sitting beside Magnus and taking his hand in his own.

Camille walked into the room smiling confidently.

She frowned as she looked Alec over. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“No not really,” Alec said honestly.

“Magnus you need to take better care of your boyfriend,” She said turning to him. “He’s picking up your bad habits.”

“Trust me that was a habit he had well and truly in hand way before we met, and hello to you too Camille.”

Camille laughed. “You know me, I’m horrible at small talk.”

“Alec, there is no way Morgenstern is walking out of that courtroom a free man, I’ll bet my career on it. Between myself, Ragnor, Magnus and your mother he never stood a chance in hell, no matter how many fancy lawyers he hires.”

“I know, but I just can’t help feeling nervous at seeing him again.”

“You’re not alone,” Magnus said squeezing his hand.

Maryse walked into the room and beamed at her son and Magnus. “Ready to chop the head off a dragon?”

“That’s very graphic Maryse, but I love it,” Magnus laughed.

Magnus left Alec chatting to his mother, as he discussed a few last minute things with Camille.

“Magnus, Raphael is worth his weight in gold, did you read the report he sent?”

“I did,” Magnus said frowning.

“That man has hurt so many people, ruined so many young lives and all for his bottom dollar.”

“You’ll make sure he’ll get what he deserves,” Magnus said confidently.

“I will,” She smiled.

Magnus looked over at Alec and Maryse, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face as Maryse adjusted Alec’s tie.

“I like seeing you like this,” Camille said.

“Like what?”

“Happy.”

“Happy isn’t new to me Camille,” Magnus countered.

“This sort of happiness is,” Camille smiled at him kindly. “It suits you.”

“He’s incredible,” Magnus said. “I don’t know if I deserve him, but I’m not giving him up.”

“You deserve him and so much more Magnus,” Camille said honestly.

“We need to get going,” Maryse said approaching them.

“We do,” Camille smiled, she loved working with Maryse and only wished she’d reconsider and accept a job with the DA’s office.

“Will we be called to the stand today?” Magnus asked. He hadn’t really said anything to Alec, but he knew that this wasn’t going to be a quick case and Morgenstern’s lawyers would be trying to drag it out for as long as possible. 

“We’re pushing to have you both testify today, but we expect the trail to go on for at least a few days, maybe longer,” Camille explained.

“The sooner we can get this over with the better,” Alec said.

Magnus and Alec both took the stand on the first day of the trial, and all in all the case took seven days until the jury finally came back with a verdict. They found Morgenstern guilty on multiple counts and in the end, he was sentenced to eight years with a minimum of five years before he could apply for parole.

To Alec, it didn’t seem like much, considering everything they’d learnt about Morgenstern and his dirty dealings over the last five years but according to his mother, it was the best possible outcome.

Jonathan Morgenstern was given immunity against prosecution for his cooperation in the case, and soon after it was over, he moved to the UK to start over. Over the last few months, he and his sister had slowly been trying to mend their relationship and Clary hoped that with time they could be family once again.

Jeremy Dean ended up receiving two years, in a minimum security prison for his part in the whole affair. He was the only one of the three people involved that showed any remorse whatsoever.

Candice Stone, received a five-year sentence, two years for her part in framing Alec, one year for falsely reporting a crime and two years for slipping the drugs into Alec’s drink. Stone tried to use the defence that she was forced by Morgenstern and Marano to frame Alec, but the jury had seen through her crocodile tears and her insincerity.

Pete Marano initially was sentenced to three years for his part in the affair. An additional three years were added to his sentence for his assault on Dean and subsequent assaults of two officers of the court.

After the trials of all involved and the incredible outcomes, Camille Belcourt was officially sworn in as the new DA for New York, and it was rightly deserved. It had always been her dream, and she’d finally made it!

An unfortunate side effect of the trial was Morgenstern’s lawyers airing the Lightwood’s dirty laundry. Morgenstern had tried to push part of the blame for his actions against Alec onto Alec’s father. Alec couldn’t help but wonder how his father must have felt after hearing the news. He had chosen Morgenstern over his own family and Morgenstern had happily tried to throw him to the wolves.

Once again a new Lightwood scandal hit the headline with Alec as the lead, but this time it almost felt worse because everything they were reporting was true. Someone had leaked documents outlining the abuse Alec had suffered at the hands of his father, both physically and mentally. Magnus was sure it was Morgenstern’s parting shot at Alec, hoping to ruin him, but it had backfired dramatically. The leaked information had had a twofold effect, Lightwood sales had skyrocketed, their popularity hitting record levels and Robert’s business had plummeted causing him to declare bankruptcy and closing the doors on Lightwood and Lightwood.

With Valentine Morgenstern in prison, Jonathan moving to the UK and the numerous lawsuits that the artists signed to Morgenstern records had in the works, Morgenstern records soon folded too. Maia had happily swooped in and picked up some of Morgenstern's more talented artists, making Jade Wolf one of the largest labels in the US.

A month later . . .

“Magnus, please stop,” Alec said chasing after Magnus.

“When were you going to tell me?” Magnus growled.

“I didn’t want to say anything until after the wedding,” Alec explained. “I didn’t expect my mother to bring it up.”

“Who else knows Alec?”

“Only mum,” Alec said his voice shaky, Magnus only ever called him Alec when he was angry or upset.

Magnus turned and stalked towards the window.

“I know you’re angry Magnus,” Alec said quietly.

“I’m not angry.” Magnus snapped.

“Really? You could have fooled me.”

Alec slumped onto a bench and looked up at Magnus, blinking tears away. Magnus grumbled under his breath and turned to Alec, his anger slipping away at the sadness on his face.

“Come here,” Alec said, patting the spot beside him. “Let me explain, please.”

With a sigh, Magnus walked over and sat down beside Alec. Turning towards Magnus, Alec steeled himself, trying to think of what to say to make this better.

“I just don’t understand why you’d let him get away with everything he’s done to you Alexander,” Magnus huffed out not able to help himself.

Alec had chosen not to pursue charges against his father, in return, his father had agreed to never contact him, his sibling and Maryse ever again. Robert was currently licking his wounds, scraping together what funds he could, selling off his assets and leaving the country. No one really cared where he was going, just that he made himself gone. Alec had discussed his decision with his mother, but he’d been holding off until after Jace and Clary’s wedding to tell everyone else. He knew he probably should have told Magnus sooner, but he was scared of what Magnus’ reaction would be.

“The first 12 years of my life were happy,” Alec said after a few moments. “In fact, Robert was loving and supportive, even when I decided I wanted to focus on music not law, he actually seemed proud of me.”

“Robert is very much a product of his upbringing, I was too young to realise it at the time, but both my grandfathers were horrible men. They were bigots, racist and sexist, but as a child, I never saw all that, and I think it is partly because my mother tried to shield us from it, not wanting us to grow up like they had.”

Magnus frowned at Alec and was about to say something when Alec stopped him.

“I know that none of that excuses his behaviour, he was and always will be his own man, and he chose his own path, but it goes a long way towards explaining his behaviour, the way he was conditioned to think. In his mind a woman’s place is behind her man, to do his bidding without question, children are to be seen, not heard and to obey their parents. People of colour aren’t real people at all, only there to be used for service and non-heterosexuals are even lower on the food chain, abominations that shouldn’t exist at all.”

“Nothing we can do or say will ever change him, it’s too ingrained, it’s a stain on his soul. The one thing I did learn growing up was that I never wanted to be like him, I never wanted my siblings to be like him, and I made sure that they weren’t.”

“He can’t hurt me anymore Magnus, and I need to make sure he can’t hurt the rest of my family, my sister, my brother, my mother and the man that I love more than life itself. I just want him gone, to put it all behind us, for us to move on as a family.”

Magnus could understand where Alec was coming from, but he still had a hard time letting go of the anger inside him.

“Alexander, I will let it go, as you wish, but I can’t drop the rest of the case,” Magnus explained. “The corruption that exists in the hospital system needs to be exposed, people with power and money shouldn’t be able to hide their bad deeds.”

“I understand Magnus, and I agree. If it helps even one child, one abused partner, then it’s worth it.”

They sat together in silence for a little longer until they heard the sound of footsteps. Turning they saw Maryse making her way towards them.

“It’s time for the speeches,” She said softly.

“We should get back,” Alec said.

“Can’t have the speeches without the best man,” Magnus said trying to smile.

Alec stood and took Magnus’ hand.

“Are we OK?” Alec asked tentatively.

“We are,” said Magnus but Alec wasn’t convinced.

Maryse smiled at them and led the way back into the reception area. “Better hurry the speeches along, I think your brother has had a little too much to drink.” She giggled spying her son swaying beside his bride beaming widely.

“There goes the wedding night,” Magnus laughed holding Alec’s hand tightly. Alec felt the weight on his heart lift at the sound. Maybe they were Ok after all.

The Lightwoods were taking a six-week break from touring while Jace and Clary travelled the world for their honeymoon. As promised Jace had organised for them to visit all six Disney parks, Paris, Hong Kong, Shanghai, Tokyo, California and lastly Florida.

Magnus was looking forward to the break, he loved coming home to find Alec there waiting for him, usually in the kitchen whipping up a storm. While on tour Magnus and Chairman would join Alec on the road when they could. Chairman has even picked his favourite seat on the jet, it had actually been Jace’s favourite spot, but after a few battles, Jace had given up and let the cat have his own way.

Magnus and Ragnor direct their anger over what happened to both Alec and Maryse at the New York hospital system and the corrupt hospital officials that had allowed Robert Lightwood to pay to hide what was happening to his wife and son. Most of the doctors involved had done so under duress, they feared for their jobs, their livelihoods and families. Hospital administrators and directors did it all for money, money to top up budgets and to support extravagant lifestyles. By the end of their investigation and subsequent trails, five people were in prison, and three others were disgraced and on probation. They had really shaken up the hospital system and the push to make changes to the system, to stop anything like this happening again was well underway.

Time jump 4 Months later . . .

Magnus woke up and rolled over, expecting to find Alec lying beside him but instead he found a cold empty space. Magnus sighed, this was the third morning in a row he’d woken up alone.

Magnus checked the kitchen first but ended up finding Alec in the music room, carefully packing away his instruments.

Alec smiled at Magnus as he entered the music room.

“You’re up early,” Magnus said moving in for a kiss.

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep, and I thought I’d get a start in here, I don’t really trust packing my instruments up to anyone else,” Alec explained.

“Can you believe we’ll be in own place this time tomorrow?” Magnus said excitedly.

“It all still seems a little like a dream,” Alec said honestly.

About a month ago, Alec and Magnus had been walking to Maryse’s after being dropped off a few blocks away when they happened upon an open house. Curious they’d wandered in and had both instantly fallen in love with the place. It needed a lot of work, but they knew it was the perfect home for them. They’d put in an offer, and it was accepted a few days later.

It took Magnus a total of 3 days to find a buyer for his apartment, and that along with his savings was more than enough to pay for his half of the house. Alec had insisted that he could cover the costs, but Magnus had refused, explaining to Alec that he didn’t want to feel like a kept man and he even though he didn’t have a bank account the size of Alec’s, he did pretty well for himself.

Alec hadn’t even needed to put his apartment on the market. When Simon had heard about their offer on the house, he’d begged Alec to sell him his apartment. Alec couldn’t have been happier because he knew that Simon would take care of the place. Simon even offered Alec access to the studio anytime he wanted, though Alec did have plans for one in his new home.

Their new place was huge, and had plenty of room to build a music room and studio, an office for Magnus and still have four bedrooms to spare, excluding the master bedroom. When Maryse had joked about kids’ rooms, Alec had blushed wildly, but Magnus had beamed. That night they’d had a long conversation about where they both stood when it came to starting a family, and it was no surprise to either of them that they were on the same page. Kids were definitely in their future.

Alec stood in his empty apartment, the last of his boxes waiting to be carried out at his feet.

“Is this the last of them?” Hodge asked walking into the apartment closely followed by a smiling Maryse. Hodge and Maryse had officially started dated a few months ago, and everyone had been so happy for them. Alec knew that Maryse had plans to ask Hodge to move in with her. She’d already gotten rid of all her old bedroom furniture, not wanting any traces of Robert in her personal space.

“Yep, this is it,” Alec said a little emotional.

Alec felt strong arms circle him and he knew instantly it was Magnus.

“I know you’ll miss this place,” Magnus whispered.

“I will, this was one of the first places I truly felt at home,” Alec said honestly “This apartment holds a lot of good memories for me, but I can’t wait to make even better ones in our home together.”

Magnus turned Alec in his arms and kissed him sweetly.

“Do you two ever stop?” Jace complained.

“I think they’re cute,” Clary said smiling.

Jace rolled his eyes and picked up one of the last boxes. “Come on, enough standing around,” He grumbled. “I’m hungry, and you promised pizza.”

Alec and Magnus laughed. “That we did.” They said together.

Time jump Grammy Awards . . .

“Nervous?” Magnus asked as they walked into the auditorium.

“No,” Alec said smiling. “Not with you beside me.”

Alec and Magnus’ relationship had gone from strength to strength as had The Lightwoods career. The new album burned up the charts and had sat at No 1 for an incredible 18 weeks. Alone had been a No 1 single in 12 countries. Sitting on the iTunes charts at No 1 for 14 weeks in the US. Their cover of I Touch Myself, spent 10 weeks at No 1 and had raised almost 5 million dollars of the charity. So it wasn’t that much of a shock when they were nominated for 10 Grammy awards.

The Lightwoods had lost some fans, their new album had breached the gap between pop and rock, but they’d gained so many more. They soon found much to their delight that their fan base shifted from young teens to an older more discerning audience. Alec’s coming out had been a non-event and hardly made a dent in their fan base and sales, in fact, it had probably increased it.

At the end of the night, The Lightwoods had walked away with 6 Grammy’s. Best Rock Performance, Best Rock Song, Best Rock Album, Best Pop Vocal Album, Best Music Video, and the converted Album and Record of the year. Alec had won another 2 Grammy’s, Best Engineered Album and Producer of the year along with Simon Lewis and 2 more on his own, Best arrangement, instrumental and Vocals as well as Song of the year for Alone.

All in all, Alec had won 10 Grammy’s breaking all records set before him.

As Alec stood at the podium after accepting his award for Song of the year, he looked down at the crowd and found Magnus’ smiling face. He owed this man so much, he had given him so much joy, as amazing and overwhelmed as Alec felt at that moment due to his achievements, nothing compared to how he felt for Magnus.

“I can’t even begin to tell you what this award means to me.” He said his eyes never leaving Magnus’.

“We’ve been asked to keep our thank you speeches short and sweet, but since this is the last award for the night and I know we haven’t gone overtime, I’d like to say a few words which most of you will know is definitely not like me.”

The crowd laughed because Alec was very much a man of few words, but they all realised this time it was going to be different.

“The last 12 months or so have been some of the worst and some of the best of my life, professionally and personally, and in all honesty the man standing here before you is a very different man to the one that wrote Alone.”

“That man was scared, lonely and unsure of himself, but today the man standing before you is no longer scared, my heart is full of love and hope, and I’ve finally found the confidence to be myself, to be me, out and proud.”

He heard whooping in the crowd, and he knew without looking it was his siblings and friends.

“My family have been there for me, through it all, and I couldn’t have done it without them, and I don’t mean just my family by blood,” Alec said motioning to his friends Simon, Raphael, Clary and Maia.

“But one person has been there above and beyond. In the short time we’ve known each other, he has shown me so much love, compassion and understanding.”

“Magnus?” Alec said motioning for Magnus to join him on stage. Magnus hesitated for a moment, before making his way up to Alec blushing slightly, the crowd cheering him on.

Alec dropped to one knee in front of Magnus, and the crowd fell silent, gasps filled the air.

“You are the most incredible person I have ever met. I thank the stars every day for bringing you into my life, and I hope you feel the same way because I intend for us to spend the rest of our lives together. You are my everything, Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

The silence in the theatre was almost overwhelming, everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they watched what was unfolding up on the stage.

Magnus looked down at Alec, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Yes, yes, oh my god yes, a million times yes,” Magnus exclaimed pulling Alec up and into a passionate kiss.

The crowd went nuts, their family and friends were jumping up and down at the edge of the stage overjoyed.

Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand as they broke apart to take a breath and dragged him backstage, only to have Magnus pull him back for a moment when he realised he’d forgotten his award on the podium.

They ran off the stage laughing together statue in hand.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus said beaming at him as people bustled around them.

“In good ways, I hope.”

“In the best ways,” Magnus said before pulling Alec in for another kiss, ignoring the crowd forming around them.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Letter A is finally done, now on to Letter B. B is for Blind Date and creatively I've named the new fic Blind Date! (I couldn't think of anything else, boring I know).
> 
> This next fic will only be 3 chapters and I should have the first chapter posted by midweek. It's all typed up, I just need to edit it. 
> 
> Here's the summary: 
> 
> Magnus didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to go on a blind date with Clary's boyfriend's brother. Magnus hates blind dates, he hates double dates and he has no love for cops. This was going to be a disaster.
> 
> Alec hadn't been very lucky in love and his job made it hard to meet decent men. When Clary had suggested he meet her Foster brother he'd been hesitant but what the hell, it couldn't hurt and at least he'd get a free dinner!
> 
> Please keep an eye out for it, or you could subscribe to the series and you'll be emailed about updates and posts.


End file.
